A Mother's Love
by mkallen.61022
Summary: Lily is given a blessing from a goddess. She becomes Harry's guardian spirit and guide. There are mysteries she must be unravel in order to keep him safe. AU Divergence starts in the Voldemort's first war. Action is starting on multiple fronts. Dumbledore believes Harry is dead. Lord Black and Lady Longbottom continue their moves. Lily is making progress in the Horcrux hunt.
1. Chapter 1 - AML - Betrayal and Miracle

July 30, 1980 Neville Longbottom born

July 31, 1980 Harry Potter born

August 16, 1980, Hogshead Tavern Trelawney prophecy given two weeks prior to school start.

Headmaster's Office Hogwarts Sunday October 24, 1980

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his desk, reviewing the latest budget. Fawkes, his familiar, was perched on his stand watching the fireplace. Two leather armchairs had been transfigured and placed in front of the desk. There were two things that most people did not notice about the room due to its normal clutter. The first was that the desk and chair behind it were charmed to stand two inches higher than they should. If one measured the height of the desk or chair from the floor, the measurements would align. However, the magic in play visually raised them when one sat in the desk chair. This was a minor enhancement, but very handy when attempting to influence others in minor and magicless ways. It always amused Albus that most others would defer to someone sitting higher than themselves. Few were immune to the effect. Some notable exceptions had been Tom Riddle, Horace Slughorn and Lily Evans Potter. The second enhancement was to make the person in the desk chair appear larger by five percent. It was another mild method of intimidation that could either make someone feel more trusting or threatened based on the circumstances. He chuckled lightly remembering the hundreds of confessions made to him while he sat quietly looking disappointed at a child. They would break before he even said a single word.

At precisely 19:30 hours, the fire in the fireplace changed colors to green and two people stepped out into his office. They were a man and a woman. The woman held a baby. They looked around the office, smiled at Albus and moved towards the empty chairs. Fawkes trilled happily at seeing them.

"Head…, Mr. Dumbledore good to see you." James Potter greeted as he helped Lily to her seat. "I'm still unused to calling you anything other than Headmaster or Professor."

Lily looked up with a smile, "Good evening. Pardon me while I get Harry settled. I can't believe he has grown so much. Can you believe that he now weighs 6.1 kilos? According to the Healer, he's on the upper end for his height and weight!" She cooed and lightly kissed her son's forehead.

"It's good to see the three of you. I appreciate you accepting my invitation. I would have preferred coming to your home tonight." Dumbledore made a moue while James and Lily shared a worried glance, "With the start of the school year, I find that I must stay close to the castle. Would either of you like some refreshments? "

Smiling at his wife and son, James asked, "No, we had dinner before coming. And about coming here? That's not a problem, sir. We understand. In your owl, you stated that you had something serious to discuss with us?"

Laughing lightly, Albus started, "Already using your Gryffindor forthrightness, eh?" He paused and looked at the family.

Lily, feeling a sense of foreboding, looked up from her child at her former Headmaster. The man looked at them with what she deemed his sad grandfather face. She had learned as a student this was the face he used when he wanted someone to do something they didn't want to do, but he felt that they needed to.

"What is it, Albus?" While still respectful of the man, she felt closer to him than the use of his last name would allow.

"Well, my dears, there has been a prophecy made that after much study, I feel puts a great burden onto Harry. He is to vanquish the Dark Lord."

The reaction in the room was immediate. Lily held Harry closer to her bosum. Her smile gone and her protective instincts fully engaged. James stood placing himself between his family and Dumbledore.

Angrily he asked, "What the hell does that mean? He's a baby and he's going to beat He Who Must Not Be Named? Are we fighting for nothing? He's going to terrorize the country until Harry is old enough to fight him? What kind of prophecy is this?"

"Please calm yourselves." Albus waved his hands in a peaceful manner. "I want to help you in protecting Harry. Let me summarize the contents of the prophecy and see if there are any other interpretations. If we agree, then we will act to protect you all."

James didn't move. "If my family is in peril, I need full details."

"Yes, my boy, I will give you everything you need to know." Dumbledore genially said.

"No, not what you feel we need to know. Everything." Lily calmly, yet forcefully stated. "You are talking about my son. There is nothing, James or I do not need to know in order to keep him safe. You said there is a prophecy. What is it?"

"Well, Lily, is it that important to hear the whole thing? I've studied it and can summarize it."

"Mr. Dumbledore, if you feel that the prophecy is about Harry, we can go to the Department of Mysteries and ask for the its' retrieval. If it does pertain to Harry, we will get to hear it. If it doesn't, we won't." James interjected. "In fact, if it is a prophecy describing He Who Must Not Be Named and Harry, how did you hear it?"

"I really would prefer not to say. This knowledge needs to be kept secret."

"From us? His parents?" Lily angrily hissed. She didn't want to raise her voice and disturb her son. She rolled her eyes and looked towards James. "James, I am giving him exactly one minute to tell us the prophecy and how he came to hear it or we are leaving."

"Yes, dear." James gently answered Lily. With a sterner tone, he stared at Dumbledore. "We need complete information on any threat to our family. Anything less, could lead to a disaster. Dumbledore?" His respect for his former Headmaster was quickly diminishing.

Dumbledore sat, slightly stunned. Before him were James and Lily Potter. James had always trusted him and followed his lead. Lily had never allowed herself to be intimidated by him, had always respected his knowledge and experience and like her husband took his lead on things. He never expected them to push him like this. Seeing that Lily was getting ready to stand up, he began speaking.

"Calm yourselves, I will tell you the prophecy." He closed his eyes and brought the memory up via the use of Occlumency.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

I believe the first two lines must be taken together. There were two wizarding children born at the end of July that match the criteria, Harry and Neville Longbottom. Both you and the Longbottoms have defied He Who Must Not Be Named successfully three times.

The third line is more ambiguous, yet can be puzzled out. My research tells me that He Who Must Not Be Named will choose the child which will eventually defeat him. Based on my knowledge of him, he will choose Harry. Harry was borne on the thirty-first. He is also a half-blood. Neville was birthed on the thirtieth and is a pure-blood. Since the Dark Lord despises all things not pure-blood and Harry truly was borne as July died, his choice seems obvious.

The next line is truly confusing. On the face, it seems that both must be killed by the other before one of them can truly live. How they can both be killed and yet one survive?

The last line is a repeat." He opened his eyes and looked at the Potters.

"What quack came up with that rubbish?" Lily quietly enquired. "And, He Who Must Not Be Named has killed plenty of pure-bloods. I would think that Neville Longbottom, curse this prophecy, would make more sense since the Longbottoms are being called blood traitors. Isn't that more damning to the Death Eaters? Or, is there something about He Who Must Not Be Named that you haven't told anyone?"

"Lily, you have to trust me on this." He began trustingly. "This is the second Dark Lord I have fought and I know how they think."

"When it comes to Harry, I trust only James and myself. Don't ask me to trust my son's safety on you." She spat back. "How did you learn this?"

Wincing, Dumbledore knew that he would lose whatever influence he had on the Potters if he didn't tell the complete truth at this point. "Lily, I learned this as I was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the Divinations position. At the end of the interview, she went into a trance and she spoke the words. It is a true prophecy. I checked and found two impressive pieces of evidence. One, she had no knowledge of the trance or the words spoken. Second, the prophecy showed up in the Hall of Prophecy in the DOM. Only true prophecies ever show up there."

"So you are telling me that Sybil Trelawney saw this? She's a fraud!" James started to shout before he remembered Harry was in the room.

"James, it is true that she hadn't given one before. She had a true vision that night."

"So you interviewed her. How is Harry or Neville in danger if you interviewed her here in the castle? Isn't this one of the most secure places in the nation?" Lily asked.

"I didn't interview her here." He admitted with ill grace. "I met with her in a room at the Hog's Head."

"Still, how can He Who Must Not Be Named be aware of this? Who else was in the room with you or overheard?" James said with agitation.

"Sybil and I were in the room by ourselves. Aberforth saw someone listening and chased them off. I heard the commotion. My hope is that they did not hear the whole prophecy." Dumbledore tried to placate the irate couple.

"Hope, Dumbledore?" Lily hissed. "We need more than that. Do you or Aberforth know who was listening? Do you know if Voldemort was told? How much was he told?"

"It was a Death Eater. So I am certain that Voldemort has been told. I am certain that the spy didn't hear much beyond the first two lines. Sybil was pausing between the lines and I heard the commotion at the end of the second line." He sighed as he told them this.

"Who was the Death Eater?" James was rigid with suppressed anger.

"If I told you, I fear that you would kill him, James. I cannot condone being a party to murder, even at a remote degree." Albus looked at him chidingly.

"So it is okay for them to kill, even babies? And you are too sqeamish to defend the innocent?" Lily rolled her eyes in disgust. She thought, 'This was the man who defeated the last Dark Lord? What did he do sing, ~(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons~ until Grindlewald surrendered for love?'

"I feel that everyone can be redeemed. Killing someone does not give them the chance for redemption."

"Baby killers are beyond redemption." hissed Lily.

"If they want to kill my son, they deserve to die." James ground out. "Who was it?"

"On this, James and Lily, I will not budge. Harry is still safe and killing someone for maybe endangering your son is not just or right." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"What of the ones he has killed. No Death Eater has clean hands. We can arrest him and find out what he has done and learnt." James spoke. "With a proper interrogation, we can learn many of Voldemort secrets. Have you at least told the DMLE the name of this known DE?"

"No, I haven't. We are off-topic, if I might presume to bring us back to order. With the information regarding a portion of the prophecy being in Voldemort hands, we need to ensure your family's safety." Directing them back to the safety of Harry, he moved them from naming the Death Eater.

Lily interjected, "And how, pray tell, can we be safer than behind the Potter family's wards and other protections?"

"Everyone knows where you live. The Potter family home will be a major target. I have a home in Godric's Hollow that I can allow the three of you to reside in." Albus began.

"A family home versus an old, established well warded estate? Tell me how this will be safer?" James asked derisively.

Affronted by their resistance to his plans, Dumbledore began patronizingly, "My children, You know I think of all my students as my children?" He quickly queried when he saw them begin to bristle. "It is well known that Voldemort is wary of facing me. You will be in my family home. He has been known to attack family estates with his Death Eaters. He and his followers rarely leave survivors and they are never whole. He will hesitate before going against me."

James glanced at Lily, "We understand that. However, what not many know is that the Potter estate was built with just that situation in mind. There are secret passages that can take one well beyond the wards that will allow us to apparate if our home is attacked. The wards are far enough out that we will have time to traverse them while the attackers are still bringing them down."

"That's a fair point, my boy, but there is a spell I can use that will keep anyone from being able to find your family. It is called the Fidelius. For our purposes once placed upon my home, there will be a secret keeper who holds the secret. He or she then gives the secret to specific people. Only those who have been given the secret can even know of the location or what is there." Dumbledore truthfully stated. Continuing on, eyes twinkling a little more, "It is a very difficult and magically expensive charm to spell. The larger the secret, the more costly it is to create. I fear that putting the Potter estate under the Fidelius would exhaust us all and even then might fail."

"I still don't like this." Lily admitted. "If it's this dangerous, James, why don't we go on a long trip or simply move overseas until the war is over? I know we've fought against Voldemort and are on his death list, but how long is his reach? Could he reach us in the Americas, India or Australia?"

"I'm not sure that I like the idea of running away from England." James slowly began. Seeing Lily about to speak, he quickly admitted, "If it keeps Harry and our future children safe, then I'd immigrate to the country that would keep us safe. We can handle all the Potter businesses and lands anywhere in the world."

Not liking where this was going, Dumbledore interrupted, "James, Lily… You do remember that Voldemort has been sending spies and recruiters throughout the world. If you leave the country, what would stop him from sending assassins for your family? What protection could, say, America give you if Death Eaters targeted you? I feel that your family will be far safer here in England."

"Where entire families have been wiped out? Because somehow the floos are being maintenanced and apparition wards are erected by the Death Eaters?" Lily asked archly. "Why hasn't someone investigate how and why the floos are being blocked? Also, why is it that Aurors and civilians are not allowed and even censured when they defend themselves by killing their attackers? Aren't you the Chief Warlock? Why have you allowed the Wizengamot to hamstring our people? Yes, I can see where it is safer in England than anywhere else." She hmphed.

"If no one except trusted friends know where you are, then you are safer here than anywhere in the world. Also, our foes are simply misguided. They have forgotten than every wizard and witch are related. The exception, of course, are the Muggle born. Even with them, there is the thought that they come from disinherited squibs. We shouldn't be hurting members of our families." Albus beseeched the Potters.

James and Lily both rolled their eyes as the argument allowing people to respond in kind was an old one. Dumbledore as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix had lain down the rules.

Seeing some merit in his arguments regarding keeping their family safe, James offered, "Why not set up the Fidelious on your home. We will continue to stay at our estate. If our wards are breached, we will take a secret passage, apparate to the gates of Hogwarts, and then floo from your office to your home. We will stay safe. Our secret passage leads to an underground room outside any possible apparition ward. It's a long hike, but unless a Potter is one of the attackers, there is no way they will be able to find the entrance."

With a very disappointed look, Dumbledore shook his head, "Surely, you can see that going directly into hiding would be best?"

"Actually, I don't. I am the head of my family, small as it is. I have family businesses to oversee and a public identity to maintain. I cannot do that by hiding." Gaining some steam, James continued, "In fact, I see it as a direct admission that we are afraid of Voldemort. If I was afraid of him and his murderous crew, I would have already packed Lily up, moved all my business overseas and left."

Flashing her eyes in anger, Lily stood up from her chair and repositioned Harry. "This conversation is over, Headmaster. We need to get home and settle Harry into bed. I fully stand with James on this. No one, and I mean no one, can see to the protection of my children better than James or myself." She moved towards the fireplace and stayed awaiting James.

James gave a short, stiff head bow to Dumbledore before going to his wife and child. Grabbing the needed floo powder, he threw it into the fire named his home and they left.

Albus dispelled the chairs from his office and set at his desk. He was not used to having people he considered followers disagreeing with him. He mulled over using his role as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix to force the issue. He decided to wait a few weeks to let James and Lily come to their senses. They, of course, will realize that no one in the world can better lead the fight and struggle against Tom and his minions. This will mean that they will obey him.

He considered the meeting he was due to have the next day with the Longbottoms. They need them to go into hiding also. Young Tom could easily pick their son as opposed to Harry. He detests the purebloods, being himself a half-blood. He could look at Harry and see a kindred soul. Neville could be seen as his natural enemy. With a few changes in approach, he will get them into hiding also. He has a home in Tinworth that could be of use. He started a parchment requesting the Longbottom's to come to his castle, Hogwarts, for a visit.

Arriving at their home, the Potters removed the ash of travel from themselves. As they entered the sitting room from the fireplace, Lily gave James a glance that told him to wait right where he was. Without a word, she left to and put Harry into his crib. Letting an elf know to watch Harry, she returned to the living room where James waited. James walked around the room. It was a comfortable looking room. It was large enough to hold 20 or 30 people comfortably. The walls were covered in portraits of various Potters. Over the fireplace mantle was the family crest. On the mantle itself were mostly pictures of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry. There were several armchairs placed strategically throughout the room with couches in between. There were two small bookcases with a few books in them. Being the entrance and greeting room, the books were not family treasures. They were there to allow people to browse if they came while the family was not ready to receive them.

"I honestly cannot understand the unmitigated gall of that man!" She said as she stormed into the room. "It's as if he expects us to simply take his word to go into hiding when we have our home. I want to know who told Voldemort, I refuse to utter that ridiculous, "He Who Must Not Be Named" moniker any longer. That just makes him seem more powerful than he already is. I will be owling Aberforth tonight."

"Honey, calm down, I think it would be better for us to sit down in the morning and plan exactly what we are going to do. What do you think of inviting Frank and Alice over?" James sat down heavily on the couch. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. "I don't know what game, if any, Dumbledore is playing, but I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep us safe."

Sitting next to him and leaning into him as he placed his arm around her, "I thought this war would be behind us by now. I want Harry to grow up safe and happy. I never thought some Merlin be damned prophecy would pop up."

James simply sat and held Lily. He could feel the tenseness slowly ebbing out of her. They sat and comforted each other for several hours before heading to bed.

Sunday January 4, 1981 – Potter Manor 19:30 hours

James, returning home, stepped out of the fireplace. Lily was waiting impatiently for him as she watched Harry. Harry was on the ground playing with his toys. Mostly he lay on his back, occasionally rolling onto his stomach. He was at the stage where he was attempting to sit upright to be able to hold his toys. He wasn't quite there yet. When he did sit up, he had to hold himself semi-upright with his arms.

Seeing his father, Harry smiled and began happily "talking" to James, "Ga! Ahm ee, goo, phhbbt!" He held his arms up imploringly.

Laughing, James picked his son up. Looking at Lily, he smiled, "I think he's saying Da. You love your Da don't you, Harry?"

Still irritated, but her heart melting at the scene in front of her, she harrumphed. Her husband showering love onto her son always made her feel better. "If you want to be called Ga, then I guess he is saying your name, Love." Changing the topic and frowning a bit, she continued, "What did the old goat want this time? Is he still trying to get us to move?"

Putting Harry back onto the floor, James distracted Harry by placing a toy near him. Sighing as he stood up, he stared at Harry as he played, "Yes, he will not get off of the topic. He keeps calling me in for small things and always turns the conversation around. Did you know he told the Frank and Alice the same thing he told us, except that they are the targets?"

"I talk with Alice almost daily. I thought you knew what he told them." Lily said apologetically.

"No, I knew they were in hiding. I didn't know what that," he paused, selected a different word, and said sarcastically, "Scion of the Light had told them."

"I noticed that he had asked you to bring your invisibility cloak with you. Did you?" Lily asked.

"He wanted me to hand it over to him for study." James said with disgust. In order to keep calm, he sat down next to Harry and began playing with him. He took hold of a plush lion and began pusing it at his son with small roars. Harry laughed with delight while trying to capture it.

"That cloak is a family heirloom. It has been in my family for as long as we have records." James said quietly. "He is out of his mind. I don't know what he wants with it, but I will not be giving family treasures away or even on loan to anyone. When I told him no, he then shifted to when he could get us to Godric's Hollow. He doesn't believe that anyone can be protected from Voldemort."

"For goodness sake, he's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump. If he is so concerned, why hasn't he used his position to help?" Lily began ranting. "The werewolves, vampires, and giants have all gone over because they are being told they will be treated better. What does our side do? We increase the restrictions on them. No wonder they have left the side of the so-called light."

"I know, Lils. I know." James answered while still entertaining Harry. "We've been over this so much, it's crazy. I don't k…"

James was interrupted when the ward alarms went off. With a quick cast, he found that there were twenty individuals attempting to break into his wards. While he was casting, Lily had grabbed Harry and moved to the fireplace. She attempted to initiate a floo, but was given the ministry message that the floo was down for unscheduled maintenance. Seeing that and knowing what that usually meant, she ran to the entrance to the bolt hole. "James, the floo is blocked. It must be Death Eaters!"

"They will find we are not easy marks." James grit out. "Elves, initiate immediate evacuation! Move everything in the house to the main vault. Leave nothing for the Death Eaters! When Lily is in the tunnel, I will drop the ward on the main entrance. When those assholes begin walking in, I'll trigger the fire trap. I'll try to get as many as I can. All elves, when finished clearing the house, leave. Do not, and I repeat, do not let them target you."

James looked up and saw Lily entering the escape tunnel. "Okay, I am dropping the ward at the entrance, this will let them think they've broken some of the wards. They will be funneled onto the driveway to the house." He disapparated and moved to a window where he could see the attackers.

He saw the men and women that made up the group. There were two that walked without masks. A man and a woman, Voldemort and Bellatrix walked with their faces free. He grudgingly gave them some credit. "At least they aren't cowards." He continued watching, when the rearmost attacker stepped onto the driveway, he triggered the ward setting the entire pathway ablaze with Fiendfyre. The wards were set to contain the blaze such that only the pathway would be burnt. Almost instantaneously, the drive was ablaze. He watched with grim satisfaction as most of the group fell to the ground as their feet were burnt off. However, he saw that both Voldemort and Bellatrix had performed the flame freeze spell and were calmly moving forward, uncaring of the fate of their comrades. "I guess if they aren't strong enough to survive, Voldy doesn't want them." James mused as he moved from the window and ran to the bolt hole. He quickly bolted it behind him and cast the spell that merged the door into the wall. Once finished, he ran until he met with Lily, Harry, and three house elves at the apparition point.

The six immediately apparated to the Ministry of Magic. "Go to the DMLE and let them know we were attacked and that there were at least a dozen Death Eater casualties. I didn't bother to count. Also, Voldemort and Bellatrix were leading the group. I'm going to the Floo Network Authority and find out who closed the floo down and grab them. I'll be bringing them to the DMLE office. Unscheduled maintenance, my arse, this happens too regularly to be coincidence." James began running towards the FNA as he finished. He trusted Lily to do as he asked.

When he entered the FNA offices, he saw that there was a minimal staff of three on duty. He immediately cast a ward on all of the floos and doors in the area. Seeing that he had their attention, he began, "Who shut down the floos?"

A man stood up and angrily asked, "What do you think you're doing? This is an official Ministry office and you are impeding our work. I will be calling an Auror to get you arrested!"

"I am an Auror. As of this moment everyone in this office is under suspicion for attempted murder." James sneered back. "I was at home with my wife and son. Our wards came under attack and our floo was closed for unscheduled maintenance. I want to know who shut it down and who ordered it. No one leaves until I am told this."

"Oh, and who am I? I am Lord James Potter." He smiled slowly, "Any further questions?"

As James spoke, the man who spoke began paling and looking around. "Looking to go somewhere?" James asked coldly.

"Uhm, no. I need to go to the Night Manager's office to find the orders for you." He began to edge around towards that office.

Not having any patience with these workers, James quickly cast Stun and Incarcerous on the two men and one woman. He then walked towards the Night Manager's office and burst into the room. He found a woman, dressed completely in pink, attempting to destroy FNA orders and requests. Without a word, he stunned her. He then extinguished the fire and cast a Reparo on the burnt documents and ashes. He wasn't able to save all of the orders, but was able to save the majority.

He then scanned the other offices and did not find anyone else. He Incarcerated the woman, levitated her out of her office, and lay her with the three workers. He scanned through the recovered and found the order to close his floo. Based on his auror training, an unscheduled outage can only be started if there has been an accident involving the floo stop. The order he found stated that it was to be shut down at 19:25 and reopened at 19:45. There was no reason listed and no name listing the engineer requesting the closure. It was approved by Dolores Umbridge. The handwriting on the order matched the signature. There was a signature M. Edgecombe. This was the person who had closed and opened the floos.

Casting a Gemini on the document, he placed the copy in a pocket and carried the other documents into the main work area. Here he sat down and began reviewing the papers. He found that each of the ones that were saved had similar issues as the order for his home. Hearing a knocking noise, he looked up and saw Alastor Moody and Sirius Black trying to get his attention.

Smiling grimly, he removed the wards and allowed them into to room, "Gentlemen, I believe we have found who has been ordering floos closed. The lady in pink, I believe her name is Dolores Umbridge, cut orders to close the floo to my home right before it was attacked by Voldemort tonight. These were not valid. I'm not sure whether the others are simply following her orders or colluding with her. I cannot wait to hear what they say under Veritaserum."

"Uhm, James?" Sirius came forward. "I don't know what is going on, but we have orders to take you upstairs. You're not under arrest, but you need to answer some questions."

"Is Dumbledore there?" James almost sneered.

"How did you guess?" Moody wanted to know. He was scanning the entire area for threats.

"It doesn't matter. Help me get these people to where they can be seen to." James started to levitate the Umbridge woman.

"Our orders are to get you and leave everything else for others." Moody rolled his eyes. "However, I'll stay with them."

Getting a bad feeling, James stepped forward and handed Moody the order shutting the floo to his home down. "Alastor, I trust you. You can see that this order was not proper. My bet is that you should be able to find a similar pattern coinciding with other Death Eater attacks where floos could have been used to escape, but were not."

"Let's go, Sirius."

A few minutes later they entered the office of the head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch. In the room were Bartemius, Lily, Harry, Dumbledore, and Millicent Bagnold, James looked at Lily and saw that she looked not just upset, but irritated with the audience.

"I understand why you are here Bartemius, but why Dumbledore and Minister Bagnold?" James looked directly at the man, ignoring the other two. Sirius moved to stand beside James.

Glancing at his superiors, Crouch explained, "Since the alleged incident involves He Who Must Not Be Named and his cohort, the Minister and Chief Warlock were notified per standard orders. I didn't expect them, but, here they are."

"The name of the bastard is Voldemort. He is no Lord. He is a psychopath. And, what exactly do you mean alleged?" James' anger started boiling.

"We sent some Aurors to your estate. They found that the wards were down. When they moved towards the pathway to your home, it was seen that it had been burnt. Analysis discovered that FiendFyre had been cast. Additionally, the remains of, we think, eighteen individuals were in the burn area. The front windows of your home were all shattered. The front door was destroyed. The inside had been emptied. There was evidence of various destructive curses being used within the home. However, the floo was working. Your wife stated that the floo had been blocked." Bartemius read from a report.

"That is correct. She had tried to floo and received and unscheduled maintenance notification. She then took Harry to our bolt hole. I told the elves to empty our home into the family vault. I stationed myself at a window to see if I could identify the intruders. If they were friends, I would have cancelled all protections. I saw and identified Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange leading the group invading my lands. Since they had initiated an attack on Potter lands by attacking its wards, I was within my rights to defend my family and estate." James reported.

"James" Sirius laid his hand on James' shoulder, "I wish I had been there."

"What were you doing in the FNA offices?" the Chief Warlock asked.

"In my capacity as an Auror, I knew an attempt had been made on my family and line. The only way that floos are blocked are from within the Ministry." He paused looking at everyone in the room. "I entered the FNA in order to determine who ordered to closure of my floos and when the order was made. Immediately upon entering, the staff was antagonistic. When I apprised them that I was an Auror and who I was, one of the men in the room attempted to warn the night manager. I then restrained everyone in the room and went to the night manager's office. She was destroying documents. I immediately captured her, stopped the destruction, and repaired the orders that were not completely ashes. I found the order closing my floos. It was an illegal closure that was filled out by a Dolores Umbridge. My assumption is that she is the night manager."

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at James, "While it is correct to protect your family, was it really necessary to deploy FiendFyre against them? You knew it would kill them."

"Are you serious? Voldemort was leading twenty Death Eaters. What was I supposed to do? Ask them to come back later?" James rolled his eyes. He looked at Lily, she was seething but had yet to say anything. "Lils, what's going on?"

"We are being put under protective custody. Guess who volunteered a home?" Lily hissed. "He's getting his way."

"What?" James' mouth dropped. "Why? We have other places and we proved that our estate is strong enough to escape from. Give us a protective detail. We shouldn't go into hiding. This will show that we fear that asshole."

"It's for the best, James." Dumbledore began, "I've already explained"

"Ignored and rolled over," Lily interjected.

Not missing a beat, "explained that you will be completely safe under the Fidelius in Godric's Hollow."

"Minister, what are your thoughts?" Lily asked.

"I understand how brave the two of you are. However, you were lucky this evening. I find that I must bow to Dumbledore's experience and knowledge." The minister replied.

"I gave Moody the documents that I saved. My assumption that since she was trying to destroy several orders, that you will find a pattern in the closures. If you follow the leads, you should find the one who is pulling the strings for Voldemort within the ministry." James suggested.

Dumbledore sagely shook his head, "I'm sure that we'll find that this has been a case of zealous work and a failure to properly document their efforts."

"What? She was destroying evidence and you think they work too hard and forget to fill the forms out? Whose side are you on?" James blurted out.

The room quieted after the outburst. Sirius looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. After a couple of minutes silence, Dumbledore stood up, "Come along, let me show you the home I have ready for you in Godric's Hollow. Sirius, I'd like you to help Lily since she is carrying young Harry."

"Yes, Albus." Sirius moved forward to carry Harry's bags. That left Lily able to concentrate on Harry. However, the look she gave the older wizard was one of outrage.

Once the young family along with Sirius and the genial Dumbledore arrived at the gate outside of the home in Godric's Hollow, the old professor began, "I'm really proud of this place. I and my brother spent many a summer planning mischief in our rooms or in the woods over there." He pointed to a small copse of trees. "I've taken the liberty of having the wards keyed to allow all of you, Remus, and Peter free access to this property. We need to discuss security arrangements, once you are settled in."

Walking past the man, Lily looked at James and then the gate. Getting her hint, he moved and opened the gate for her. Once she was past it, he then quickly passed her in order to open the front door of the cottage for her. Sirius and Albus followed them in.

"I haven't made any arrangements for your bedrooms. The master bedroom is at the top of the stairs. There are two more bedrooms behind it. I assume that you'll want to pick the room closest to the master for Harry. Let me know and I'll send some elves from Hogwarts to help get you settled."

"Thanks, but we have our own elves who know us. Mimsy?" Lily called for the Nanny elf for Harry.

"Lady Lilium, yous be callin! Oh thank heaven! We's elves knew youse were okay, but we didn't know if'n yous been taken." Using her innate magic, Mimsy determined where they were. "Is me's Lady needin my's help?"

"Yes, Mimsy." Lily began moving towards the stairs. With a look, she let it be known that the men were not invited. "We need to pick Harry's nursery out and get it set up. In addition, we need to call Boro and Grov to set up the master bedroom."

"We's on it!" Boro and Grov pooped in at the top of the stairs and moved into the aforementioned room.

Lily continued up the stairs and surprised herself with a small chuckle. The house elves had always been able to bring a smile to her. She really needed them now. "Mimsy, which room do you think would be best for Harry? The one on the right or the left?"

"Wells milady, I's be thinkin' the one on the right. It will let the sun in of a mornin'" She looked at her Lady inquisitively.

"The one on the right it will be." Lily smiled at her.

The two females and one baby then moved beyond the view of the men left behind.

"James, my boy, let's discuss how we will keep the three of you safe." Began Albus.

"No, I will not discuss or make any decisions without Lily here. We need to settle in and figure out where everything is. Come back tomorrow, say, teatime and we'll make our decisions. The Potters do have more than one home. We did not need to come here." James' anger began to boil. "You got your wish, Professor. We are now under house arrest under your terms. On your head be it, if anything happens to my family. Walking to the fireplace and gesturing at the floo powder. I'm not up for talking right now. I hope you don't find me too rude, but please leave."

Albus was shocked at the terse dismissal, but calculated that he'd won the war so far. He'd let James have this battle. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He then took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office." With that statement, he strode forward and was gone.

Sirius was dumbstruck. "James, did you have to be so rude? He's trying to help you."

"Is he? Let's see." James then proceeded to perform a scan for listening and tracking charms. He found three listening and four tracking charms just in the living room. Seeing that Sirius saw them also, he continued, "Am I being rude? Why does he feel the need to rule our lives?" James cancelled the charms he found. "I'll go through the house tomorrow and remove what I can."

He moved towards a chair and sat in it. "Sirius, I don't know what game he is playing. He's wanted Lily and me out from any Potter estate since last year. I pray that he is being honest with us."

"James, he's the Leader of the Light for Merlin's sake. Do you truly think he'd be so Slytherin as to manipulate everyone?" Sirius moved to sit on a couch.

"In a word, yes" James closed his eyes and leaned back. "Would you like to stay the night? I would appreciate having another wand here."

"Of course, James. I'll conjure up a blanket and sleep on the couch here. You go upstairs and help Lily." Sirius then kicked off his shoes, took off his overcoat, conjured a blanket and laid down. "Good night, James! He waved his friend away. Once James was upstairs, the smile on his face smoothed out as he considered what had occurred.

By mid-day the next day, The Potters had pretty much settled in. The only items their elves brought from their vaults were the crib, dresser, Harry's toys, and his toys. The house was fully furnished and neither Potter cared to bring anything more of theirs into Dumbledore's cage.

"He's got what he wanted, hasn't he?" Lily asked James as they sat in the small dining area. There was room for at most six people in the room. Harry was in a high chair being feed by Mimsy.

"Yes, he has us boxed in. He's taken the opportunity Voldemort has given him to chain us here." James was still angry. "He's said we need a secret keeper for the Fidelius. Who do you think we should use?"

"If Harry is truly in danger, then it should be one of us. If we stay here, then no one can get the secret." Lily talked while thinking. "If I were to guess, he's going to ask us to pick one of your old Marauder gang. I can't guess why. Rather, I don't want to guess why." She continued darkly.

"You can't possibly be thinking he wants to harm Harry!"

"No, I don't think he wants to hurt Harry. However, I would like to know what his game is. I do not appreciate anyone using our family." Lily stopped and looked at Harry.

James followed her gaze and his shoulders shivered. He remembered the old witches tale that when you shivered and were comfortable, someone was walking on your grave. "I don't like this either, Lils."

At this point they heard a hello from the living room. "Hello, James? Hello, Lily? Can I come in?" Dumbledore's genial voice came from the fireplace.

With a groan, James stood up and moved to the living room. Lily checked with Mimsy and seeing Mimsy's nod, followed her husband.

As Lily entered the room, she saw that Dumbledore had already taken a chair. He was smiling at James, "James, why don't you sit down?" He motioned at the couch. Seeing Lily, "Lily, how are you this fine day? Have you settled Harry in?" Lily sat next to James.

"Harry is settled into our jail." She answered tersely.

Wincing a little, even while his eyes twinkled merrily, he tried again, "I am truly sorry, my dear. But having you here is for the best. The DMLE is stretched and simply cannot give you a protection detail. Therefore, the best place for you and your family is here."

"That's a load and you know it, Dumbledore." James interjected. "The Potters have many properties that could be put under the Fidelius and that have far better wards than this house. Would the wards on this house be able to funnel Death Eaters into a trap like mine did?"

"That's neither here nor there, my boy. You and your family are here and we intend to keep you safe." The old professor stated, allowing no room for argument. "Have you and Lily thought about whom you would like as the Secret Keeper?"

"I think Lils should be." James began giving a knowing look to her. "There is no one that cares more for Harry. I come a close second, but I didn't carry him for nine months." He smiled at her.

"You are right about that, Prongs." Lily responded with a smirk of her own. "I think you care for Harry as much as I do. It's just different."

"That won't do. Lily cannot be the Secret Keeper. And, before you ask, neither can you James." Dumbledore started. "Voldemort will be looking for you. If the Secret Keeper is seen outside of the cottage and followed then the spy could pierce the charm. It depends upon how close they are to you and how flagrant you are when crossing into the yard."

Lily nudged James knee letting him know she was right. "Really Dumbledore? Then the Secret Keeper should be someone who we never see?"

"I'm not suggesting that you pick some stranger. I'm suggesting that your Secret Keeper be someone who would never be seen around in the village. You or James will inevitably need something and will have to shop for it sooner or later. If your movements are noted, a Death Eater could be stationed where they could trail you. If you are not the Secret Keeper, the second you cross the perimeter your tail will lose you and not understand how you got away. It will be as if they were Confounded with a small Obliviate." Dumbledore stated pedantically.

"Alright, I understand. We need to pick someone we trust. What about one of the Longbottoms? Frank and Alice are very good friends and are protecting their son, Neville. One of them could be our Secret Keeper and if they need a similar service, James or I could be theirs." Lily watched her former Headmaster closely. She noticed that his mouth turned down slightly and the twinkles went faster.

"That's a great idea! Dumbledore, can you ask Frank or Alice? I'm sure that either would be happy to help." James had also caught the hesitation of the older man.

Dumbledore sat back in the chair and posed as if he was thinking about the suggestion. After a few seconds, he frowned and sat forward, "I am sorry, but they aren't good candidates either. You see, they are in hiding themselves and it would be difficult for one of them to leave."

Her voice rising, Lily began, "You cannot tell me, Headmaster Dumbledore, that you've pushed that silly prophecy on them? I thought you told us that Harry was the target?" Even though she already knew the truth, she wanted to see his reaction.

"Yes, my dear," he patronized, "I still believe that Harry is the most likely target. However, poor little Neville could just as easily be the prophesied child. Frank and Alice have been given leaves of absence and are already under a Fidelius. Neither can come out until the current crisis is over." He smiled at her as if she was a first year. "I propose that one of your close friends from school, Peter, Remus, or Sirius should be your Secret Keeper."

James looked at Lily. She gave him a quick, knowing look. "If the Secret Keeper cannot be Lils or me, I have no issues with one of them. I don't know where Remus is. The last we heard from him is that he was in Central Europe. Peter works at the Ministry. Sirius is an Auror. Of the three, Sirius would be the best choice. As an auror, he has been trained to withstand Legilimency and torture. Peter has not. Say, would it be possible to rotate the secret keeper's role? Say let Sirius have one month, Peter the next, followed up by Remus and then restarting the rotation?"

"I am sorry to say, my…" seeing James' glare, he changed words, "James, that changing secret keepers would require the dropping and recasting of the Fidelius. Once, let's say, Sirius gave up being the secret keeper, the charm would be broken. When the spell would then be recast, any who weren't at the scene would have to be reentered into the Fidelius. However, I think that having Sirius as the keeper is a wise choice, my friends." Dumbledore smiled at the couple. "I will ask Sirius and Peter to come here, let's say this Sunday and we'll put the charm into place." Seeing that the couple, despite his eye twinkles, was unhappy with him, he stood up. "I must be going. School is open. When school is open, I find that my days are full. As it is, I fear that I will find a line outside my office. I will give you a time when Peter, Sirius and I can be here. We can let Remus in on the secret when he returns to England." With that said, he bowed his head slightly to James, looked at Lily, grabbed some floo powder and left.

They talked with Sirius throughout the rest of the week. It was Sirius who came up with the idea of being a decoy. He already was a target of Voldemort and his forces simply by being an Auror. Peter, on the other hand, seemed to have a very safe job in the Ministry. No one would think of him.

Lily had misgivings, but acceded when James and Sirius both thought it was a great idea and prank on Voldemort.

The next Sunday dawned on the house in Godric's Hollow and inside the young couple were having breakfast.

"James?" Lily ventured.

"Yes, Lils?" James looked at her.

"Ga, Poo, Phhbbbtt." Harry smiled showing his parents and Mimsy the food in his mouth.

"I was thinking about your cloak. Did you ever let Dumbledore borrow it?"

"No, I have it here. If somehow Voldemort discovers our home, I wanted you and Harry to have some emergency fallback to attempt to get past him and any anti-apparition barrier." James sighed, "It's in the bottom drawer of Harry's chest of drawers. Thanks for reminding me. I hadn't told you, had I?"

"No, Prongs, you hadn't," she smiled at her husband and graced him with a kiss on his cheek, "I love you for thinking of Harry and ways to keep him safe."

Harry was unimpressed, "Thhbbppt, Ma, Ga, De de!" He banged his right fist down onto his high chair's table as if he was a judge pronouncing a sentence.

Mimsy chuckled, "I's thinking that Little Master not be likin' youse kissing."

By one that afternoon, Sirius, Peter, and Albus had joined the Potters. All had been prepped on what their part in the casting of the charm would be. The Potters, James, Lily, and Harry, were the foci of the secret and needed to be within the casting range. Albus would cast the spell. Peter and Sirius would attend and Peter would be the secret keeper.

As they were gathering in the living room, James asked, "When will Lils and I need to come to the trial, Albus?"

"What trial, James?" Dumbledore asked.

"The trial of the people in the FNA who were illegally blocking our floo. I gave you the evidence proving that they had been systematically blocking floos on the nights of attacks." James was looking hard at the old Headmaster. "In other words, the ones who abetted the attempt to murder my family?"

"Oh, that." Dumbledore smiled with a light chuckle. "The case was dropped. I talked with them and it was a case of over zealousness. Once it was explained that no floo should be blocked without prior notice, they all agreed that they had made a mistake. A mark is to go into each of their personnel files. I felt that was sufficient."

"They helped Voldemort and the Death Eaters in their attempt to murder us." Lily was aghast and took a breath, trying to calm herself. "And you thought that saying their saying 'Oops, sorry we won't do it again' and putting a mark in some file is sufficient? No, Mr. Dumbledore, it is not. I want the charges reinstated and a court date given."

"I am sorry, but it is too late now. The case was reviewed and adjudicated. It would be against the law to reinstate the charges and bring them to trial."

"Let me guess, you adjudicated?" James scathingly asked.

"Why, yes, James. Who better to review their actions than the Grand Sorcerer and the Minister? We sat down with them, reviewed the documents, and ensured that they understood the peril that they had mistakenly put others in." he smiled, as if that was the last word. "I'm sure that by giving them this second chance, they will stay in the light."

Lily, James, Sirius and Peter stared at the man.

"What a load of…" Sirius stopped and looked to James for direction.

James was looking at Lily. Peter seeing her start to move, slid over to stay out of her path.

Lily continued staring at Albus. Her face stayed emotionless. She slowly stood up and walked towards her former mentor. Without breaking eye contact, she quickly drew back her right arm and slapped the old man across the face. "You had NO RIGHT. They almost killed Harry, James and I. Letting them off? We had hard evidence." She noticed that the wizard in front of her was shocked and angry at being hit. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it might hurt you. I guess now that I do, I won't do it again." She saw his anger strengthen. "No, you don't get to be angry. You are supposed to give me a second chance."

He was boxed in. He knew and she knew it. He took solace in the fact that they were right where he needed them. He could let her have this small victory. He declined his head to her.

"Very well. As this was not a social call, let's get this done." He stood and beckoned the others.

In a very few minutes, it was done and Dumbledore was gone. Peter and Sirius stayed.

"He's supposed to be the leader of the light and he's letting accomplices to murder go because they promise not to do it again." Lily stormed. "I cannot believe the audacity of that man."

"Lils, there's nothing we can do now." James sat by her and held her. "We need to figure out ways to make this place more secure." Looking at his friends, "I trust my family's lives with you Wormtail and Padfoot. I will not trust any charm to protect us. That would be akin to leaving in a rainstorm with just an umbrella to protect yourself. Sure you could stop the rain from hitting you as it comes down, but you still have to walk through puddles."

"Not a problem, Prongs. We understand. I'm sure Wormy and I would be doing the same. In fact, is there anything we can do?" Sirius asked. Wormtail nodded his head showing his support.

"Me, too. Is there anything we can help with?"

"Not today, guys, I'm studying wards and protections to see if there is anything we can set up in case the Fidelius is somehow broken." Lily tiredly smiled. "I've just started. If you come across any tomes on protective wards or charms, send them our way."

It was at this point, Mimsy brought Harry into the room. "Paphbbt, Wota! Mum! Dasptd!" He was placed on the floor and the men immediately began playing with their Prongslet. Lily gave Mimsy a thank you smile.

So, a routine was established. Lily and James poured over the family grimoire to find any extra protections. Sirius and Peter would drop by weekly to visit and drop off books. Remus was brought into the secret and when he was in England would also visit the family. This lasted until Halloween.

As time wore on, they could tell from the Daily Prophet that the war was going badly. Every other week, it seemed as if another family was attacked. They were always attacked in the same manner. A large group would break into a family home. Once there, they would torture and kill the inhabitants, not leaving even babies alive. For some reason, even the families on the floo network never seemed to have the time to floo away.

James and Lily would bring this up to Dumbledore. He would smile and change the subject.

As their confidence waned in the self-proclaimed Scion of the Light, they made plans to let people know what had happened to them. They calculated that their mail was being intercepted and censored. Therefore, they used Sirius to send and receive certain mail. James ran his businesses through normal mail.

With the help of Sirius, James slowly moved the management of his families businesses and properties to Gringotts. They were under orders that in the event of their death and Harry's survival to run everything until he reached majority at seventeen. A small vault would be available for Harry and his guardians use. Since the Potter holdings were vast, Gringotts agreed to charge five percent of gross annual profits as a fee. If there was a loss, the bank would not charge a fee. They were free to invest as they saw fit. In addition, it was stipulated that no object would be allowed out of the main vaults until Harry was an adult. This was meant to keep the Wizengamot from controlling the Potter family heirlooms. Wills were sent to Gringotts and the ministry. Additional copies were to be delivered to the Longbottom family, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the event of their death. This was to ensure that someone would know their wishes.

The will stated who should care for Harry. It also explained the Fidelius, who cast it, and who the Secret Keeper was. They also copied their memories from when Dumbledore first told them of the prophecy. Each week, Sirius took new memories to Gringotts for duplication and storage. These were to be delivered with the wills.

These were their preparations for death. However, they had found a couple of charms that could help

Halloween October 31, 1981

James, Lily and Harry sat outside the house in Godric's Hollow watching the Muggle children going from house to house. As the traffic slowed and Harry's energy waned, Lily picked him up. "Let's go to bed, Harry." She refused to use Prongslet. He was her child, not a marauder.

She was in the nursery when she heard the twin crack of apparations. She heard James. "Hello, Wormtail! What brings you…" his voice cracked and in panic he yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

"Mimsy!" Lily called her elf to her side. "It's happening. You know what to do." Lily moved to stand in front of the crib wand out. Mimsy popped away. Lily watched the fight. It didn't last long. James was holding his own against Voldemort but was killed by an Avada Kedavra from Peter. James' body fell. Voldemort strode into the house. Lily prayed to Cerridwen. She asked for the protection of her child. She was unsure if the prayer was answered as the door to the nursery was blown off.

With prayer unfinished, Lily yelled, "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" The desperation of the plea reached the ears of the Goddess. She turned her attention to this supplicant. She was immediately angered at the sight of a soul that had been split into six segments. She realized that the monster was set to sacrifice a child to create a seventh sliver. As a goddess, time meant nothing to her. She analyzed the situation and placed her protection upon the woman and her curse upon the abomination.

Not able to sense the divinity in the room, Voldemort replied to Lily's plea, "Stand aside – stand aside, girl." He saw her resolve stiffen and before she could fire a spell cast and Avada Kedavra.

To Lily's eyes, the green spell flew at her and dispersed. She did not feel the severing of her spirit from her body. She thought he had missed. Seeing him turn to Harry, she jumped between them again. Voldemort again sent an Avada Kedavra. Lily braced herself to take the curse. However, since her spirit had already been released from her body, the spell had nothing to work against. The force of behind the spell pushed her spirit back into Harry. The Celtic Rune of Wholeness was etched painlessly into Harry's head. Lily's spirit was pushed into Harry. Cerridwen smiled knowing her blessing was in play.

With two spirits and a goddesses blessing, the spell was overpowered. It rebounded back onto Voldemort. His spirit was released. Having prepared to create his last horcrux, Voldemort's soul had already been split. The portion that was to be housed in a horcrux followed the magic and flowed into the rune on Harry's forehead. His spirit was blocked from connecting with anything by Lily. The other wraith felt the awareness of a Death Goddess. It immediately fled.

To Lily, it seemed as if first her world had shrunk. She couldn't see anything but a white void. Within a few seconds, she felt Voldemort's soul splinter enter. It was a vile feeling thing. It felt to her as if it glowed darkness. She felt it begin to move towards Harry. She wasn't sure where she was or how she was going to do it, but there was no way that thing would get to her son. Her "mother dragon" instincts were raging. If it was bad to tickle a sleeping dragon, how much worse is it to threaten a mother dragon's child?

In order to understand the battle going on in Harry's head, one must understand how spirits become ghosts. Firstly, all living things have magic. It is magic that allows the spark of life to burn. To become a ghost, the deceased must have a core that creates more magic than is expended in keeping them alive. This surplus of energy allows them to fight the pull that moves them from this realm. Ghosts cannot generate new magic. In order to maintain their hold on this world, they must find a way to siphon energy from outside itself. The easiest way is to pull free flowing magic from ley lines. When these are not readily available, they must leach magic from their environment. This is why haunted areas often are different. The removal of even a minute amount of energy from any living being causes symptoms similar to depression. When the energy is pulled from plants, they wilt to the point of looking dead.

Lily's core was large and full when her spirit was severed. Voldemort's core, while several time larger, had been depleted by multiple castings. Normally Lily would not have been able to stand against Voldemort. Cerridwen's blessing allowed her spirit to connect with Harry's spirit. What this meant is that Harry's core had all of Lily's added to his. In a normal wizarding child, this expansion would have caused their magic to escape control. Since Lily was controlling her portion, he was protected. Voldemort did not have this benefit. His strength was limited to what he had and whatever he could glean from his surroundings.

Cerridwen could have captured the soul splinter before it entered into Harry. A lesson learned by all deities is to help only to the point where the worshiper needs. If one did everything asked, then their worshipers never grew in strength or knowledge. As the goddess of the transformative power of magic, wisdom, rebirth and creative inspiration, her blessing gives the recipient many benefits. If they are wise enough to discover them, the witch or wizard often discover new ways of using magic. Merlin and Nicolas Flamel both were blessed by her.

Lily was unaware of any of this. She knew that she was fighting for the soul of her son. The abomination was amoeba-like in sending tendril after tendril in every direction trying to attach itself to Harry and his core. She blocked each and every incursion. She noticed that his attempts began to weaken over time. As they weakened, a pattern began to emerge. As soon as she blocked the area being attacked, the abomination jerked away from her in pain. When she grabbed hold of a section, she found that some of Voldemort's memories and knowledge would transfer to her as the section turned white. Once it was completely white, it would fade and disappear. This gave her an idea. When next\a pseudo pod of spirit reached out from the glowing black spirit, she allowed it to attenuate while she surrounded it. Once a good percentage of the whole was extended, she attacked it at its inception point. She succeeded in cutting off an entire section of the soul shard.

She moved in for the kill. As she touched it, his knowledge and experiences flowed into her memory. She found that she could keep his evil separate from his knowledge. She realized that she was somehow purifying his spirit by removing its' knowledge and returning it to a blank slate. Once complete, she took stock of herself. She realized that her core, not yet realizing that it was shared with Harry, had increased in size to match the power the soul shard held. If she could, she would have bared her teeth. She knew how to kill it now.

Within a short, to her, time, the soul shard had been cleansed and was gone. Lily now knew that she was dead and somehow sharing Harry's body and core. She knew Harry was not able to understand what she had learned. Lily decided to set up Occlumency barriers and constructions to contain all of the knowledge she and Voldemort had amassed over their lifetimes. It would be released to Harry either at certain times, or if she wasn't released when she decided he was ready.

Not knowing how long she fought, she connected with Harry to find out. He was four years old. He was in a cupboard? She saw that he had been starved and was seriously underweight. What had been going on? She began sifting through and organizing Harry's memories. Mama Dragon was stirring.


	2. Chapter 2 - AML - Coming Home

Not knowing how long she fought, she connected with Harry to find out. He was four years old. He was in a cupboard? She saw that he had been starved and was seriously underweight. What had been going on? She began sifting through and organizing Harry's memories. Mama Dragon was stirring.

She set Harry's memories behind shields. He was too young to use Occlumency to set his own mindscape up. She instead set up a library where the memories were stored. The only ones that could open the library, and more importantly, access the memories were Harry and herself. Once everything was organized, she began playing his memories back.

 **Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break**

Harry cried in his crib. He didn't understand what had happened. His mama fell down when the bad man hit her with a green light. When he turned it on him, he was hit in the head. It hurt. "Mama, help!" he cried reaching for her. When she didn't move, he cried all the harder. Why couldn't she hear him?

His Uncle Padfoot burst into the room. He quickly scanned the room seeing Lily's body and the rags that were all that was left of Voldemort. He moved through the room to Harry. He picked him up. "I'm here, Prongslet. I can't believe Peter betrayed us." He was crying.

Sirius carried the child outside of the house. He was surprised by the presence of Hagrid. Hagrid was not one of the people who were supposed to know where the Potter's were sequestered. Even though the James and Lily were dead, Harry was still alive. The Fidelius should not have broken unless Peter was dead or the caster cancelled it. "Hagrid, what are you doing here?"

"The Headmaster asked me ter fetch Lil Harry." Hagrid strode closer to Sirius with a smile.

"No, I meant how did you know to come here? This is supposed to be protected." Sirius asked quizzically.

"I don' know nuthin 'bout protections. I'm on'y doin what I were asked." Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like he's hurt. I'm sure Dumbledore will git 'im right as rain."

They continued arguing until Hagrid reached out to Sirius and clasped him on the shoulder. "Yer knowin', Sirius, Dumbledore only wans the bes' fer the lil tyke."

Sirius opened his mouth, stopped and shook himself. "You're right, Hagrid. I need to go after Peter."

He quickly handed Harry over. Harry struggled in the larger man's arms. "Unca Padfoo!" Sirius leaned over and kissed Harry.

"I'm going to find Peter, Harry. He betrayed us and I'm going to bring him in. I'll see you soon. Dumbledore will keep you safe." He kissed the child on his forehead. Harry's last sight of Sirius was his watching Hagrid and he leaving on the bike.

The memory flashed forward to when Hagrid passed Harry on to Dumbledore in his office.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The headmaster smiled at the man. "You may leave." Turning a sad look on to Harry, "I am sorry, my boy. Your parents are gone, but I will see that you are taken care of." He saw the open sore on the boy's head. He cast a quick diagnostic charm. When he saw the results, he murmured, "Tom, what have you done? I warned you of the dangers of making soul anchors." He then cast a quick healing charm on the boy. The bleeding stopped, but the mark was there.

Dumbledore used his wand and created a crib in his office. He laid Harry in it. He stared at the boy. "It will take a few days, but I'll have you safe and tucked away." He turned around and went to his desk. "I need a female house elf."

"You be needing Reepy, Headmaster?" squeaked a small elf.

"Yes, can you take care of little Harry here for a day or two?" He motioned to the crib. "He is an orphan and I need to arrange for his care."

"Of course, sir. I's be happy to!" she excitedly squealed. She loved children and Hogwarts elves rarely saw toddlers.

Dumbledore got up and moved to the fireplace. "That's wonderful. Make sure that no one else knows that the child is here. He is in grave danger from Lord Voldemort's followers. I will alert those who need to know that Harry is here." With that said, he flooed away.

"Reepy will be taking Young Master to the Room of Requirement. No one will be finding us there!" With a quick clap, the elf, Harry and the crib were gone.

The memories from the next two days were of Harry being taken care of by Reepy. Though she had been told to tell no one about Harry, Dumbledore didn't tell her not to tell her fellow elves. Harry's memory included a steady stream of house elves cooing over him and playing with him. When he cried for his parents, the elves quickly distracted him.

At some point, the memory was unclear, Harry was back in Dumbledore's office. "Reepy's bringin' Harry to youse, Headmaster! Is there anything more Reepy can be doing?"

"Thank you, what you've done is sufficient. Just hand him to Hagrid. I've found a good home for Harry to live." Dumbledore thanked the elf. "Hagrid, you know where to go?"

"Aye, I do."

"Then you best be to it. I will see you shortly." With that Dumbledore dismissed him.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was on a flying motorcycle. He thought it was great fun. When it landed, he was carried to a door and placed on the step. A hard edged object was placed in the basket with him. He was snuggled into a blanket and fell asleep.

 **Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break**

Lily was livid. There were many questions raised. Why did Sirius give Harry up? What was the touch? Hagrid doesn't have that strength of magic. Why didn't Poppy treat Harry? What about the wills?

She didn't have any answers. She did know that her son was hungry, starved and cold. She looked around the cupboard he was in with disdain. I will know why Petunia has treated you this way. She was never this mean when we were children.

She needed to get him out of here. She tried to speak, but made no sound. However, she quickly realized that with her connection to Harry, she may be able to speak through him. She absolutely will not take over his body. She didn't know how, but will find a way to act separately from Harry. It felt wrong when she took control. It wasn't her body. It wasn't even female. However, needs must.

"Mimsy, Potter family elf, I call you. Harry is in danger and needs you."

She waited for a minute. When she began to think the bond had been broken, there was a pop. As a spirit, she was more attuned to magical energy and her senses were overwhelmed. She saw the magic coalesce in the spot where Mimsy appeared. When she could look at Mimsy, she saw Mimsy's core and magic. It was a beautiful sight, the magic glowed white around and through the small elf. Since this was the first time that Lily had seen a magical since her death, she wasn't sure but felt that the elf was fairly strong in her magic.

"Mimsy heard Lady Lily! Where is she?" the elf desperately searched, "We were told she was dead. Where is this? Is that you Master Harry?" She moved forward to hold the child. She cast a glance around the space. Who put you in here? Mimsy will be finding out!" The elf said in disbelief.

Lily, still in control, broke in, "Mimsy, it's me Lily. Voldemort did kill me. I don't know how, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry my spirit was pushed into him. Harry's still here. He's asleep. I will not control or possess my son." She saw that the elf was getting more anxious. "Mimsy, Harry needs to get away from here. He has been starved and worse."

Mimsy, now angry, broke in, "Mimsy will be taking Master Harry home! Wes take care of him."

"Yes, Mimsy. Before we move Harry, can you cast a spell to see if there are any charms on Harry?" Lily asked, "I am afraid that Dumbledore put him here on purpose."

Mimsy shook her head in agreement. She quickly cast the diagnostic charm to reveal all foreign magic on a person. Harry's body lit up. There were six separate charms that were obvious health and location tracking charms. Harry's core had been bound in certain areas. His main magical core was fine. However, his connection from the core to his head had been heavily throttled. There was one other area that was bound. Neither Lily nor Mimsy knew what it controlled.

"We need to move the tracking charms onto something or someone else." Lily thought. "Mimsy, I can't move the charms as they are attached to the body my spirit has also been attached to. Can you move them?"

"Of course, Lady Lily, Mimsy can." The elf stated. "Mimsy needs to know where they should be moved."

"We'll place them on Dudley." Lily said darkly, "This will be the first time he'll have done anything for someone else."

"Do you think Boro or Grov could change to look like Harry? I think we need to keep my sister's family believing that Harry s here." Lily asked.

"Elveses are not supposed to change their looks into wizards, Lady Lily." Mimsy's ears drooped.

"Isn't it that they are not to change in order to fool wizards and witches? We'll be fooling Muggles." Lily didn't like waltzing around rules that could get the elves hurt, but Harry cam first.

"Mimsy thinks that would be alright." Mimsy slowly agreed. "Who is Dudley?"

"Dudley is my sister Petunia's spoiled brat of a son. He has been taught that it is okay to bully. Harry has been his primary target." Lily stated with disgust. "Let's get this started. Boro, Grov can you come here?"

Boro and Grov immediately popped in. They knew Mimsy had been called and had been hoping a call would come for them. Lily was better prepared, but still took a few seconds to have her vision clear. She noted that the two male elves glow wasn't as strong as Mimsy's glow.

They were quickly brought up to speed and agreed to appear as Harry to the Dursleys. Lily told Mimsy where Dudley and his parents slept. Mimsy quickly pooped into their rooms and cast a sleeping charm on them that would not break until the morning. With that done, they apparated into Dudley's bedroom. Mimsy quickly moved the charms onto the boy.

"Lady Lily, the charms are moved." Mimsy rold Lily, "Mimsy doesn't know how to remove the blocks on Master Harry's core." She started to cry at her failure.

"Mimsy, you've done all that I could ask. We'll find a way to remove the blocks. I may be able to remove them. Now that I know where they are, with some time, we should be able to unwind them." Lily soothed the elf.

"Boro, Grov who's going to impersonate Harry?" Lily asked.

They looked at each other. "We decided to swap days, Lady Lily. Grov will take tomorrow and Boro will take the next." Boro looked at her for approval.

"That will be fine." Lily started to ask to go to the Potter estate but paused, "Has anyone tried to come onto any of the Potter properties since James and my death?"

"No, Lady Lily." Mimsy said, "No one."

"Good, let's go home." Lily turned to Grov, "I thank you for what you and Boro will be doing. This will help keep Harry safe."

With twin pops, the group separated. Lily, attached to Harry, Mimsy and Boro apparated to the Potter estate. Grov popped into the cupboard and changed his appearance to Harry's.

 **Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break**

The home stood as empty as it had been the night Voldemort and his toadies attacked. The spell damage was repaired, but that was all.

"Mimsy, we need to bring a bed into Harry's room. He needs all new clothes. He is also in need of healing potions to remove the taints of his abuse." Lily was in full mother mode. "Also, I need to know why Harry was with Petunia. Why weren't our wills probated? What happened to Sirius?" It was early morning and she started to feel Harry beginning to awaken. "Mimsy, Harry's waking up. He's going to be scared. Be gentle with him and let him know he's safe. We can talk again whenever Harry naps or sleeps." With that, she relinquished control of Harry's body.

As a spirit, she didn't need to use Harry's eyes to see. She also didn't need to sleep. She decided to look at Harry's core and try to determine how to remove the bindings. Lily knew that the core was going to be large. Even so, she was surprised. Harry's core had merged with hers. As she had absorbed Voldemort's magic and knowledge, his core strength had been given to Harry. His core was huge. It made Mimsy's look small. The color of his core was a mixture of white and grays. The areas around the bindings were dark gray. She wasn't sure, but felt that it was caused by the pressure from the magical flows restrictions. With her new senses, the bindings _tasted_ distinctive. She was certain they had been placed by the same person.

Being in a magical home, she found that she could see the ambient magic. She knew that it would be easy for her to tap into the magic. Tapping into ambient magic is the way that magical ghosts maintained their abilities. She wanted to research this, but the bindings came first.

She refocused on the binds. The bindings were fascinating to look at. They were woven together from three strands of magic. Each of these had been pulled from Harry's original core. By using the magic of the bound person, the enchantment would not fail. Only one the death of the bound person, would the braiding typically be undone. She understood why most considered having magic bound a permanent procedure. Very few would be able to see the binding once applied.

The effect on Harry was to unnaturally restrict the flow of magic into the two bound areas into minimal flows. She was very concerned with the binding between her son's core and his brain. She had no idea of the impact that would have made on his development. Therefore, finding a way to remove this was her primary priority. Her secondary priority was to understand how all James and her failsafes failed. Her third priority was to find a way to interact with her son and others.

Even knowing how wrong a binding was, she marveled at how beautiful something so sinister could be. She could see where the magic for each thread started. She needed to follow each strand to its end. Only then would she be able to see how to unwrap the thing. Based on what she'd done to Voldemort's soul slice, she knew breaking the link to the threads at their source would hurt Harry. That would be the easy way. No, she would do this the right way.

She felt Harry wake up and gave him control back. She began watching his actions. She wanted to understand her son's mental state. He immediately panicked. He was in a large room. It had windows that overlooked a well-manicured lawn. The room was bare except for the bed he lay in. He saw a small creature standing next to his bed watching him.

Scrambling away from Mimsy, he ran to a corner. He didn't say anything. He curled into a ball to protect himself from being hurt.

Mimsy's heart was broken. She slowly inched towards the small four-year-old child. "Master Harry? I's Mimsy. Can't you be remembering me?"

Too much time and abuse had past. Harry no longer remembered the small elf. However, he did get a feeling of safety from her. He raised his head up hesitantly. He looked at Mimsy, but didn't make eye contact.

"It's okay, Little Master," she gently finished moving to him and began hugging him. "Mimsy be taking care of youse now. I took care of you with your mother, Lady Lily, until she died." She wished she could talk to the Lady again. She wept for the broken child in her arms. "Youse will never be with your Aunt's family again. You are home. Mimsy, Boro and Grove we's the house elves, we be with you now."

"Aunt and Uncle won't punish me anymore?"

"No! Mimsy promises that you won't be hit again." Mimsy paused, "Master Harry, will you let me be seeing how you be? I need to cast a spell. It be telling me how to get you strong."

"Spell? Uncle Vernon says there no such thing as magic."

"Your Uncle be's wrong. Watch me." Mimsy raised one arm from the hug and snapped her fingers. A plush griffin appeared next to Harry. "That was your favorite toy when youse was a baby."

"Will the spell hurt?" He queried.

With a gentle smile, "No Master Harry, Mimsy's spell won't be hurting you."

In a small, barely trusting voice, "Okay, but if it hurts, I won't like you."

She cast the spell. A small parchment appeared and filled with information. To distract him, she asked, "Let's be getting breakfast for young master."

Boro took that as his cue and popped the meal into the room. It was placed on a child-sized table with a chair ready for Harry. Boro had been watching the interaction and stayed well back from Harry. It made his blood boil in indignation what his charge had been through.

"I's be Boro, Master Harry. I's be one of your house elves." He introduced himself.

Mimsy unwrapped herself from the hug she had been holding Harry in. He stood up and walked to the table. "I don't have to finish any chores? I can eat?" Seeing them nodding yes, he continued, "What about the spell?"

Mimsy smiled, "It's already finished. Mimsy promised it wouldn't hurt."

Harry smiled, uncurled, and moved to the table and began eating. Each time he reached for more food, he hesitated looking at the elves. They would smile and motion for him to continue. Once the meal was finished, Boro took the remains away. Mimsy asked Harry to follow her to the bathroom.

Once he was in there, she had him take a long bath. This gave her the chance to see his body. He had marks on his back, legs and stomach. She felt sick with empathy. She couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a young child. She was his nanny elf. Harry would be healed and forget those terrible people. Once he was clean, she had clothes ready for him. They were some of his father's clothes from when he was two. She decided to review the findings of her health spell.

 **Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break**

 **Health History and Needs**

Broken humerus, right arm. Greenstick fracture. Bone scar which will cause growth abnormalities. Increased possibility of muscle and tendon issues.

Broken Humerus, left arm. Displacement fracture. Bones not set. Misaligned. Misalignment will cause restricted range of motion, muscle tears, tendon stress, overcompensation in shoulder and elbow joints. Low level permanent pain.

Broken bones in left hand. Caused by pressure. Loss of strength and range of motion.

Long-term malnutrition. Brain development regressed. Stress on kidneys and liver. Overall growth diminished to ten percent of projected.

Ribs – multiple broken ribs. Healed by internal magic. Evidence of scarring on both lungs.

 **Diagnostic plan**

Use healing age regression potion to reset the body's age back before malnutrition issues began.

Use Sleeping Draught – Vanish all damaged bones, Use Skele-Gro to regrow undamaged bones

Once bones are regrown, awaken patient.

Apply lung Clearing potion and Universal Nutrient Potion

Apply Child Strengthening potion

Allow all potions to clear.

Use Healing Age Progression potion to bring body back to current age.

Use Universal Nutrient potion weekly for six months.

 **Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break Section Break**

Harry had been badly abused, Mimsy realized. She was glad that with magic the physical damage could be handled. With Lady Lily's help, his mental scarring would be handled. She looked over at Harry. He was in his room, playing with the toys she had brought out. She decided to get the potions. She asked Boro to watch over and play with Harry, while she went to get them.

Meanwhile Lily was mentally following the strands of the mental binding on Harry. She was gaining grudging admiration for whoever had placed them on Harry. Initially she thought that it was a simple braid. However, it was from Harry's magic. This made it sticky. Once in place, each strand reinforced the others. This made the bind stiff and thus only allowed a trickle of power through. What horrified her was that the binds were also slowly closing up. As magic flowed through the tunnel, the stickiness of the braid captured small amounts of the flow. The binds had become slow acting tourniquets on Harry's core. If not removed, the flow to his brain and the other affected area would die. If the magic supporting his brain was cut off, Harry's intelligence and ability to reason would be compromised. They had to go.

She had an advantage. As a spirit, she could see and manipulate natural magic. Therefore, she could wrap the braids with her magic. Even though her and Voldemorts cores had been merged into Harry's, she could pull magic directly from the environment. She began experimenting. She found that once wrapped, a binding thread would absorb the wrapping through osmosis. In order to unwrap the braid, she would have to work fast when she was ready. Before she could attempt anything, she needed to follow each strand from beginning to its tie-off. Once she had it mapped, the method she would use to coat the threads quickly had to be considered.

Deciding to take a break, she looked in on Harry. He was still afraid. However, he was easily distracted and the elves were masters at taking care of children. She wished she could hold him. It was impossible. Until she or the elves came up with a way to allow her to be projected out from Harry, she was nothing more than a hitchhiker. There was one item she could make progress on. What happened after James and her deaths? They thought they had set up fail safes to keep Harry safe. She would ask Mimsy when Harry was asleep. Harry must be kept safe. He needed to know everything that she and Tom Riddle knew. How could she train him? He wasn't ready at four years old.


	3. Chapter 3 - AML - Beginnings

Chapter 3 – Beginnings

When Harry was settled for his afternoon nap, Lily manifested. Using Harry's body was not sustainable, but until she had an alternative she was stuck.

"Mimsy?" She raised Harry's head up from his pillow.

A sharp crack announced the arrival of the small elf. She moved towards Harry. "Lady Lily?"

"Yes, Mimsy. Thank you for bringing Harry here. I cannot believe what Petunia has become." Lily changed the subject. "That's behind us now. Can you tell me why James and my wishes for Harry were not followed?"

"It was a mess, Lady Lily! We tried. When wes' heard what happened to you and Lord James, we waited as you asked." Mimsy looked as if she wanted to punish herself for her failure. "Mimsy heard that the wills were frozen until Harry becomes an adult. The Wizengamut be making that rule."

"Why would they…" Lily began and then remembered who the Chief Warlock is. "Of course, Dumbledore. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mimsy. Did our memories get delivered?"

"Yous don't need to apologize. Mimsy is sorry to tell that wes' couldn't give the memories to Mr. Sirius or Mr. Frank and Ms. Alice." Mimsy dropped her gaze to the floor, ears drooping. "Mr. Black be in Azkaban. He was sent there for betraying yous to You-Know-Who."

"What! There's no way. He wasn't the Secret Keeper, Peter was. Dumbledore wouldn't send an innocent man to Azkaban." Lily was aghast. "I'm afraid to ask. What happened to Frank and Alice?"

"They's was tortured. They's be in St. Mungos." Mimsy started crying. "They's don't be knowing who they's are. They's be sitting in a room every day."

"Oh no," Lily began crying. Frank and Alice were friends who always had a smile for anyone. Alice was always there to listen to others problems. "Who got to them?"

"It was after yous and James were killed. Everyone be celebrating You-Know-Who's death. They were home and were attacked. The attackers were caught and are in Azkaban. Mimsy thinks a Bellatricks, a couch, and some stranges bes doing it?"

Lily deciphered Mimsy's comment. Bellatricks? Bellatrix LeStrange? Stranges? Rudolphus or Rabastan, maybe both? Couch? She had no clue. The only Crouch she knew was Barty. He was the head of the DMLE. That didn't make sense. She needed to see some back issues of the Daily Prophet.

That didn't matter. What mattered was doing what she could to help Sirius and let Augusta Longbottom know what her and James' wishes were. "Mimsy, can you bring me my old wand? I'd like to see if it works for me."

"Mimsy be getting it for you, Lady Lily." Mimsy popped away.

While she awaited Mimsy's return, she focused on the blocks on Harry's core. With the increases in size from the merging with her and Voldemort's cores, the blocks were under extreme strain. The strain was beginning to hurt his connections to it. With any braid, she knew that if she could find the tie-off point and release it, it could be undone. She noticed that there was a remnant of the magic that the binder had lain upon the core. It had a distinctive feel to it. If she had to guess, she would wager that Dumbledore had placed them. Whoever it was, when she found them, they would receive the same treatment. They would be bound.

There was a pop that broke her concentration. "Mimsy be back." The little elf was there with her old wand in hand. "Here be the wand, Lady Lily." Mimsy handed the elf to her.

Harry's hands were almost too small to grasp the wand, so Lily used a two-handed grip. She allowed some magic to flow into the wand and felt it accept her. It recognized her spirit even in Harry's body. "Lumos."

A magical light formed at the tip of the wand. With her spirit directly interacting with the wand, the magic powering the spell flowed without any resistance. She smiled as the light was very bright even though the amount of magic she used was the lowest she'd ever used for the cantrip.

"Mimsy, can you get me some memory vials? I need to copy some memories."

"Yes, Lady Lily. How many do you be needing?" Mimsy asked.

"Just two for now." Lily stated. Mimsy snapped her fingers. Two memory vials appeared.

Lily brought forth the memory of Dumbledore's casting of the Fidelius and the choosing of Peter as the Secret Keeper. She added both Sirius' and Dumbledore's arguments for Peter. She placed a copy of them into the first vial.

In the second vial, she placed the memory of Dumbledore's account of the prophecy and why the Potter family needed to go into hiding. To this, she added the memory of her conversations with Alice where Alice divulged that Dumbledore said almost the same thing to Frank and her.

She labelled the vials.

"Please deliver the first vial to an elf belonging to Arcturus Black, the current Lord Black. When you give it to them, make sure that they know that Sirius Black was not the Potter Secret Keeper. I hope that Lord Black does what is needed and right in finding out what happened to Sirius. Let them know that in two weeks a series of memories and documents that were to go to Sirius will be given to Lord Black, if he wishes to see them." She paused and passed the two vials to Mimsy. "This second vial should go to Lady Augusta Longbottom. Her elf should be told the same. In two weeks, if Lady Longbottom chooses, a series of memories and documents that were to go the Frank and Alice should go to her. In addition, her elf should be warned that magical binds may have been placed upon her grandson. Do not under any circumstance let them know who you are. Can you do this safely?"

"Yes, my Lady, Mimsy can do it."

She looked at the elf closely. Mimsy looked confident. "Okay, Mimsy, be very careful."

Mimsy popped away. There was nothing more that she could do. It would be up to Lord Black and Lady Longbottom to do anything more. She hoped that they would accept the second delivery.

Two weeks quickly passed, both Lady Longbottom and Lord Black wanted the memories and documents that James and she had put together as their fail-safes. During that time, the Potter elves had found back issues of the Daily Prophet where she found the trial coverage of the "Longbottom Four." Bellatrix, the LeStrange brothers, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. were decried as the last gasp of Lord Voldemort's followers in the aftermath of his defeat. She was enraged when she saw the Death Eaters who walked free with the use of both the banned use of Veritaserum on purebloods and the spurious Imperious defense. Dumbledore was quoted multiple times stating that people should recognize the need for second chances, especially for those who were coerced in their wrong doings.

She knew better. Having Lord Voldemort's memories, she knew that no one could be forced to take the mark. In her researches, she had focused on his later years. She needed to understand his organization. She was surprised to find his original name. However, she decided to know who his followers were and what his plans were before looking to his past. This was secondary to keeping Harry safe and his magic cleared.

She was getting closer to removing the blocks on Harry's core. She had found the end of the braids and had been able to separate the caster's magical remnant from Harry's magic. It was this remnant that gave her the wedge to begin the unravelling.

It took her another six months before the breakthrough she needed occurred. She found that if she found the ends of the braid, followed the foreign taint, coated the strands with her power, and traced them to their staring points that the blocks could be removed. She removed both blocks.

* * *

In the interim, Boro and Grov traded days at the Dursleys.

On the day after Harry's rescue, Grov took Harry's place in the Dursley home. At 4:30 am, he was startled when Petunia banged on the door to the cupboard. "Freak, time to get up. Your cooking lesson starts in fifteen minutes." He heard he stalk into the kitchen. Grov cast a glamour upon himself to look like his charge. Remembering the injuries he was to mimic, he slowly walked out from the cupboard.

"Harry be ready, Aunt Petunia." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Petunia looked over at him with disdain. "We are making a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, muffins and tea." She motioned at the refrigerator. "Go on, get the eggs, milk and bacon out of the fridge. They aren't going to cook themselves."

Grov looked at her. When she began to look angry, he went to the appliance and carefully opened the door with his right arm. How did she expect a four-year old child to open anything with two broken arms? He cracked it open and interposed his body to wedge it open. He then grabbed the eggs and started to move back.

"Get everything. We don't have time to waste getting the ingredients one at a time."

He placed the eggs between his left arm and his body. He grabbed the bacon. This was placed on top of the eggs. Lastly, he grabbed the milk. He turned around and slowly walked towards the counter next to Petunia. He couldn't swing the milk onto the counter. "Aunt Petunia, can you help Harry?" he asked in Harry's voice.

"You are worthless." She rolled her eyes standing up and moving towards him. She grabbed the items and put them on the counter. "Get the skillet out and start the bacon. Then start a pot of tea water." She sat back down. "Since you couldn't get the stuff from the fridge without help, you won't get any of the bacon with your breakfast."

He had to pull a stool to the range top in order to see what he was doing. As a house elf, he loved to serve a family. This woman was treating what she thought was an injured child worse than he ever had been treated. He was not a happy elf. He continued under her directions until the breakfast was ready and served. He had lost the privilege of eating anything but one muffin by the time it as ready.

When the family sat down to eat, Petunia announced, "The freak made the food this morning. It's probably awful. He can barely do anything. He should be eating a full meal with us. His incompetence is leaving him with a muffin." Hearing this, Dudley and Vernon grabbed all of the muffins, leaving none for their supposed nephew.

"Serves you right, boy." Vernon smirked at Grov. "You didn't make enough."

"Yeah!" Dudley chuckled. "The eggs and bacon are burnt!" He exclaimed without having taken a bite.

The day continued forward in the same manner. He didn't get any lunch as he hadn't finished his morning chores before 10:00. The chores were to clean the kitchen and breakfast dishes, make all of the beds, place clean linens in the bathrooms, vacuum the house, and finally dust the living areas.

Without using magic and feigning Harry's injuries, Grov completed the work at 11:00. Petunia was upset because he wasn't able to have her lunch ready at 11:30. Once lunch was over, Grov again cleaned the kitchen and dishes, cleaned the bathrooms, and then was pushed outside to take care of the garden.

Shortly after, Petunia followed after him. She locked the door. "I'm going shopping for the groceries for tonight's dinner. Don't do anything. Stay here and don't do anything freakish. If you do, you may get to eat some dinner tonight."

Grov didn't say anything. He watched her strut down the street. She looked back once. To his eye, it was to make sure that no one could see him in the back yard. Once she was out of sight, he popped some food in and ate.

When she returned, the same process that he went through with breakfast occurred in making the family's dinner. By the time dinner was prepared, he once again was only fit for a roll and water. There were leftovers, but Petunia ensured that that they were either packed for Vernon's and Dudley's lunches or thrown out. Dudley went to an all-day Pre-K. It was supposed to teach him how to act around others and be ready for school.

Grov accidentally discovered why Harry had been injured. While he was cleaning the kitchen, he made some noise that caused Vernon to miss the punchline to a comedy show. He stormed into the kitchen yelling and struck the elf in the back. Grov told himself that he was doing this for Harry and took it.

Each day soon fell into a routine. The only difference being that Petunia soon left "Harry" without supervision. It didn't matter to her if the freak starved because he couldn't do his chores.

When Lily was told of the continuing violence, she told both elves to keep from being punished. She allowed them to spin small illusions to trick the family into believing that they did what they intended.

Since they enjoyed cleaning and cooking, the two elves began playing with the family. They would complete all tasks early. Petunia would claim that they did something freakish and not allow them to eat. They would fail to complete them on time, Petunia would restrict them to bread and water. It was a rare day when they were allowed lunch or something other than bread. They both learned that Vernon was a walking time bomb. He seethed with anger looking for outlets.

* * *

Lily knew that she needed to find a way to separate from Harry. Not permanently, they both connected to the same magical core. She needed to lessen the effect her psyche was having on Harry. Harry's maturity was far beyond what would be expected of an almost five-year old child. With the release of the binds on his core, his intelligence and reasoning were approaching that of a young adult. She wanted him to mature as naturally as one could with their mother's spirit stuck to them. She absolutely refused to allow her emotions to bleed onto him.

From what she could find in the Potter library, this was unprecedented. Therefore, the solution would have to come from her. Off the top off her head, she could envision a modified Expecto Patronum with which her consciousness could be projected into. Another option would be modifying the spell that animates a doll or mannequin to allow her spirit to control it. A third possibility would be to animate a painting. This would not be ideal as she would be unable to interact with her son. The magic required for them would be heavy, but Harry's core currently was the combination of Voldemort's, hers, and Harry's own growing core. In addition, as a spirit, she could see and utilize the ambient magic of the environment. Unsatisfied, she delved into Voldemort's knowledge. While detesting the man, she did respect the depth of knowledge he accumulated over the course of his life.

As she browsed what she started calling the "Thomas Riddle Memorial Library" or TRM, she came across his attempts to cheat death. Starting with the most current, she saw that he meant to use her family's death to create a horcux. She didn't know what that was. She drove through his memories. She found Professor Slughorn telling Tom about them.

These Horcruxes were Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, the Gaunt ring, Riddle Diary, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Harry. Harry was not supposed to receive the soul shard. It was to go into the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting awarded to Albus Dumbledore. Tom had stolen it when he graduated from Hogwarts. He had created a copy and left it behind. Lily was sickened at what Tom had done. She placed the knowledge of what they were and where they had been left in a special cubby hole in the TRM. This had to be taken care of, but her priority was creating a separate identity outside of Harry.

Tom had never attempted research in projecting his consciousness. He had focused on staying in the land of the living. She decided to work on her first two options.

* * *

Harry had completed his recuperation. He gained normal weight and height for his age. With the defeat of Voldemort's soul piece, his scar had healed. There was now a small line on his forehead which would fade by his eighth birthday. Mentally, he still bore scars of his abuse. These were being tackled with Mimsy and his mother's help.

Once his mental block was removed, Harry could hear his mother's thoughts. "Who's there?" he said aloud.

" _Harry?" Lily said mentally. She knew no one was in the playroom Harry was in._

Now frightened, Harry moved to a corner, "Where are you lady?" He was going to call Mimsy if she didn't show.

" _You can hear me, Harry? It's me, your mum." Lily started excitedly, "I've dreamed of talking to you again."_

"Mimsy!" Harry yelled.

With a pop, Mimsy came in, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"There's a woman here I can't see. She says she's my Mum!" Harry ran to her.

Mimsy held him in her arms. "Master Harry, ask her to say something to you."

" _Harry, tell Mimsy that I'm Lady Lily." Lily cooed._

"She says she's Lady Lily. Do you know who that is? Why can't I see her?" Harry queried.

"Mimsy didn't hear anything. Mimsy thinks youse hearing your Mum in your head." She calmly answered.

" _That's right, Honey. My spirit has been with you since your Father and I were killed." Lily continued. "I don't know how or why, but my spirit was connected with you that night."_

"How come I've never heard you before?" Harry looked around still trying to find his Mum.

" _Harry, someone had put some blocks on you. I think that one of those blocks stopped us from talking." She knew he wouldn't understand a full answer. "Can you try something for me?"_

"Sure, M,Mum." He was calming down. His Mum was a ghost?

" _Harry, try talking to me without moving your lips. Just think what you want to say to me." Lily asked of him._

" _Okay, I'm talking to you with my lips sealed!" He giggled._

" _Honey, I'm so happy that we can talk." Lily gushed. "I am so sorry that your Father and I haven't been there for you."_

" _That's Okay, Mum. I've missed you." Harry startled sniffling._

" _I wish I could hold you, baby." Lily wished she could cry. "I'm with you and trying to find a way to hold you."_

" _Mum?"_

" _Yes, son?"_

" _Will I have to go back to Aunt Petunia's?"_

" _Honey, you'll never go back there again." Lily told him. "I won't let them."_

"Thanks, Mum." Harry cried. Mimsy started crying in empathy with the little boy. She didn't know what was said. It didn't matter. He was crying in happiness. He was talking with Lady Lily for the first time since Voldemort's attack.

Lily yearned for a pair of arms to wrap around her son. She promised herself that she would. They may not be flesh, but she would hold her son again.

Mimsy looked at the boy in her arms. "Master Harry, when did your hair turn blue?" His hair was a placid sky blue.

"It's not blue, it's black." He answered with a laugh. He thought she was making a joke.

"Nos, Master Harry, your hair it be blue!" She used her elfin magic to create a small hand mirror. She showed him.

He smiled in excitement. "My hair's blue! When did that happen. It looks cool!" As his excitement grew, his hair color cycled from blue to green to yellow to orange and landed on a bright scarlet. "Cool! My hair can change colors!"

" _Harry, I think I know what this is. Can you ask Mimsy a question for me?" She was never going to take control of Harry's body while he was awake._

" _Sure, Mum!" He was wanting to turn the left side of his hair black and the other side white. It did._

" _Can you ask Mimsy if she can find any information an metamorphmagi?" Lily waited._

Harry wondered if he could turn his hair orange. It did. He thought it would be cool if his hair matched the color of a tiger. The orange changed shade and black stripes formed in it. He wished he could see his hair without the mirror. It grew past his shoulders. He could look down and directly see his hair.

" _Harry, the question?" Lily patiently nudged her son._

" _Oh, right." Harry was having fun._

"Mimsy, Mum asked if you could find information on meta, metamor," He was mentally interrupted.

" _Metamorphagi, Harry" Lily prompted._

"Thanks Mum! Metamorphmagi." Harry carefully pronounced.

"Mimsy will get on it for Lady Lily."

" _Tell her thank you, Harry."_

"Mum said to tell you Thank you, Harry." He laughed. _"Harry James."_ He kept laughing, "Just thank you, she says."

Mimsy smiled that he was laughing. With what he went through with the Dursleys and his healing, he hadn't smiled much since they recovered him.

Harry spent the rest of the day playing with his hair. He left it long so that he could always see it. His imagination was boundless. Both Mimsy and Lily were left wondering how one could get polka dots in long hair. They both chalked it up to magic doing what the user wanted.

Lily was surprised by the ease that Harry controlled the changes. She looked at his core. None of his magic caused it to diminish. It was as if he wasn't using any at all. She looked more closely. She noticed that his core was pulling in ambient magic to replenish his natural magic. He may only be five, but he needed training. His magical core was simply too large to allow accidental magics.

" _Harry, how would you like to learn how to do magic?" She asked him._

"Magic? Like what Mimsy, Boro, and Grov do?" He changed his hair from tiger stripes to zebra stripes.

" _Wizard magic, Harry."_

" _That would be cool!"_

" _We'll start in a couple of days."_

* * *

After Harry went to sleep that night, Lily took control. She sat up in the bed and called Mimsy to her. Once the elf arrived, she spoke.

"Mimsy, did you find anything on metamorphmagi?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Lily. It be a gift that the Black family has. There be a girl in Hogwarts now that is one. She be Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Ted Tonks, a muggle born, and Andromeda Tonks a Black."

"Did you find any books that describe their abilities?"

"Not yet, Mimsy's not finished looking. There might be one in the vaults or a book store." Mimsy answered he mistress. She hated not being able to produce what she needed.

"That's okay, Mimsy. If we can find out what the limits of a metamorph are, we can start teaching Harry." Lily thought for a second, "It might be better to let Harry find out his limits. There is no reason to make him follow rules that we don't really know. On a different note, can you bring my old Arithmancy books and notes to me? I want to review them. I need to develop a way to split from Harry occasionally."

"Mimsy can have them for you tomorrow." Mimsy smiled.

"Thank you. Can you pop me to the training room in the basement? I want to practice my magic and see what my limits are since I am hitch-hiking on Harry." She reached over to the nightstand grabbing her old wand.

Mimsy reached over and clasped the hand of the young boy. "We be going now, Lady Lily."n Mimsy brought them to an empty seven by fourteen meter room. It was made of granite. There were a few small air vents in the ceiling, but no door. The only way in was to be brought or apparate into it.

"Lumos!" She lifted the wand. She cast with the percentage of magic that she was used to using. The room was lit with a harsh actinic light. She quickly cancelled the spell. She thought and realized her mistake. The core she was using made her natural core seem small. Harry's core, which she was tied to, was not only huge and growing larger, but was automatically pulling in ambient magic like a ghost would. She would have to relearn most of her spells in order to not overpower them. She repeated the Lumos until she could cast it at whatever brightness she wanted. When she cast the one that gave the light a torch would, she noticed that the core's capacity to pull in more power was greater than it was using.

On a whim, she cast a Patronus. The doe came out quickly. It went beyond the normal corporeal version. It coalesced from white vapors. She was surprised to see her doe take on natural coloration. It no longer glowed. The doe walked around the room and was able to physically interact with Mimsy and herself. She checked the power usage for the spell. While it used much more than the Lumos she had practiced, Harry's core was barely feeling the draw. As she watched, the draw of ambient magic increased until the amount matched the spells draw. She smiled. This was looking good for modification.

"Lady Lily?" Mimsy queried wonderingly.

"Yes, Mimsy?" Lily looked over at Mimsy. Mimsy looked much shorter for some reason.

"Hows you feel?" Mimsy asked.

Lily didn't understand the question. She had been focusing on relearning magic. She paused. "I feel fine. In fact, I feel comfortable."

Mimsy brought a mirror into the room. She motioned Lily to look into it.

Lily looked at her quizzically, but walked over and looked in. When she did, she gasped. She was looking at herself. Not herself in Harry's body, but herself, as she looked when she was killed. Even Harry's pajamas had been transformed into a witch's gown. "When did this happen?"

"Mimsy be watching you practice. As you were casting, Lady Lily your hair changed color to red. After a bit, Harry's body became a girl. Mimsy was afraid to say anything. Whens you made the doe, you changed. Cans Master Harry be back?" She almost cried.

"Mimsy, I'm pretty sure that he can. We know he is a metamorphmagi. His ability probably keyed off of my self-image. Let me look at his core." Lily sat down. She had to admit to herself, it was nice to be back. It was not a temptation. What mother would trade her child for her own life? She'd already faced that.

When she looked, she found where the ability lay within the core. It was an offshoot of the secondary bind that had been on Harry's core. She saw two body images. The first, and smaller, was of Harry. The second, overlaying the first, was of her body. She experimented. She decided to her image with Mimsy's image including clothing. She heard a gasp.

"Lady Lily? You be Mimsy now."

Opening her eyes, she looked directly into the elf's eyes. She strange. She could hear better and see better than as a human. She smiled at Mimsy. "I'm going to try something else." She overlaid Sirius Black's Padfoot form. She felt a shift and she was standing on four legs. "I think we know how to train Harry in his changing abilities." She removed the overlays. The body shifted and she saw Harry in his PJs standing in front of the mirror. If she didn't have her spirit sight, she wouldn't have been able to understand how the ability works. She could only imagine how hard it would be if your body changed without conscious thought. At the least, one would be clumsy.

"I think we've done all we can tonight, Mimsy. Let's get back to Harry's room."

After a quick apparition, Mimsy brought them back. "Can Mimsy be doing anything else for Lady Lily?"

"Yes, can you have a few mannequins that are ready to be animated brought here? I'm going to need them for my research. Also, please look through the library for anything on the making of wands. We'll need to create something for Harry to practice with. I'm sure that he'll be able to use my wand. With his power and inexperience, he could easily burn it out." She sat in the bed.

"Mimsy be doing this." Mimsy looked tired.

Seeing this, Lily realized the poor thing was able to fall over, "Mimsy, I think Harry's body needs some rest. I'm going to walk through some of Voldemort's memories. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yes, Lady Lily. Call Mimsy if you be needing me." Mimsy popped away.

Section Break - A Mother's Love - Section Break

Lily closed Harry's eyes. Her vision sharpened. She was a spirit and when she disconnected from Harry's senses, she used her own. She was used to it. Sighing, she wished she had James to talk with. She was doing her best. She prayed it would be enough to keep Harry safe. There were two people she felt she could trust. Sirius was in Azkaban. The last she knew, Remus was somewhere on the continent. Could she owl him? Not yet. She didn't know enough.

Sighing, she went to her mental landscape and entered the TRM. She decided to review an initiation of a Death Eater. The Dark Mark was more than a magical tattoo. If she understood how one was added and the enchantments, the Death Eaters lives would be shortened. Dumbledore may believe in multiple chances. They had killed James and her. They wanted Harry dead. That was not going to happen.

She found the initiation of Lucius Malfoy. In the Daily Prophet issuess she had seen, he had been the most vocal in the use of the Imperius defense.

She dove into the memory. She stood in a forest. Rather, Lord Voldemort stood in a forest. He was surrounded by a small cadre of ten people. They were in black robes. Each had a white mask upon their face. In the middle stood a young, blond man.

"Lucius, my friend. You have asked to become a Death Eater. One of my chosen. What can you do for your Lord?" Voldemort sneered.

Malfoy dropped to his knee and bowed his head in obeisance. "My Lord, I bring my family's name, power, and treasure. I wish to work with you to remove the stain of impurity on our world."

Voldemort strode forward. Reaching out with his right hand, he lifted Malfoy's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. He immediately invaded the other's mind. Lucius was scared. He knew that he would be killed if he wasn't found worthy. Voldemort quickly sorted through the fool's memories. Malfoy had never been around anyone not considered a pure-blood until he entered Hogwarts. Even then, as a Slytherin, he controlled the half-bloods. There were no Mudbloods. When any were sorted in, they quickly had fatal accidents. Neither Slughorn nor Dumbledore took notice.

Voldemort chuckled to himself. What a fool. A useful fool, but a fool nonetheless. "You know the three tests?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Crucio!" Voldemort smiled as the sounds of agony filled the area. He held the curse until the man in front of him had voided himself. Immediately cancelling it, he called out, "How long?"

The person on his right stated in a female voice, "Forty-one seconds, My Lord. He barely met your standard of forty seconds." A sneer invaded her voice. "I lasted ninety. With all due respect, my Lord, are you sure he's worthy of continuing?"

Casting a Crucio on her, he answered in a light tone, "Good question. I set the standard so that even the weakest of us would be stronger than ninety percent of Wizards and Witches." His voice turning darker, "Never question me, my pet. Do you understand?" He cancelled the curse.

Gasping, she struggled to her knees. "Yes, my Lord. I am sorry. I didn't mean to question you." She reached for his hand to kiss it. He pulled it away.

Smiling at the others, "Any other questions or concerns? No? Then let us continue."

While the woman on his right had recovered enough to shakily stand. Lucius was struggling back to his knees.

In a concerned voice, Voldemort leaned over the man. "Do you need a moment?" The members of the circle tensed. They knew the wrong answer would end in a death.

Lucius clenched his jaws together and attempted to quell the quivering of his hands. "No, my Lord. I am ready to continue."

"Good, good." Voldemort stood back. "Then continue we shall. Imperio!" He mentally ordered Lucius to disrobe.

Malfoy struggled, but complied. Voldemort was impressed. Usually by this point, the person was fully broken or had dispelled the influence. Lucius was strong enough to still be fighting. In order to more fully shame the man, he told him to masturbate. He felt Lucius' will strengthen at this and he broke the compulsion.

"Good, Lucius! I'm proud of you. Clean yourself up." Voldemort and the others watched as the man cleansed himself and his clothes. They waited while he put his robes on. "Are you ready for the last step?"

Back on his knee, bowing to Voldemort, Lucius replied, "Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Bring out the Muggle." A young girl, no older than twelve was brought out.

Lily couldn't stomach what she knew was coming and skipped ahead to the branding.

The group had come back together. Voldemort smiled at Lucius. "You've done well. You've proven an ability to withstand both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. Lastly, you've shown dominance of those inferior to you." Looking at the others, "What say you all? Shall he join you as a Death Eater?"

Silence reigned. Lucius Malfoy's fear increased. He waited stoically for the answer.

Voldemort liked this. This was no democracy. His Death Eaters all had to pass this last fourth test. He looked right and then left. The signal to his minions. A chorus of "Ayes" quickly sounded.

He smiled at the rich, young bigot. "Lucius, you have been approved. Your membership as a Death Eater begins tonight."

He turned to the woman on his right. "Bellatrix, bring me the knife and bowl."

The woman quickly retrieved the items. The bowl was made of hematite. It could hold several cups of liquid. The knife was made from flint. She handed the knife to Voldemort. She moved beside Lucius. She kneeled beside him on his left side placing the bowl underneath the arm.

Voldemort used the knife to lightly slice his own left arm so that his blood fell first on Malfoy's arm before flowing into the bowl. He staunched the bleeding. Looking into Malfoy's eyes, he grabbed the man's left arm plunging the knife through the arm. His blood flowed into the bowl.

Voldemort and Malfoy continued staring until Bellatrix whispered, "It is full, my Lord."

He ripped the knife from Lucius' arm. He felt the man tremble. Malfoy made no sound. "State your part, Lucius."

"I, Lucius Malfoy, hereby pledge my fealty to Lord Voldemort. My life is his life. My magic is his magic. By my blood, freely given, mingled with my Lord's blood, I swear on my magic, soul, and life to be known as his forever more."

"I, Lord Voldemort, hereby accept the fealty of Lucius Malfoy. As true as my name is Lord Voldemort, I pledge that I shall treat him no better or worse than any other sworn to me." Voldemort's magic mingled with the blood in the basin turning it black. "On this day, I ask magic to judge the worth of Lucius Malfoy's pledge. If he, in truth, will honestly serve me and my causes let him be marked. If he be false, then let magic be the judge." A black miasma flowed from the bowl. It briefly covered the two. It shrank until the mark began forming on Lucius.

At a nod from Voldemort, they both ended the ceremony, "So mote it be!"

Smiling at his newest minion, Voldemort stepped back, "Rise Lucius! Let your brothers and sisters greet you."

A Death Eater robe and mask were handed to the man. He put them on.

Lily ended the memory at that point. She couldn't believe the lies that Voldemort put into the ceremony. Even so, it did what he wanted. His words were simple filler words, they added nothing to the efficacy of the spell. Their use was to mislead his followers. She went back into the memory to when the actual tattoo was placed. She used her spirit sight to drive more deeply into the magic of the event.

When the blood became an aerosol, and covered them both, she watched as the spell leached onto Malfoy. It powered itself from the man's core. However, it also attached a fail-safe onto the core. She saw that at a command, he could be rendered a Squib. Another portion of the spell slithered to Malfoy's heart, it wrapped around it. Similarly to the fail-safe, the heart could be stopped at a command.

Within the Dark Mark, she found four separate functions. The first was the ability to summon all Death Eaters to the position of the summoner. Each Dark Mark could initiate the summoning. The second was the ability to drain the core of the marked person. The energy drained would go to the one who forced the drain. The third was the most innocuous. It caused the color of the tattoo to reflect the health of Voldemort. The fourth allowed a Cruciatus curse to be cast. It would be powered by the Death Eaters own power. Once started, it would end only when the person's core was drained or they died. These spells were all creations of Voldemort. Therefore, he put no effort in putting extra security on these. If one knew the spells and how to trigger them, they would.

Lily smiled darkly. Voldemort created the functions so that he could control them mentally. His hubris would be the downfall of his "Imperiused" Death Eaters. There was no magical requirement that limited the control to him. He never expected anyone else to know how to use the mark. If she could find someone to trust with this information, she would be sending the memory. She would not add in the analysis and other memories of Voldemort that would allow one to use the spells or their triggers. That knowledge would stay with her for now.

* * *

Arcturus Black sat in his office. Sitting at his desk, he reviewed the information he had come into. The revelation regarding his grandson Sirius was disturbing. The Scion of the Light Albus Dumbledore has publicly declared Sirius as the Secret Keeper of the Potter family. The memory showed the Supreme Mugwump cast the Fidelius. The last male of the Black line thrown into Azkaban on the word of the head of the DMLE, Barty Crouch, and Dumbledore. This amounted to the murder of the Black name. This could not stand. However, he knew he must move carefully. Being a dark family, the Blacks automatically had enemies on the side of the light. Sirius in befriending the Potters had moved to the light. That worked well for him. Betrayed by his friends and rotting in prison.

His lawyers had been contacted. They were under strict orders to not owl any information regarding the case. Progress had been made in getting his grandson a trial. Yet, nothing could be done openly. If any group, Light or former Death Eaters learned of what he was attempting, Sirius' life expectancy would become hours.

He needed an ally on the side of the light. Based on the fail-safe memories and documents the Potters had somehow gotten to him, the only one he felt he could approach was August Longbottom. Her relationship with the Supreme Mugwump had deteriorated around the same time his information appeared. If he was a betting man, and he wasn't, he would wager that she had received the Potter's fail-safe information also.

Augusta and her grandson, Neville, had just returned from a six-month tour of Europe. His informants told him that Neville had left showing no signs of magic. His family feared that he was a Squib. With their return, Augusta proudly let everyone know of the strength of his accidental magic. According to her, he had a tantrum in Italy. He had wanted a frozen dessert. His Grandmother had refused telling him that he must have his lunch first. The next thing she knew, all the food in the restaurant had been transformed into Orange Sherbet. At this point, she laughed and let him have the dessert. Knowing the rule of transformations, she knew he was still getting a good meal. She got out of hearing him complain until lunch was finished.

Decided on a course, he wrote an invitation to Lady Longbottom. He paused when finished. Should he owl it? No, the same secrecy still applied. No one must know of their contact, if his plans were to come to fruition. He called his favorite elf, Puritas, to him. "Puri!"

A pop was heard. At his right, Puri stood, "Yes, Master Lord Black? Puri is ready to helps."

"I need you to take this invitation and deliver it to Lady Augusta Longbottom or one of her elves that will." Lord Black leaned back in his chair. "Do not under any circumstances let anyone other than Lady Longbottom know of this."

"Yes, Master Lord Black, Puri will personally deliver it." Puri paused to see if his master had any further comments.

Lord Black smiled at his servant. "Thank you, Puri. My trust in you has never faltered. Let me know when you've finished this errand."

With a small pop, Puri was gone.

* * *

Puri appeared at the edge of the Longbottom wards. He snapped his fingers and announced his arrival to the Longbottom elves. An elderly female popped near him. She stood within the wards.

It is incredibly rare for elves of one family to visit another family. She eyed him warily, "What bes you doing here?"

"Puri is here on a task for Master Lord Black. Puri has a letter for your Mistress." Puri bowed to the other elf.

Staring at the Puri, the other elf stood thinking. "Elves be not owls." She complained. "I's be Airy. You be allowed once and only to deliver the letter."

"Puri thanks Airy." Puri walked through the ward. "Will Airy take me to Lady Longbottom?" It would be very rude to pop directly to the mistress of the manor. Her elves would be insulted.

"Grab Airy's hand." She reached her left hand out. Puri grabbed it and with a large pop, they vanished.

Augusta Longbottom sat on the deck overlooking her gardens. She smiled as she watched her grandson playing with the plants. He wasn't old enough yet to work in the gardens. Whenever the weather was nice and he had no lessons, Neville would be found in the garden. She wondered if he had a magical affinity with nature.

She heard a POP. Appearing at her side was Airy and an elf she didn't know. She raised an eyebrow to Airy.

"Airy be bringing Lord Black's elf, Puri. He be sent here to you." Airy looked put upon. She did not think elves should lower themselves to being post owls. "Puri, this be Airy's Mistress Lady Longbottom."

Augusta looked at the new elf. He stood proudly. He held a rolled parchment in his right hand. "Is this for me?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, Lady Longbottom. Puri's Master Lord Black be giving this invite to Lady Longbottom." He held out the missive.

She leaned over and took the letter from Puri. "Would you like to stay while I read this? Or, do you need to be getting back to your Lord?"

The little elf stood and thought for a moment. "Puri can stay for a whiles. If Puri needs to leave, would Lady Longbottom be not hurt?"

She smiled at him. "No, I understand you have duties. Let me read this quickly and if I can will give you a response."

She opened the scroll.

 ** _Lady Augusta Longbottom_**

 ** _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom_**

 ** _Member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight_**

 ** _Madam,_**

 ** _It is a strange occurrence where I am compelled to invite you to my manor. We have been political opposites throughout our lives. Yet, I find that we now have common goals. I refer, of course, to the information regarding certain parties and prophecies that recently came to both our hands._**

 ** _I wish to express my happiness for you and your family that little Neville has found his magic._**

 ** _Would you be able to attend a private meeting with myself tomorrow at 14:00? If so, have an elf transport you to the edge of my lands. I will have Puri transport you into my home._**

 ** _I understand that this is an unusual request. However, I find myself distrustful of any method of travel or communication that can be easily tracked._**

 ** _To prove that I harbor no ill intent to you our yours, I will allow you to create a port key to your home once you are on my estate. Your safety will be paramount to me whilst you are here._**

 ** _We have much to discuss. There have been injustices made upon both our families and mutual friends._**

 ** _I look forward to meeting with you._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Lord Arcturus Black_**

 ** _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_**

 ** _Member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight_**

Augusta's eyes widened as she read the letter. When finished, she looked at Puri. "Tell your Master that I will come tomorrow. His honor has always been above suspicion in my eyes."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I was aiming for ten thousand words, but this felt like where this chapter should end. I am still in world-building. As obvious, this is an AU. Other than the ghostly powers that Lily has, I plan to stay close to canon capabilities. The divergence from canon will continue to grow.

I would like someone to discuss the plotlines with. I have several strands and am struggling with how and when to interleave them. If you are interested in being a beta reader, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4 - AML - Changes and Childhood

Chapter 4 – Growth, Changes, and Childhood

 **Author's Note.**

 **Most of the background history and action has ended. Some of the major plot issues are bubbling up. Some new questions are being raised. Some justice has been served. Let me know what you think!**

Tuesday 6 August, 1985

Harry's training had begun. In her reviews, she was still befuddled with the insistence that magical training not begin until a child was eleven. The starting age looked to her as a legislated limit on the skills of muggle-born or raised witches and wizards. It made no sense to not start training once accidental magics began to appear. To her, that is nature's way of saying that someone is ready. Yes, one had to be more patient with young children. If mundane children could start learning at five and earlier then magical children should to.

Since Harry already had Occlumency barriers, she decided to teach him the rest of Occlumency first. This would make it easier for him to learn everything else. He would already have the knowledge from her or Voldemort. It would also give him finer control of his core.

She remembered as a girl throwing herself out of swings and floating to the ground. When she returned from her first year, she almost broke her leg. The instinctive connection with her magic had been broken. Tom had learned wandless and silent casting. He struggled as he didn't get the training until he was an adult. He taught himself to fly without a broom. It didn't make sense that Harry should wait for a wand.

At five-years old, he was too young for formal, structured classes. His ability to reason and native intelligence were there. It was his emotional maturity that would be the issue. His attention span was short. She would make it a game. Hide and Seek in the brain. He would build his defenses and shields. She would then have him hide. She would then try and find him. Then she would swap roles and have him search for her. He would learn where her and Tom's skills and knowledge were stored. In addition, he would gain experience in Legilimency. Once he had organized and protected himself, she would start him on spells.

Lastly, she needed to find a way for him to go to KS1. He was of age to start 1 September. While pure-bloods had private tutoring in English to prepare them for Hogwarts. Harry needed to get a solid primary education. His abuse left him socially inept. Being in a class, Harry would learn how to make friends. The question was how to keep him safe? She needed to speak with the Potter account manager.

When Harry was bedded down for the night, she asked "Mimsy?"

With a pop, the elf was there. "Yes, Lady Lily?"

"Can you get inside of Gringott's without being seen by any wizards or witches?" she asked hopefully.

"Mimsy can. Mimsy be given direct rights to Potter vault. Mimsy is head elf." The little female answered.

"Can you leave the vault and go to the account manager?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Mimsy can!" Mimsy smiled at her Mistress in Harry's body.

Lily smiled. "I have an errand for you. Can you go to our account manager in the morning and ask him to visit here? Let him know that he needs to come at night. I'll create a portkey that you can give him when he agrees to come."

Changing subjects, she continued. "Mimsy, we need to go to the training room. I'm ready to try one of the ways to create an avatar outside Harry." Lily stood up from the bed and took the elf's hand. Mimsy popped the two to the room. There were now mannequins of various sizes in the room. As she had requested, all were female and varied from a body the same height as Harry's to a six foot adult model..

"Mimsy, please stay. If anything goes wrong, I need you to keep Harry safe." Lily hugged the elf.

"Nothing will go wrong, Lady Lily. You be the best witch." Mimsy encouraged her.

To herself, Lily began going through what she needed in the incantation and wand motions. Since this was a first cast, no potential shortcuts could be attempted. The words of the spell are: "Clone my mind and animate this object [for set time]. Return all experiences when finished." Translating them into Latin gives: "Clone animus animal est, et hoc obiectum. Redire omnia experti, cum completum." To complete the spell, the wand motions are right, up, wrist circle clockwise, left, wrist circle widdershins, down to the floor, wrist snap on the diagonal right, right, wrist snap on the diagonal left, elliptical wand motion up and centered.

"Here I go, Mimsy." She performed the first two motions, then began chanting to complete the wand motions with the words. "Clone animus animal est pro IV minutes, et hoc obiectum. Redire omnia experti, cum completum." In her mind, she kept her body image in her mind.

A golden mist began flowing from the wand. It began coalescing around a 5' 4" mannequin. As the mist shrank, she and Mimsy saw features and clothes form. When it completed, she looked up to see herself as she was when she died. The animated mannequin looked down.

It smiled, reached out to hug her, "I've been wanting to hug Harry again for so long." The clone started crying. After three minutes, it felt the spell weakening. With a kiss on Harry's forehead, which Lily was mystified by, she stood up as the spell ended. The mannequin was as it begun.

As the spell ended, Lily was flooded with the memory of looking down at her son, hugging him, and the kissing him. Lily herself had been watching the flow of magic into the mannequin. The spell was costly. Harry's magical reserves dipped between twenty and thirty percent. This was not a spell to be used repeatedly. Once the spell activated, the magic began drawing on ambient magic to sustain itself. A link between herself and the animation was sustained. The next experiment would be to see if the animation could cast magic.

She recast the spell on a child sized mannequin. She set the time for thirty minutes. This time when it animated, it looked like she did at Harry's age. She had to admit, she was a cute girl. Shaking herself to focus, she sat down and began watching spell's magic. The flow between Harry's core and the mannequin quickly faded to a golden cord attaching the two. The ambient magic began flowing into the doll. She was surprised when a magical core began forming. It mimicked Harry's core size.

The doll smiled at her. It motioned for the wand. Lily handed it to her. The doll skipped to the middle of the room, giggling as it went. When it was in the center of the room, it looked over its shoulder at her. With a grin, it cast a Lumos. Light began beaming above the wand.

Lily watched the magic being pulled from the shadow core. The amount of magic was smaller than the combined power needed to support the animation and light spells.

"Wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. "You know what to try next."

Cancelling the light spell, the doll cast, "Protego!" A shield sprang up around it. Lily noticed a small pull on the golden cord. It pulled some magic from her. It quickly stabilized and went back to the original size. Lily noticed that the amount of ambient magic pulled into the doll increased as the thread decreased in size.

The doll canceled the spell. "I am going for the big one, Mom!" It giggled when Lily looked at her with a stunned look. "Protego Totalum!"

This time, the golden thread widened until it was about two inches in width. Lily could feel the magic being pulled from her core. The pull of ambient magic increased around the doll, but this time the amount available was not sufficient. The golden thread decreased in size. When it was finished, it had stabilized at around a half inch in width. This was significantly larger than the sixteenth of an inch it started from. Lily looked to see how much of a pull her core was taking. It was a small drain. The pull of ambient magic around her didn't make up the difference. She wondered if it would be the same if they were in different areas. There is only so much energy in any area after all.

"Please cancel the spell." Lily asked the doll. "It's my turn." She smiled at the doll. She needed to come up with names for them. Doll one, Doll two, etc. simply wouldn't do. She recast the spell on another child sized mannequin to end when the other did. Looking at her core, it lowered by another twenty percent. Overall, the core was down she estimated around forty percent. The automatic pull on ambient energy had already filled in some of the magic spent on the first cast. The new doll looked like the twin of the first.

"Sissy!" It yelled out and ran to the other. They hugged. The first then transformed a child's table and tea set. The two then sat down and had a play tea party. They looked at Lily. They both knew that Lily was in charge of the Harry's body, but the new animate said to the other, "Should we invite a _boy_ to the party?"

The first giggled and said, "No stinky boys allowed.: Then proceeded to ignore Lily.

Off to the side, Mimsy was in awe of what she had seen. At this, she laughed at how crazy this was.

* * *

With a crack, Augusta Longbottom portkeyed into the Black estate. Lord Black stood awaiting her. The room she entered was the main floo entrance.

"Lady Longbottom, I truly appreciate your coming today. The circumstances behind this meeting are not the best. However, in this circumstance, I believe we will be on the same side." Lord Black led Augusta into his personal library. One side of the room had windows facing the gardens, the back wall and wall opposite the windows had book cases. The book cases were made of dark teak and were floor to ceiling. The wall with the doorway was painted a light gray. A painting of Arcturus' parents hung on the wall facing the interior. For this meeting, the portrait was covered and had a Muffliato cast upon it. The center of the room contained two comfortable reading chairs which faced each other. Each chair had a table with an oil lamp next to them.

Arcturus moved into the room, "Lady Longbottom, will you do me the courtesy of making yourself comfortable? If you would like any refreshments, at any time, let me know. We have much business to discuss."

Augusta had yet to say a word. She swept into to room and sat in the chair facing the door. "Lord Black, while I appreciate the offer of hospitality." She paused and gave him a small smile. "In order to ensure that this meeting stays private, we need to get straight to it. Do you agree?"

Chuckling darkly, Lord Black answered, "Still the Gryffindor?" Quickly raising his hands to placate Augusta, "No insult intended, Lady Longbottom. I find I have been too much a Slytherin. My family is facing line extinction because of my past machinations. I …" He smiled with self-deprecation, "I find myself in agreement with you. I fear that for once in my life, my best course is straight ahead."

He leaned back in his chair. "A few months ago, some very surprising memories and documents were sent to me. Based on the information therein, I was led to assume that you were given a similar set." He stopped.

Lady Longbottom inclined her head, "Yes, my family was delivered some diverse memories and documents. They were from James and Lily Potter. Were yours?"

"Yes, Madam, mine were. Did you know that my grandson, Sirius, was the sworn godfather of young Harry Potter?" He watched her for any reaction. Seeing no response, he continued, "Were you aware that the so-called right hand of Voldemort was denied a trial? The last male of the primary Black line was denied a trial."

Augusta replied, "Yes, I was made aware that Sirius is the Potter child's godfather. I was not aware that he had been given no trial. How could that have happened. We tried many actual Death Eaters. How did he fall through the cracks?"

"That's what I want to know. I watched a memory where Dumbledore cast the Fidelius for the Potters. Did you get that one?" Lord Black asked.

"Yes, I saw it. It made me wonder how Sirius was able to bring He Who Must Not Be Named to them." Augusta said. "Are you aware of a prophecy?"

"Yes, and I saw the memories that showed Dumbledore playing the Potters along with Frank and Alice. When I witnessed those memories and heard that you had left the country, I came to the conclusion that something had happened to Neville to make him as weak he was. There were blocks placed upon his core, if I don't miss my guess."

"Neville's core was blocked at ninety-five percent. He had been effectively turned into a squib. The healers were quite irate with me. I told them that none of the family had done that to him. They gave me the magical signature of the person who performed the binding. When I find this person, he or she will find that the Longbottom family is slow to anger, but our vengeance burns cold." She folded her hands primly in her lap. "Both of our lines face extinction through the actions of a third party. Dumbledore, though it pains me to say and based on the documents, is the primary suspect. If he is, then he has left the light."

"It doesn't pain me, Madam. I have never been a fan of the man. He has the feel of a man who feels that he is the smartest man he knows." Arcturus was not kind to Dumbledore. "Like a good Slytherin, he holds information close to his chest. I cannot take umbrage with that. My issue with the man is that he never backs his words with his actions. Can you give me an example of a single time he has effectively opposed any measure restricting the rights of any non-pureblood group? That includes half-blood, muggleborn, werewolf, or any other sentient creature? Conversely, can you give me an example where he was successful in reversing legislation that codified pureblood bigotries?" He sat back awaiting an answer from Lady Longbottom.

"My Lord, I find I cannot remember an instance." She scooted forward slightly, making herself more comfortable. "In order to save our families, I find that we are allied. The question becomes: What do we need to do? What is our end-game? Getting Sirius a trial and his exoneration must be our first goal."

"I am gladdened that our first goal is to free my grandson." Changing the subject slightly, "I find I tire of calling you MiLady, Lady Longbottom. May I call you Augusta and you call me Arcturus? We may need to continue to be seen as opposites, but I prefer not to continue this cold formality."

"I welcome that Arcturus. Please call me Augusta." The elderly woman straightened her back as she set her tea cup down. "Let us plan. We must be prepared."

* * *

Boro, Grov and Mimsy stood next to Harry's bed. They were waiting for him to go asleep and Lily come out. When Lily sat up, she looked over at them with mild surprise. "What's happened?"

"Lady Lily, wes need to be talking with you." Grov began. "Things be getting strange at the Dursleys"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she got out of the bed.

"Theys acting the same toward us as Harry," Boro began, "The Vernon and Pet has started being mean to the son."

"What? Tell me about it." Lily motioned them to continue. She focused internally and overlay Harry's image with hers as a girl. Her hair lengthened to her shoulders. She quickly transfigured Harry's plain pajamas into a pink tee, a matching skirt, and trainers. She smiled. It felt good to have her back and hips feel right. The less said about dangly bits, the better. "That's better."

"Well, Lady Lily, Boro will tell you about today." Boro began his tale.

* * *

Boro popped into the cupboard around 04:00. He quickly changed his appearance into what Harry looked like before they rescued him. He made sure that he also added the injuries Grov told him that they expected to see. The elves didn't get hurt. Whenever any of the family acted like they were going to attack, Boro and Grov used an illusion to let the Dursleys attack air. The illusion would allow them to know what injuries to mimic.

At 05:00 sharp, Petunia's light steps came downstairs. Stopping outside the cupboard, she unlocked the door and began, "Get your lazy behind up freak. If you want to earn your food today, you have an hour to get breakfast on the table." She turned around and went back upstairs.

At 06:00, Boro had breakfast ready and waiting on the table. At 06:15, the family sat down to eat.

"Boy, this food is cold! How do you expect us to eat cold food?" Vernon sneered as he placed four fried eggs and a half pound of bacon on his plate. "You want us to starve, don't you boy. Well, we'll show you."

Petunia had made a small plate for herself. As Dudley began to mimic his father, Petunia snapped at him, "You get one egg and one piece of bacon, you Dud. You're too fat."

Dudley looked at his mother stunned. "Mum?" his voice quivered. She had never spoken to him like this. "I'm a growing boy. You've always said that."

She snorted, "Growing whale, more like it." She sniffed at him.

"Dad?" He looked to his father for some support.

His father glanced up. "She's right, you've become a right whale. We need to teach you some responsibility. It costs a lot of money to keep this family fed. I won't be having it be wasted. You can join the freak in his chores today."

Dudley started sniffing. Within a few moments, he ran to his room crying.

"What are you looking at, Freak?" Vernon glanced at him. "He needs to earn his keep."

Boro didn't say a word. When Vernon and Petunia finished their breakfast, Petunia gave Boro a small glass of milk and a scrap of bacon. She then threw the remainder of the breakfast in the trash. "Get started on the dishes. The Dud will dry the dishes and put them away." She turned to the stairs and yelled, "Dud, get your big rear down here. You have work to do."

Boro began cleaning the kitchen. Vernon got up, said goodbye to Petunia, and left to work. Not hearing any movement, Petunia went upstairs.

Boro heard a door slam open and heard Petunia scream, "What are you doing crying on your bed. There's work to be done, you Dud. Downstairs now!"

There was a murmur in return. The next thing Boro heard was a slap. Dudley screamed in fright, "Mum, you hurt me."

"I'll do worse than that if you don't start moving." Came the response from Petunia. There was a shuffling on the stairs. Dudley came into the kitchen snuffling. His face was marked where a hand had slapped him hard. A little blood was coming from is nose.

"Mum, What did I do?" Dudley whimpered.

Petunia had followed, "It's what you didn't do. You haven't been doing any chores."

Boro was confused. He kept his mouth shut as he cast a glance at Dudley. The large boy stood not knowing what to do. Even though the boy was a bully to him, Boro felt sorry for him. He gently held out a towel and motioned the boy next to him. He explained how to dry and put away the dishes.

His sniffling slowly stopped. Each time he went to put a dish away, Petunia would say, "Don't break it, you clumsy oaf. If you do, you won't get lunch."

Dudley was in shock. He didn't know what to do. Boro nudged him and helped him continue.

When they finished, Petunia said, "Freak, dust. Dud, Vacuum."

"I don't know how to vacuum." Dudley stammered out.

Petunia moved toward him, "Are you talking back to me?"

"N, No, Mum. I don't know how, really." Dudley stepped back from her.

She looked at him for a long moment. "Freak, show him." She left the room and set down in the living room, turning on the television.

When they finished, Petunia told them to make the beds and clean the bathroom.

Staring at them as they stood outside a spotless bathroom, Petunia looked at the two boys with a derisive sneer. "I see a spot." She pointed to a non-existent mar on the surface of the sink. "Clean it again." She turned around and as she walked away, "If you had done things right, I was going to let you have lunch. Since you can't get your work done, you haven't earned it. When you get finished, go outside and tend the yard."

Dudley was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. "Why is she doing this? I'm not the freak. I've always been good." He cried. "Don't they love me anymore?"

House elves, by their very nature, love to take care of families. The worst thing for any elf to see is a child being hurt. Even with all of the abuse Boro had seen targeted against himself in his glamour as Harry, he couldn't bear to see another child being hurt.

"Dudley?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, F,f, Harry?" Dudley couldn't call him freak when he was being treated the same.

"I promise to help you, Dudley." Boro said.

After a few minutes, they finished and went outside. Boro took Dudley to the gardening shed. He pulled out the tools they would be using. He then began showing the boy how to weed. Dudley was the same age as Harry. He was very uncoordinated and couldn't stay focused on the work. Boro made sure to cover for the boy so that Petunia wouldn't be more displeased with him.

As the day waned, Petunia came out. "Time to start dinner, you whelps. I've got the ingredients out for you. Don't mess it up and you'll get to eat." She smirked at the end.

The two seeming boys put their tools up. Boro stopped Dudley before he went into the house.

"Why are you stopping me? I'm tired. You heard mum0!" he whined.

Boro took him to the side of the steps where a stiff brush lay. "Dudley, we need to brush off the dirt. Aunt Petunia doesn't like to see dirt tracked in the house." He showed the boy how to brush himself off. As they brushed off, Boro used elfin magic to clean them up. He left smudges and stains. Petunia yelled at him the one time he removed those. She accused him of hiding and not working in the garden.

Vernon arrived home in a bad humor. He had been denied the promotion he'd been angling for. His manager told him that he had anger issues. Him! He didn't have anger issues. He was the nicest guy he knew. He always helped people do their jobs. It wasn't his fault they would snap at him. He only yelled in self-defence. "I'm home." He yelled entering the house. "Is dinner ready, Pet? I've had a rough day and need some nourishment."

"The twerps have it almost finished." She came out from the kitchen. After taking a quick look at him, she went back into the kitchen. "You just go have a sit down, Dear. I'll bring you a glass of your favorite or would you rather a cup of tea?"

Appreciating her, he went to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair. "I need something stiffer than tea this evening. Thanks, Pet."

She brought the drink out to him. As he took the first sip, she sat across from him. Gauging that asking him about work would enrage him, she started, "I talked with Ms. Figg today. One of her cats had five kittens. Can you imagine? That brings the number of animals in her house to fourteen. I can't imagine the stench. Everyone knows cats only use the litter box when it is clean. She can't possibly keep them clean enough that they don't find other places to go." She rambled on. She saw that Vernon was relaxing hearing her voice. She knew he wasn't listening. "Don't get me started on the males. They spray everywhere marking their territory. It amazes me every time she watches the freak that he doesn't come back scratched up or sick. I tell her to make him work and clean. Lord knows, her house needs it. It's almost like she was never taught how to clean when she was a girl. Imagine!" She huffed.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" Boro, looking like Harry, said from the entryway.

Vernon's tension immediately went back up. "What! You better not be bothering us for nothing!" He growled out looking at the elf.

"No sir," the elf continued. "Dinner is served."

Vernon quickly finished his drink. He stood up and looked at his wife. She also stood and moved towards him. Petunia and Vernon then walked to the table. There were three place settings. One for each Dursley.

"Why is there three places?" Petunia asked.

"Aunt Petunia? I always set one for Uncle, Dudley and you." He continued. "I get the leftovers."

"Well from now on, only Vernon and I are allowed at the table. If you and the twerp have earned it, you can eat some of the scraps." Petunia looked at them. Vernon nodded. "Don't do this again. To help you remember, no dinner for either of you tonight. You can have water." She then sat down.

After dinner was over, the Dudley and Boro cleaned the kitchen before being sent to their beds.

* * *

"It's like they's thinking Dudley is bad now." Boro said to Lily.

Lily looked at Grov. He nodded his head in agreement. "Lady Lily, it's be happening slow like. At first, Petunia or Vernon started limiting his food. Saying that he needed to be fitter. Then they started insulting him. If Boro is right, today they's treated Dudley the same as they did Harry."

Lily was disturbed. Something weird was happening. Petunia had been jealous of her as a girl, but had always been caring and tender to children and babies. She didn't know what to think. Maybe the magic of the wards? They switched them to focus on Dudley. Maybe they were doing something to her sister and brother-in-law? She needed information. She had thought that the abuse Harry suffered was intentional.

"Mimsy, can you take me to the training room?" Lily still didn't trust using magic outside of that room. The Potter wards were strong. She didn't want anyone in the Ministry to even get a whisper of activity here.

With a pop, all four appeared. "I'm going to activate the clone spell. I'm going to use the first mannequin I tested. This will allow me to interact as an adult. When it is active, I want you to take me inside the Dursley home." She addressed Mimsy. "I don't want any of the neighbors to see anything." The elves all nodded their heads. She cast the spell to last the night. When the doll stood up, she saw her old self again.

"Mimsy, why don't you take Lillian to the Dursleys? She knows everything I know." Lily looked to the male elves. "Grov?" Seeing him nod, "It's your day tomorrow, right?" She waited for confirmation. "I'd like you to go to. If anything happens, you can help get them out of there. If nothing happens, you can stay and wait the morning."

"Yes, Lady Lily, Grov be going."

With a pop, the animated mannequin, Lillian, Mimsy, and Grov left.

"Lilly looked inwards to the magic core she shared with Harry. The casting of the spell had dropped the available magic by thirty percent. She could see it visible filling. The amount Harry's body generated was tremendous. In addition, the spirit skill of trapping ambient energy was also filling the core. She estimated that within five minutes, the core would be full. She could see the golden thread that connected to Lillian. It had thinned to almost nothing. She guessed that the construct was using the energy around itself rather than pull on hers. She loved this spell. A normal with or wizard would face magical exhaustion if they attempted to cast it. With her and Harry's core, she had energy to spare.

With that taken care of, she reviewed the memories created from her first clones. They seemed to have the maturity of the age being cloned. She wondered if that was due to her casting or the base spell. She had to laugh remembering the two clones playing tea party. That had been fun. Weird remembering both sides of the conversation and thoughts, but fun.

With a shrug, she decided to continue to work through her spell repertoire. She was learning how much energy was needed for each spell. It amazed her how many spells Tom had learned. She no longer would call him a made-up name. After some time, she felt a tug on her core. When she looked at it, she saw the golden thread had enlarged and energy flowed through it. She wondered what Lillian was doing, but knew she would know soon enough. That gave her a thought. When the flow throttled back down to a golden thread and the core refilled, she cast another clone spell. This time she cast it on the six-foot mannequin. She wanted to test her ability to shift the appearance of the clone. She imagined Remus Lupin standing there. When the spell coalesced onto the mannequin, the clone looked like Remus. She knew that she wasn't completely successful when the clone opened its mouth.

In her voice and inflections, it spoke, "Well, you can't name me Jane. I know! Call me Remmie!"

Lily's focus had been on the body, not the voice. She marked this up as a partial success. If she was to clone another's likeness, she needed to ensure that she included the voice. "Remmie, take my wand. I want you to continue working my spells." Lily told the clone.

"You know you didn't need to tell me that, right?" Remmie cheekily said as it took the wand and intentionally swished away.

Lily knew laughed. Remus was one of the manliest of her friends. He would be mortified seeing this. As a Marauder's wife, she knew this was a memory she would show him if she saw him again. Remmie cast a Verdimillius.

"Whee! Sparkles!" He jumped up and down and then ran in a circle. When the circle was complete, he turned toward Lily. "That will make good blackmail."

She rolled her eyes. She sighed. Harry was too young to exercise heavily. However, she needed to keep his body healthy after his healing. She started running laps around the room as Remmie settled down.

"Pop"

Three individuals appeared in the Dursley's hallway. Lillian turned to Grov. "Is there anything new in the house I should be aware of?"

"No, Lillian, there be nothing."

"Alright, I'm going to start looking at the magic and spells on the house. While I am doing this, make sure that no one wakes up." She began walking through the downstairs. She left the lights off. Spirits could see in the dark and it was easier to see the glow of magic. There was a residual energy in the cupboard, but it was almost gone. There was nothing else of interest on the ground floor. She looked out the kitchen window. The wards were up. They were weaker than she remembered. She cast a wandless Muffliato and walked upstairs. She entered Dudley's room. The little boy was asleep, holding a stuffed bear. To her eye, he must have cried himself to sleep. She looked at the magic surrounding him. The tracking spells were still active. His core was only large enough to keep him alive. It was a muggle core. A new connection had been made to him. A red thread trailed out from him. She tried to remember if Harry had the same on him. He had, but they all thought it was also a tracking spell. She saw that it was a different color and couldn't be.

With her eyes, she followed the thread to where it went through a wall. It led to Petunia and Vernon's room. She got a bad feeling. She left her nephew's room and entered the master bedroom. Vernon and Petunia lay on the bed together. She thanked her lucky stars that Vernon wore full pajamas. Petunia had on a flannel gown. She'd be wearing unflattering gowns too, if she were married to Vernon.

She focused on Vernon first. He also had a muggle core. He had no connections going in or out of him. When she turned her eyes on Petunia, she gasped.

"What be's it, Lillian?" Mimsy asked warily.

Shaking her head, Lillian answered, "I don't believe it. Petunia has the core of a powerful witch. She was bound." The reason that Lily and Petunia's relationship died was due to Petunia being normal. Lillian began analyzing Petunia's core with extreme care. She traced the bind. It appeared to have been applied while she was a baby. Why would anyone bind a baby? Especially one borne to Muggle parents. She took note of the magical signature. It did not match that of the blockages that Harry had nor to the tracking charms. Someone else had done this to her sister.

Continuing, she saw the remains of a geas. She mentally touched it to see what it was. When she accessed its power, she felt compelled to look at the Adonis lying next to her sister. She was so jealous. Realizing what was happening, she withdrew from the geas. Why? Why would someone make her sister fall in love with Vernon Dursley? He was an abusive, bull of a useless man.

She continued her analysis. The red thread connected to Petunia's core. It maintained itself off of her energy. Afraid to touch it, but knowing she must, she touched the thread to see what it was doing. She didn't notice anything. She reached deeper in the thread. Lillian started thinking, 'I must protect my family. My family does not include the other on this link(Dudley). This person is an enemy of my family and must be punished.' Pulling out, Lillian said out loud, "What the fuck?" This was what was causing the abuse from Petunia. Vernon didn't need any extra pushes.

Lillian sat back and thought. With a nod, she moved next to Petunia. She cancelled the red thread spell. The Finite Incantatem did the trick. The geas was almost gone. She removed the remains. She could remove the bind, but Petunia would be left with an undeveloped, mostly unusable magic. She'd be a hedge witch at best.

She looked at Petunia's core. She focused on the area where she could change Harry's body. There was a miniature Petunia there. It looked frozen. Where Harry's was easily reachable, hers was not. However, with spirit sight, she could reach it.

AN idea formed, she asked Mimsy, "Mimsy, can you make sure that neither Vernon nor Dudley wake up? I'm going to talk with Petunia."

"Of course, Lillian. Mimsy can be doing that." Mimsy assured her.

"Oh, will you also silence the area around the two of us?" Lillian motioned between Petunia and herself.

"It be done." Mimsy snapped her fingers.

With some trepidation, Lillian reached out and shook Petunia's shoulder. Petunia rolled over and mumbled, "Not tonight, Vernon. I have a headache."

Lillian smirked at that. She shook Petunia again. Petunia curled her legs up. "Really Vernon, I have a PMS headache."

Lillian laughed at that. The sound of the laugh caused Petunia to waken. She looked up. Seeing a shape looming over her, she screamed. "Who are you? My husband is right here!"

Lillian moved back into the light from the street. Petunia gasped. "Lily? We were told you were dead. What are you doing here?"

"It's difficult to explain. I am dead, but stuck. I'm here trying to understand what's been happening in this house to Harry." Lillian started.

Petunia's eyes widened. "Harry! Oh, my Lord. What have I done?" She started crying as she realized how awful she had been.

"I've taken Harry away from her. He is safe. Petunia, I need to tell you something." Lillian interrupted Petunia. "I'm able to see magic now. When I looked at you, I found three things affecting you."

Petunia paled. "What things?"

"Please don't interrupt. I need to tell this all together. Okay?" Lillian paused. Seeing acceptance, she continued. "Petunia, I've removed a compulsion from you that caused you to see Harry as an enemy. Unfortunately, it was transferred to Dudley a few months ago. Have you noticed your love turning to hate?" She paused. Petunia's crying started again. "The second thing I have removed is an old geas placed upon you to see Vernon as your perfect man. This one had lost most of its power. It still affected you. I never understood how you found him attractive. Now we know. These two were cast by the same person. I don't know for sure who this is, but I have a suspicion. The last thing I found is the worst, by far." Lillian moved forward to hug Petunia.

"What could be worse than hating your son or being forced to love someone?" Petunia asked.

"Petunia, I found that your magical core was bound by someone when you were a baby." Lillian slowly stated.

"Does this mean I was a witch?" Petunia asked with hope and fear.

"No, it means you are a witch who had her power bound." Lillian responded with some anger in her voice. "I can give you three choices. The first would be for me to leave and everything stays the same. The second would be for me to remove the binds. This would allow you some magic, but you would never be as powerful or skilled as you could have been. The third would be for me to unbind you and using some of my magic transform you back into a girl. This would allow you to become a powerful witch. Vernon and Dudley would be left behind."

"I always wanted to have powers like you." Petunia cried onto her shoulder. "You're telling me that somebody took it away from me and made me fall in love with Vernon." She moved her head and looked at her husband. For the first time, she saw him as he was. "Was he always this fat? My memory of him has him looking like a decathlete. All the right parts in all the right places. He looks more like all the parts went to the same place. I thought he had movie star looks. That must have been a powerful geas."

"If I take the third option, is there any way Dudley could come along?" Petunia sat back and looked at Lillian.

"It would be difficult. He is a Muggle. He'll never be able to perform magic. If he came along, he'd be around magic. It would be worse than what you went through as a girl." Lillian answered.

Saddened, Petunia said, "A boy needs his mother. I don't want him to remember me as the bitch I was to him today."

Lillian ventured, "He doesn't have to miss his mother. Vernon could be the Mum. I was going to swap your and Vernon's bodies as punishment for the abuse Harry suffered. You both would have been alive, but knowing that you would never be your normal self ever again. You would both be the freaks you claimed Harry to be. Vernon was mean without any compulsion. He still needs punishment. If 'Vernon' and 'Harry' died in a fire while you and Dudley were away, would Vernon's insurance cover their needs?"

Petunia dithered. She felt disgust towards Vernon. Her love for him was manufactured. However, she loved Dudley. "Could we check on Dudley occasionally?"

"Of course, we'll make sure that Dudley comes up right." Lillian coaxed.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to unbind you. As soon as I finish with that, we'll reverse your core to be Harry's age. You'll be five." Lillian paused, making sure she had Petunia's full attention. "I'm not going to change any memories. You might regress emotionally to a child. Are you okay with that?"

"You're not going to do anything to my mind?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing. The only thing I'll do is teach you how to protect yourself from manipulations in the future." Lillian paused. "Still with me?" Petunia nodded affirmatively. "Right. I will then transform Vernon into your double. It will be permanent. I will place a charm on him where he will never be able to tell anyone that he was ever Vernon Dursley. I want him to know who he was. In the morning, he, as you, will take Dudley to the zoo. Vernon will be feeling ill and will call in sick to work. After they leave the house, a fire will be started by one of Vernon's cigars. I will create two bodies. A Vernon and a Harry body. Vernon's will be in the chair next to where the fire started. Harry's will be in Dudley's bed. We will move some of Harry's stuff in the room."

"Why fake Harry's death?" Petunia asked.

"There are people trying to control Harry. If they believe him dead, then they will leave him alone." Lillian answered with a little anger. "He was put here by one of them."

"Lily, I trust you. Let's do this." Petunia decided.

"Lay down, the unbinding will be uncomfortable at best." Lillian sat beside Petunia. "Close your eyes. I'm going to use my magic to unwrap your binds. It may be painful. They've been in place a long time."

Lillian checked her phantom core. It was linked to Harry's. She was pulling ambient magic in to keep herself powered. She also had the ability to pull from his core. She started pulling magic in. She slowly moved her magic through Petunia's body to the core. Once there, she began coating the inside and outside of the binds braids by following the foreign magic still in them. Once they were fully coated, she gently untied and released them. With each braid released, she allowed the rope to flow back into Petunia's core. Petunia started moaning as this went on. When the unbinding was complete, Lillian asked if she had hurt her.

"Oh no," Petunia smiled. "I don't think I've ever felt this good. I can't really describe it. It was like a pressure I never knew I was feeling was suddenly released. Thank you!" Petunia hugged Lillian. "Can we change the order of things around? I want to speak to Vernon after he becomes my clone."

"Why?" Lillian asked.

Petunia looked at Lillian with a vindictive smile, "I want him to know what he will be facing. I want to see his face when he realizes he'll never be normal again."

Smiling at the other woman, Lillian agreed. "Let's see to Vernon then."

Lillian sent her sight into Vernon again. Finding his core, she found the area that the body's image was held. It was difficult to get at. Being muggle, his core was small and concentrated. The area she was working in was one hundredth the size of an average adult wizard's core. Being spirit based, she was able squeeze in. Smirking to herself, she slowly overlay a vision of Petunia. She thought about everything she knew about her as she replaced Vernon's image. When only an image of Petunia was there, she made sure to tie it down. It wouldn't do for it to slip.

Retreating to herself, Lillian looked at Vernon. Where Vernon had been now lay a copy of Petunia. Up to and including the nightgown. She glanced at Petunia, "Shall we awaken her?"

"Oh, yes." Petunia's false love was gone. She reached over and slapped Vernon's face enough to sting, but not leave a mark.

"What the hell?" Vernon yelled. "Did you slap me, woman? I'll .." Vernon felt something wrong. His voice was too high. Petunia was looking straight into his eyes. Even sitting in the bed together, he always looked down into her eyes. Looking around the room, he saw the two invaders. Feeling some fear, he pulled the covers up to him. "Who are you?" Glancing at Mimsy, "What are you?"

"You remember your sister-in-law, don't you?" Lillian gestured to Mimsy. "This is Mimsy, she is a house elf. What's the matter not feeling normal? I'd suggest not getting your knickers in a knot."

"How dare you. I'm calling the police." Vernon still felt wrong. Normally, he'd have jumped up and confronted these two. For some reason, he felt like pulling away from them and curling up.

"Vernon!" Petunia snapped. She got his attention. "You were an abusive husband and father. You strove for normality. Sorry, hun. You will never be normal again. I'm leaving. Lily came to take Harry. She saw he was abused and was going to make us freaks. Imagine her surprise when she found that I was supposed to have been a witch and I was spelled to love you. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Vernon's eyes got larger as she spoke. "Of course, I didn't know anything. You think I'd work with any freak?"

Petunia moved forward. "I'm changing my name soon. There can only be one Petunia Dursley. You see, my sister was going to transform us into each other. We would know who we were supposed to be, but would never be able to tell anyone. I was innocent. I had been cursed. She's freed me and I'm going away with her and Harry. Don't fret your little head, though, Petunia." Here she smiled and ran her hand down Petunia nee Vernon's cheek. "I'm sure you'll get your freak on. You're still young. You might find a man to take care of you and Dudley."

Vernon couldn't believe it. "No, this is a nightmare."

"Believe what you will, Petunia," Lillian said. "It's real and is happening. Goodbye and good night."

A flash of light and Vernon fell asleep.

Lillian sat down. Mimsy moved forward. "Is you alright?" She worried. "You did big magic there."

"I'll be fine Mimsy," Lillian comforted. "I had to pull more magic than I had. I'll be alright in a moment."

"While I am sitting, can you do some things for me?" Lillian asked Mimsy.

"Of course, Mimsy can." Mimsy stood tall.

"Move some of Harry's old clothes and anything left in the cupboard into Dudley's room. Set up a second chest of drawers."

"Mimsy can do that. Anything else?"

"Yes, I need enough of anything, garbage would be fine that I could transform into bodies that would pass for Vernon and Harry." Lillian asked. "Can you or Grov bring this to me?"

"We's can do more than that. We's can do the changing!" Mimsy said and popped away.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, I'm almost back to myself. I used up too much energy and needed to recharge." Standing up again, she moved to Vernon. "I'm placing the block on letting anyone know who he was on him. Also, I'm putting the suggestion in her head that Vernon is ill and it would be good to get Dudley out of the house for the day. Harry was also feeling poorly. She will leave him is his and Dudley's bed. I'm going to remove Dudley's memories of yesterday. He doesn't need to remember that abuse. Also, I'm placing a memory of his sharing the bedroom with Harry."

Petunia looked a little worried, "It won't hurt him, will it?"

"No, if anything, it will protect the two of them. I will have Grov call Vernon's office telling them that he has a stomach bug and won't be in today.

* * *

The next morning Petunia Dursley woke up. She remembered being Vernon. She didn't remember everything from the night before. She thought that she and Petunia had been swapped. She went downstairs and found him asleep in his chair. When she went into the bathroom, she found that she knew everything she needed to know to look normal. It took a lot more time and effort than it did as Vernon. She went to Dudley's bedroom and woke him up. "Duddikins?"

"Yes, mum?" Dudley asked sleepily.

"Your father and Harry are sick today. I don't want you catching it. What do you think of going to the zoo?" She asked.

"The zoo? That's great!" He hopped out of the bed. He dashed around grabbing clothes and was ready in no time. "Is breakfast ready?"

"I don't want your father getting sick from the smells. We'll eat on our way." With that Petunia led her son out to the car and drove away. Arabella Figg watched them leave and noted the time. It was 08:00.

At 11:00 that morning, a fire started in the house on Privet Drive. By the time anyone noticed, the entire building was in flames. The fire service arrived and put the fire out without it spreading to the rest of the neighborhood. However, the interior of the house was a complete loss. The investigators were in the home removing the two bodies when a car drove up.

"What's happened!" screamed a hysterical Petunia Dursley. She ran to the ambulances.

A fire investigator came forward, stopping her. "Ma'am? Are you Petunia Dursley of 4 Privet Drive?"

Sobbing, she responded, "Yes, yes, I am. What happened? I took Dudley to the zoo today. Vernon and Harry were ill at home. I didn't want my Dudley to catch it."

"Was your husband a smoker?"

"Yes, he loved a cigar now and then." She sniffed, "Why?"

"It seems that he fell asleep and caused the fire. So it was your husband and your other son, "Harry", in the house?" he asked her.

"Well, they were the two in the house. Harry was not my son. He's, no, he was my nephew. His parents had been killed when he was one. We had custody of him." Petunia paused seeing the smaller form on the second stretcher. "Oh no"

Dudley at this point came up, he was a very scared five-year-old. "Mum, what's happened? Where's Daddy? Where's Harry?"

Petunia turned to her son and began comforting him. "There was an accident. Your Daddy and Harry died."

"What do you mean died, Mummy?" Dudley's chin started trembling. He saw the two covered bodies.

"We won't be able to play or talk with them anymore. We won't see them again for a long time." Petunia comforted her now bawling son. Internally Vernon Dursley was screaming, trying anything to let someone know he wasn't dead. Unfortunately, he couldn't break the spell lain upon him. To the world and Dudley, he would be the sweet woman Petunia was before she met him.

She looked up. Arabella Figg was next to them. "You don't have any more questions for them do you, sir?" She asked the investigator.

"No, this is a very straightforward case." He said sadly. He hated these cases. He watched the woman mother her son. She was a good mother. He wished he could find a nice, normal woman like her.

"Come along, my dears, you can stay with me while you get your affairs settled." Arabella gently urged the two towards her home. "I've got plenty of room."

Petunia let herself and Dudley be led to Arabella's home. Before she left the scene, she turned to the investigator, "I am sorry. If only I had stayed home today. I was afraid that Dudley would get sick." She cried.

* * *

At 04:30 earlier that day, two elves, one woman, and one automaton popped into the Potter manor's training room.

Lillian said, "Petunia, are you ready to be five years old again?"

"If it means I can learn magic, yes. I don't look forward to being a teen again." She made a moue.

"Before we do, what name do you want to have?" Lillian asked.

"Jessamine. It can be shortened to Jess. I don't want to be anyone's 'Pet' ever again." Jessamine answered. "It was demeaning."

"That didn't take long. Had you been considering a different name in the past?"

"Yes, but every time I started to make a change, something happened and I forgot about it." Petunia said with some suspicion. With what she had just learned, everything was suspect.

"Very well, Jessamine, Jess for short. I love it. We may need to change the last name, at least for a few years." Lillian changing the subject. "You don't mind being the younger sister?"

"What and be the one that gets all the attention?" Jess teased. "I'll be fine."

"Right then. Mimsy can you bring a cot or bed for Jess to lie down on?" Lillian asked.

"It be done." Mimsy snapped her fingers. She loved helping her family. She was even happier caring for children. She was going to have two!

Jess lay down on the cot.

"I'm going to put you to sleep, Jess." Lillian began telling her what was going to happen. "I could keep you awake, but it feels really wrong when your body shifts. It's easier to sleep through it. When you wake up, you'll be quite a bit smaller and cuter."

Jess laughed. "Good night, sis!" She hadn't said that with love since Lily was eleven.

"Good night, sis!" Lillian smiled as she cast a sleeping charm onto Jess.

Once again using spirit sight, she dove into Jess' core. She found the area that controlled body image. She brought up all of her memories of her sister when she was five. She carefully melded it onto Jess' adult form. There was significant resistance. She was changing the body and thus age of a witch. Unlike Vernon Dursley, who was a true Muggle. Jess' core had enough power to resist. The power available to Lillian dwarfed the power of all but one or two others in the world. It was a struggle, but she was successful.

She sat back and looked at her little sister. She looked through her memories. There was a doll that was her sister's favorite. Paddington Bear. Though she called it "Patty Bear". Jess had refused to think of it as a boy. It was a girl! She would stomp her foot. She had a point. There weren't many men who would wear red wellies.

She created a bear for Jess and placed it into her arms. She also changed the pajamas into Paddington Bear pink pajamas. She laughed. She didn't know is Jess would hug her or hit her.

"Is there a room ready for Jess, Mimsy?" She sat down. She could feel the spell's time running out.

"Yes, Miss Lillian. Are you's okay?" Mimsy asked.

"I'm just about out of time. Can you make sure she's put into bed and taken care of? I suspect she's going to be acting like a smart five-year old child when she wakes up." Lillian started losing energy. "Thank you." With that said, the animation ended and the mannequin returned to its original form. The golden energy flowed out of the doll and went back to Harry's body. As it flowed into him, Lily received the memories. As she relived what she discovered about her sister, she began crying sad about what had happened to her and happy that she had her back.


	5. Chapter 5 - AML - Politics and Plotting

Chapter 5 – Beginnings

 _Author's Note: The world building has been completed. In this chapter, we see the first inklings of what Lord Black and Lady Longbottom are planning. We see more of what Lily is planning. What is a blood feud?_

 **Wednesday 7 August, 1985**

Early in the morning, Lily's clone spell ended. She renewed it and recreated the Lillian clone. She set the spell to last for eighteen hours. This would be long enough to mimic a normal day. It would also give her time to assimilate everything Lillian did.

Lillian, the primary animate, gently woke Harry. "Harry, time to wake up."

"I'm sleepy. Can I sleep some more?" he kept his eyes closed.

Lillian shook his shoulder and pulled the covers down, "You need to wake up my little man. A lot is happening today."

He opened his eyes. They widened in surprise. His mother stood there. That wasn't right. She was in his head. 'Mum?' he asked internally. Harry sat up and slid away from Lillian.

Lily answered Harry, 'Son, I know this is confusing. I created a spell allowing me to make a temporary copy of myself. I'm still with you. She's me also. I'll know everything that she does when the spell ends.'

'What should I call her?' Harry was still confused, but his Mum was calming him down.

"Could you call her Mum?' Lily asked. 'She's really me.'

"Mum?" Harry slowly asked, looking at Lillian.

Lillian smiled. She reached out and put Harry in a huge hug. "Harry, I've been wanting to hug you again for so long." Lillian started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"I'm so happy." Lillian answered.

After a few minutes, she pulled back. Looking at Harry, she started, "I have someone to introduce you to. Her name is Jessamine. She's going to live with us. I'd like you to treat her like a sister."

"Live with us?" Harry was unsure. "A girl?" He wondered how he would play with her. How do girls play?

"I think you'll like her. She can use magic, just like you." Lillian explained.

"Okay." Harry was still unsure. He let himself be led from the room to the dining room.

When they arrived, there was a girl talking with Mimsy sitting waiting for them. Her hair was a very dark blonde. She was holding a Paddington Bear stuffed toy. Harry and Lillian walked forward.

"Mistress Lillian and Master Harry!" Mimsy smiled as she saw them. The girl turned towards them shyly. When she saw Harry, she cringed. She held her toy tight to her chest.

Seeing her move back, Harry smiled at her. "Hi my name is Harry. You're Jessamine, right?" He asked as he moved towards her.

Lillian urged her forward. "Come on Jess, say hello to Harry."

"Hello, Harry." Jessamine almost whispered. She remembered the abuse Petunia allowed. She knew she had been under spells. That didn't mean that she didn't feel responsible for her actions. "Call me Jess. I hope we can be friends." This was a second chance. This time, she would make better choices.

Harry smiled. He was getting a friend! "I'm sure we will."

Lily, in Harry's mind, smiled. She stayed quiet. The situation was confusing enough to Harry without her adding anything to it.

"Mimsy," Lillian asked the little elf, "What do you have ready for these two little ones to eat?"

After the two completed their meal, Lillian suggested they go play. All of Harry's toys and games were in his room. They would need to open a play room where both could keep their things. Jess was an adult in a five-year old's body and Harry had Lily's and most of Tom Riddle's knowledge in his head. They may be more mature than their apparent ages, but she knew Petunia would enjoy playing with Harry. Harry was still a child in temperament.

She excused as they left. "Mimsy, can you come back when they are settled?"

"Yes, Mistress Lillian."

A few minutes later, Mimsy popped back. Lillian had waited for her. "Let's move to the office, Mimsy." She stood up and walked with the house elf to her office.

"The Potter family account manager is coming this afternoon. I need them to agree to a vow before I can meet him." Lillian sat at the desk. "I am writing it down. Can you give him this when he arrives?" Seeing Mimsy's nod, she continues, "If he doesn't agree to make the vow, I'd like you to escort back to the floo. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Mistress Lillian." Mimsy agreed.

With that, the two began discussing where Jessamine's room would be. They decided to use the room next to Harry's. A play area would be set up in the sitting room. With only Harry and Jess, it would not get any use for years. Mimsy got Boro to help her in setting everything up. Grov had been up all night and most of the morning setting up the fire at Number 4 Privet.

Everything had been prepared when the account manager arrived. Orevein entered via the floo. Mimsy was there waiting for him.

"Mimsy be happy to see Accounts Manager Orevein." Mimsy smiled at the goblin.

"I'm glad for you. Your happiness does not add to my account. I am here at the mansion of a dead Lord and Lady. Can you tell me why I am wasting my time?" He gruffly asked.

Mimsy wrung her hands, "Mimsy not be able to tells you unless you agree to this." She pulled out Lillian's parchment.

Orevein looked at it with a sneer. "Wasting more of my time?" He said as he took it. He read it.

* * *

 _ **Orevein,**_

 _ **To meet with me, I need you to take the following vow.**_

 _ **I will not divulge anything that I learn today to any sentient being. The exception being if harm would come to you or the Goblin nation if they were unaware of a danger.**_

 _ **I tell you this now and will make a vow on it, if you feel the need, nothing that will be said today will be harmful to goblins. This will be on the nature of divulging family magical secrets.**_

 _ **A fee of 1 galleon will be paid to you once the vow has been made. Time is money, and money is never to be wasted.**_

 _ **L. Potter**_

* * *

Mimsy watched him carefully. His irritation grew as he read it. Fortunately, his curiosity grew alongside with it.

After a short internal debate, Orevein snorted, "With no risk, there is no profit." He promptly made the vow.

Mimsy quickly gave him the galleon. "Mimsy be taking you to Mistress Lillian now." She led him to the office. Lillian was sitting at the desk.

He stopped and stared from the entranceway. "Lady Potter? Our records show you as deceased."

Lillian stood up and motioned the goblin towards a wooden chair placed in front of her desk. "We have much to discuss, Account Manager Orevein. The least of which is my current state of being. I will not waste your time with frivolities. Before I begin, I need to know whether you have accessed the records James and I left. This will let me know where to start."

Appreciating a magical who doesn't waste time asking about inane things like the weather, he nodded his agreement. "As the Potter accounts manager, it was necessary to review those. They were quite enlightening."

Leaning back into her chair, Lillian smiled, "Then let me start when Voldemort came calling. James tried to protect us and give us time to port out. Typically, there were anti-port and anti-apparation fields in place prior to his entrance. Harry and I were in the nursery. Voldemort broke through the door. For some reason, he asked me to step aside while he killed Harry. I prayed to my goddess. She must have answered my prayer. Voldemort sent the killing curse at me. I didn't notice anything being different. I was still standing between him and Harry. His focus changed to Harry. I jumped between them. When the Avada Kedavra struck me, I was pushed back into Harry. The spell reversed onto Voldemort. His spirit broke from his body and split. One portion tried to attach itself to Harry. The other sped away. The soul portion started attacking Harry's soul and magical core. I fought tooth and nail. When I finally overcame the piece of dung, Harry was four-years old with my sister being abused. I called on a Potter elf." She indicated Mimsy. "Mimsy. We proceeded in getting Harry away form that house. Until last night, my sister and her family thought he was still there."

She stopped. "I've glossed over quite a bit. Do you have any questions, before I continue?"

"What is your relationship with the young Lord?" Orevein asked. "If he is being possessed by you, then Gringotts will be required to exorcise you. Our contracts are with the living heir."

"Good question, and one I have been careful with." Lillian began. "I have found that I am surviving within Harry because my magical core was fused with his when I was pushed into him. I have kept my memories and consciousness separate from his. He is in charge whenever he is awake. I use his body only when he's asleep. We can communicate internally."

"If your core is connected to Harry's, how can you be in front of me?"

"If you are wondering if Harry is asleep and I've glamoured his appearance. The answer is no." Lillian carefully answered. "Harry's core is undoubtedly the largest I have ever heard of or seen. In addition, his ability to recover magic is remarkably fast. What you are seeing in front of you is an animated mannequin. In my research for a method of being separate from Harry, I created a new spell. This spell will be a Potter family spell. It is extremely difficult to cast as its' power requirement is larger than most wizard's cores. In Harry's case, he loses less than a third of his reserves. Once it is cast, the spell becomes self-powering. When the spell ends, everything I've done goes back to the caster. In this case, Lily Potter. She will not be giving this spell to Harry until he is ready for it."

Orevein sat calculating his response. "I need to see proof that the Heir is not being harmed by this symbiosis."

"Would you like to see Harry?" Lillian offered, "I can send for him and introduce you."

"Hmph. Do so. I am not here for introductions. The faster we get these preliminaries out of the way, we can begin profiting." Orevein frowned.

Lillian called for Mimsy. She had popped out of the room when the two began to talk.

"Mimsy be here Mistress Lillian." With a pop, Mimsy returned.

"Can you bring Harry and Jessamine? Orevein would like to be introduced." Lillian kindly asked the elf.

"Mimsy be only a moment." Mimsy snapped her finger and was gone.

"While we are waiting, have there been attempts to take or control the Potter accounts and holdings?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, yes. They left very frustrated." Orevein smirked. "I will proffer no further details until your claim that Harry is here and safe is dealt with." He pulled out a notebook and began making notes.

Lillian nodded her understanding. She turned to her desk and began working. It was never a good idea to let a goblin know that you had nothing to do.

Mimsy knocked on the door to the office. She stood outside the room with two children. Lillian smiled, "Come in. I'd like to introduce you to Account Manager Orevein. He is in charge of the Potter family accounts. Harry, come forward and shake his hand."

Harry shyly walked forward. Mimsy and Jessamine walked with him. When he was within reaching distance, he reached his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Account Manager Orevein." He politely offered.

Orevein smiled at the boy, "Thank you, Heir Potter. It is nice to meet you. It's a remarkable young wizard who knows the proper titles."

"This cute little girl is Jessamine Evans." Lillian introduced the girl who once was Petunia Dursley.

Jessamine stepped forward next to Harry. She half-curtsied as she spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you," she looked at Harry briefly, "Account Manager Orevein."

The account manager stood up. He reached for the girl's hand. As he took it, he said, "I am surprised to find such a darling young witch." He politely kissed the back of her hand.

Jessamine froze. She looked at her hand. She looked at the goblin. Her surprise and nervousness boiled over. She giggled lightly as she backed up to Mimsy.

"Account Manager," Lillian caught his attention, "One of the first items of business I'd like to take care of is for both youngsters to be given an inheritance test. I want you to know that Harry is who I say he is. This will make our work smoother. I have a suspicion regarding Jessamine. I'd like to know for sure. Did you bring the materials for a test?"

"Never tell a goblin how to make a profit, my dear." Orevein smirked. "When I realized, I was coming to a Potter property, I prepared for this possibility." He wasn't going to admit that he never expected to be giving two tests. He brought extra pages to charge extra if an imposter was found.

"I'll give Harry's first." He pulled out a thick parchment. The desk being too high for either child to reach, he laid it on the floor. "Harry, I'm going to need a few drops of blood from you. I will have to prick you with a special knife. It will hurt a little, but I promise to heal you right after. Can you be a brave warrior for me?" He asked.

Harry looked at Mimsy and Lillian. They both urged him forward. He hesitated for a few more seconds. Lillian guessed that he was asking Lily if it would be okay. He walked forward and held his left hand out to the goblin. His eyes grew large when Orevein pulled a small dagger. It was covered in runes and the metal shone brightly.

Orevein tightly held the boy's hand. "I'm going to prick your finger, right here." He pointed at the end of the pinky finger. "I need to hold it over the parchment so that it can catch the blood. I promise this will be quick." He paused, and asked, "Ready young warrior?"

Harry nodded.

With a sharp motion, Orevein stabbed the end of Harry's finger. Harry automatically pulled back, but the goblin was far stronger. Harry did not move at all. In just a few seconds, blood flowed out and onto the document. Once the parchment activated, he quickly healed the cut. "See nothing to it. I know full grown wizards who scream when they give blood. You are a brave boy." Orevein was patient and kind to Harry. Goblins may be a fierce race, but they cherish children.

* * *

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**_

 _ **Secondary Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

 _ **Secondary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter**_

 _ **Grandson of Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter**_

 _ **Grandson of Charles Evans and Iris Puffer Evans**_

* * *

"This is mostly what I expected. I didn't expect Hufflepuff." Lillian said as she read the results. "Mimsy, please take Harry to the play room. Jess needs to have her inheritance test performed and I don't want him to see her get hurt."

Mimsy understood the reason and ushered the boy out of the room.

"It's okay, Jess! It only hurts a little." Harry encouraged Jess. "I'll have Patty bear waiting for you."

Once the door was shut, it was Jess's turn.

* * *

 _ **Jessamine Evans, formerly Petunia Evans Dursley**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Sixth in line for heirship to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

 _ **Daughter of Charles Evans and Iris Puffer Evans**_

 _ **Granddaughter of John Evans and Abigail Black Evans**_

 _ **Granddaughter of Godwin Puffer and Victoria Smith**_

* * *

Lillian gasped as she read the results. Jessamine didn't know what to think. Seeing the look on her face, Lillian asked, "Jess, why don't you go to Harry? He's waiting on you and probably concerned. We can discuss this later."

"Okay, Lillian," Jess stammered out.

"Mimsy?" Lillian called out. Mimsy popped in. "Can you take Jess to Harry?"

Yes, Mistress Lillian. Mimsy can be doing that." Mimsy held Jess's hand and apparated out with a snap of her fingers.

Orevein profits in his future. An abandoned house! He would be the one to open the vaults for the first time in centuries. He was already imaging how he could use the funds to generate income for the young girl and the bank.

Seeing the galleons floating in the goblin's eyes, Lillian suppressed a laugh. "That was somewhat unexpected. Imagine, my family being the direct line descendants of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Somewhat unexpected?" Orevein queried.

Sighing, Lillian offered, "Yes. Somewhat. I discovered last night that my sister, Petunia, was not a muggle. She was a witch that had her magic bound when an infant. I don't know why. She had no memories of the event. Our parents were surprised when it was discovered I was a witch. They would have been very supportive, if we both had been."

"How did you discover this?" The goblin asked.

"I had just completed testing this spell two days ago when one of my elves told me something strange was happening at the Dursleys." She began. Lillian everything that happened.

"You were able to force a full transfiguration onto a muggle?" Orevein was awed. "You turned him into the likeness of your sister?"

"With the ability to see as a spirit, it's not that difficult to find where the body's template is held within the magical core. Yes, even muggles have magical cores. They are only large enough to keep them alive." Lillian grinned, showing her teeth. "Vernon was so concerned with being normal that I helped him out. I placed a geas on him that all of his actions be filtered through his idea of what a normal woman would do. He knows everything that is happening. Before he can say or do anything, he must answer to himself, 'What would a normal woman do?' He cannot tell anyone who he was. If he somehow found a wizard or witch and persuaded them that she was Vernon, I let him know that most likely he would be obliviated and forget that he ever was anyone other than Petunia Dursley. I believe that was the perfect punishment."

Oreview bared his teeth, "Are you sure there's no goblin blood in your family tree? That is a beautiful revenge." As an afterthought, he added, "I'll make a note to never cross you."

"I don't think I have any goblin in me." She smiled, "Thank you for the compliment. However, we are now coming to the second part of our meeting." She leaned forward to emphasize her next words, "I lost my husband, lost my parents, lost my in-laws, and lost my life all due to Tom Riddle's lunacy. He is not dead. He will return and attempt to kill my son. As a mother, I will do everything to keep him safe. Therefore, Tom Riddle and his band of idiots must be ended. I want them destroyed, physically and financially. I want them dead. I want their families to suffer worse than mine. In goblin terms, I want their blood on the ground and their gold in my vaults." She grinned, showing her teeth. "As a muggle born, I was not taught to understand or work with the Goblin nation. I need forgiveness and training for any faux pas I make. I ask what the Potter Account Manager can do to help remove these people from the world?"

"Depending on the circumstance, either quite a lot or nothing at all," Orevein answered. "There are some items we can immediately start with. You need to learn gobbledegook and our customs. To take control of your enemies' assets, you must declare a blood feud with Lord Voldemort and his death Eaters."

"A point, Riddle branded his followers with his Dark Mark. In effect, they became his vassals, does the declaration need to be sent to each Death Eater?" Lillian asked. "I would think that declaring the blood feud on Tom that notifying his vassals would be superfluous. Wouldn't you agree?"

Orevein smiled viciously. "You think like a goblin mother. Yes. If the Lord is in a conflict, his vassals are automatically included. Are you ready to take this step?"

"If the announcement can be hidden, yes I am." Lillian answered. "I don't want Harry to face any more danger than he currently is in."

"I believe the announcement can be buried within the normal Gringotts paperwork sent to the Ministry." Orevein mused. "They rarely do more than file what we send them. It must be registered in both places. Otherwise, the feud would be illegal."

"Good. Let's make that happen." Lillian agreed. "We can wait a few months before trying anything. I have another spell I am working on. It is a variant of the Expecto Patronum spell. With my variant, the spirit manifested will be fully sentient and capable of spell craft. This will also become a Potter family spell. Regardless, the Death Eaters will find their lives severely shortened."

Changing the subject slightly, Lillian asked, "Tell me Orevein, what do you know of horcruxes?"

"Nothing. What are they?" He wondered where she was going with this.

"They are what Tom Riddle has used to keep from dying." Lillian answered. "I know this because when I defeated the soul piece of his, I stole his knowledge and memories. I know everything that he did the night he killed my family. If his memories are correct, there is a high probability that there is one in the Lestrange vaults. I'll leave it to you to learn of the ritual he used. My hope is that the item can be cleansed without destruction."

"I make no promises. Gringotts must make the decision." Orevein grimaced. "Is there anything else, Lady Potter?"

"Yes, I need to send Harry and Jess to school. They are of age." Lillian smiled at the goblin. "It will make them stand out if it is noticed that they do not attend. Jess has the memories of my sister Petunia. There is a side effect to modifying the body's base image. Her emotional maturity has been reset to be that of a five-year old. Harry is similar. He has perfect memory and access to my memories. His emotional maturity is a concern. His abuse may have stunted his growth. They both need to grow up."

"What exactly do you need from Gringotts?"

"I need paperwork showing that they are fraternal twins. Have their birthday be April first. This will throw off anyone searching for Harry." Lillian asked. "I can change their looks. Give them both brown hair and blue eyes. Once they go to Hogwarts, we can revert the changes, if they choose."

"This will be done within the week." Her account manager stated firmly. "May we send a goblin healer to check them and give them their inoculations? To register into a school, we will need to have those."

"Yes, please." Lillian smiled. "I had forgotten the necessity of a medical check-up. I believe that is all I wanted to discuss today. Is there any business that you needed to discuss?"

"The only business I needed was to see Heir Potter safe. Your accounts are growing and safe. No one can access them. Sirius Black is Harry's guardian. Headmaster Dumbledore has attempted to access the vaults and properties by right of being Harry's 'Magical Guardian'. It is the view of Gringotts that he has not standing. To allay suspicion, we granted Dumbledore access to the false vault. He has been told that the vault is Harry's vault as the Potter heir. You and your husband were very prudent. We have been keeping tally of all funds removed from the vault. When an accounting is made, be sure that we will know what is owed."

"How soon can we expect the goblin language and customs instructor? I'd like Jess and Harry both to learn." Lillian asked.

"We'll send one when the healer is sent."

"Oh, for security's sake, can we set up a private portkey? One that can only be activated from Gringotts with your approval and from here with mine?" Lillian thought out loud.

"Yes, Lady Potter." Orevein allowed. "There will be a charge to your accounts, but it will be minimal."

"I believe our business is complete." Lillian stood up and walked with Orevein to the floo room. "I want you to know how much I appreciate your and the bank's support. My only concern is keeping Harry safe." She watched as he took some floo powder. "May the blood of our enemies flow and their gold overflow our coffers Account Manager Orevein."

Orevein's eyes widened in surprise, she had just proclaimed kinship with him. He liked this female. "The blood of our enemies and their gold shall be ours, Lady Potter." He turned to the floo. "Orevein Office, Gringotts." He strode forward and was gone.

* * *

Standing in front of the remains of Number 4 Privet Drive was an old man wearing a purple velvet suit. His wore a lavender shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. All in all, he looked like he was wearing a tuxedoe from the middle 1970's. The man was Albus Dumbledore. When he left his office that morning, all the tracking charms and instruments in his office were fine. Completing his rounds of the school, he had taken lunch prior to returning to his office.

The office was quiet when he entered. That was when he noticed. Everything was stopped. He frowned. This could only mean one thing; Harry Potter was dead. He needed to investigate. He apparated to the edge of the Hogwart's wards and quickly crossed them. With a crack, he apparated to Little Whinging. He then transformed his robes into appropriate muggle wear.

He walked the perimeter of the property. The ward stones were undisturbed. In fact, the wards were still up but very weak. He assumed that without Harry's power feeding them, they were waning. He entered the property. Dumbledore walked up to the front entryway. The door no longer existed. Stepping inside, he cast spells designed to detect magic. There were no traces of accidental or active wizard magic. The fire must have been an accident. He needed to see Arabella.

He left the burnt out wreck. Mrs. Figg's home was across the street from the Dursley's. He was knocking on her door within moments. A weeping woman opened the door.

"Yes," she started. Recognizing her visitor, "Headmaster Dumbledore! It's horrible. Come inside. I'll make a cup of tea."

"What happened, Arabella?" he asked gently. He followed her to the living room. Sitting on the couch were Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Petunia and Dudley looked to be in shock after crying themselves out.

He moved towards an upholstered chair and sat. He looked at Arabella. "Let's leave the tea, my dear. Why not just tell me what happened?"

Arabella looked at Petunia. She didn't move as she held Dudley. "It's awful. Harry and Vernon were sick this morning. Petunia had planned on taking Dudley and Harry to the zoo. She left early this morning. We think Vernon must have smoked a cigar and fell asleep with it lit. We won't know for sure until the investigation is complete. The fire investigator told us that based on what he saw, he expected it was an accidental fire."

"What of Vernon and Harry?"

Petunia started crying. Dudley started crying with her.

"They, they both are dead, Headmaster." Arabella sniffed herself.

He sat back. What did this mean to the prophecy? Was Tom vulnerable? He stood up. "You have my condolences Mrs. Dursley. Losing one's husband and nephew, it must terrible." He went to her.

Petunia looked at him. Hatred burnt in her eyes. "It's your fault. If you hadn't forced Harry on us, we would be a completely normal, happy family. I don't want your condolences. The best gift you could give me is to leave and never let me see you again." She lowered her eyes. It didn't feel normal to stare a man in the eyes. She kissed the top of Dudley's head and turned away.

Albus nodded, "Then I shall take my leave. Arabella, I look forward to seeing you some other time." He left the home. Finding an alleyway, he apparated back to Hogwarts. Once inside the ward, he apparated into his office. One cannot apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Most people assumed that you couldn't apparate within the wards. It simply was not true. You couldn't cross the wards. It would be a nightmare if his sixth and seventh year students apparated from class to class.

* * *

 **Monday, 30 September 1985**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Quarterly Wizengamot Session**

"With the last of the scheduled business items completed, is there any business to be brought up? " The Chief Warlock asked. "If there is not further business, then a motion to adjourn will be accepted."

"A moment, Chief Warlock," Lady Longbottom slowly rose from her seat. "I have an item that blossomed into fourteen to be brought up." She waited his granting her the floor.

"Proceed, Lady Longbottom," Dumbledore answered. Internally he was quite puzzled. She was one of the scions of the light side. He always knew what would be put forward by this faction. This time, he knew nothing.

"I recently travelled to Azkaban. The purpose was to interview the Lestranges." She continued. "That was a personal matter and has no bearing on the issue at hand. As I passed the cell of one of the unfortunates, she asked me when her trial would be scheduled. I told her she was a silly woman. She would not be enjoying the comforts of the prison if she had not been tried."

A murmur of "Here, Here" went around the room. She paused to let it settle. "Imagine my surprise when she vowed on her magic and her life that no such trial had occurred. Magic accepted her vow with a blinding flash." She paused and scanned the auditorium. Many of the Light and Grey faction were looking sick. The Dark faction were masking their emotions. It was notable the Barty Crouch and Dumbledore did not look surprised. "Expecting to see a corpse, I was astonished when she stood in front of me, quite alive."

"When I returned, my factors quietly scoured the list of prisoners in Azkaban against the trial records. They found that fourteen individuals had been sent to Azkaban without trials during the last war." She was interrupted with shouting. There was a mix of denials and calls for justice. "Using my standing in the Wizengamot and the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, I had these unfortunates brought from prison today." She turned to Lady Bones. "I apologize to you as the head of the DMLE, but the treatment these persons had from the DMLE led to distrust on their part. I cannot blame them. It is a basic tenet of our system that everyone accused of crimes must be given a trial."

Bartemius Crouch was on his feet, "This is most irregular. What the hell are you getting at? We were at war and didn't have time for the niceties. I don't know who is on your list, but I guarantee that they are all guilty."

With a dismissive laugh, Lord Black sneered, "Mr. Crouch, for your sake, pray that they are. I am sure that the families of any that were incarcerated illegally will be looking for you. Just to talk, nothing more."

Several of the Dark faction and a few of the Grey laughed along with Lord Black. Lord Black and Lady Longbottom made note of who did not.

Lady Bones stood up, Lady Longbottom nodded to her, "Are these individuals here and ready for their trials?"

"All fourteen are available at my call. Many are purebloods and have agreed to the use of Veritaserum. They all proclaim their innocence." Lady Longbottom answered. Turning to Dumbledore, she declared, "I move that these fourteen be given their trials today. If they are guilty, then their sentences can either be confirmed or commuted. If they are innocent, we must make amends."

"I second." Lady Bones seconded.

"Are we sure that having trials today is such a good idea?" Dumbledore attempted to dissuade the group. Without knowing who the fourteen were, his control of the session was lost. "After all, we have had a long session."

"Balderdash, these people have been in prison for no less than five years." Lord Greengrass of the Greys interrupted Dumbledore. "Are you saying that keeping them in jail for a few more days so that we can have the afternoon free is acceptable?"

"Of course not, Lord Greengrass, my suggestion was to allow everyone an opportunity to come at this fresh." The Chief Warlock back pedaled.

"I call for an end to the discussion and an immediate vote." Lord Greengrass angrily glared at Dumbledore.

Shoulders dropping in acquiescence, Dumbledore called the vote. "All those in favor of the motion?" The Grey faction all raised their wands. The Light faction followed.

Seeing that the motion will pass without his vote, Lord Black abstained, as did the majority of the Dark faction.

"Against?" Dumbledore continued. There were a few scattered wands lit. Both Lady Longbottom and Lord Black, noted that Bartemius Crouch, Cornelius Fudge, and Dolores Umbridge were against the motion.

"The Ayes have it." The Chief Warlock announced. "How soon can you have the conv… accused available?"

"They will be here within five minutes." Lady Longbottom stated. Those in the chamber were confused. How had she sent the message?

"May we know who these personages are while we wait, Lady Longbottom?" Lucius Malfoy had lain back allowing the session move forward. Any day that Dumbledore was surprised was one to savor. He saw his opportunity to be seen and remembered now.

She turned to Malfoy, "Chief Wizard Dumbledore, may we have the chamber sealed so that none may leave? I would prefer not to divulge anything that could be promptly leaked by a low-level staffer or secretary." Dumbledore agreed. The aurors, who were sitting next to the entranceways, closed the doors and stood in front of them.

"Thank you for your patience." She nodded to her colleagues. She waved her wand and spoke a charm. On each desk a parchment appeared. "The parchment contains the name, charge, sentence, years in Azkaban, and former vocation. I shall read them to you.

Margaret Jones, theft, life, 7, Seamstress

Samuel Graves, murder, life, 9, auror

Theophilia Crow, treason, life, 6, storekeeper

Andrea Smithson, theft, life, 7, storekeeper

James Anderson, treason, life, 8, bookmaker

Angelique Delacroix, theft, life, 10, waitress

Rodney Hyslop, murder, life, 6, bookmaker

Susannah Jeffries, not listed, life, 6, storekeeper

Abraham Greenwood, murder, life, 7, farmer

Deborah Johnstone, murder, 7, waitress

Philmore Stratford, treason, life, 3, bookmaker"

Augusta paused in her reading, "Please note Philmore has been in Azkaban for three years. The war ended four years ago. I am sure that it will be enlightening to know how this occurred. I fear that the excuse that a war was being fought and there was not time for niceties like trials will fall rather flat. There are three more to go. These were quite the surprise.

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Prewett, Fabian Prewett, murder, life, 4, auror

Gideon Prewett, murder, life, 4 auror

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius Black, murder, life, 4, auror"

As the names went on, Lord Black was keenly watching the members from the Ministry. Madam Bones anger grew with each name. Starting with Philmore Stratford, she had gone white with controlled anger. Curiously, Bartemius Crouch looked afraid. He hid it well, but Lord Black had been a politician too long to be misled. Madam Umbridge had started with Philmore's name, very curious. Fudge was being a coward. It was easy to see that he was considering how to save his job. Dumbledore never budged until his grandson's name was called. Albus had jerked at that. Arcturus' face never changed. Internally, he knew. Arcuturus saw that several others as he had. Lords Malfoy and Greengrass, specifically, had been carefully monitoring the others.

Again, a huge outcry arose. Two Heir to noble houses had been thrown into Azkaban with no trials. The Prewett twins had been declared dead heroes lost fighting Death Eaters. The nobility in the Wizengamot were beside themselves.

Madam Umbridge stood up, "Hrm, I have duties that must be attended to." She began walking to the closest exit. "Out of my way, Aurors." They didn't move.

"Under Secretary, do you understand the meaning of closed?" Lady Bones asked. She was angry and had zero patience.

"I know what it means. I am the Under Secretary and must leave. You are simply the head of the DMLE. I order you to let me leave." Umbridge haughtily ordered. She knew Fudge would back her.

"You are under arrest. John, take her wand and place her in restraints." Amelia snapped out. Noticing the Minister starting to speak, she continued, "Minister, if you are planning on telling me to release her or let her leave, I will have you placed in restraint. This session has been sealed. Under seal, any person attempting to leave is in contempt of this body. The minimum penalty for this is removal from this body and permanent removal from any position within our government. Accomplices receive the same charge."

Fudge purpled in rage. He had been about to order that Dolores be freed and allowed to leave. "Thank you, Madam Bones, for the legal lesson. I was simply going to commend you in your efforts to comply with the law. Well done." Everyone in the room understood what his intent had been.

There was a knock on the main chamber door. Lady Bones nodded in Fudge's direction. "Prime Minister, if it please you, it seems the accused are here. May we confirm this and let them in?"

Waving a hand, Fudge disinterestedly said, "Yes, of course, Madam. Do your duty."

The senior auror at the door, Alastor Moody checked his partner. He used his magical eye and confirmed fifteen people outside of the door. He cracked it open. He saw fourteen very bedraggled, starved people being led by Algernon Longbottom in his finest robes. "Enter." Moody growled.

Algernon led the accused into the Wizengamot chambers. He nodded toward his sister. "I have been given notice that these fourteen unfortunate souls are being given their trials. I brought them here under my protection and peace. I ask on my honor, will they see trials today?"

Dumbledore answered sullenly, "Yes, Mr. Longbottom. We are ready to see justice done today."

"We have been told that each of you agree to Veritaserum questioning. Is this correct?" Lady Bones asked in her capacity as DMLE head.

The prisoners all nodded and affirmed that they agreed.

"Very well, we shall start. We will go in the order that Lady Longbottom provided. Margaret Jones, step forward." She continued.

The truth serum was administered and verified effective.

"You are accused of theft. The charge specifically states that you stole 500 galleons from," Amelia glared at Bartemius Crouch. "Bartemius Crouch. Is this true?

"No." The woman answered

"Do you know why the charge was levelled?"

"Yes,"

"I object!" Crouch stood up. "She answered that she is innocent. No further questioning is required."

"If this were a normal case, you would be accurate, Lord Crouch." Lady Bones acerbically answered, "The crime here was her false imprisonment. Please answer the question, Ms. Jones."

"Mr. Crouch came to my shop wanting some specialty pieces created. He had asked for clothes with overlapping metal scaling to cover the torso. When I finished, I presented it to him along with the bill of 100 galleons. He told me that since it was for the war effort, that it should be free. I was to consider it part of my taxes. I told him that it cost me 75 galleons for the materials. The 25 galleons for labor was already 50 galleons lower than my normal fee would have been. I was trying to do my part. He scoffed and again told me to write it off. I then threatened to sue him. He pulled out his wand and the next thing I knew I was in Azkaban."

"Moody, place Crouch under arrest." Lady Bones started to say. Before she could say anything more, Moody had stunned Crouch.

"He was going for his wand." Moody marched over. He pulled the man's wand out and placed suppression cuffs on him.

"Constant Vigilance?" Lady Bones asked him.

"Damn right, Ma'am." He answered.

"Is there anyone in here that feels she is guilty of anything more than trying to be paid for her work?" Lady Bones asked the chamber. No one spoke up. "At the end of the trials, anyone who is found not guilty will be immediately sent to St. Mungo's for treatments. Reparations will be decided at the next Wizengamot session." Her face was stone. She knew that by postponing the reparations discussion, the public would have a chance to decry what had been done. She looked at both Dumbledore and Fudge daring them to naysay her.

It didn't take long to process the next nine. Samuel Graves saw Bartemius Crouch Junior kill a muggle.

Theophilia Crow's treason? She demanded payment and called Crouch a "Right Bastard."

Andrea Smithson theft was the same as Margaret Jones. She wanted to be paid.

James Anderson treason? Crouch had lost 1,000 galleons betting and James called the debt. The treason was that Crouch would have been inconvenienced.

Angelique Delacroix theft? She refused his advances.

Rodney Hyslop murder? He had called Crouch's debt. He'd never seen a dead body.

Susannah Jeffries? He hadn't bothered to charge her. When she attempted to get Crouch to pay for his goods, off she went.

Abraham Greenwood murder? He had called the Aurors after a Death Eater attack. In describing the voice of the one who had killed his wife, Crouch had startled. Quickly stunned, Abraham woke in Azkaban.

Deborah Johnstone murder? She laughed at him when he asked her to sleep with him.

The Wizengamot was surprised with the next prisoner's story. He'd been sent to Azkaban without a trial after the war ended. Philmore Stratford's treason? Dolores Umbridge had broken into his shop and demanded to see the gambling records of his clients. He had refused. She turned to an auror and had him arrested. She then stated that she was the law and not obeying her was tantamount to treason.

The Prewett's crime was to have seen Bartemius Crouch, Jr. with Bellatrix LeStrange and the two LeStrange brothers in Death Eater robes two weeks Saturday 17 October, 1981. This was over two weeks prior to the attack on the Longbottoms. They had been on a stake out. When they reported their findings to Crouch, they woke in Azkaban.

The last prisoner was brought forward, Sirius Black. Many in the auditorium were sure that he was guilty. They remembered what the Prophet had said. He even had said it was his fault. He was the Secret Keeper. He was even the right hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Veritaserum wsa administered and tested.

"Sirius Black, did you betray the Potters?" Lady Bones asked.

"No, we were brothers. I would have died for James and Lily." Sirius said lethargically.

"Were you the Secret Keeper?" Amelia followed up.

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew. It was my suggestion to use him. I knew I would be a target. We felt we would be pranking He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Did you kill Mr. Pettigrew and the muggles?"

"No, I had cornered the rat. He yelled out his lies. He cast something behind him that blew up the street. I saw him change into his rat form before the aurors arrived."

"Animal form?"

"Yes, Peter was a rat animagus."

"What happened once you were in custody?"

"Crouch took control. I remember being in holding. At some point I was stunned, when I was awoken I was in Azkaban."

"Were you ever the Secret Keeper?"

"No."

Seeing where this was going, Dumbledore interrupted. "I feel that we should stop here. He has proven his innocence. I move that we declare him innocent, revoke Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin, and put a warrant out for him. I'm sure Sirius would be able to give you a description of Peter's animagus form."

"I second that!" Elphias Doge supported his friend.

Quickly taking control, Dumbledore called the vote, "A proposition has been heard and seconded." He paused looking around the chamber. "Is there any discussion on this or can we complete today's proceeding."

He hesitated only long enough for someone to draw a breath. "There being no discussion, all those in favor signify so." He looked at the members. A clear majority was voting for the motion. "Seeing a clear majority, the motion passes. Do I have a motion to close today's session?"

"I make the motion," Elphias shouted.

"Seconded," drawled Lord Malfoy. There would be some major changes started because of this meeting. He needed to determine how to turn them to his favor.

"No discussion being offered, all those in favor?" Dumbledore had talked over Madam Bones. "The ayes have it. Today's meeting is closed." He stayed in his seat. He wanted to rush back to his office, but his pattern was to stay in place until the chambers cleared. His position would be weakened if he was seen to run away.

Lady Amelia Bones was furious with the Chief Warlock. She suspected that he either cast the Fidelius or had known Black was innocent. She looked to her Aurors, "Get Crouch and Umbridge into holding cells. People, we are doing this by the book. Check their wands, freeze their accounts, search their offices and homes. I want them charged with abuse of office, false imprisonment, illegal use of government personnel, and attempted line assassinations."

She looked at Crouch, "Imprisoning Aurors because they saw the wrong people? You, sir, disgust me."

"When I find out who helped you, they will be off the force. If they knew their actions were wrong, you'll be keeping their company in prison." She seethed at the thought of her people being used in this manner.

She motioned for the prisoners to be taken away. She smiled, "When they have been booked, have them sent to the holding cells in Azkaban. With the severity of their crimes, our security may not be strong enough to hold them." She enjoyed seeing their faces whiten in fright. Alastor Moody, John Dawlish and the other aurors all grinned.

"I agree. I'm not sure but some Aurors may be tempted let accidents happen to them, once word gets out." Moody roughly shoved the two prisoners out of the room.

With a sigh, Lady Bones tried to center herself. The fourteen innocents were on their way to St. Mungo's. She detested the corruption rampant in the Ministry. She would be cleaning house beginning in the morning. She walked towards Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom?" The lady in question turned towards her. "I want to thank you for bringing this forward. I am embarrassed that my department hadn't rooted this out."

"No need to thank me, Lady Bones," the dowager nodded to her. "It is the duty of any citizen to seek justice. I find myself troubled with the criminal activities planned and executed by those two. Is there not a department within the DMLE that investigates charges of corruption and malfeasance?"

"No," Amelia answered, "It was disbanded during the war. When I took over as Head of the DMLE, the funding for the unit was never approved. As you know, the budget of the DMLE has been decreased every year since the end of the war."

"I see." Augusta thought for a moment, "I never realized that the cuts had been that severe. The overall budget has increased every year. I will work to have your budget brought back up. As a country, we cannot allow criminal activity to be allowed within the government. Do you have anyone now that can begin reviewing the cases of all prisoners?"

"Yes, I have some people who can do this." Amelia agreed.

"Good. I hope my solicitors found everyone. I fear that they did not." Augusta shivered. "The thought of innocent people in that loathsome place."

"I agree." Deciding to disengage, Amelia stepped back, "With your permission, Lady Longbottom, I need to get this started." She glanced around. She noticed that Lords Greengrass and Black had been listening. It is rare that the leaders of the Light, Grey, and Dark factions stood together, she mused.


	6. Chapter 6 - AML - Homecomings and Roosts

**Chapter 6 – Homecomings and Roosts**

 **Author's Note:**

The action has started. Lily is beginning er moves against Riddle. Dumbledore's positions are at risk. Did what happened to Petunia happen to others?

I hope you are enjoying the story. Give me a review. I'll respond to any questions directly.

* * *

 **Monday night, 30 September 1985**

 **The Burrow**

"It's 21:00, who could be at our door?" Arthur Weasley asked his wife. The four children remaining at home had all just been put to bed.

He opened the door to see a wizard and a witch in Auror robes. A quick flash of fear washed over him. The last time two officers were on his doorstep, they were there to announce Fabian's and Gideon's deaths. He paled. "Is there something wrong officers? Has something happened to Bill or Charlie?"

Hearing Arthur's question, Molly jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, "Who's hurt? What's happened?" Arthur's heart ached seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley?" The witch smiled. Seeing their hesitant nods, she continued, "I am here to tell you that Gideon and Fabian Prewett are alive and in St. Mungo's."

"WHAT!" yelled Molly, "Don't you dare be tricking us. My brothers died at the end of the war."

There were stirrings upstairs at the scream. "Ma'am, this is no joke or prank. They are at hospital and have asked to have you notified. I don't know the details, but they had been incarcerated in Azkaban. Lady Longbottom discovered this. In today's Wizengamot, they were declared innocent of the false charges laid on them. I don't know much more than this."

Molly broke down. Her grief for them had only abated with the birth of Ginevra. She turned to Arthur and fell into his arms sobbing.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Percy said from the stairs. The twins and Ginny peaked from behind him. They were all worried and ready to cry seeing their crying mother.

"My brothers, your uncles, are alive." She sobbed.

Arthur nodded to the Aurors who quickly left. "Let's floo Pandora and Xeno. They can bring Luna and watch the children tonight. We need to see your brothers." He gently sat her back on the sofa. The children ran to her, hugging her for comfort. She hugged them back.

"Xeno, Pandora? It's Arthur. Are you there?" Arthur had his head in the floo.

Within moments, he said, "I know it's late, sorry. We've had a bit of a shock here. It turns out Molly's brothers were not dead." A pause, "That's right, her brothers." Another pause, "No, Luna, they didn't decide to come back. I'm sorry, dear, but I must talk to your Mum. Pandora, can you watch the kids? Molly and I want to see Fabian and Gideon." He stepped back from the floo as the Lovegood family came through. "Thank you, Xeno. Thank you, Pandora. We'll tell you everything in the morning."

"We will be here. I did hear that the session today was quite long and lively." Xeno began talking as Arthur rushed to Molly.

"Children, Mr. Xeno and Mrs. Pandora will be watching you tonight. Ginny, you and Luna can have a sleepover. We'll see you in the morning." Molly said as she went to the floo with her husband. Arthur threw some powder into the fire. Stepping forward, Molly firmly stated, "St. Mungo's." With a flash, they were gone. Xeno and Pandora were left with four excited children.

Looking at each other, Pandora asked her husband, "Do you think anyone will get sleep tonight?"

He chuckled, "Oh yes, but it will be around 03:00 or so. I wonder if they have any board games. If we get them sitting still long enough, they'll settle down."

* * *

Arthur and Molly arrived at St. Mungo's. It looked as if the hospital was under siege. Reporters completely blocked the entrance. They recognized a couple of reporters from the Prophet. As Arthur pushed their way through, they heard French, German, Italian, at least two different Asian languages, and worst of all, American English.

One of the Prophet reporters, a Rita Skeeter, recognized Arthur just as they reached the doors. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we've been told that Mrs. Weasley's brothers were two of the people freed from wrongful incarceration in Azkaban. Can you tell us what you're feeling? Care to make a statement?"

The security guards stationed at the doors saw the Weasleys and moved forward to help them inside.

"Mrs. Weasley, the public deserves a comment. Can you describe the moment you were told that the two war heroes, your brothers, were alive?" Rita yelled out flashes from photography rippled through the crowd.

The doors closed behind Arthur and Molly. Molly's calm broke with the last question. She sobbed into Arthur's arms. The flashes outside the door intensified. Arthur saw and grew angry. With a quick movement, he turned the windows of the entrance opaque. "I am truly sorry and this is not a permanent charm, but I will not subject my wife to that."

The two guards nodded and one said, "I wish I had thought of that earlier. We can watch through the door easily enough."

"Can you direct me to someone who can take us to her brothers?" Arthur more calmly asked.

Pointing at the reception desk, the same guard offered, "The witch over there will be able to direct you to their room. Mrs. Weasley? I want to say how happy I am for you that they are alive."

"Thank you." She sniffled. Molly was regaining her calm once more. She knew that when she hugged her brothers, the dam would break.

A short time later, they were ushered into a room where the two men were. Molly's heart broke when she saw their condition. It was obvious they had been cleaned up. At the least, they had been starved. The hospital clothes they were wearing consisted of a khaki pullover short-sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. Their arms were nothing but skin over bone. Her arm was twice the thickness of hers. Her memory replayed when Fabian had picked her up one-handed at her wedding. She didn't think that working together they could lift her now. Their legs were in the same sad shape. Their knees jutted out from the wasted flesh.

Gideon saw them and smiled, "Molls! How I've wanted to see you." He held out his arms and started crying. Molly rushed forward and entered the hug. Seeing Fabian wanting to be hugged, she lifted Gideon out of his bed and placed him next to his twin. She did this while not ending the hug. In her mind, she mourned that her brother weighed less than her Percy. A determination bloomed in her chest. Once out of hospital, they would not be leaving the Burrow until she felt they were back to health.

"They told us you had died. You were fighting Dolohov and four others." Molly sobbed as she hugged them.

"Molls, we did fight Dolohov and some other Death Eaters." Fabian began. Gideon continued, "When the action was over, the bastard Crouch showed up. We began our report. The next thing we" Fabian now, "knew we were in Azkaban."

"Why?" Molly and Arthur were both shocked. "You were fighting the Death Eaters? Why did they do this?"

"From what came out in the trial today, Bastard Crouch's" Gideon started.

"son, Bastard Crouch, Jr. became a Death Eater." Fabian said.

"Bastard Senior, it seems," Gideon now.

Fabian, "wanted to save his son a"

"one-way trip to," Gideon.

Both, "the hell on earth called Azkaban."

Molly looked at Arthur. Her brothers were broken. "How did you get here?"

The twins looked at each other, neither relinquishing Molly's hug. "All we know is the Lady Longbottom came to Azkaban for something. She found a prisoner who convinced her that she had not had a trial and was innocent. She directed her solicitors to see who was in Azkaban without trials. They found us, along with Sirius Black and eleven others. If it wasn't for her, we would still be there."

"How did you get sent to hospital?" Molly asked.

"Lady Bones required it. We've been seen by both medics and mind-healers." Fabian started.

"The medics said that with the proper potions, we could leave in a week," Gideon spoke.

Fabian interrupted, "The mind healers told us that it will be six months of treatments before"

"they feel we will be stable again." Gideon ended.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Molly mumbled into their chests. Looking up at them, she caught their eyes, "When you are released in a week, you are coming home to the Burrow. I will make sure that you make any appointments with medics or mind healers. I've gotten my brothers back. I'm not letting you go again until you are back to yourselves." Seeing them glance at each other, she continued, "I may be your younger sister, but you will stay with us. Elsewise, I will hex you until you beg to come back." She mock growled at them.

Both men gave weak laughs. Saying in tandem, "That's the Molls we remember. We're glad we're back, too."

Arthur stood watching them. He agreed with his wife. His brothers-in-law will be staying at the Burrow. Permanently, if he could swing it. He made a note to himself to take the next week off.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 1 October 1985**

 **Hogwarts School**

 **Headmaster's Office 07:00 hours**

Sitting behind his desk, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore received his head of houses. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick sat patiently in a row facing him.

"I suppose you're wondering why I invited you for this impromptu meeting?" The headmaster asked rhetorically. "There were some happenings in the Wizengamot yesterday. Suffice it to say, Sirius Black was innocent of betraying the Potters, killing Pettigrew, and some muggles. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. He escaped Sirius by killing the muggles and cutting off a finger prior to switching into his animagus form. Appropriate for him, he is a rat animagus."

The reactions were instantaneous.

Minerva's face paled with empathy. "That poor man. How may I contact him?"

Filius and Pomona sat silently. They remembered Sirius as a boy. Neither had truly believed that he would have betrayed James Potter. He lived with James and his family when the Black family threw him out.

"Thank you for the information, Headmaster. As I am certain this will be in the morning Prophet, I must suppose that we are here for a different purpose." Severus sneered.

"Yes, well, as to that," Dumbledore started. "As the heads of your houses, I wanted the four of you to survey the various animals the students have. Peter has not been seen since the Potters demise. If any of our students have a rat, please have the animal brought here. We can determine if it is an animal or Peter very easily. If it is Peter, we will need to turn him in and console the child who has him."

"That is a sound plan, Albus." Minerva nodded. "I will call a house meeting as soon as we are finished."

Pomona agreed, "We need to get this done today. I'll call the badgers together this morning."

Severus sniffed, "None of my snakes would have a rat, unless it was to feed their pet."

"It would be prudent to meet with all of your houses. I have nothing else. Meet with your houses and let me know." Albus dismissed them. He hoped that Peter had made his way back to Hogwarts. It would strengthen his position in the Wizengamot if he were to capture him. Knowing the man from his time in the Order, he assumed that Peter would act as someone's pet. Peter tended to take the easiest paths.

At the teacher's table at lunch, the headmaster heard the reports. No one had a pet rat. There had been a flurry of owls that came in during the meal. Due to the house meetings, breakfast had been held in the various common rooms.

"Albus, while none of my lions has a rat," she started, "the Weasley brothers, William and Charles, told me that their younger brother, Percy, has had a pet rat for four years now."

Pomona overheard, "Four years? Rats rarely live more than two years. Headmaster, do you think?"

"Yes, that is very curious." Dumbledore said. "Molly Weasley sent a letter this morning asking that her two boys be sent home for the rest of the week. As you've all seen in the Prophet, her two brothers were illegally held in Azkaban. Barty Crouch had falsified their deaths."

"An awful bit of business, that." Pomona said.

"I shall be chaperoning the two home today. This will allow me to talk with Percy and see his rat." The old man's eyes twinkled merrily. "Minerva, have them come to my office once lunch is over."

"Of course, Albus."

With that, Dumbledore went to his office. Uncaring of the rising cacophony of voices from the students.

Charlie and Bill were reading an owl from their parents. It told them about their uncles and that they were needed at home.

Several Gryffindors raced to the Weasley brothers. The front of the Prophet showed pictures of Fabian and Gideon Prewett alongside Sirius Black. It announced what had happened to them. It stated that eleven others had been freed and their stories were inside. Below that, on the bottom half of the front page, a picture of Arthur and Molly Weasley entering St. Mungo's had been placed. The title under it stated, "Concerned Families Flock to Hospital". Bill and Charlie glanced at each other and ran to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

With a crack, Headmaster Dumbledore, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley apparated at the edge of the Burrow's wards. The two boys broke away, running to the home. The headmaster took a more sedate pace to the front door.

As he arrived, he was met with Pandora Lovegood. "Good morning, Pandora. Are Molly and Arthur home?"

With a smile, Pandora answered, "No, they are still at St. Mungo's. They came home for lunch and told the children what happened to Fabian and Gideon. Once we finished lunch, they both went back to hospital." Moving out of the doorway to let him in, she continued, "Would you like a cup of tea? Xeno and I were about to have a cup."

"No, my dear," he answered with twinkling eyes, "We just finished our lunches a short while back. Thank you, though." He continued to the living room, sitting down in an armchair.

"Good afternoon, Albus. It's horrible what happened to them, don't you think?" Xeno walked in greeting the other man.

"Terrible business that." Dumbledore frowned with empathy. "I fear I came here with two purposes. The first was to bring William and Charlie home. Molly and Arthur wanted them home when their uncles leave St. Mungo's."

"What was the other reason, Headmaster?" Pandora asked. She had poured a cup of tea for Xeno and herself.

"We found out yesterday that Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus. To ensure the safety of the students, we looked at all pets at school today." He waited a moment. "We found nothing unexpected, thankfully. However, the Weasley boys mentioned their brother Percy's rat. He's had the rat for four years. That's twice the normal lifespan of a rat. I was hoping to see the rat. I'm sure that Arthur and Molly would want it to be checked."

Xeno and Pandora shared a look. Pandora set her cup of tea down. "I'll talk to Percy. Give me a minute."

"How's the Quibbler going, Xeno?" Albus asked while they waited. They talked about nothing. It was just a few minutes later that Pandora returned with a sleeping rat in its' cage.

"This is Scabbers." Pandora showed them as she placed the cage on a table. "Headmaster, what do you need to check?"

"This won't take long. I need to cast the animagus reversal spell." He explained. "If the rat is just a rat, nothing will happen."

He walked over to the cage. Looking at the rat, he noticed it was missing a digit on a forepaw. Casting the reversal spell, the rat woke up as it starting reverting to human. As he grew, the cage burst and the table it sat upon toppled over.

Peter Pettigrew was revealed. "Help! I've been hiding from Sirius Black." Dumbledore stunned him.

"He's lying. We found out yesterday that he betrayed the Potters." He turned to the Lovegoods. "Do you think you could keep the children away while I call the Aurors?"

"Of course, Albus." Pandora land Xeno eft the room to gather the children upstairs.

When the Lovegoods left the room, Albus moved next to Peter and knelt next to him. He thought to himself, 'Peter, it is a shame. You were the perfect pawn. However, pawns are meant to be sacrificed. With Sirius free, I cannot let it be known that I knew you were a Death Eater when we made you Secret Keeper.' He cast a silent charm upon Peter. 'I fear that the stress of transfiguring back to human will have stopped your heart. You have a few hours to live.'

The aurors were called. Mad-Eye Moody arrived with a trainee. "Pettigrew." Turning to Dumbledore, he asked. "How did you know to come here, Headmaster?"

"It was an outcome of the search we ran this morning." Dumbledore explained what happened to this point.

"Good work, then." Moody turned to the trainee. "Did you put the magic and animagus suppression cuffs on him?" Getting an affirmative nod. "I'll need a full statement from you soon. For now, let's get this scum out of a good family's home."

Dumbledore watched as they flooed out of the home. He grimaced as they left. They had to send Moody. He was a good man. Albus feared that he might look a little too hard in the soon death of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

The adult clone of Lily Potter, Lillian, sat in the study of the Potter mansion. Harry and Jessamime were attending first grade at the local school. They were registered as fraternal twins under the last name of Jameson. Their looks had been changed slightly. Both now had brown hair and brown eyes. Jessa's face had been altered to make her look more like Harry. Both were top of their class. They were in school to learn how to make and be a friend. Harry had access to all of Lily Potter's knowledge. Jessamine had Petunia's. A side effect of the change was Jessamine's emotional maturity and focus matched her apparent age of five. She knew Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. She was sure that Jessa was too. She was all smiles when they came home each school day.

She turned her attention to the version of the Patronum she was developing. She had been working non-stop on this since she completed the Clone Animus spell. Using Arithmancy, she had finished her calculations. This spell looked to be simpler and easier to cast than the clone spell. She thought that there was no time like the present. She gathered her notes, stood, and walked to the training room. Once she arrived, she checked her available magic. She had full reserves.

She reviewed the needed wand motions. She practiced them. Closing her eyes in preparation, she cast, "Expecto Maternum Corpus!" A silver mist flowed out of the wand. She concentrated on being Harry's mother. The mist coalesced and standing before Lillian was a ghostly Lily Potter.

The silver spirit smiled at her. "We did it!" It twirled around. "I have all of your memories. Let me try casting a spell." She made the motions to cast a wandless Lumos. Light flared at the end of her right hand. "Wonderful." She noted that the Maternum spell was able to siphon ambient energy like she could. This would make maintaining the spell very easy.

The Maternum spirit then motioned for the wand in Lillian's hand. "We need to see if I can hold something and use it." Lillian proffered the wand. The spirit picked it up. It swung the wand and cast a Protego. A shield popped up. Lillian and the spirit smiled at each other. Lillian took the wand back.

The spirit smiled sadly at her. Lillian cancelled the spell. The memories from the spirit flowed into her. They didn't stop in her, they followed the link back to Harry where Lily took them.

"We're going to have to come up with a name for you. Lilas? Short for Lily as a Spirit?" it worked for her.

"We need to test the ability for Lilas to pass through wards. She should as she is a form on Patronus." Lillian smiled darkly. "Mama Dragon will be showing Voldemort's minions why one shouldn't threaten her child."

She walked back to her office. Once there, she wrote a short missive requesting an appointment with Orevein. Not trusting owls still, she called for Momsy.

With a pop, Mimsy stood in front of her. "Mimsy here, Mistress Lillian. What cans Mimsy bes doing?"

"Can you deliver this letter to Account Manager Orevein?" she smiled at the little elf.

"Mimsy bes happy to do this." Mimsy took the parchment. With a snap of her fingers, she popped out on her way to Gringotts. In less than five minutes, she returned. "Orevein asked Mimsy to wait fors his answer." She handed a scroll with the Gringotts seal on it to Lillian.

"Thank you, Mimsy." Lillian took the missive. "If I need anything else, I'll be sure to call for you."

"Mimsy bes going backs to work." Mimsy bowed to Lillian. Even though Mimsy called the clone, Mistress Lillian, Lily had explained how Lillian was an extension of herself.

Lillian broke the wax seal. Opening the scroll, she saw it was written in Gobbledegook. Thankful for the perfect memory Occlumency gave her, she could read it. She had quickly learned the language. She found it was true that once you've learned multiple languages, it becomes easier. Harry and Jess were making progress, but it was slower. She had purposefully kept her learning to herself. She wanted them both to enjoy the pride of learning it by themselves.

* * *

 **Orevein**

 **Potter Accounts Manager**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

 **Lillian Potter,**

 **Accepted representative for Lily Potter Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

 **Your request has been received. As requested, an appointment has been granted for 09:00 Wednesday 2, October. May the blood of our enemies' flow and their gold increase our vaults.**

 **Orevein**

* * *

Short and to the point as usual, she grinned. Thinking to herself, 'Goblins are not known for their bluntness for nothing, after all.'

She took a break to read the Daily Prophet. Seeing the results of the Wizengamot session, she was saddened at what had happened to innocents. She was happy to see that Lady Longbottom was beginning to use the information given to her. With Sirius now free, she wondered how soon she could reach out to him? She could use more friends and allies.

* * *

Amelia Bones was having both the best and worst morning of her life. Getting from the floo to her office was horrid. Reporters from around the world were seeking comments. The second they recognized her, she was mobbed. She didn't get away until she told them that an official statement would be made as soon as the investigations were completed. That did not deter the reporters. Only threatening them with stunning and a charge of obstructing a government official in their duties caused them to retreat.

Her first order of business was to interview Bartemius Crouch. She found him a disagreeable man. He had a patronizing manner that demeaned others. She had respected him when he led the DMLE, but had been careful in his presence. She took the elevators to the confinement level.

Stepping off, she stood in a small, square area where three aurors sat. One sat directly in front of the elevator doors. He sat behind a chest high barrier that could be ducked behind in case of spellfire. The other two sat behind similar barriers in the corners where the wall containing the elevator debouched. This allowed a three-way cross fire, if someone was foolish enough to attempt a rescue.

"Please move forward and stand in the center of the room, Ma'am", the guard facing her stated. "There are a pair of footprints painted on the floor, please stand in them."

Knowing the procedure, she strode forward and stood still. Three spells were cast, first was cast the Specialis Revelio. Amelia glowed. She was surprised that five listening charms had been placed upon her. They were quickly cancelled. She made a note to have everyone entering Ministry Offices checked. Second was a Homenum Revelio. As expected, the four people in the room glowed briefly. However, a fifth glow flashed in Amelia's hair. With the amount of press Britain was receiving, it seemed some reporters were willing to go too far.

"Let's see who has decided to break into the Ministry, shall we?" Amelia said. "You have a choice. Get out of my hair and land on the floor or I'll pull you out of my hair and won't be gentle about it."

A beetle flew from her, landing in between Amelia and the elevator sentry. Amelia quirked an eyebrow, "I don't have all day. Let's see who you are."

Almost too quickly to be seen, the beetle transformed into a reporter from the Prophet. The woman looked scared. "I can explain. I'm Rita Skeeter from the Prophet?"

"Well, Rita Skeeter from the Prophet, you've unlawfully entered the Ministry, accosted the head of the DMLE by riding my head, and if I miss my guess," Lady Bones paused for effect, "are not registered as an animagus. Am I correct, or shall I have someone check the registry."

"Ah, no. I haven't registered." Rita tried to excuse herself, "I just learned. I meant to register, the Prophet has kept me very busy."

"I think you waited too long." Amelia frostily answered. "I believe that we'll drop the charges of unlawful entry and accosting me. The charge of not being registered will not be able to be dropped." Lady Bones smiled with malice, "I am so sorry for that. By the way? You're under arrest." She motioned to the auror on her right, "Take her into custody. Make sure everyone knows the charge and have the proper cuffs and cell for her." She made a note that Rita's office and home should be raided before Rita can get any word out. "Call for Shacklebolt, please. I need to assign him a small job."

With that finished, she walked into the main holding area. They were ready for her. Bartemius Crouch was in a questioning room waiting on her. Outside the door, a junior auror stood holding a folder of parchments. Taking them, she asked, "Thank you?"

"William Morris, Ma'am," he nervously answered. This was the first time he met the head of the DMLE.

"Well, William," Lady Bones greeted, "You're getting a rare opportunity this morning. A high ministry officer on charges of corruption and false imprisonments." She stopped there, but mentally added, 'because these are usually swept under the rug with bribes.'

"Ah, yes, Ma'am." He agreed.

She went into the room and set at an interview table. Bartemius Crouch sat on the other side. His hads were manacled to the table through his suppression handcuffs. She set up a Dicta-Quill. Speaking she said, "This is the interview of Bartemius Crouch administered on 1 October, 1985. The time is 10:00 hours."

Seeing her, he snarled, "I have nothing to say to you."

Lady Bones sat down and began reading the parchment. Her only acknowledgement of his words was to briefly raise her eyes to look at him. She made several notations on the documents. After a few minutes of tense silence, she looked at him, "You've been quite nasty. The Priori Incantatem on your wand shows multiple Imperios. Care to explain the use of an Unforgivable?"

He stared at her. "I'm a pure-blood. I know my rights."

"You do, do you?" Amelia smiled at him, "For the crime of attempted line assassination on two Houses, pure-blood protections are forfeit." She kept her eyes on Bartemius while continuing, "William, do you have the Veritaserum?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered. "Would you like me to administer it?"

"Yes, please." Madam Bones answered, "I believe Barty, here, has a few things to get off his chest. Don't you, Barty?"

Once the potion was given and active, she began questioning, "First things, first. Why did you have all of those people sent to Azkaban?"

"What does it matter? They are all either half-bloods or mudbloods. For the most part, I owed them money I didn't have." Crouch answered. "I was fighting a war. It would have been bad for morale and the country for me to go bankrupt. A few people sacrificed to keep everyone else happy was a good trade-off."

Amelia stared at the man disgusted. 'Did he really believe that?' "So, sending people to Azkaban for life to cover your debts was good for the country?"

"Of course, I was leading the fight. If I had been weakened, the entire effort could have been compromised." He answered.

"The war-time protocol for sending someone, without trial, to Azkaban was to have the signature of the Head of the DMLE, The Chief Wizard, and the Minister of Magic. How did you get around that?" Amelia asked.

"Easy, neither bothered to read anything I gave them." Crouch sneered. "Both claimed being too busy to dwell with minutiae. I would send them a package of ten or more documents with the internment orders sandwiched in the middle. They never questioned anything."

Both Lady Bones and the attending auror had to school their features. This was beyond corruption. This showed incompetence.

"What about the Prewett twins?" She changed subject.

"They identified my son as a Death Eater. Barty is my only heir." Crouch tried to resist the potion. "I couldn't let him go to Azkaban."

"So, you faked their deaths and hid them away?" Amelia incredulously asked.

"They were true heroes. I thought it would be better for them to be alive in prison than for me to murder them." Crouch replied.

"You contemplated killing them?"

"Yes, it was easier to send them to prison than to cover up their murders. Also, they were friends, of a sort." He answered.

"Alright, let's move on to Sirius Black." Amelia turned a page in the folder. "Why was he sent away?"

"He-Who-Must-Be-Named had just been defeated due to the betrayal of the Potters." Crouch said.

"So? Why the rush?" Amelia followed up.

Crouch looked confused, "I do not remember. I recall bringing him in and putting him in a cell. The next memory I have is waking up the next morning. When I checked, Sirius was gone and the Prophet was declaring him the betrayer and He-Who-Must-Be-Named's right hand man. I never thought of him again."

"Curious," Amelia's eyes closed slightly in thought. Another player?

"You had nothing to do with Sirius' placement into Azkaban?"

"Other than my signature of the form, which I do not remember signing? No." Crouch replied.

"Moving on, your wand shows multiple uses of the Imperio. Who have you cast it on?" She changed topics.

"Only my son." He let out.

"Barty Junior? Isn't he dead?" Amelia followed-up.

"No, I am holding him in a hidden room at my home. My elf, Winky, takes care of him. I cast the Imperio daily to ensure that he doesn't escape." Came the surprising answer.

"I have records that he died. Who died in Azkaban?" she queried.

"My wife, she was dying. We visited Barty. She polyjuiced herself and Barty. Barty left with me. She died shortly after the visit." Crouch answered.

"This ends the interview. William, can you administer the antidote and get him back to his cell?" She stopped the Auto-Quill.

"Yes, Ma'am." He gave Crouch the antidote and began the process to return him. She stood up and left the room. As she moved to the elevator, she asked one of the guards, "Can you have Dolores Umbridge ready for her interview at 14:00 hours?" Seeing a nod, she entered the elevator and moved to her office.

Once there, she called for Rufus Scrimgeour. He entered her office shortly.

"I have a high priority detail, Rufus," she didn't bother with small talk. "I need you to form a small squad and search Bartemius Crouch's home. He is sheltering his son, Barty Junior there." She raised her hand to forestall his obvious question, "Yes, he is still alive. When you get there, ask the house elf Winky to take you to him. Tell her that her master is in trouble and you need to take Barty."

"I can't believe it." He was stunned. He shook himself and left the office.

Amelia then called for Gawain Robards. She asked him to form a squad to raid Rita Skeeter's office and home. She told him that she was an unregistered animagus.

As he left, she made copies of the interrogation. One for her records, one for the files, and one for use in the next Wizengamot. She then prepared for her interview with Ms. Umbridge.

She had two teams working to find any other illegally jailed witches or wizards. One team was reviewing the Ministry's records. The other team was auditing the records at Azkaban and physically meeting with each prisoner. She was afraid of what may be found.

At exactly 14:00 hours, she was again in the interview room. Dolores Umbridge sat across from her.

Setting a Dicta-Quill, she began the interrogation, "This is the interview of Dolores Umbridge administered on 1 October, 1985. The time is 14:00 hours."

"That is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge." The woman across from Lady Bones haughtily said. "When this farce is over, the chance of your working in the government again will be nil."

Amelia simply stared at her. William was again her assistant. "William, please do the honors."

"Yes, Ma'am. Three drops of Veritaserum." He moved to Umbridge.

"You can't do this. When the Minisiter he," she was interrupted when three drops were forced onto her tongue. "Augh."

After verifying that the potion was working, Amelia began asking her questions.

"What were you looking for when you broke into Mr. Stratford's business?" Lady Bones needed to know the motive.

Umbridge looked at her like she was silly, "I needed to find out who was in trouble with oddsmakers. Knowledge is power, after all."

"You were looking to find blackmail material? On whom?" was asked.

"Everyone, my dear. How do you think I rose to my position?" Umbridge looked like she swallowed a snail. She had tried to hold back.

"Did you use information against the Minister to gain your position?" Amelia followed up.

"Yes. I didn't plan on being the night manager of the floo network forever." Dolores replied.

Nodding, Lady Bones continued, "Where do you have your material stored?"

"Gringotts. Everything is in my vault." She replied.

Amelia groaned. The DMLE would not be able to raid Dolores' vault. It would stay there. "Who was the auror you took with you that day?"

"I don't know. Whenever I need an auror, I ask Cornelius to assign me one for a day." She sniffed. "I dare say I have no need to know their names."

"Did anyone else know what you were doing?" Amelia asked.

"No, Fudge would help me when I asked and I performed favors for him. He never asked how I was able to get things done." Umbridge answered.

"How did you get the signatures needed to place Mr. Stratford in Azkaban."

"Cornelius is a dear and will sign anything I ask him to. Once I had his name on the document, I copied the other signatures from other documents." She grinned. "Then it was a matter of making sure that they were sent without to prison."

"This ends the interview of Dolores Umbridge. The antidote will be administered." She stopped the Dicta-Quill. She gathered her materials and left without another word. She knew that it would hurt the prosecution of the case if she said anything else to the woman.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Molly Weasley had flooed home. She had been with her brothers since the prior evening. She was tired and wanted to take a nap. She hoped that Bill and Charlie were home. She wanted to take them to Fabian and Gideon.

"I'm home!" she tiredly called. A rumbling of running feet was heard. Coming down the stairs and streaming into the room were all of her children. A variant of Mum was muttered by all of them as they rushed to hug her. Xeno, Pandora, and Luna strode into the room, smiling at the love on display.

Percy began crying to her, "They took Scabbers!"

Molly broke from the group hug and threw her arms around him. "Who took Scabbers?"

"The Headmaster and some aurors." He cried. "I want him back!"

"Percy, I don't know what has happened. Let me talk with Pandora, okay honey?" Molly soothed him. "I'll find out why he was taken."

She looked at Xeno, "Xeno, can you be a dear and take the children outside? I'ld like to have a cup of tea with Pandora."

"No problem, Molly. Children, let's go outside." He ushered them all outside. Percy wanted to stay, but Molly persuaded him to go.

Once the children were out of earshot, Molly turned to Pandora some anger showing, "Pandora, what the blazes happened?"

"Molly, Dumbledore brought Bill and Charlie home just after lunch." Pandora started. "Xeno and I invited him in and offered him some tea. He told us about what happened in the Wizengamot yesterday. Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer."

Molly listened. "Yes, Arthur and I read the Prophet this morning with my brothers."

"It seems that Albus had Hogwarts searched for pet rats this morning. His thought was that Peter would prefer being a pet to live in the wild." Pandora softly spoke.

"That makes sense. What does it have to do with Scabbers?" Molly felt she knew, but needed confirmation.

"Bill and Charlie told Professor McGonagall that Percy had a pet rat. When she asked how long, they told her." Pandora answered. "Dumbledore told us that rats can't live that long and that he wanted to check Percy's rat. We didn't think anything of it. Xeno brought Scabbers in his cage to the living room. Dumbledore discovered that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew. He stunned him and asked us to see to the children while he called the aurors. They came and took Peter away. Dumbledore left afterwards."

Molly's anger broke. "How DARE he. He should have come to Arthur or myself. He should never have come into our home and taken control like that. Who does he think he is? Yes, it is good the Pettigrew was captured. Did he think about Percy or the other children? He just left afterwards?"

"Yes, I am so sorry, Molly." Pandora apologized. "We had no idea anything like this would happen. You're right. He should have worked through the two of you."

"It's alright Pandora." Molly calmed for her friend. "He overstepped. Arthur and I will take care of this." She shifted the topic, "Could you and Xeno continue staying with the kids until my brothers are released from St. Mungos? They will be released in a few days. They will be physically healed. Mentally? They'll never be the same. It's going to be a long recovery." She started crying again.

Pandora moved to hug her friend. She began crying along with Molly. Sometimes a good cry with a friend is the cure.

Once they were calm, Molly giggled slightly. "Molly?" Pandora asked concerned.

"I'm planning the howler that Headmaster Dumbledore will be getting tomorrow morning." Molly smiled evilly, "It will be the loudest and longest he will have ever heard. Can you imagine the faces of the students when their Headmaster is howled at?"

Pandora stared at her friend. Fabian and Gideon weren't the only pranksters in the Prewett family after all. "I wonder if we can get a memory of it?" She smiled with Molly.

She saw how tired Molly was. "Molly, let me get you to bed. What would you say if Xeno and I gave Percy an early Christmas present? We'll get him a pet. You tell us what kind of pet, cat, dog, owl, whatever. We'll get it for him."

Molly hugged Pandora, "You are a good friend. You don't need to buy us anything."

"You are absolutely correct, Molly." Pandora agreed with a snark, "We don't have to. We want to and will."

"You're a real witch, you know that?" Molly laughed as she was helped up and being led to her bedroom.

"Yes, I do. I have the hat and wand to prove it. I believe you do too." Pandora laughed. They entered the bedroom. "When would you like to be awakened?"

"Can you call me in four hours?" Molly answered, "I want to take Bill and Charlie with me when I return today."

"You got it." Pandora closed the door while Molly changed into her gown.

* * *

Harry and Jessa returned home. Mimsy had snacks waiting on them. Lillian came into the room to check how their day had gone.

"How was your day?" Lillian asked. She knew asking Harry was redundant. She was a reflection of Lily. Lily experienced everything as Harry did. However, these interactions were needed in Harry's maturation. He needed to learn to trust adult figures.

"It was great!" Harry answered with a smile. "We went to a sheep farm. It was called Mossy Bottom. We never heard the farmer's name. He had this really smart dog, Bitzer."

Jessa interrupted, "I've never seen a dog with a clipboard before. The dog looked more in control of things than the farmer did."

"Oh, come on, a dog with a clipboard?" Lillian laughed.

"Yeah, it was brilliant!" Harry enthused. "He also had ducks, chickens, a goat, and a bull."

"I saw a cat, too." Jessa added. "I thought sheep were supposed to be dumb. I got the feeling that they were watching us more than we watched them."

It was hard to believe the Jessa was really her sister, Petunia. The age regression reset her personality. She loved having the loving girl she remembered back. Lillian thought. "I wish I had chaperoned." Lillian changed the subject, "Have you completed your homework?"

The two looked at each other, "Yes, mostly." Harry answered for them. "We haven't done our maths."

"Get to it. We're going to train your magic after dinner tonight." Lillian told them. "You both know the rules, all school work must be completed before training."

Jessa and Harry became excited at the idea of training their magic. With a call of, "We'll get it done now." The two ran out of the living room to the study room that had been set up next to their bedrooms.

After dinner that evening, the three went to the training room. Lily's idea of training children prior to age eleven was bearing fruit. Harry was a special case. His core was the combined size of Riddle's, Lily's, and his developing core. Without training, his magic would become unstable. He required this. He needed to learn the control of his core. He already had access to it. Jessa's progress was amazing. Her core had been bound as a baby. The bindings had stifled both its growth and maturity. Her core small, but growing quickly. She estimated that Jessa's core would be equal to an average adult witch's core by her next birthday. As she used her magic, her core was exercised. Like any muscle, her core was growing. Lily wondered how strong magicals would be if training started at five-years old.

She was teaching them wandless casting. She did not let Harry have access to her or Riddle's memories. He needed to learn on his own. If he was given the knowledge, he would be at a disadvantage when he needed to learn something neither she nor Riddle had learned. This also gave Jessa common ground with him. Jessa was not being overshadowed.

"Watch what I am doing," Lillian demonstrated, "Do exactly what I do." Lillian then stretched her hand towards a feather laying on the ground. With a swish and a flick of her hand, she intoned, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lifted. She held it at shoulder height. Smiling at them, she moved her arm is a slow circle. The feather described a circle in the air.

"Cool," Jessa oohed.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled at it.

"I'll show you one more time. Then you need to work on it." Lillian promptly went through the process again. "Remember to feel for you magic. Once you can feel it, let some flow from your hand to the feather. Once your magic surrounds the feather, perform the charm."

She let the feather fall to the floor. She focused her attention on Jessa. Harry would be talking with Lily. Jessa only had her. Lily's spirit sight flowed into her clones. This allowed Lillian to watch as Jessa began manipulating her core. "Good, Jessa. Your magic is flowing." She encouraged. Jessa began pulling too much magic. She would exhaust herself and embed the feather in the ceiling using the amount siphoned out. "Not too much. You don't much magic to lift a feather." Jessa turned the flow into a trickle. "That's the perfect amount! Good girl. Now, let your magic flow onto the feather. Good." Lilian paused. She double-checked Jessa's progress. Everything looked good. "You're ready to perform the charm."

A small bead of sweat had formed on Jessa's brow. She slowly swished her hand and then flicked it just as Lillian had. As she moved, she incanted, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather wobbled, then shakily rose into the air. Lillian smiled at Jessa. "Good girl, now bring the feather back to the floor and end the spell." Jessa did as Lillian instructed. She felt the exertion when she finished. A huge grin broke across her face, "I did it! I did it the first time!" She jumped forward and hugged Lillian. Lillian had leant down into the hug. She stood and twirled the girl in celebration. "Let's see how Harry is doing."

She set Jessa down. They looked at Harry. He had the feather floating in the air. However, something was off. Lillian frowned and used her sight to find out what was wrong. She started to giggle before she caught herself, "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry answered as he floated the feather through a circle just as she had.

"I'd like you to end the spell." Lillian smiled with mirth.

A moment later, Harry's feather was on the floor. He turned to face Lillian and Jessa.

"How did you get the charm working?" Lillian asked. Jessa was looking closely at Harry.

"You said to do everything exactly like you did. I closed my eyes to concentrate better. Then I did what you did." Harry answered puzzled.

"Did you have any trouble with the movements?" Lillian asked him.

Harry thought for a second, "Yes, I couldn't get the arm swing right. My body didn't move right. I tried it again and it flowed right. Why? I levitated the feather."

"Well, yes," Lillian agreed with him. "I made a mistake. I told you to do exactly like I did. I forgot that you are a magimorph. You turned yourself into a girl, again."

Harry looked down. "I hate when this happens." He closed his eyes and shifted back. "I try to do what you tell me."

Lillian pulled him into a hug before he was too upset. "You have a special gift. One that is extra hard to control. Little accidents like this will happen as you learn magic. We'll work through this. You'll get to where this won't happen unless you want to change. You did great."

He smiled at her. He was a little downcast, but understood. Jessa couldn't help but tease, "Harry, I think you need to stay a girl. You'd make a great sister. We could be identical twins!" She smiled at him, letting him know she was joking.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "I am a boy! I don't want to be a girl."

Lillian enjoyed their byplay. Both were becoming strong siblings.

"You both did great." She interrupted their teasing. "We need to work on Mind Hide and Seek now."

"Harry, you will work with Lily, as usual. Jessa get ready." She looked at the girl, "Do you want to hide or seek first? We'll play three rounds before you both need to get ready for bed."

"I want to seek first." Jessa answered as she sat down. Lillian sat down across from her. This was one of her, Lily's, better ideas. She was teaching Legilimency and Occlumency to five-year olds as a game. They both loved it. Soon, it was bed time. Two happy and tired children listened to Lillian read to them before they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

 **09:00**

Lillian used the private two-way portkey Gringotts had provided her. It was keyed to her magic and could only be used by Lily or on of her clones. When going out in public, Lillian used a different appearance. She didn't change too much. Her hair, instead of being red, was a mousy brown. Her eyes were brown. Her skin tone was tanned. The most striking change was that she stood two inches taller than her norm. The portkey dropped her into a secure room outside of Orevein's office.

Upon arrival, a Goblin guard scanned her before nodding approval for her to leave the room. She exited the room and walked into Orevein's office. She did not knock. If you were to be somewhere at a specific time, goblins felt it was rude and weak to seek permission to gain entrance. The only exception for this rule was if an armed warrior blocked the entryway. The goblin language and customs had helped her understand this.

"Good, you're not late." Orevein put his quill down. "How can Gringotts serve you today?"

"Has the blood-feud been posted?" she asked in Gobbledegook.

Nodding an affirmative, Orevein showed his teeth in a grin, "Yes, and it reads a blood-feud between the Riddle family and his vassals with a family known to Riddle has been declared. It further reads that all properties, titles, wealth, and any other tangible valuables of the defeated shall be declared as possessions of the victor."

"Good, did Riddle have any vaults?" Lillian asked. Orevein shook his head. "That's too bad. However, I know who financed his actions. I have a list of all his marked vassals. I am ready to begin pruning the support from Riddle before his return. Do you have any suggestions how to proceed? Should I start at the top, Malfoy and Nott? Or, should I start with the lesser actors, such as Walden Macnair, Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Hmm, I knew you'd be ready to start soon." Orevein slowly answered. "I believe it would be best to trim from both ends. If you worked from the bottom up, the majority of the riches you wish to take from Riddle would be moved. Likewise, if you work from the top down, the outcry from the Prophet and the Ministry would likely lead to Harry being discovered and killed. I suggest using a death of a thousand cuts approach. Find ways to have them 'naturally' die. When you gain their holdings, use them in opposition to their beliefs. Make sure that when you do move, that public opinion will be moved in the direction you wish it."

"Your gold is pure," Lillian thanked him for his advice. "What would Gringotts charge for help in this endeavor?"

"My leaders have discussed your family's plight." He started. "Rather than charge for this, we ask to be your ally. We will support you as we can. When your fight is done, we simply ask your and your family's support in having goblins recognized as full magicals. We are not animals as the Ministry declares."

Without any hesitation, Lillian agreed, "The Ministry is a puppet of the pure-blood elite. As a muggle-born, I faced a similar prejudice. To many of the nobility, a muggle-born is an aberration that must be removed. We are in accord."

"Have your strategists developed a plan?" Lillian asked.

Orevein grinned showing all of his teeth, "Oh yes, we suggest taking out their biggest source of riches, Lucius Malfoy, first. How do you plan on carrying out the attacks?"

Lillian described the new Maternum spell. With his permission, she cast it and introduced Lilas to him. He was astounded when Lilas cast a Lumos spell.

"Amazing. I must assume that this will also be a Potter family magic spell?" Orevein asked.

Nodding, Lillian answered, "Yes. It is too powerful to let out generally."

"I've tested it against wards and it passes through the ones I can cast." Lillian spoke, "Would it be possible for Gringotts to set up wards, say, similar to those around the Malfoy manner? In order to test whether or not the Maternum passes though wards like a Patronus does?"

"I will see that the test is set up and ready within a few days."

"Wonderful." Lillian sat back. "I still have more to discuss. Do you remember when we spoke in August? I told you about Petunia having her core blocked as a young child?"

"Yes," Orevein said, unsure where she was leading.

"I've been remembering my time at Hogwarts." Lillian looked Orevein in the eyes. "I personally knew of twenty muggle-born witches and wizards. Of those, six were only children. The other fourteen were the younger children in their families. This seemed to be a strange coincidence. Is there a way that the muggle-born magicals from the last forty years can be discretely researched? I'd like to know how many families were broken the way mine was. Did the pattern of the first-born being non-magical hold? Of those, were any or all bound?"

"Why would anyone bind children that young?" Orevein asked himself.

"That's what I want to know." Lillian agreed. "I'm not sure there is a pattern yet. I may not be remembering things correctly. If there is a pattern, we should be able to determine what they were attempting."

"The healers that examined Harry and Jessamine have delivered their report." Orevein brought up a folder. "It was delivered to my office yesterday. I have to say, I have never seen them so devoted to a case."

"Oh?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, according to them, what has happened between Harry and Lady Potter is impossible. The Killing Curse that was sent through your alter ego, should have killed young Harry. Having a freed soul between the caster and target should have meant nothing." Orevein paused. "Lily fighting Riddle, taking his knowledge and power? Impossible. Yet, we see the results."

"It is hard to argue with what is in front of you." Lillian agreed.

"The good news is that Jessa is in perfect condition for a child of her age. Harry is still a little behind where he should be. We will watch his vision as he gets older as is father had bad vision. We can correct that when it happens. We will give you a series of potions. Give them nightly to him at bedtime over the next week. They will repair the remaining damage to his body. He will have a growth spurt and will be tall for his age. Based on his early records, he should never have been short."

Lillian nodded, "Take the cost from my vault. What of the item in the LeStrange vault?"

"We audited the vault." Orevein frowned. "The artifact was found. It is as dark as you described. However, we are bound by our laws. We cannot let any harm or change come to any item in the vaults without the owner's permission."

"What does this mean?" Lily's clone asked.

Orevein answered simply, "Kill the Lestranges and take possession of their estates. If our tests pan out, you could send your Matronum for a visit. Can your Maternum take other shapes?"

"I don't know. We'll find out."


	7. Chapter 7 - AML - Blood Feud and Trials

Chapter 7 - AML - Blood Feud and Trials

Author's Notes:

Alternate Timeline – changes thus far: Lily's spirit connected with Harry's; Harry rescued from the Dursley's at four-years old; Millicent Bagnold retiring at the end of the war concurrent with Crouch from the DMLE.

Review Questions

* * *

 **Sakura Lisel chapter 4 . Jan 31**

 **Wait how can ONLY Petunia be affected by the spell that made her hate Harry completely? If it was ONLY her under the hatred spell, then why did he start hating DUDLEY as well at the same time when the spell made Petunia start hating her son? If he wasn't under the spells effects as well then why did he start treating his BELOVED 'growing boy who could do no wrong' like he treated Harry unless he WASN'T in control of his own actions concerning the two like Petunia was? He started treating Dudley the way he treated Harry around the same time Petunia did.**

Vernon in this AU is a blustering bully. However, he is very much a chauvinist and has sharp delineations between male and female roles. He takes his cues from Petunia when it comes to the home. Therefore, he takes whatever she says as truth and follows her lead in the home. He didn't need to be under the geas as his own believes made him act the same. He turned on Dudley ONLY because of Petunia's actions. She said he had been bad. So, Dudley had been bad. I did not have the abuse get to the same point as it had with Harry. The geas is insidious and slow acting. To Vernon, Dudley had slowly been acting worse and worse. Harry, on the other hand, was being ignored.

 **Sakura Lisel chapter 1 . Jan 31**

 **Unless Dumbledore and the ministry magically bound the Potters so that they could NEVER leave it for ANY reason, why did Lily and James let themselves be BULLIED into going into 'protective custody' by the ministry just because THEY and Dumbledore said so? If the ministry was going to make it an issue, I'd have flipped them off, told them where they can shove their protective custody and (unless there were anti-apparation wards around the ministry) apparated out of the building and headed straight for one of their other homes and block off access from Dumbledore and anyone else who might help the old coot. Or better yet, leave the country first chance they got oncr it looked like the ministry was going to help the old coot 'protect' them whether they wanted it or not.**

At the point where the Potters were in Bagnold's office, they were boxed in. They couldn't leave. Could they have left the house in Godric's Hollow? Yes. If they had, the auror force would have been sent after them.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

 **Friday 1 November, 1985**

 **07:00**

"Arthur, does the Prophet say when Crouch's trial will be?" Molly asked her husband. Her brothers had been staying with them since their release from St. Mungos. They were physically fine. She was concerned with their mental health. They were making slow progress. The mental healer told her they needed closure. Without an open trial for Crouch, neither man would be able to move past the injustice done to them.

"It says here that Fudge claimed that the investigation had not been completed." Arthur read, "Dumbledore seconded his position stating that while justice must be done, it is imperative that we know all of the facts. Lady Bones moved that the trial be set for the next Wizengamot session on Friday Nov. 29. The motion was seconded by Lord Black. He commented that justice delayed is justice denied. The motion passed with a majority of all factions voting for it."

Gideon and Fabian heard Arthur's comments as they entered the kitchen. "All the facts! Where was his concern for us? Did we even see a lawyer? No. We were thrown away. If I were a betting man, I'd bet that the ministry wants the trials delayed so people will forget what happened."

"Wait a moment, there's another article. Lord Black seems to have started something." Arthur was quiet. He started smiling, "Oh, you've got to hear this."

* * *

 **Wizengamot Chambers**

 **Thursday 31 October, 1985**

The various dignitaries were entering the chambers. Only a few were left to enter. Traditionally, these last few were the leaders of the three factions, the Chief Warlock, and the Minister of Magic. The entrance of the Minister triggering the beginning of the session.

Lord Arcturus Black III arrived just in front of the Chief Warlock. He was resplendent in his formal robes. However, the left sleeve was absent. As he passed by others on his way to his seat, he acknowledged his peers.

"Good morning, Lord Greengrass," Lord Black paused by the Grey faction's leader.

The man stood and with a small nod acknowledging Arcturus as his peer, "It is a good morning, Lord Black. I say that is a rather," he paused looking at the other's left arm, "different," he looked Arcuturus in the eye, "set of robes. I don't know that I've ever seen an ensemble like it."

Lord Black schooled his features, a smirk had flitted across his face, "Yes, it is. I fear that with the reputation that my House has, a statement must be made. After all, my heir was sent to prison without a trail based on nothing more than his name." He glanced around the chamber. The members were studiously reading their agendas or murmuring to one another. In reality, they were listening to every word being spoken.

"Oh?" Lord Cyrus Greengrass offered.

"Since all Death Eaters were branded like one would a cow or sheep on their left arms," Arcturus disparaged the Death Eaters, "I will bear my arm to prove that I am not a follower of that upstart."

Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked into the chamber during this discussion. They were disappointed when the focus of attention did not shift to them. Dumbledore paused then continued to his seat. Minister Fudge stopped. He turned towards the two Lords, frowning. The session had not started and his control was lost. He did not like it.

"In point of fact," Arcturus raised his voice, "After speaking with my factors, I found that the majority of my workers lost family in the past war. Therefore, it has been decided that the Black family will do no business with anyone not willing to bear their arm. I hope to start a trend." He smiled darkly.

Smiling back, Lord Greengrass agreed, "I believe that many will follow your pure example. My tailor will be busy shortly."

Nodding his head, Lord Black turned to the center of the chamber. Seeing Minister Fudge staring at the two will ill-favor, he chuckled, lowered his voice for just the other, "We seem to be delaying the meeting and causing Minister Fudge his good mood. Good Day, Lord Greengrass." With that said, he went to his seat.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Arthur reads to Molly and her brothers, "Lord Black makes splash in Wizengamot. He wore new robes in yesterday's meeting. The left sleeve was missing. When asked, he told Lord Greengrass, leader of the Greys, that with what happened to his heir, he felt the need to prove he was not a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lord Greengrass liked the look and announced that his tailor would be getting work. It is our thought this fashion trend will be here to stay." Skimming down, he sees Black's name again, "In business news, Lord Black declares he will not do business with anyone not baring their left arms. In a later statement, he made clear that he will do no business with anyone still bearing the mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He looked up from the paper, "I never thought I would say this about any Black, but I like this. The "Imperiused" Death Eaters will be howling soon. When a store keep can see the Dark Mark, they may decide not to do any business with them."

Laying the paper down, Arthur stood up, "I'm off to the office. Wonderful breakfast, as always, Molly." He walked to her, gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "I'll see you this afternoon." That said, he went to the floo and left.

"Fabian, Gideon, what plans do the two of you have for today?" Molly asked her brothers.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Not Much, Molls." Fabian answered.

"We have an appointment with the mind healer," Gideon continued.

Fabian started, "After that, we will be doing physical exercises to strengthen"

"Ourselves." Gideon ended. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was hoping that the two of you could help me in the afternoon. The gnomes have infested our land again." Molly said.

"We can do that, Molls." They said in tandem. "Come with us to St. Mungos and Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," Molly sniffed. "I'm not tired of the two of you yet. I just got you back."

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Office**

 **Monday 4 November, 1985**

 **10:00 hours**

Cornelius Fudge entered his office ready to start a strenuous day. His schedule was full. A meeting with Dumbledore at 10:00, lunch from 11:00 until 13:00, A meeting with Lord Malfoy from 13:00 through 14:00, and lastly a meeting with Lady Bones scheduled to start at 14:00 for thirty minutes. He hated long days like these. He was the Prime Minister. He should only be involved when leading major events. He delegated everything else. That was why he'd promoted Dolores. Who knew she was that clumsy in her dealings?

Seeing that the Chief Wizard was present and waiting on him, he quickly hung his cloak and hat up. "Good morning, Albus. What can I do for you today? Is there a problem at Hogwarts?"

Smiling in his disarming way, Albus Dumbledore said in a jovial tone, "There are no problems at Hogwarts. Thank you, Cornelius. I came today in my capacity as the Chief Wizard."

"Oh," Cornelius sat at his desk. It made him feel safe when he was behind it.

"Yes, terrible problems what with Crouch and Umbridge sending people to Azkaban." Dumbledore frowned in empathy. "We need to bring closure to this problem in a humane way. I fear that the victims would be traumatized again, if the trials become public spectacles. Wouldn't you agree, Cornelius?"

Cornelius internally smiled, if the trials were public, both his and Dumbledore's positions would be at risk. The man in front of him was suggesting a strategy that would save both their positions. "Yes, Albus, those poor unfortunates. I shudder at the thought of spending years in prison and then having your name drug through the mud in a trial. What are you suggesting?"

"I believe a special court consisting of the two of us, Lord Malfoy the leader of the Dark faction, Lord Greengrass the leader of the Grey faction, and Lady Longbottom the leader of the Light faction. The trials would be prosecuted by Amelia." Dumbledore smoothly spoke, "After all, it would be for the protection of the victims. We could announce the results of the trials quietly. If there is no spectacle, the Prophet will bury the news."

"What about reparations? Would this court decide those?" Fudge considered the option.

"No, we need to be open and sympathetic to the victims. The determination of the amounts should be held openly in the next Wizengamot." Dumbledore suggested. "After all, we can champion an egregious amount for each. Let others cut the amount back. We will be the champions of the people."

"Considering the careers of every one of the victims was destroyed, you and I should push for an amount that they could live on for the remainder of their lives." Dumbledore mused, "Let us propose a blanket 10,000,000 galleons per victim. We both know that will not be the final amounts. Yet, we will be the uncorrupted, empathic leaders we both are."

Cornelius smiled, "I feel that your suggestion has merit. I will see to it that the trials are conducted before the next Wizengamot session."

"You are a man of great leadership and compassion, Cornelius." Dumbledore praised, "A man that will lead us for many, many years. Of this I am sure."

"Thank you, Albus." Cornelius was flattered. He was uncertain whether he wanted to use Lord Black on the tribunal. Lord Malfoy would be a better choice. Lord Black has direct ties to one of the victims, Sirius Black. Lord Malfoy did not."

"Have you, perchance, found a new Under Secretary?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Fudge grimaced lightly. "Until she is convicted, she is suspended without pay. I cannot replace her until she is found guilty. I never knew how much she did for me."

"I understand, my friend." Dumbledore smiled at him in sympathy, "I sometimes think Hogwarts would collapse if something occurred to Minerva."

"Exactly!" Fudge exclaimed. "Would you have any suggestions for when the position opens?"

"Several," The Chief Wizard settled in his chair, "Madam Umbridge was firmly in the Dark faction in her beliefs. May I suggest someone from the Greys or the Light? This would help prove you have no prejudice against anyone's beliefs if they get their job done."

"I see," and he did. This move could strengthen his position. The question, Grey or Light? "Who are you thinking of from the Light faction?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I know a fine woman." Their discussion continued until shortly before 11:00. At 10:55, Cornelius' administrative assistant informed them that their scheduled time was up.

* * *

 **Cardiff**

 **Private Dining room, Park Plaza Cardiff**

 **Monday 11 November, 1985**

Augusta Longbottom, Lady Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, was ushered into a small dining room. Able to hold no more than twelve diners, the room was tastefully decorated with a view of the City. "Good Day, Arcturus." She smiled at the man standing by the window.

Hearing her, he turned and made his way to her, "Good day to you, Augusta." He took her proffered hand, kissing the back of it lightly. Keeping hold of it, he led her to a dining table set for two. "Allow me." He released her next to the chair. He pulled the chair for her.

She sat, allowing him to scoot her into the table. "My, what a gentleman you are." Water had been served at both their places. She took a sip from her glass as Lord Black moved around the table then sitting down. "How is your grandson?"

"Sirius is doing much better. Physically, he is fine. The mind healers tell me that the trauma from Azkaban and the betrayals by his fellow Aurors will take time." Arcturus frowned. "However, he has been asking for his godson, Harry Potter."

She nodded her head, "I would not doubt that he is seeking Harry. What do his healers say?"

"They say that it would help him." Arcturus sadly answered. "When I made enquiries, I was told that all of the Potters records have been sealed by order of the Ministry. The Magical Children's Services have no records at all. The seal was signed by Bagnold and Dumbledore."

"Not surprising. For being the Leader of the Light, Dumbledore is rather manipulative." She sniffed.

A knock was heard. Lord Black looked at the door, "Yes?"

"Sir, Madam? My name is Jessica. I'll be serving you today. May I enter?" A woman's voice called out.

Lord Black looked at Lady Longbottom. She gave a nod. Not expecting anything, still he had his wand at hand. "Come in."

The door opened. A young woman in the uniform of the hotel came in. "Have you had an opportunity to review our menu?"

Again, Lord Black looked at Augusta. "May I?"

Her eyes tightened and her mouth lightly pursed. She nodded her head. He felt that this was another test of trust. "Of course, Arcturus."

He smiled. "If I remember correctly, you favor lamb." She gave a miniscule nod. "I believe we will have the Roast end of Lamb. I see you have Chateau Lafite Rothschild Bordeaux. We will have a bottle with our lunch. While we wait, some tea would be nice."

"Yes, sir." Jessica wrote his order down. She left shortly thereafter.

"I am impressed, Arcturus." Augusta sipped her water. "You've researched my tastes."

"I find it strengthens friendships to know what their preferences are." He smirked. "On the other hand, knowing an enemy allows one to anticipate their moves."

"How typically Slytherin." Augusta complimented. "Yet, extremely effective."

"Quite," He agreed.

Again, a knock on the door. Lord Black allowed, "Enter." Jessica entered with a tea service. Once served, the two, by unspoken agreement, postponed starting their real discussion until the meal was completed.

One they finished their meals, the dishes were removed. The bill had been paid. Lord Black and Lady Longbottom both placed silencing and anti-eavesdropping spells on the room.

"You've heard of Fudge's new court?" Lady Longbottom asked.

Lord Black frowned. "Yes, I understand Malfoy is the representative for the Dark?"

"The minister touted him as the Leader of the Dark faction." Augusta stated. "Greengrass of the Grey, and myself for the Light."

"Heh, Malfoy has reached above himself." Lord Black smiled darkly. "Admittedly, I have stayed out of the Wizengamot for the last few years, but my family will not be overshadowed by a family thrown out of France. What is your opinion of the court?"

"He is setting a dangerous precedent. He knows this and is pushing to have the trials completed before the next session." Lady Longbottom continued, "I have approached Lord Greengrass and he agrees that this is not legal."

"Oh? Will he be open to calling a special Wizengamot session to discuss this move?" Lord Black asked.

Augusta nodded, "He would. He agreed with me that if you or I were to call a session, our positions would be undermined with rumours that we want public vengeance, not justice. You, because of Sirius' plight, and myself, since I brought the issue forward."

"Agreed." Arcturus slowly answered. "What is he asking for this help?"

"A favor," Augusta answered. "The most dangerous price there is."

"Are the any limits on this favour?" Lord Black returned.

"Other than promising that he would not ask us to go against our morals, none." She replied.

"That is a fluid boundary." Arcturus smirked. "However, the long-term gain will be worth it. I understand the trials are to be held this Friday?" Seeing her agreement, he continued, "Have Lord Greengrass call a special session this Thursday. Have the request and announcements sent Wednesday. I will ensure that my friends are aware that it is coming. I trust Greengrass and you will do the same?"

She almost rolled her eyes. "Of course, Arcturus. We will also instruct our friends to not alert Fudge or Dumbledore."

"Let us discuss our approach." Augusta took control of their discussion.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Wizengamot, Special Session**

 **Thursday, 14 November 1985 15:00**

The Minister and Chief Warlock entered the chamber. Dumbledore looked unruffled and his normal genial self. Cornelius Fudge was irate. He had not received any notice until he started his day at 10:00 that morning. He should be leaving his office now. Instead, he was here because Greengrass called a special session. His gaze wandered amongst the attendees. He scoffed seeing a sea of bare left arms. The Light and Grey members were wearing the "Black" style formal robes. A slim majority of the Dark were likewise attired. He smiled as he saw that his good friend, Lord Malfoy, wore proper formal robes. He himself wore both sleeves, as did Dumbledore.

He sat into his seat, "Chief Wizard, we are ready. Start this session."

Albus looked at him. He slowly nodded. Standing up, he called, "Call to Order. Call to Order. This special session has been called." He paused to call roll. Once the attendance was recorded, he intoned, "Lord Greengrass, as the caller of this session, I cede the floor." The Chief Wizard sat down.

Lord Greengrass stood. He slowly scanned the room, "Lords and Ladies, fellow members, I recently was asked to preside on a special tribunal consisting of Lord Malfoy, Lady Longbottom, Minister Fudge, and the Chief Warlock. This tribunal was to sit in judgement of Bartemius Crouch and Dolores Umbridge." He paused as several declarations were made. "I was told that this tribunal would protect the victims from further press. In addition, it was to serve quicker justice and to unclutter our meetings."

"Justice is ours to provide!" "Hear, Hear." "Preposterous." "Protect the victims? It sounds more that we are protecting the perpetrators."

"At first, I was flattered." Lord Greengrass continued, "However, I asked my legal advisors as to the legality of this. They reviewed the concept and delivered their considered opinions. They were unanimous in declaring it illegal. Therefore, I felt it necessary to call this session. Chief Wizard." He relinquished the floor to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore said, "Mr. Ogden, you signalled first. You may have the floor."

"I would like to know who vetted this idea in the ministry. Minister, who did you consult on this?" Ogden asked.

"Well, Dumbledore and I discussed it after the last meeting." Fudge nervously answered. "If we can help the victims from further abuse, shouldn't we?"

"Justice hidden is not justice," Ogden took the floor back. "Did you consult any of the legal staff"?

"Erm, no." The minister weakly answered.

"I believe there is a term called, 'Kangaroo Court'." Ogden began explaining. "It means an unofficial court set up to try people regarded as already guilty. This smells like what Heir Black and the others were subjected to."

Dumbledore interrupted, "My dear, Ogden. The tribunal would review the evidence before deciding guilt or innocence. There would have been no assumptions."

"Just as the Wizengamot was told when the Ministry was given war powers? Where the Head of the DMLE, the Chief Wizard, and the Minister could send our countrymen to Azkaban?" Ogden argued. "That worked well."

"I object to that." Fudge yelled.

"As do I, Minister," Lady Longbottom interjected. "I object to the continuation of the war powers and the idea of the tribunal. It seems that the powers transferred to the Minister during the war have not stopped expanding." She pierced him with her gaze, "Do you not agree that the war is past and it is time to repeal the special powers?"

"Hear, Hear!"

The Chief Wizard tried once more, "My dear friends, the Minister and myself were discussing the situation. In order to preserve what dignity the victims of false imprisonment have, do you truly believe forcing them to appear in front of the Wizengamot would benefit them?"

"It would give them justice in a public forum. In answer to your question, yes." Lord Greengrass snorted, "I move that both the tribunal and the war powers given by this body to the Minister and the Ministry be ended." Lord Greengrass took the floor. "We need to renew our contracts with our citizens. They need to trust that their needs will be handled appropriately." He paused, "The war is past. There is no need to continue restricting our hard-earned freedoms."

There was general agreement with him.

Lord DIggory stood and yelled, "I second!"

The vote was taken. The motion was passed.

"Lord Greengrass, you requested this special session due to a question of law," Dumbledore said flatly. "The question has been answered. Are you satisified?"

"I would like to ask one question of Madam Bones." Greengrass answered. The Chief Wizard motioned for him to ask it. "Madam Bones, will your investigations be complete by our next meeting?"

"They are complete now, Lord." She answered.

"Very well, I expect the trial to be held at the next session. My call has been answered."

"Having met its purpose, this special session is now adjourned." Dumbledore ended the session. He apologized to several as he went to the floos. He told them that as it was a school day, he was needed at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

 **Orevein's Office**

 **Wednesday 20 November, 1985 18:00**

Orevein looked at Lily Potter's magical clone, Lillian. "I've seen that the Maternum testing went well. It passes through all wards exactly as a Patronum does. Have you tested whether the Maternum can take other shapes?"

"Yes, Orevein." Lillian sat across from him. "I haven't been able to change the form. I've made some progress, but cannot create a corporeal version not based on myself." She shook herself. "However, this is not the reason I am here. Harry will never be safe if any Death Eaters exist. I'm ready to begin."

"May their blood flow tonight." Orevein grinned. "How can I help?"

"I will send the Maternum to Azkaban. If it can penetrate into the prison, the LeStranges die tonight. If I remember correctly, Bellatrix must be first. This will ensure that her vault will not revert to the Blacks. Then the two brothers in either order."

Nodding Orevein said, "Correct. Once they are dead, the LeStrange family name and holdings become the Potters. The horcrux can be retrieved."

"No time like the present, then." Lillian stood and cast. After a moment, the image coalesced. A slivery, ghostly image of Lily Potter stood in front of Lillian. "You know what to do." The Maternum flew through the ceiling on its way to Azkaban.

"While we wait, what have you discovered of horcuxes?" Lillian settled back into her chair.

Orevein grimaced, "They are abominations. Only a fool and a coward would create one."

"What would you call a wizard who created six?" Lillian followed up.

Orevein stared at the animate. "It is no wonder the man became so crazed." He shook himself. "Gringotts can destroy the soul pieces if help is needed. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes, there is the Gaunt family ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Tom Riddle's teenage diary, and his familiar Nagini." Lillian replied. "Harry held a piece of the Riddle's soul, but I defeated it."

"Amazing, may I ask how?" He sat forward interested in her answer.

Lillian smiled, "Frankly, it was a miracle." She proceeded to describe the fight.

Orevein was awed by the fight and the perseverance Lily Potter showed. "Amazing. Very few goblin warriors would have outlasted Riddle. Do you know where the items are?"

"I know their approximate locations. The diary was given to Lucius Malfoy. If it is not in his vaults, it must be at Malfoy manor. The ring is stored at the Gaunt hut. The locket was placed in a seaside cave. The diadem was placed in Hogwarts. Nagini? It is with Riddle's wraith. If he followed his plan, it's in Albania with Riddle."

"A question, Mistress Lillian." Orevein asked.

"What are your plans?" He paused. "Gringotts is taking a great risk in supporting the Potter family in this feud. Yes, you have paid for our services." He admitted before Lillian could object. "However, if you are successful, Magical Britain could fall into an economic depression."

"My plan is to keep Harry safe. To do this, the Death Eaters and their philosophy must be utterly defeated." Lillian sobered. "When I was introduced to magic, I was in awe of the beauty and splendor of it. Once I entered Hogwarts, I slowly lost my first wizarding friend to bigotry. I faced bullying and worse because of my so-called impure blood." She paused, "What I found is that there was much discussion about being accepting from the 'Light', but nothing was ever done. For instance, there was a full-out prank war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even at its worst, there was a 'boys will be boys' attitude. There no true punishments. There are times that I believe that the Light and Dark factions are two sides of the same coin. Neither side truly want any changes."

She straightened and looked Orevein in the eyes, "Change is coming whether they want it or not. What I would like to see? All magical sentients being equals. Pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, goblin, werewolf, elf, centaur, it matters not. Everyone should have the freedom to live life as they want to."

"You won't find support from any faction in the Wizengamot." Orevein countered.

"By the time I'm finished, the Potter proxies will have a majority." Lillian showed her teeth in a feral smile. "They won't know anything has happened until too late."

Changing the subject, "What did you find our regarding the muggle born children? Was what happened to Petunia an anomaly?"

The account manager frowned, "No, it wasn't. We found evidence that the bindings started in 1946. Just after the Grindelwald war. It continued until 1978 during the height of Riddle's war."

"That's disturbing." Lillian continued, "Any suggestion as to why they ended?"

"In 1978, the staff of the Department of Underage Sorcery were killed in a coordinated attack by the Death Eaters." The goblin answered, "Our best guess is that someone in the office performed the illegal bindings. Since we cannot interview the dead, we have no clue why it was done."

"In my case, it destroyed the relationship I had with my sister. Petunia wanted to accompany me to Hogwarts. Of course, without magic, she couldn't." Lillian looked pained at the memory. "When I finished schooling, she hated anything to do with magic. When she married, she excluded me." She paused, "Did your investigators discover what happened to the siblings? Were many estranged?"

"From the notes, they did not consider that aspect." Orevein made a note. "We will have them investigate the families."

"Thank you," Lillian was puzzled. "What could be gained by this?" She shook her head.

* * *

Lilas, the Maternum, approached Azkaban. She paused as she neared. Being able to see the magic surrounding the island, she saw multiple wards. The outermost was a combined unplottable and muggle repelling ward. The next layer in placed anti-apparition and portkey wards. The third layer consisted of magic shielding wards. The final layer she didn't immediately recognize. It was oily black in color. Pausing to study it, she realized that was a Dementor repelling ward. Rather than blocking entry from the outside world, this blocked Dementors from crossing from the island. She cautiously moved forward. She crossed each ward without a problem. The wards did not recognize what she was.

There were no visible patrols being walked. She assumed that with Dementors loose on the island, the guards felt no need to patrol. She entered the prison. As she went to Bellatrix's cell, the Dementors in her path moved aside. She flowed into the woman's cell.

Bellatrix was awake. "My Lord will save me. He is the most powerful wizard ever. Merlin would have feared him. MY LORD will save me." She chanted.

"Hello, Bella," Lilas announced herself. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

Looking at the glowing Maternum, Bellatrix thought she was looking at a ghost. "What are you doing here, Mudblood? My Lord killed you. Were you sent back because of what you were?" She sneered.

"I am here to carry out the first act in the blood feud between Tom Riddle Jr. and his vassals and House Potter." Lilas calmly stated.

"Who the hell is Tom Riddle and why should I care?" Bellatrix was confused.

With a smile, Lilas answered, "You don't know who Tom Riddle is? How rich." She paused. "Tom Riddle is a half-blood born to a hedge witch and a mundane."

"Are you going to break me out so I can kill him?"

"After he left Hogwarts, he changed his name. You'll find this hilarious. He changed it to Lord Voldemort." Lilas watched the prisoner's reaction.

Almost immediately, the woman started screaming in rage, "You lie, bitch. My Lord is of purer blood than anyone alive!" Losing her reason, she jumped towards Lilas. Lilas smirked at her.

Being a corporeal projection, Lilas stepped to the side. As Bellatrix passed by, she whispered in Parseltongue, "Pain." The Crucio embedded within Bellatrix's Dark Mark triggered. The prisoner fell to the ground in agony. "This is for Frank and Alice. Your own magic is killing you. When your magic is exhausted, the pain and your heart will stop."

Lilas cast a Muffliato on the screaming woman. "A lady never shows her pain. You should know better, Mrs. LeStrange." After less than three minutes, the prisoner was dead. The years in prison had withered her magic and stamina.

Lilas moved to the cells where the two LeStrange men were held. Her stomach, or the magical equivalent, churned at what she had done. She vowed never to gloat over a powerless enemy again. It left her feeling dirty.

Not wanting a repeat, she said to both men in Parseltongue, "Die." Their Dark Marks both triggered and stopped their hearts. They were dead.

Lilas finished her purpose. She allowed the enchantment to fade. Her memories transferred back to her caster, Lillian.

* * *

Lillian froze where she sat in Orevein's office. He raised an eyebrow.

"That was disturbing." Lillian shuddered. "Bellatrix is dead. Her death was quickly followed by the two LeStrange men." Taking a breath to steady herself, "In the name of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, the properties, wealth, and name of the LeStrange family are claimed as due as per the blood feud between the House and Tom Riddle and his vassals."

Orevein grinned showing of his teeth. "The LeStrange holdings will be transferred. The horcrux in Bellatrix's vault will be looked at. We will discover how to destroy the abomination."

"Let me know if the only way to eliminate the soul-piece is to destroy the cup." Lillian said. "I beat Riddle once, I'm stronger now. If needed, I can take on the soul-piece." She said with disgust.

"It won't come to that, my dear," Orevein placated the animate. "Gringotts curse breakers are not in the habit of destroying cursed items."

"Coming back to the LeStrange holdings. I want everything moved out of the vaults into a new vault." Lillian directed. "The Ministry will more than likely try to confiscate the contents. On second thought, leave one knut in each of the LeStrange vaults. In regards to their land and other holdings, execute the change of ownerships as quickly as can be performed. In addition, get the properties made unplottable and under a Fidelius. We'll keep them hidden until Riddle is truly dead and Harry is ready."

"Will you wish this to be done for all future claims?" Orevein was making notes.

Lillian thought for a moment, "Yes, unless I make a special request." She smiled at Orevein, "Oh, another thought, can Gringotts send teams to search each vault and property for magical or cursed items? For the magical items, place them in a new vault and create an inventory with the name of the item, its' classification and use. If the item is cursed either have the curse broken or destroy the item. For this service, I give Gringotts leave to reclaim all Goblin owned artifacts found."

"Thank you, Lady Lillian." The Account Manager nodded his head.

* * *

While Lillian met with Orevein and Lilas was sent to Azkaban, Lily began processing Tom's memories. She wanted to understand the relationship between Albus and he. She found their first meeting.

Dumbledore was leaving Tom's room. The young boy began, "I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?"

The professor paused in the doorway. Looking at the orphan, he decided. "Tom, there are many different abilities magic grants us." He walked back in the room and sat on the bed. Motioning for the boy to sit, he continued, "The gift you have is called Parseltongue. It is a very rare gift. So, it is not normal for the average wizard or witch. One of the founders of Hogwarts was renowned as having the gift. You need to know, however, there are many exceptional abilities. Some we are born with. The ability to speak with snakes. Some of us are born being able to change how we look. We call those metamorphs. With training, there are other skills that can be learned. Animagi can turn into an animal at will. There are others who learn how to read minds, Legilimens. Occlumens are those who have learned how to protect their minds. Most of us need to use a wand and call out the spell we want to use."

"You didn't move when you made my closet burn." Tom said with a little awe.

"That's right, my boy. It takes much more control and power without a wand. The average wizard either does not have the power or the patience to learn the control needed." The professor looked tom in the eyes to reinforce his next words. "Is it normal for us to speak with snakes? No. Is it wrong? No, it is a gift. I understand your time here in the orphanage has been hard. It's understandable. Most people fear things they do not understand. Your abilities lead them to that fear. Do you understand?"

"I do something. They become afraid. Then try to hurt me from that fear?" Tom answers as he processes the professor's words.

"Exactly, Tom." The professor nodded his head in agreement. "Once someone fears something, it is a small step to hatred of it. Do you understand?"

"I think so, sir." Tom answered. He remembered being bullied when he couldn't show other children how to do some of the things he could.

"Good, my boy." Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "Have you ever heard of the concept of Noblesse Oblige?

Shaking his head, Tom said, "No, sir. Is it French?"

With a small chuckle, "The words are French. They translate as nobility obligates. What it means for us is this. We have been given a power that others do not have. Therefore, we must take care to use our gifts to help others. You told me that you have used your gifts to retaliate against bullies. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," Tom replied slowly.

"Protecting oneself and others is a noble thing to do. I commend you for that." Dumbledore sobered. "Hurting others because one can is wrong. You'll learn more when you attend Hogwarts. However, for now, will you promise me to not hurt anyone unless they are hurting you or a friend?"

Tom hesitated, thinking the adult's words over. "Yes, sir. I promise."

"Good boy, Tom." Dumbledore smiled and patted the young boy. "When you get to Hogwarts, my office will always be open to you. If you need someone to talk with or have questions, feel free to come to me."

"Thank you, sir." Tom answered.

Lily pulled from the memory. As a mother, she felt very sad for the boy Tom was. As an orphan, he had been bullied. He fought back with his powers. The use of his powers scared both the children and the adults in the home. He was so lonely. Yet, Dumbledore was an adult. His experience with adults was completely negative. When he went to them because of the bullying, they ignored him. After he protected himself, they punished him. He had no concept of trust.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Wizengamot, Monthly Session**

 **Friday, 29 November 1985 9:00**

On his way to his seat, Lord Black paused next to Lord Greengrass. "Good morning, Lord Greengrass."

Cygnus Greengrass stood, "Good morning, Lord Black."

"I see you're wearing what is being called the "Black" fashion." Arcturus grimaced. "There are many things I would be proud to be remembered for. Creating a fashion? That was never high on my list."

Laughing with his fellow Lord, Cygnus allowed, "One thing I have learned in raising two daughters, my friend, is that fashions come and go. I am happy to show proof that I never followed the fake Lord."

Hearing a muffled grumble, the both turned seeing Gibbon. He wore standard robes. "Mr. Gibbon, do you have a comment?" Cygnus raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a fake Lord." Gibbon answered questioningly.

Looking down at the man, Cygnus continued, "Yes, I did. There has never been a noble family with the name of Voldemort. It is a fairly simple deduction, wouldn't you agree?"

"No one knows who he was." Gibbon retorted.

Arcturus had been letting Cygnus take the lead, seeing as he stood next to the man's Wizengamot seat. He interjected at this point, "We may never know who the man was. Based on his actions, I would surmise that the man was a coward. Letting others do his work and running from any real threats." He chuckled, "Rightly so, if he could be defeated by a babe in diapers. He most certainly was a very powerful coward."

Both he and Cygnus were taking careful watch of the members around them. Both noticed that with the exception of Lucius Malfoy, the 'Imperiused' Death Eaters all tensed. Gibbon's face turned a brilliant shade of red before he turned away sharply, sitting down in his chair. "I must continue to my seat. Lord Greengrass, a pleasure speaking with you."

"And with you also." Cygnus replied. Both men were hiding smiles behind their masks.

Shortly thereafter, Fudge and Dumbledore entered the chamber. Once Fudge was seated, the Chief Wizard opened the session. Once the standard roll call and protocols were completed, he stated, "The first order of business this morning is the trial of Bartemius Crouch. The second item of business will be the trial of Dolores Umbridge. Third will be the resentencing of Bartemius Crouch, Jr., who with alleged help from his parents escaped Azkaban shortly after being sentenced there. A break will then follow. After the break, reparations for the victims of false imprisonment will be decided. The last business of the day will be debate on a proposal proffered by Lord Corban Yaxley."

"We shall begin. The state versus Bartemius Crouch. Madam Bones, would you read the charges?" He sat down.

"Chief Wizard, Minister, members of the House. The charges are as follows: twenty counts of false imprisonment, twenty counts of falsification of government records, twenty counts of assault, twenty counts of theft, two counts of attempted line assassination, abuse of office, aiding and abetting the escape of Bartemius Crouch Junior from Azkaban." Surprised gasps were heard when the number victims were read out. The Wizengamot was aware of thirteen. The DMLE had discovered an additional seven.

"Point of Personal Privilege," Elphias Doge stood.

"The Chair recognizes the Honorable Mr. Doge." The Chief Wizard acknowledged the man.

Elphias stood, "This august body is aware of the guilt of Crouch. His crimes were announced here. I move that we accept all evidence the DMLE has ready and cast our votes on his guilt or innocence."

"A move has been made, is there a second?" Dumbledore intoned. Inside, he was happy. Elphias was helping him as asked.

"Second," Lord MacMillan drawled out. "There's no need to embarrass the new victims."

"The motion has been moved and seconded." The Chief Wizard acknowledged. "All those in favour?" An easily discerned majority of wands were lit. "Against?" A few wands were aloft. "The ayes have it. All evidence will be accepted. All who feel Bartemius Crouch is guilty?" All wands were lit. The incarceration of the head of a line and he scion of another was unforgivable.

"By unanimous decree, the defendant has been found guilty." Dumbledore was prepared. "The penalty for attempted line assassination is death by Dementor's kiss. Aurors, please have the kiss applied."

Moody and Dawlish came forward. They took the man. Crouch never said a word. He was removed through the one exit allowed in judicial sessions. The Wizengamot relaxed and several members talked with each other while awaiting the return of the Aurors. Just under five minutes passed when the two men reentered. Moody moved in front of the Chief Wizard. "It's done." He growled.

"Thank you, Alastor." The Chief Wizard said sadly. "He was once a good man. Let us all try and remember the good he did, rather than the evil." He lowered his head for a long moment. "The next order of business is the trial of Dolores Umbridge versus the Ministry of Magic. Bring in the accused." He watched as the defendant was brought in and placed in the defendant's chair. He then turned to Lady Bones, "Madam Bones, please read the charges."

Amelia nodded her head, hiding her frustration. The trial of Crouch could have led to more discoveries. She understood why it was done. She expected the same for Umbridge. "Thank you, Chief Wizard. In the case of the state versus Ms. Umbridge, the charges are as follows: four counts of false imprisonment, eight counts of falsification of government records, eight counts of assault, eight counts of theft, abuse of office, and acceptance of bribes."

Cornelius Fudge felt nervous. When the last count was read, he quickly looked at Lord Malfoy. Malfoy's attention never wavered from Lady Bones. The Minister sat amazed that his friend seemed unaffected.

"How do you plead, Ms. Umbridge." The head of the DMLE asked.

Dolores was a broken woman. She had no outs. "Guilty as charged." Her only hope was that those she had information on would remember that she fell on her metaphorical sword.

Unsurprised, Lady Bones accepted. "The plea of guilty has been heard and accepted. Chief Wizard and Wizengamot, the DMLE requests death by Dementor's kiss. Her crimes against the people of Magical Britain are egregious and deserve no mercy."

"Now, now, Madam Bones." Dumbledore took the floor. "I believe that everyone can be redeemed. Since she admitted her guilt, she's already on the way to redemption."

"Really, Chief Wizard? What of the people she threw into Azkaban?" Amelia retorted. "Do you believe they want to see her given a light sentence?"

"While that may be a good point. Our purpose here today is to dispense justice." He answered. "As such, we must consider not just her deeds. She took the first step towards redeeming herself by admitting her wrongs."

"Balderdash," Lord Black interjected. "Justice is served by making one accountable for their deeds. Otherwise, every offender could appear before us and claim their guilt and get off with a sorry. Her actions were inexcusable. I agree with the DMLE. Give her the Kiss."

Lady Longbottom took the floor, "My Lord Black, I agree with your sentiment. However, would not justice be better served by allowing the DMLE to work with her? She admitted to taking bribes. I, for one, would like to know the ones who bribed her. I propose that she be given one hundred years to Life in Azkaban with no possibility for parole. If she chooses to help the DMLE, then bring her sentence down by ten years per conviction that her testimony helped. Not only do we need to weed the corrupt staff from our Ministry, we need to root out the ones tempting our workers."

"With all due respect, Lady Longbottom, this episode of malfeasance needs immediate closure. I will stand with the Lord Black." Lucius Malfoy took the floor. Lord Black acknowledged the support with a nod.

Lord Greengrass stood, the debate stilled. The two opposing sides had staked their positions. "Madam Bones, in your learned opinion, would any benefit accrue if we were to follow Lady Longbottom's proposal?"

"No, My Lord." Amelia answered with regret. "While we were able to find the evidence that Ms. Umbridge took bribes, she was very careful in ensuring they were untraceable."

"Ms. Umbridge," Cygnus turned to the prisoner, "would you be willing to outline the bribes you received? This would include the person or persons who offered them."

"No, My Lord." Umbridge wished she could say yes, "By oath, I cannot divulge them."

"I see. You refused to honor your oath of office, but hold to oaths given to your patrons." Lord Greengrass frowned at the woman. "I detest the Kiss. In this instance, I feel it warranted. I call for a vote supporting sentence of Death by Kiss."

"Are you sure, Lord Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked. "Surely, it would be better to give her time to find the light?"

"Yes, Chief Wizard. Since you are unwilling, is there a second to my motion?" he said with disgust.

"Second!" Lord Malfoy smiled at Cornelius. Cornelius understood the warning.

With a sigh, the Chief Wizard acknowledged the motion. "The motion was made and seconded. Let us vote." The vote was taken and passed. Alastor Moody took the sobbing woman from the chambers. He soon returned and announced her demise.

"Madam Bones," Dumbledore moved the meeting forward. "Please read the cause of action against Bartemius Crouch, Jr."

"Yes, Chief Wizard." Amelia Bones pulled the charges out. "Bartemius Crouch Jr. escaped from Azkaban. He remained at the Crouch family home until his father was charged with crimes. The penalty for escape can range from addition of a minimum of ten years to the prisoner's term to the Dementor's Kiss. As he was already in Azkaban for life, the DMLE request the Kiss for the accused."

"I move an immediate vote on giving Crouch the Kiss." Lady Longbottom yelled with anger.

"Second." Lord Gideon Prewett stood with Lady Longbottom.

The Chief Wizard's shoulder's fell. He wished that Crouch could be kept alive. In the current environment, this was a fight that he could not win. "Very well." The vote was taken. Auror Dawlish took the duty.

With his return and the announcement of Crouch Junior's death, Lady Longbottom smiled grimly. Her son and his wife were partially avenged.

In Gringotts, it was noted that the last Crouch was dead. The blood feud was invoked. All properties were immediately seized. The Potter directives were followed. The Crouch vaults were emptied except for a single knut left in each. A missive announcing the action was sent to the Ministry. The document was filed without being read.

In the Wizengamot chambers, the Chief Wizard called for a one hour break. The members quickly filed out. A short while later, the session restarted.

"Thank you, everyone," Dumbledore congenially said. "The second half of our session is to begin. The first order of business is the matter of reparations to those improperly sent to Azkaban."

"Improperly, or Illegally?" a voice yelled out.

Without acknowledging the heckling, Albus continued, "Minister Fudge has prepared a formula by which compensation can be calculated."

With a smile, Fudge stood and took the floor, "After long discussion with my advisors, it was determined that an amount of ten million galleons be given to each victim. This amount would allow them to live independently the rest of their lives. Since we are responsible for the loss of their livelihoods and liberty, we must ensure both for them."

Lord Black glanced towards Lady Longbottom. She slightly nodded her head. His gaze moved to Lord Greengrass. Cygnus was frowning at the amount.

"The amount sounds rather," Lord Black took the floor, "extravagant. However, I find myself in agreement with your reasoning." He paused as if considering something. "Madam Bones, correct me if I am wrong. To send someone to Azkaban without trial, were not the signatures of the Chief Wizard and Minister required?"

"Yes, My Lord." She answered. "The signature of the Head of the DMLE was also required."

"On the orders, you have reviewed," Arcturus continued, "did any of them have the actual signatures of the three. During the war, that would have been Minister Bagnold, Chief Wizard Dumbledore, and Crouch. After the war, Minister Fudge replaced Minister Bagnold and you replaced Crouch."

"Correct, Lord Black." Amelia asked. "May I ask where this is going?"

"Yes, My Lady. A fee of ten million galleons for, if my count is correct, twenty-four individuals amounts to two-hundred forty million galleons." He paused for her agreement. "That amount would put a major drain on the government's resources."

"Thank you, can you answer my previous question? Whether either sitting minister Bagnold or Fudge, the Chief Wizard, personally sign any of the orders?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord. All three signed some of the papers. None signed them all." Amelia answered.

Cutting her off before she could say more, "Thank you, Lady Bones. Your reputation precedes you. I have no doubt that you were unaware that the practice had continued."

"My Lord, others may not be so gracious. For the record, I never signed any of the orders. They never crossed my desk." Lady Bones said the last with heat.

He bowed his head towards her, "To support the payment, I propose an immediate freeze of all properties and assets of Millicent Bagnold, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and Bartemius Crouch. An accounting by Gringotts to be made with fifty percent of their worth be given in recompense to the victims. If this is less than the proposed amount, the Ministry to allocate the difference. If the Ministry is required to supplement the reparation, then the Wizengamot will meet to determine how the monies will be delivered."

Fudge went pale. He was property rich and cash poor. If this went through, he would have to sell one or more of his holdings. Albus turned in his seat and looked at Lord Black. He did not show his anger at the proposal. He felt confident that his friends in the Light and Grey factions would block this.

"An admirable proposal, My Lord," Lucius Malfoy entered the debate. "This will allow the people of Magical Britain to know that not only were the ones directly responsible for the despicable acts, but the accomplices, unwitting or no, will also bear responsibility. Chief Wizard, though this will impact you, would you not agree that this gives the former Minister, the Minister, and yourself the chance for," he relished the next word, "redemption?" Saying this, he looked to Dumbledore for an answer.

He disliked having his own words used against him, "I find that on the surface, it looks appropriate. However, the amount of the fine would leave each of us in different situations. I am a simple teacher and have almost nothing. Millicent is one of the wealthiest of us. Cornelius sits in the middle." He hesitated. "Would that be fair?"

"Fair?" Lord Greengrass entered the debate. "Was it fair that twenty-four innocent citizens were sent to Azkaban? Was it fair that the new Lord Prewett was pronounced dead to the world and sent with his brother to prison? What of the Scion Black? Was it fair for him to be thrown away because he tried to avenge his brother in all but blood and his wife's betrayal? If you want fair, then we should take everything and not leave anything. Let the three of you try to rebuild your lives."

"Are you making a proposal, My Lord?" Garrick Ollivander asked. A staunch Grey, he rarely spoke in any session.

Cygnus paused, "No, I am not. Taking everything from them would be, in itself, an injustice. The old adage two wrongs do not make a right holds true today. I second Lord Black's motion."

Cornelius Fudge winced. With a second, the motion must be voted on. The Black and Grey factions will follow Black and Greengrass. They formed a majority and it would pass. He began thinking of a way to protect at least some of his gold.

The Chief Wizard sat. He was boxed in. "The motion has been moved and seconded. A vote is called."

Fudge's estimate proved correct. The Blacks and Greys voted for the motion. Madam Bones sent immediate seizure orders out.

Dumbledore was numb at this point. The session still required him. "Lord Yaxley, you have the floor."

"Honored Lords, Ladies, and council members," Yaxley stood in his formal robes. Both arms were covered. "Since Lord Black's declaration and the popularity of the 'Black' style, those of us who prefer the older style have been facing increasing discrimination. For instance, I went to Flourish and Blotts yesterday. When I went to make my purchases, the price was increased by ten percent. When I protested, the manager told me that several employees lost family in the last war. In honor of their losses, they instituted a new rule. Any person not having a bare left arm would have a surcharge added to their purchases. The monies to be given to support magical orphans. He pointed to a sign to that effect. When I refused to pay the surcharge, he told me that I was welcome to shop elsewhere. He suggested a shop in New York or Montreal."

A few laughs were heard at this point. Lord Black kept his face blank. Internally, he was happy. His and Augusta's plan was working. He was the one that put the first sign up in his businesses. She had simply told some of her friends about the practice.

"What is it you want then?" Elphias Doge asked. He was tired. This had been a very long session.

Yaxley was upset with the laughter. "Thank you, Lord Doge. I propose that all British businesses must serve all wizards and witches with the same prices for like patrons."

Augusta Longbottom asked, "What exactly do you mean buy this, My Lord?"

"Simple, I should not pay any more than any other pure-blooded Lord for services. Half-bloods and muggleborns pay at their rates. The same as normal." Yaxley explained.

"So, you wish to revert to normal discrimination based on blood status, as opposed to discrimination based on the possibility that a family member may have been harmed by a Death Eater? I am sorry, a free, 'Imperiused' former Death Eater." Lady Longbottom asked carefully.

"Actions performed by an Imperiused person cannot be charged to the victim." Yaxley sneered.

"True," Augusta smiled at the man. "Still, the dead are still dead. My son and his wife are still in St. Mungo's. Explain to us, why a store keeper should have to serve anyone?"

"Madam, I fear we have curved into an emotional argument." Lucius Malfoy intentionally did not use Lady. "The point, Lord Yaxley has raised, is that discrimination based on a sleeve is simply wrong."

"Lady Longbottom," Cygnus interjected, "Lord Yaxley, this debate has one point. Should we as the Wizengamot tell merchants who and how to sell their wares? The discrimination that Lord Yaxley has an issue with is not against a class of people or of a creature, such as a werewolf. It is a choice of fashion. I move for a vote on the proposal. My opinion is this should not have been brought to us. I will be voting no."

"I second your motion and will vote likewise, My Lord." Augusta replied.

The Chief Warlock called a vote. The motion failed. The session with no further business closed.


	8. Chapter 8 - AML - E, BF, and O

**Chapter 8 – Elves, Bad Faith, and Orphans**

 **AUTHOR"S NOTES**

 **teedub chapter 4 . Mar 9**

I'm curious as to who bound Petunia's core. My suspicion is some pureblood racist in the Ministry that monitors muggleborn accidental magic, swoops in when he see's an alert, obliviates the fuck out of everyone, binds the core of the "mudblood" and then goes home feeling all sorts of good about himself for keeping the WW pure.

 _ **It will come out soon that Petunia was not the first nor the last this was done to. There was a reason behind this, just not a nice one.**_

 **teedub chapter 7 . Mar 9**

*snicker* I loved the discussion on the last proposal. I also commend you for realistic politics. Neither side always gets what they want. Right now, Lord Black and Lady Augusta are ascendant but that won't always be the case. I'm sure Malfoy, his cronies, fudge and DD will get together to oppose them at some point.

Also, I just adore when a character that has been hosed by DD is able to use his words against him. Double adoration if those words are also used to get one over on DD. It's just so delicious!

 _ **Thank you. I was afraid people would not like the Wizengamot session.**_

* * *

 **Potter Mansion**

 **Friday, 13 December, 1985**

Lillian had seen Jessa and Harry off to school. They were both at the top of their class. Their control of their magic was continuing. They both were happy. She was surprised at how easily Petunia became Jessa. She was concerned that Petunia would have issues being in the body of a five-year old. However, the age regression of her body seemed to have regressed her emotional age. This worked well for both children. Harry had issues of his own, what with Lily's soul tied to him. Shaking her head, she moved to the office.

"Mimsy?" She asked for the elf as she sat at the desk.

With a pop, Mimsy appeared, "Yes, Mistress Lillian?"

"I have some questions about house elves." Lillian started. "Please don't take any of these wrongly. I simply want to understand."

"Okays," Mimsy was a little confused.

"As a muggleborn, I never really understood the relationship between elves and wizards." The animate stated. "Do all elves have to be bonded?"

"Yes, Mistress, wes all has to be bound." Mimsy answered.

"Why? Why do you all have to be bound?" Lillian followed up.

Mimsy appeared aghast, "It bes not done. No self-respectin elf bes unbound! Wes needs to have a family to serve."

"What happens if you don't have someone to serve?" Lillian questioned.

"Unless wes can find someone or someplace like Hogwarts, wes end up starved." Mimsy shivered. "Wes makes no money."

"All it takes to lose your bond is to receive clothing from your mistress's hand." Lillian mused. "Why don't any elves simply catch some clothing when their mistress takes theirs off?"

"No ones be bondin free elves." Mimsy sadly answered. "Wes could free ourselves, but without a new bond wes die."

"I know some elves are mistreated. What would happen if they knew they would be accepted by another family?" Lillian ventured.

"If'n they knew for sure," Mimsy allowed. "Mimsy knows some that would switch. That be the problem. Who be first?"

"Mimsy, I know there are many elves that are being mistreated. Sirius told us how his family's elf Kreacher was treated." Lilian continued. "Would it possible to let mistreated elves know that they would be accepted, if they broke their bonds?"

"Yes, Mistress Lillian." Mimsy grudgingly admitted. "But if'n they be badly treated, they would be a'feared."

"Would any elf tell their mistresses or masters of the offer?" Lillian asked.

Mimsy thought for a moment, "Mimsy don't be thinkin' they would. Bad Masters and Mistresses would be hurtin' them for knowing of it."

"If what I've got planned pans out, there'll be a lot of work for any house elf that comes to us." Lillian countered. "If we can get one or two now, then let's hope that they'll trust us when we are ready for them."

Mimsy bobbed her head. "Would Mistress be wantin' Mimsy to put out the word?"

"Yes, but only for elves that work at the homes where they are mistreated." She warned. "We don't want to anger well treated elves."

* * *

Harry and Jessa ran into the house that afternoon. "Yay! It's Christmas Break." Harry yelled as he ran into the sitting room, looking for Lillian. Jessa trailed behind.

"Do you have your end of term reports?" Lillian smiled at the two.

Jessa spoke up as they moved towards Lillian. "We both got top marks. We're tied for best in class." She moved to hug Lillian. "I can't wait for Christmas!"

"Me, too!" Harry agreed. He joined the hug. "When will we get a tree?"

"Soon, Harry." Lillian answered. "We need to review your magic tonight."

"Aww" Jessa and Harry said in unison. "It's the break!"

"You know we have fun with magic." Lillian teased. "Let's have dinner and then go to the training room."

After dinner, the three and Mimsy went to the training room. "Let's see what you've managed to learn."

Both children were able to perform a Lumos wandlessly. Harry then proceeded to levitating a feather with a Wingardium Leviosa. Jessa's core still being small and immature, didn't have the strength to do more than make the feather shift from side to side.

"You're doing great, Jessa!" Lillian encouraged her, seeing her get irritated. "You need to remember that most witches cannot perform any magic at your age. Harry can only because of how large his core is."

"Harry, why don't you begin trying to transform a match into a needle? We've gone through it. You're very close. Jessa? Let's play the Hide and Seek game." Lillian looked to Mimsy. Mimsy moved to Harry and began to oversee him. Her oversight wasn't needed as Lily was overseeing his work. Lily found that Jessa did better when she felt both were being taught.

"Okay, Lillian." Jessa ran to a corner and pulled out a mat. She promptly sat down and began to prepare.

"I'm coming in in five minutes." Lillian let her know.

"Okay." Jessa mumbled.

Lillian watched the girl. As she settled into her preparation, her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. At the five-minute mark, she began. "Legilimens." She cast.

Lillian's probe went slowly at Jessa. The girl was learning how to defend her mind. There was no reason to destroy her defenses. As Lily worked with Harry, she found that making the practice a game worked extremely well.

Her probe hit Jessa's first defense. Lillian saw an ivy-covered brick wall. It was about seven feet in height. It looked as if it had been taken from a country estate. Not wanting to climb the wall, she went around the perimeter looking for an entrance. She found one. The gate had two doors that latched together in the center of the gap. It was made of wrought iron that arched to ten feet tall in the center. The ironwork was covered with stylized Petunias and Jessamine flowers. Over the arch, letters wrote out, 'Jessamine's Estate'. Lillian tried the gate and found that the lock was locked and that an extra chain with a padlock wrapped around the lock mechanism. There was no space for her to slide through. She smiled. This was a good first defense.

Smiling, she tried to climb over the gate. As she reached the top, she was shocked and fell back. 'The little minx', she thought to herself. She chided herself she had underestimated Jessa. She may act like a child, but she had a grown woman's knowledge and experience. This would be more difficult than she expected.

'I guess I'll have to go over the wall.' Lillian created a broom in the mindscape. She jumped on it and flew over the wall.

"Hey, no fair!" She heard Jessa whine.

Laughing, Lillian said, "Ready or not, here I come!" She landed the broom. Looking around, she saw tht she was in the middle of a flower garden. There were petunias, jessamines, lilies, roses, and tulips in various areas each separated by grass and walkways. She saw butterflies and bumblebees flying around. Making a note to watch the bees, she started walking towards the center of the garden. The bees seemed to ignore her as the flew from bloom to bloom.

She never noticed the mass of butterflies that swarmed behind her. Suddenly, she felt a rush of wings hit her back. The next thing she knew she was being lifted across the wall and dropped. She rolled and looked up. She saw the insects flit over the wall. Lillian made her way back to the gate. There was a sign on it. She laughed as she read it. It said, "No Salesmen or Cheaters Allowed. Press the buzzer for admittance." There was a post with a speaker and a button on the wall to the right of the gate.

She pressed the buzzer. "Yes?" Jessamine's voice came through.

"Let me in, Jessa!" Lillian asked nicely.

"Never! Not by the hairs on your chinny chin chin." Laughter followed the statement.

With a humph, Lillian murmured, "I don't have hairs on my chin." She knew the reference, but still didn't like it.

She reformed her broom. She started to fly over it. As she went, the wall in front of her started rising.

"Ha, you got by me once. Not a second time!" Jessa happily shouted.

"We'll see." Lillian kept going up to about 100 feet. She turned, diving to her left. The wall hadn't grown on both sides. She quickly passed the wall. This time, she stayed on the broom. She viewed the landscape. "Jessa, you've made this a beautiful place."

"Thanks!" Lillian felt where the sound came from and turned towards it. The center of the garden had a large mansion. She could see three above ground stories. However, the sound did not originate from there. There was a greenhouse to the right of the home. That was where the response came from. She flew to it, landing in front of it.

Before she took two steps three alicorns landed. They all had white coats. Their manes, tailes and wings were all a pink fuchsia. One in front of her, and one on each side of her. The one in front said, "Lillian, you need to leave. If you don't we'll be forced to make you. We don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not going to hurt you, either." Lillian answered. She started to take a step back and then ran forward. The alicorn in front of her shifted its horn. When it touched her, Lillian was stunned. The next thing she was aware of, she was again outside the wall. The alicorns flying away.

"Good job, Jessa!" Lillian beamed. "You win tonight." She cancelled the spell and was back in the training room.

Jessa's eyes opened. "I won!" She jumped up and hugged the animate. "You went easy on me."

"Of course, you're learning. As you get better, I'll be pushing you harder." Lillian hugged the girl back. "But really, white and pink alicorns?" she teased.

"I happen to like white and pink. And Alicorns!" Jessa harrumphed. "Just because I remember being grown, doesn't mean I don't like girly things."

"Absolutely!" Lillian answered with a smile, "I thought they were the cutest things ever."

"I know, right?" Jessa excitedly answered.

Giving the girl a quick hug, Lillian steered her to more practice. "Let's see how long you can hold a Protego."

"That's hard." The girl whined.

"Yes, but it like doing anything hard." Lillian urged her. "The more you practice the better you get. Once you can hold the shield for five minutes, I'm going to start throwing things against it."

"Okay, here it goes." Jessa threw up the Protego wandlessly and wordlessly.

"Good job, I'm starting the counter." It was Lily's goal to have both Jessa and Harry through as much of the Hogwart's curriculum as possible before they enter it. If she can, she'll have them through the NEWT levels. They will be able to concentrate on having fun and making friends then.

On the other side of the room, Harry had finished his game of "Hide and Seek." It was his turn to seek. Lily had guided him through the library where her and most of Tom's knowledge had been stored. There was only one way to enter the library. To gain initial entrance, one had to have either Harry's or Lily's magical signature. In order to get to anything within, there were several more obstacles through which to go through. Lastly, Lily herself had to agree to the usage of the area. More than anything, this evening's game was to get Harry to understand where his main source of knowledge was. She still made him fight through a jungle.

"Harry, let's practice you metamorph abilities." Lily started the next phase of the training for the evening. "I want you to find your default image. Let me know when you've found it."

Harry sat down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he let her know he found the spot. Lily had followed his progress. "Good job, now I want you to think of someone. Imagine them from all sides. Once you have a firm image, place it over your normal image. Make sure that your image has clothes on. Otherwise, the clothes you are wearing won't change with you."

She saw him think of Jessa. It made sense, she was closer to him than anyone else. "Okay, that's a good image." Harry was imagining Jessa in a pink top with an image of Paddington Bear on it and jeans. "Now, slowly, place that image over your own." As it settled in, the two images tried to merge together. "Keep a strong hold on Jessa's image. Good job." Lily watched as the image overlay the original default. "Now, all you need to do is to push a little magic into the image to make it yours. You'll be able to revers it any time you want to." She felt his magic flow. She could feel the changes flow through their shared body.

Lily excitedly crowed, "You did it, Harry! Open your eyes and look at yourself! Ask Mimsy to transfigure a mirror for you."

Harry opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the top and jeans he'd imagined. Feeling more weight them normal on his head, he reached up and was able to pull some hair in front of his face. It looked like Jessa's. "Mimsy, I need a mirror!"

With a snap of her fingers, Mimsy had a mirror in front of her charge. Harry stood up and looked into the mirror. Jessa was looking back. He turned around quickly and stumbled slightly. Jessa's hips didn't work the same as his. "Jessa! Look at me! I'm you!" Harry jumped up and down.

"What?" Jessa dropped the Protego. "How'd you do that? Is it permanent? Did it hurt? This is great! We could be twin sisters! We can share clothes and have tea parties and be each other's best friends!"

Harry became quickly overwhelmed by Jessa. His "sister" was scaring him. He could almost see her eyes glowing in excitement. "This isn't permanent. I'm not going to stay this way. I'm a guy. I don't want to be a girl." He frowned when he said this.

"What's wrong with being a girl." Jessa's hands were placed on her hips.

"Nothing. You're a girl. I'm not." Harry answered back.

"You are a boy." Jessa paused. "Where'd you get that top? Can I have it?"

"I thought it up." Harry looked down at it. "When I changed, I changed my clothes too." Shrugging, he started to take the top off. "You can have it."

"Stop!" Jessa waved at him. "Girls don't take their clothes off just anywhere. What if Boro or Grov saw you without the top on?"

Harry shrugged, "They'd just see my chest. No big deal."

"Girls don't let guys see their chests." Jessa lectured. "Even boys transformed into girls."

Lillian and Mimsy both started laughing. "Don't worry, Jessa. Harry, keep the top on. Okay?"

"Sure, Lillian. Lily just told me the same thing." Harry pulled the top back down. "She also told me to run around the room a bit. I need to get a feeling for this body's movements." He took off.

* * *

The Maternum, Lilas, stood outside the Malfoy estate. In the night, the estate was englobed by its' wards. The base color of the wards was a light golden color. The globe had patches of other colors floating within it. She studied them. She determined that each separate color was tied to an individual that could pass through the wards.

She knew that Patronum's can go through wards. However, based on the ward, there was a possibility that the wards would trigger that something passed through them. She did not want Lucius to have any warning.

Like most spells, wards could not pass through physical barriers. This meant that they were hemispheres. The property was protected from anything approaching from the ground or air. If something came through the ground, they would not be seen. She dove into the ground. Moving forward, she went the distance she felt would be needed to come up in the basement of the estate. When she slowly came up, she found that her estimate was off. She was twenty yards from the front of the estate. She made her way to the master suite. She found Narcissa and Lucius asleep in the bed. Knowing her time was limited before a house elf would discover her, she transformed Lucius pillow case into a portkey and activated it. Lucius was transported to the Potter Estate.

With his departure, Lilas changed her appearance. Her form shimmered and became that of a unicorn. She nudged Narcissa. Narcissa murmured something and shifted. Lilas nudged her a little more forcefully with the horn. Narcissa awoke.

"Wha?" She opened her eyes. She saw what she assumed was a Patronum. Her sleep addled brain knew something was off, but couldn't grasp what it was. She instinctively reached for Lucius. His side of the bed lay empty. The shock of this brought her sharply awake. She sat up looking at her night stand. Her wand and holster lay on top of the table.

She looked at the glowing image in front of her. "I assume that your creator has a message for me?" She asked bravely.

"Lady Narcissa Malfoy, you are requested at Gringott's at no later than 09:00 in the morning. When you arrive, tell a teller that you were sent to Orevein by Lilas." A faintly familiar voice spoke to her. "You will be given a choice at that time. If you do not appear, you will lose everything."

With that said, the golden unicorn in front of her dissipated. Narcissa called, "Dobby!"

"Yes, Ladys Narcissa?" Dobby popped next to her bed. "What cans Dobby be doing for you?"

"Where is my Lord husband?" Narcissa stood up from the bed putting her wand holster on.

Dobby squirmed with unease. "Dobby not be knowin', Lady Narcissa. He not being in the manor."

Standing looking at the house elf, she followed up. "Do you know when he left?"

"Dobby thinks hes gone just before Lady Narcissa calls Dobby." He answered nervously.

Narcissa moved to Draco's room. She looked in, the little boy was sleeping with his stuffed dragon in his arms. She breathed out in relief.

"Dobby, I want you to stay in Draco's room for the rest of the night. Keep him safe. Do not let anything happen to him." She gave him the order with nervousness in her voice.

She went back to the master suite. In the room, she decided to get ready for the day. There was absolutely no way she would get back to sleep. Her husband was missing and she had an appointment at Gringotts.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's body appeared in the Potter porting room. Even as he was awaking, he was stunned.

He was rennervated in a small room. Standing in front of him was a familiar woman. "What am I doing here?" He drawled. He moved to stand up, but was restrained. Looking at himself, he was strapped in a chair. He had his pajama pants, but his top had been removed. His Death Eater Mark was clearly visible.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" the red-haired woman in front of him asked.

"Yes, and when I leave here, know that I will destroy you and everything associated with you." Malfoy glared at her.

The woman laughed at him. "Oh, you won't be leaving here, Lucy. Your Lord is in a feud with mine. Do you know what this means to you?"

He glared. "Nothing, this so-called feud is between Lord Voldemort and your Lord. It has nothing to do with me. As everyone knows, I took the dark mark while under the Imperius." He began to sweat as he now recognized the woman as Lily Potter. The woman was supposed to be dead.

"You and I both know that is utter rubbish." The woman leaned forward. "The problem I've been facing is how to remove you. You see, I do not care to kill you. However, you do not deserve to live. So, I will give you three options. Relive your initiation, but as the victim. Be turned into a muggle baby boy, growing up as an orphan. Be turned into a muggle-born baby girl, growing up in the muggle world as an orphan until your invitation to Hogwarts."

He sneered. "There is no choice. I will relive my initiation."

Lillian smiled at him. "Thank you. That is the choice I wanted for you." She looked at him. "This will not do. If you are to be the victim, you need to look the part." She waved her hand. He felt magic wash over him. Lillian conjured a mirror in front of Lucius. "Now you look the part, Lucy." She smiled.

His stomach dropped. He had been transformed into the likeness of the muggle girl he tortured to death. He heard, "Legilimens."

His perspective dropped as if he was entering a pensieve. Instead, he found himself being drug crying into the presence of the Dark Lord during an initiation. The initiate stood awaiting the sacrifice.

"I don't care to see this. I will be leaving you to your punishment." Lillian left.

Thirty minutes later, Lucius' transformed body lay broken and dead. Lillia reentered the room. She transformed the body into logs. Lillian called for Boro.

"What can Boro do for you Milady?" He popped in and asked.

"Can you burn this for me?" She asked him. "This is one of the Death Eaters of Tom's. It does not deserve a funeral. Burn it and disperse the ashes into the sea. I do not want one ash left on Potter lands."

"Boro can dos this." He and the logs popped out.

Lillian sagged. She knew that the Death Eaters must die. Personally, killing them was torturous. All Lily Potter had wanted in life was to be a mother and practice her magic.

* * *

 **Gringotts Lobby**

 **06:00 hours**

 **Saturday, 14 December, 1985**

As Lady Narcissa Malfoy entered the lobby, she paused. Seeing a goblin free, she made her way to his window.

The goblin ignored her for a short time. He had been writing into a ledger. When he finished, he looked up. "State your business." He sneered at her.

Narcissa held herself erect. Showing the goblin the same discourtesy he had shown her, she looked around the lobby. Her gaze slowly returned to the teller. "Ah, I am here to meet with Orevein. My appointment is at the bequest of Lilas. I am told he knows of whom I speak."

"I will have him alerted that you are here. When he is ready, you will be escorted to his office." The goblin grinned at her.

He left his post, nonchalantly walking to the private offices. Lady Narcissa schooled herself. She was the Lady Malfoy, a woman from the Black family. She would show no nervousness or fear to these goblins. She retreated behind her occlumency skills. The worry for her missing husband and the heart stopping fear that Draco could be next sat behind a wall where it could no longer impact her. She felt eyes upon her. Her gaze stayed upon the teller's gate.

After what felt to her like hours, the teller returned. "He is ready for you. Follow me." The goblin motioned to a gate. She walked to it and it opened in front of her. She followed the goblin. He showed her not into an office, as she had assumed, but a small meeting room. It held three chairs, a table, and a bowl she recognized as a pensieve. Sitting in a chair facing the door was a goblin. She entered, stopping beside the chair nearest the door. "Orevein, I presume?" She asked without intonation. She knew this was a time not to let any possible weakness show.

"Lady Narcissa, daughter of the Black." The goblin acknowledged her. He insulted her by not standing. "I am Account Manager Orevein. There is business we need to conduct this morning. However, I have been tasked with showing you a rather distasteful memory. After you have viewed it, and had a short time to recover, we will get to the business at hand."

He motioned her to the pensieve. He pulled a vial from his pocket, uncorked it, and poured the contents into the bowl. She looked at him. "Will you be joining in this memory?"

The goblin shook his head, "No, Lady Narcissa, this is your journey." Did she hear a note of pity in his voice? She focused on his face. It betrayed no emotion.

"Very well. How long will this take?" She asked.

"I don't know, milady." He honestly answered. "If you last to the end, it will take four hours."

She nodded her head to him. Without any further hesitation, she entered the memory. She found herself surrounded by Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort sat on a throne. Her stomach dropped and her breath froze when she recognized the man in front of him. It was Lucius. Lucius as he was at eighteen, fresh from Hogwarts. She fought an urge to exit. She was a Black and a Malfoy. She would not fail her family, she would see this through.

Four hours later, she collapsed beside the pensieve. If she had eaten breakfast, it would be on the floor. Never in her life, had she seen such madness. Tears were falling from her face unnoticed. She was thankful seeing that Orevein was not in the room. There was a calming draught sitting on top of a parchment. Next to it, a silver bell had been placed.

She sat down and read the missive as she took the potion.

It read:

 ** _Lady Narcissa,_**

 ** _What you have seen was Lucius' initiation and branding into Lord Voldemort's service. We know that Lucius never let you see his evil. Ring the bell when you have composed yourself._**

 ** _Orevein._**

Narcissa was heartbroken. The man she had married and learned to love, was not the man she had just seen. When the poor muggle had been transformed into her likeness, any love for him was gone. The depravities the woman underwent, Narcissa was unsure she would have lasted as long.

With the help of the potion, Narcissa steadied herself. She conjured a mirror. Looking at it, she performed the minor spells removing the evidence of her crying. Once completed, she rang the bell.

Moments later, Orevein opened the door and walked around the table to his chair. He was carrying several folders. "Are you ready to conduct business?"

Nodding, she answered, "Yes, Account Manager, I am."

"First off, there is an ongoing feud with Voldemort and one of his victim families. As a vassal to Voldemort, the Malfoy family has fallen. The Malfoy family assets, titles, political rights now belong to the Voldemort's enemy. You and your son, Draco, have nothing." He paused watching her.

She flinched when he used the Malfoy name. "I no longer wish to be known as a Malfoy. If my family will take Draco and I back, we will be Blacks."

"If you are willing to take an oath binding yourself and Draco, I have been authorized to extend an offer to you." Orevein pushed a parchment to her. "By agreeing to this, you will take the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot. In addition, you will remain living in the Malfoy manor. Seeing as you no longer wish to be associated with the Malfoy name, we will work with the Black family to have the two of you recognized as Blacks."

"Why?" She interrupted.

Orevein grinned showing his teeth. "Part of the fight against Voldemort and his vassals is to remove the financial resources and facilities he had used. Lucius Malfoy was the richest and most politically connected of the vassals. The Malfoy estate is to be turned into an orphanage. If any magical child is found and is without parents, they will be brought to the estate and raised. You will supervise the running of facility. All children will be treated equally. Questions of blood purity will not be tolerated. These children will be shown nothing but love."

"What of my Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He will live with you." Orevein answered. "You and Draco will be given a suite of rooms to live in. He will be allowed to interact and play with the other children as much as you allow."

"I have been known as a staunch Blood Purist. May I ask why I am being asked to do this?" Narcissa drawled.

"You are wanted because of your stance on Blood Purity. When you begin treating all children equally, your position will be changed. It will cause ripples throughout Britain." Orevein then continued, "Additionally, my client understands that you were unaware of how Lucius received his mark and your love for your child. My client does not want Draco to suffer for his father's deeds."

Being a realist, Narcissa began, "I see that I have no choice. If I don't take this vow, Draco and I will be penniless and begging Lord Black for our names and succor. What is the vow?"

Orevein looked at her. She should have been a goblin. She never flinched, except with the mention of the Malfoy name. "Very well, make the vow as stated on this parchment."

She pulled her wand out. "I, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, hereby swear on my magic that I will serve the," she paused as her eyes widened, "Potter family. Neither by action, spoken word, nor written word will I or my children betray them. Henceforth, my line shall be vassals to the Potter family until such time as either we are released or the Potter line ends. So, mote it be." Her wand still held up, she cast, "Lumos." The wand lit up showing that the oath had been accepted by her magic.

She put her wand away. "It is thought the Potter line extinct. The story of Harry Potter's death must be false." She mused. "When will I meet Harry or his Guardian?"

"You will be meeting his Guardian today." Orevein answered her brusquely. "You must be briefed on what will be happening in the next few weeks. Tomorrow a crew of goblin warders will begin reviewing the ward system at your estate. It will be modified to exclude any carrying the Dark Mark. If any try to apparate, portkey, or floo there, they will be redirected to a holding cell. It will be keyed to allow the house elves, Draco, yourself, Harry, and his Guardian. As orphans are found, they will be keyed in. Any staff working at the estate, will be given badges that will allow them to get onto the property. Each badge will work only with the person it is given. If it is stolen, it will not work."

Orevein rang the bell. "Our business is done. I have sent notification to the Potter regent. She will be entering momentarily." He gathered his papers and stood up.

The door opened. In came a witch Narcissa never imagined seeing, Lily Potter strode through the door. Her control almost slipped. Her lips parted, but the gasp was held. Narcissa stood and bowed her head.

"Lady Potter," she curtsied as one should to a superior Lord or Lady.

"I am so happy that you took my offer." Lillian smiled at Narcissa. She wasn't ready to share any secrets with the woman, but hoped that in the future they could be friends. She moved to sit in the third chair. As she sat, she addressed Orevein in gobbledygook, "Our gold flows more strongly and our enemies run this morning."

He bowed his head towards her, answering her similarly, "Aye, it does. My business is done. I must be off. Gold does not refine itself, after all. May our gold flow eternally and our enemies fall." With that he took his leave.

Narcissa still stood. "Please, sit down." Lillian smiled at her and motioned for her to sit.

Once the soon to be former Lady Malfoy sat, Lillian apologized, "I fear an apology is due to you. It was by my direction you witnessed Lucius' marking ceremony. It was cruel. It was necessary. Would you have taken my oath had you not witnessed it?"

Narcissa inclined her head, "I would not have believed anything else. Lucius never showed that side of himself to me or our son."

Lillian nodded. "When I watched it, I was astounded that there are women who bear the mark. How anyone could be that evil to another's child is beyond me." She then changed topics, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I would love some."

"Can we have some morning tea brought in?" She smiled. "This room is fully warded. Orevein has an attendant outside that is alerted when we ask for food or drink. What is said here is completely between the two of us."

A knock on the door heralded the entrance of a goblin bringing a service of tea. When it was set on the table. Lillian spoke in gobbledygook, "Your service is prompt and professional. I will let Orevein know."

The goblin simply bobbed his head and left.

Narcissa poured a cup of tea for them both. Lillian tasted hers and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Narcissa. Is there anything you would like to know? There are some things I cannot yet let be known, but I will tell you what I can."

"What happened last night? How did Lucius get kidnapped?" Narcissa asked.

"What I am about to tell you is confidential. I created a spell similar to the Patronum. The difference being that It can cast spells and is intelligent. It entered the mansion, created a portkey, and activated it sending Lucius to a hidden location." Lillian answered the woman.

"I assume he is dead?"

"By his own deeds, he is dead. He was three options to take. Of the three he chose to relive his initiation. He experienced what he did to his victim." Lillian carefully looked at the other. "He lasted just thirty minutes before succumbing."

Narcissa felt her hold on her emotions breaking again. "I loved him. I never knew he could do those things." She broke down. Sobbing into her hands, "What do I tell Draco? That his father was a monster?"

Lillian reached out, putting her hand on the other's right arm. "No, when Draco asks about his father, tell him about the good man that you knew. Draco needs to remember having a good father, not a monster. I know it will be hard. It's been hard for me. James was murdered four years ago last Halloween. He was no saint. When Harry wants to hear about his father, I tell him how good a man his father was. How he loved the both of us."

Slowly controlling herself, Narcissa lowered her hands. "Thank you." She paused, "I should hate you. You are the cause of my husband's death and the loss of my family's security." Narcissa's anger showed a little, "Yet, you made sure to provide for Draco and me. After seeing Lucius' initiation, my love for him is gone. You and I may never be friends." She looked Lillian in the eye. "Draco is my number one priority, as Harry is for you." Lillian nodded. Narcissa continued. "As one mother to another, I hope that we will. Know this, it will not be easy."

Lillian showed a sad smile, "I know. Truthfully, I expected you to hate me."

"I am a Black. We are trained to protect the family. Voldemort destroyed families. The Black family was almost wiped out. I see you helping save my family."

Lillian again changed the subject. "Do you have any issues or concerns in running an orphanage?"

"My number one concern is how to handle the announcement and the Ministry." Narcissa said after a moment's thought.

Lillian leaned forward, "You are the expert. What do you think of Lucius making an announcement decrying the evils he did under the "Imperius"? He left the country seeking absolution and a means to remove the dark mark. He directed the goblins to turn his estate into an orphanage run by you. He being the Lord of the family, you would be bound to follow his orders. The note could state that he remembered killing muggles, muggle-born, half-bloods and pure-bloods. No distinction being made between them by Voldemort. Lucius would be told to go and kill a family and he would be forced to. Rejecting Voldemort, Lucius will open the orphanage to any magical child. With so many family lines being exterminated, we will have a full lineage of each child performed. His hope being the reestablishment of any family extinguished by his actions."

Narcissa nodded, "Most of his friends won't believe it. Politically, it will play very well. Fudge will be beside himself to be seen helping. Dumbledore will also want to 'help'." She sneered at that. Narcissa was surprised the Lillian also sneered. She wondered what caused the rift. "No one will be seen as against orphans. We may have problems down the road. Imagine what would happen if a child was found that would inherit a large fortune or a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot. The Ministry will attempt to take and control the child."

"How can we preemptively prevent that?" Lillian asked.

Narcissa sniffed, "The easiest would be to pressure the Wizengamot to pass a law stating that any orphan residing in the home must stay there until their majority or they are adopted by orphanage approved parents."

"How hard would that be?" Lillian queried.

"It depends on how much good will is generated with the announcement." Narcissa allowed. "The Light side, will inevitably support this. We would need to garner the support of either the Grey or Dark side."

"I see that." Lillian smiled at the other woman. "You will be joining the Wizengamot soon. How would you go about this?"

"The Greys and the Darks will need to be shown the consequences if the Ministry takes control." Narcissa was thinking hard. "It would not take much to sway them."

"Can I trust you with making the announcement and working the Wizengamot?" Lillian asked.

Narcissa nodded, "I am not a daughter of the Blacks for nothing, Lady Potter. This will be an enjoyable challenge." This time Narcissa changed the subject, "Do you have a plan as to bringing Draco and I back into the Black family?"

"Yes, I do." Lillian nodded. "I plan on meeting with Lord Black and Sirius within a few days. Sirius is Harry's godfather and would love to see Harry. I will broach your situation as we are negotiating bringing Harry to them for a visit."

"How Slytherin of you, Milady." She smirked. "No offense,"

"None taken and thank you." Lillian smiled.

* * *

 **Black Manor**

 **Saturday, 14 December, 1985**

Lord Arcturus Black finished his breakfast. He looked forward to Sirius' homecoming. It was scheduled for the following Monday. The mind healers were ready to release him. He was still fragile, but they felt being in a less sterile environment would help his recovery. Arcturus had hired a healer to work with his grandson daily for the next several months. His family had failed Sirius as a child and an adult. He would not be failed again.

He stood and walked to his office. As he entered, he found a Gringotts owl awaiting his arrival. "Puri." He called for his personal elf.

"Master Lord Black?" Puri appeared next to the old wizard.

"It seems I have some correspondence. Would you be so kind as to get some assorted meats for our guest?" Lord Black smiled at his elfin friend. "Don't you think it would like to choose its' own treat?"

"Puri does, Master Lord Black." Puri popped out and back in with a tray of bacon, sausages, salami, ham, and sliced roast beef. Each separated for the owl to choose.

Arcturus moved next to the owl. When he was within reach of the bird, it stuck its' leg out. He quickly took the parchment.

He sat down at his desk and read the document.

* * *

Orevein

Potter Accounts Manager

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Lord Arcturus Black III,

The party that supplied you and one other certain memories and other legal papers wishes to meet with you. You understand the security that must surround this event.

Gringotts will supply a private portkey that will transport you into a private meeting room within a Gringotts facility. If you deem him well enough, your grandson, Scion Sirius Black, is welcome.

Gringotts is extending this same invitation to the other individual also. If you wish to meet privately or at a location of your choosing, reply with your wishes.

If you approve, the meeting shall take place at 09:00 this coming Wednesday. This parchment is the portkey which will take you to the meeting. It is keyed to allow you and your grandson. If any other individuals attempt to use it, the transport will fail.

The honor of a response is patiently awaited.

Yours In Business,

Orevein

* * *

Lord Black smiled. He would get to find who was behind this mystery. He quickly penned an acceptance. If he was a betting man, he would wager that Augusta had just received a similar letter.

He looked forward to seeing her on Wednesday.

* * *

 **Unknown Gringotts**

 **Windowless Meeting room**

 **Wednesday, 18 December, 1985**

Orevein and Lillian sat at a round oak table. There were five chairs placed around it. They were also made of oak. The walls and ceiling were painted white. The floor was lain with granite tiles. The only decoration in the room was a Gringotts sign on a wall with the landing zone for the port keys. The room was rectangular thus allowing for the transport to be completely secure.

At precisely 09:00 Greenwich time, Lord Arcturus Black appeared. He politely moved towards the table. He saw a nametag on the table showing his seat. He moved towards it, but continued standing.

"May I assume Lady Longbottom will be joining us?" His face belied no emotion, but an undercurrent of surprise and amusement could be heard in his voice.

Orevein nodded. "She should arrive in two minutes." As he said, at 09:02 Lady Augusta Longbottom appeared.

She quickly scanned the room. "Lord Black, Orevein, and is it Lily Potter?" She asked.

Seeing Lord Black standing, she moved forward to sit down. He pulled her chair for her as a gentleman and Lord should, then took his own seat.

"Good morning, Lady Longbottom." He inclined his head towards her. They both turned to the goblin and a woman that was known to be dead.

"May I introduce Lillian Potter?" Orevein waved a hand at the animate.

"Lillian?" Lord Black began.

Augusta frowned, "I was unaware of Lily having a sister with such a name."

Lillian smiled tentatively at the two. "I will be more than happy to tell you the story. Before I do, would the two of you be willing to swear an oath to never divulge anything discussed today to any other?"

"Why should we?" Arcturus asked.

"You both know why." Lillian proposed. "Sirius is free based on the information already given to you. My son is at risk from both a self-proclaimed Dark and Light Lords. There will be secrets divulged today that could lead to my son's death. Without your oaths, we can go no further."

"If you would like some time to discuss your options, you may place privacy charms as we leave the room." Orevein offered. "When you have your decision, drop the charms and ring this bell." He pulled a bell from an attache next to him.

Augusta looked at Arcturus. With a nod, they both nodded. "There is no need." Lord Black said carefully. "Your information has saved my family. I will agree."

Lady Longbottom followed, "We thought Neville a squib. You have saved the Longbottom future."

Both quickly took the oath.

"Thank you both, for taking the oath." Lillian gratefully started. "What I am going to tell you is, frankly, unbelievable. On the night that Voldemort attacked us." She told them the story of Lily's physical death, her soul's connection to Harry's magical core, and the fight between her and the fragment of Voldemort's soul.

Lord Arcturus Black paled when she told of the attachment of Riddle's soul fragment and the wraith's flight. "Have you heard of the concept of Horcruxes?"

"Yes, Lord Black." Lillian paused. "In going through Tom's memories, I found that he created five and was planning on creating one more. That would have given him seven pieces. Six in various horcruxes and his primary embodied portion. He successfully used the Gaunt family ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and Tom Riddle's teenage diary. He planned on using his familiar Nagini as the sixth." Lillian replied. "When the Avada Kedavra rebounded upon him, his prepared soul piece attached to Harry. It was a miracle that I was between Harry and the piece of Riddle."

"Who is Riddle? I thought you were facing He Who Must Not Be Named?" Lady Longbottom was mildly confused.

"That's right, you don't know. Lord Voldemort is a half-blood son of a muggle, Tom Riddle and a hedge witch, Merope Gaunt. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. When rearranged, it spells I Am Lord Voldemort." Lillian spat out. "What I don't understand is why this never came out. He would have been abandoned by most of his followers if this was known. I know Dumbledore knew this."

"That smug," Augusta cut herself off before she said something she would prefer not to.

Arcturus muttered, "So many died being led by a fraud."

Changing the subject, Lillian continued, "There are many things going on right now. I have declared a blood feud against Tom Riddle and his vassals. By taking the Dark Mark, each Death Eater became a vassal to the false lord. I have acted against the Lestranges, the Barty Crouch Jr., Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy. The Potter family now controls the hereditary Wizengamot seats of the Crouch, LeStrange, and Malfoy families. In addition, their estates are now under Potter control."

Arcturus and Augusta were struck silent. This was quite aggressive.

"To what purpose?" Augusta asked.

"If possible, I want to send Riddle to hell before he can find a way to get a new body. That requires the destruction of his horcruxes. The LeStranges were given the Hufflepuff Cup to store. Bellatrix put it into their Gringotts vault. The goblins are looking at ways to destroy a horcrux without harming the vessel. Lucius was given Tom's first horcrux, his Hogwarts diary. He kept the other three. I know where they are hidden and plan on retrieving them. If we can destroy them while he is still a wraith, he will lose his tie to Earth. On the other hand, by removing his vassals, Harry will be protected. You both know the Imperius alibi is complete rubbish. If the Death Eaters are allowed to remain, our country will rot from the inside."

She paused looking at the two. "I plan on changing our society. I am currently turning the Malfoy estate into an orphanage for magical children and eventually a safe haven for first generation children and their families. If someone like Voldemort starts up again, they will not be able to pick individual families off on by one. They will face strong opposition."

"What do you mean?" Augusta was unsure how to address the woman in front of her.

Turning to Lord Black, Lillian asked, "Lord Black, the name Malfoy is ending with Lucius. I will not allow Narcissa or Draco to inherit the name. Would you be willing to bring them back under the Black family as a brevet branch?"

"I cannot let them have the same surname, if they are to be a branch," Lord Black mused. He smirked, "They shall be the Blackett family. The little Blacks."

"Thank you," Lillian bowed her head slightly towards him. "Narcissa has agreed to run the orphanage. She and Draco will live on the property. There will be announcements stating the Lucius has decided to travel the world seeking absolution for his crimes. With your approval, he breveted his family to yours, changing its' name. When the facilities are ready, the orphanages and foster systems will be searched for magical children currently placed with muggles. Once the orphanage is well established, I plan on building homes for muggle-born children and their families. This will give us the chance to teach them about us before they begin Hogwarts."

"It sounds as if you have everything well in hand. While I appreciate your trust, what can Lady Longbottom do to help you?" Arcturus asked.

"I want Dumbledore kept on the defensive. Riddle and his Death Eaters are my primary concern. Once he is gone, Dumbledore needs to be taken down." Lillian told them. "He has an agenda. As much as he says that he is a Lord of the Light, his actions speak otherwise. He allows laws restricting everyone but purebloods. He let the Marauders harass Severus Snape a half-blood. He never said a word to them. He sent Snape and other non-pure blood students to detention several times when they pranked them back. He let Sirius go to Azkaban. If he didn't do the binding of their cores, he had Harry's and Neville's magic bound. Lastly, he ignored James and my wills and placed Harry where he was abused for four years." She paused, "He needs to be thrown off his throne and into disgrace."

Augusta nodded, "I agree Dumbledore must go. That is in the future. Can you tell Arcturus and I why you are called Lillian Potter and look like Lily?"

"I am a magical clone of Lily Potter. When the fight with Riddle was won, I, or Lily, needed a way to be separate from Harry. He needs to grow up, not be possessed by his mother." Lillian saw Augusta and Arcturus followed. "Lily discovered two new spells. The one to clone her that I am. She also created a version of Expecto Patronum. This version also clones her mind and can act independently. Both are now Potter family spells. When either spell ends, everything the clone said or did goes back to Lily."

"If you were to sign a legal document as Lily, would she be accountable?" Lord Black asked.

"She would. Everything I do as Lillian, she is aware of and will back. I am animated by her magic and will." Lillian answered.

"How is Sirius doing?" Lilllian asked Lord Black.

"He is doing better. The healers say that he is physically fine now. Mentally, it will be another six months or more." Arcturus frowned. "He asks about Harry every day."

Lillian smiled, "Let him know that Harry remembers his Pa'foo."

"Where is Harry?" Lord Black asked. "Could Sirius visit him?"

"Harry is safe." Lillian smiled. "He's safer than he was. Dumbledore thinks he is dead. When Harry was rescued, his and his uncle's deaths were faked."

"I will be happy to let the two meet once you can ensure that Sirius will be strong enough to resist a Legilimens attack. I do not want anyone to know that Harry is alive or where he is." Lillian answered.

"That is fair." Lord Black agreed.

Lillian turned to Augusta, "Has Neville showed accidental magic now that his core is unbound?"

Augusta smiled, "Oh yes, he grew a plant from seed to fruit in one hour last week. That boy can grow anything."

"I have been tutoring Harry and one other in magic. They already can cast most first year spells wandlessly. They've also learned Occlumency well enough to stop the average attack." Lillian smiled proudly. "Would you like Neville to be trained?"

"Isn't he too young?" Augusta said surprised.

Lillian smirked, "I've found, Lady Longbottom, that once accidental magic starts, the child is ready to start learning. I've been amazed at how well Harry and the other have learned."

"I would like to think on this." Augusta said slowly. "We would need to work out all of the security issues."

"Of course, Lady Longbottom."

* * *

 **Saturday Morning Edition of the Daily Prophet**

 **Saturday, 28 December, 1985**

 **MISSING MALFOY MYSTERY EXPLAINED**

Lord Lucius Malfoy missing since Wednesday the eighteenth, issues a statement yesterday. His statement reads: "Since the death of Lord Voldemort, I have suffered from the memories of the atrocities I performed while under the Imperius. I know that one cannot be held accountable for actions controlled by others. I thank the wisdom of our justice system for its mercy. Though I am not in a physical prison, I find that I reside in a mental prison. Each time I close my eyes, I see the victims of my wand. It was not my will that killed. It was my wand and magic.

Therefore, let it be known that I will be leaving England. I will begin travelling the world seeking ways to redeem my magic. I reject my name and my family's name. If you must give me a name, call me Seeker. I will not answer to any other.

Lord Black was petitioned and agreed to remove the Malfoy name from my wife and son. They are now a brevet Black family. Their surname is to be Blackett. He has also agreed to allow a divorce based on my breach of the marriage contract.

Lastly, the Malfoy estate is to be turned into an orphanage for magical children. There will be a safe home for any orphan or foster magical child in our country. My former wife, Narcissa, will remain and oversee the running of the orphanage. It is my wish that the facility be named the Safe Haven Home.

The Minister of Magic was stunned with the news, "Lucius is one of the best men I know. I never knew he was so haunted by what he went through."

The head of the Magical Children's Protective Services was also asked for a comment. Madam MacMillan stated, "We've been asking for a facility such as this since the Grindlewald war. While I am grieved that Lord Malfoy, sorry, I mean, the Seeker feels such a need for redemption, I am overjoyed with the hope that he has given our most at risk children.

 **WIZENGAMOT ACCEPTS LADY NARCISSA BLACKETT, FORMERLY MALFOY, AS NEWEST MEMBER**

In procedural moves in yesterday's session, several notable seat changes were noted. Lady Narcissa Blackett, the former wife of the former Lord Malfoy, was instated into the Wizengamot. She took the Malfoy seat. It was renamed the Blackett seat. Many in the chamber applauded her in acknowledgment of the Seeker's actions. In other news, the LeStrange proxies will be controlled by Lord Black. The Crouch proxies will be controlled by Lady Longbottom.

 **SIRIUS BLACK, GODFATHER OF HARRY POTTER, DENIED CUSTODY BY CHIEF WIZARD**

In a heated debate, Lord Arcturus Black asked for the wills of the Potters to be unsealed and the custody of the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter go to his Godfather. The Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore refused. He stated that the concerns that caused the sealing of the wills still held as the Potter family has no Lord. In replay to the question of custodianship, the Chief Warlock stated that Harry is very happy where he is. It would harm the child to be moved from the loving environment he is being raised in. When asked for proof of this, Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindlewald, stated that he would bring proof forward soon. He also thought it would be selfish of Sirius Black to take Harry from a loving home.

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE**

For those wondering why Narcissa played nice with Lillian.

a) She is a Black and was raised to be politically astute;

b) She watched Lucius' initiation where she saw him transfigure his victim into her likeness and then degrade her before killing her;

c) If she didn't play nice, she had no assurance that she would be welcomed back by Lord Black. That would leave her and Draco penniless;

d) She was still in shock.


	9. Chapter 9 - History, Session, Feud

**Chapter 9 – History, Session, Feud**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Transfiguration Classroom**

 **Friday, 9 September, 1938**

 **First Year Slytherin Class**

Professor Dumbledore walked amongst the students. This year's incoming students were so numerous that each house required their own classes. Headmaster Dippet had suggested that the students from the four houses be randomly paired between their classes. What rubbish, he thought. First, who would be the one to choose how the students would be placed? How could the students be scheduled so that no overlaps would happen? It was far easier to simply schedule the students by houses. The students would lose the chance to fraternize with other houses. It mattered not. The separation will heighten the natural competition between the houses. So far, it seemed to e working. Each house kept an eagle eye on their house counters.

"Very well done, Tom." Dumbledore paused in front of Tom Riddle. Tom was a surprise. As a muggle raised orphan, he should be behind the others. Instead, he was the first to perfect every transfiguration introduced. He must have a magical forebear. He decided that he must look into it. He knew Tom would appreciate knowing where he came from. "Twenty points to Slytherin. Please stay after when the class is over. Why don't you help your deskmate. He seems to be struggling." Tom looked at his neighbor. His strand of straw had shortened, but nothing else.

The other students looked askance at Tom. He'd just earned points, but was being held after.

"Yes, Professor." Tom acknowledged his professor.

Forty minutes later, the class ended. Professor Dumbledore stood at his desk. "For all of you who have not completed the transfiguration, continue practicing and a three-foot parchment describing the use of one's will in transfigurations will be due next Friday." He smiled at the children as they left.

Shortly, only Tom was left. "I was wondering if you would like to receive extra lessons, Tom. I've been impressed with your ability and feel you could excel in this class. Would you be interested in meeting with me once a week for extra lessons?"

"Sir," Tom began cautiously, "I appreciate this. Could you tell me what I would be studying?"

"Come, sit down." His professor gestured to the desk directly in front of him. "What would you think of learning wandless transfigurations? You would continue in class with your wand, but I would teach you to cast the same spells wandlessly privately."

Tom smiled, "I would like that, sir."

"Wonderful, my boy," Albus smiled. "Come see me every Monday after dinner. We'll begin this Monday."

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **Professor Dumbledore's Office**

 **Evening Monday, 12 September, 1938**

Albus was looking around his office preparing for Tom. He cleared a small area in the center of his office. He then transfigured two upholstered armchairs, placing them facing each other. AS he finished, he heard a knock.

"Come in," he called out.

Tom Riddle opened the door and entered.

"Come in, my boy," he grinned at the boy. "Sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs. As the boy moved to sit down, he took the other chair.

"Are you ready to begin learning how to cast magic without your wand?" He watched as the boy smiled at him and lowered his guard just a little.

"Yes, sir." Tom hesitantly smiled back.

"Do you remember what we talked about when I visited you at the orphanage?" the professor asked.

"Yes, sir." Tom answered in a puzzled tone.

"Wonderful, my boy. The reason I bring this up is that the ability to cast spells wandlessly shows others that one is a powerful wizard." Albus continued. "Not every wizard can cast in this manner. Most of the ones that can are limited to what you will find to be first and second year spells." He paused, looking at his pupil. "Do you have an idea why this should be?"

Tom took a few moments to think, "Do they not have enough power, sir?" He answered respectfully.

"No, that's not it, my boy." Albus' eyes twinkled. "While one must be powerful to cast without a wand, it does not limit the spells. There is another factor. It is will. One must be powerful and have a strong will to succeed at this."

"Sir?" Tom asked waiting on Albus to acknowledge him. "How does one measure their strength of will?"

"That is a personal measure, my boy." Albus began. "I have found that those with the strongest wills are those that have already overcome obstacles. You, yourself, Tom have already overcome several. You were orphaned as a babe. In addition, you have spent your life in the orphanage where you were born. Lastly, you have magic and those around you did not. They could not understand you."

"I don't understand, sir." Tom asked. "You described how most of the others in the orphanage have been raised. The only difference was magic."

"That's right, my boy," Albus smiled at the boy. "You overcame what others would see as problems without letting them affect you."

"Thank you, sir." Tom was still confused. To cover this, he then asked. "How will we begin?"

"We need to work and discover what helps you to focus your will. It is different for everyone. For myself, I want to do well for the largest number of people. I focus on what the greatest good for the wizarding world is." Albus smiled at the boy. "You need to find your own focus. When we know your this, we will begin practicing casting magic."

Albus paused as he waited for the young man to nod in understanding.

"Wonderful!" Albus smiled. "Let's begin our session. To find what can focus your will, you need to learn how to meditate. Not only will this help your focus, it will make learning Occlumency easier when you are ready for that."

Tom looked eager. "What do I need to do?"

"Relax, my boy, relax." Albus stood up and moved behind the boy. "Close your eyes. Imagine a candle, watch the flame. Once you have the image stable, let the color change. Find a color that feels calm to you. When you get to this point, let me know. I will be behind you, holding your shoulders, letting my magic flow into you. This should help keep your attention on the task."

Tom nodded, "I'm ready to start, sir."

"Very well, my boy," Albus placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders, "You may begin." Albus watched as his student began the first steps to self-discovery. He let his magic flow into the boy and closed his own eyes in support. He began sending pulses of calm, support, and friendship to Tom as the boy looked for his candle. He smiled. In a few years and with proper guidance, this boy will be groomed and be ready to help move the Magical world forward for the Greater Good.

* * *

 **Potter Mansion**

 **Harry's bedroom**

 **Friday, 3 January, 1986**

 **22:00 hours**

Lily had waited for Harry's going to sleep. Once he was, she took over the body. "Mimsy?"

With a pop, Mimsy popped in. She looked at the boy in bed. Noticing a difference, "Yes, Lady Lily?"

"Have we integrated the Crouch, LeStrange, and Malfoy elves into the family?" Lily asked.

Mimsy looked nervous, "They bes no LeStrange elves. They were killed by their family. The others? They's be scared, Lady Lily. They be thinking that if they don't be coming to youse, they will stay bonded. They think you be giving them clothes."

"Have you starting telling abused elves of my offer of sanctuary?" Lily was perturbed. She had assumed that the elves from the conquered families would be grateful. She chided herself. She knew she was kind and would treat them with respect. They knew only fear of punishments. She sighed. "Let me transform into myself. Then call them all to my office. I will let you know when I am ready." She stood up and using Harry's metamorph ability, changed his body into her old one. She then wandlessly transfigured his too small pajamas into a white skirt and blouse. She then spelled his house slippers into a pair of low heeled pumps.

A few minutes later, she sat behind the desk in her office. "Mimsy?"

"Yes, Lady Lily?" Mimsy popped in.

"Please call the other elves in." Lily said softly.

Mimsy snapped her fingers. With a crackling pop, four elves appeared in front of Lily. They took one look at her, eeped, and huddled together.

"Winky be a good elf!" A female began wailing, "Winky not be wanting clothes." When she finished, all four began crying.

Lily stood up, moved around the desk, and crouched down to be at eye level with the elves. "My name is Lily Potter." She paused until she had their attention. "I promise that I will never give you clothes, unless you ask for them. I would like to bind you to the Potter family, not as servants, but as friends. This will mean that you will not ever be required to torture yourself for failing. I cannot promise that you'll never be asked to do something you don't want to. However, I do promise that you can object to any order. We can then talk it over."

"Dobby not understand," Dobby looked at her. "Elveses must do what our masters and mistresses be telling us. When wes do bad, we must punish ourselves."

Lily shook her head, "Not anymore, Dobby." She answered the young elf directly. "I cannot imagine any house elf failing in their work, but if one of the Potter elves fall short, their punishment is to rest and do no work for one day."

A collective gasp was heard from the four, they were conditioned to constantly work. The mere thought of being idle sent shivers of fear through them.

"What are your names?" Lily asked. She pointed at Winky. "You called yourself Winky." Shifting her focus to Dobby, "Your name is Dobby, correct?" Seeing both elves nod, she smiled at the two older elves. She had a feeling that they were Dobby's parents.

The two remaining elves shared a hesitant glance. The male then moved slightly in front of the other female, "Swabby be Dobby's Da." Pointing at the female behind him, "Swabby's mate, Flopsy be Dobby's ma."

Lily grinned at them. Gently, she began, "I am very pleased to meet all of you. I hope to be your friend. If you choose to bond with my family, you will be given a uniform and will be kept busy. The Potter's now own the properties that the Malfoy, Crouch, and LeStrange families held. They all need to be cleaned and repaired. Beyond that, I hope to have more work."

The four elves looked at each other. Afraid to say yes and afraid to say no.

Finally, Lily offered one more time, "Will you be my friend and my family's friend?"

The four were overcome. For the first time, ever, a witch asked to be their friend, not mistress.

"Aye, Lady Lily Potter," Swabby nodded his head, "Swabby's family be bonding with yours."

Winky couldn't find her voice. She simply nodded.

"I, Lily Potter, mother of Heir Harry Potter, offer House Potter as magical sustenance and binding to Swabby, Flopsy, Dobby, and Winky. They are to be friends of the House. When they need help, the family will be there. When the family asks, they will be there. With their acceptance, may Magic be our bond." Lily raised her wand. Magic swirled in the room. They felt it building up.

In unison, the elves answered, "I, Winky/Dobby/Flopsy/Swabby, agree to be bound to the Potter family as friends." This completed the binding. The magic in the room swirled through Lily and each elf. A link was made between them.

"Thank you, my friends." Lily hugged them. The four froze. None had ever had a witch or wizard touch them without an intention of harm. They melted into her arms.

Mimsy began softly crying.

When Lily moved to disengage, she told them. "Your uniforms must consist of a top and either pants or a skirt. Eventually, you will each wear the Potter coat of arms over your left breast. Harry must be protected for several more years, until he is safe, we must hide your affiliations."

They all nodded. "Mimsy is head elf. If you have any questions, go to her. If she cannot explain fully, I want you to feel free to come to me. I need you all to remember, I want to be your friend. You are not my slaves." She looked each elf in the eyes to reinforce this. She knew they would need much encouragement to heal their abused souls.

"The first request I have is of a former Malfoy elf." She looked at them. Swabby nodded to her. "Swabby, there is a diary that Lord Voldemort gave to Lucius. It is evil and must be cleansed. Do you know the book I am talking of?"

"Yes, Lady Lily," he answered. "Swabby not be liking it."

Lily went to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a box and a pair of leather gloves, "Can you put the book in this box?"

"Yes, Lady Lily, Swabby can be doing," he answered hesitantly.

"Wonderful," Lily smiled at him. "The book is very dangerous. I need you to wear these gloves. I'm afraid it would hurt you, if you touched it. This box is spelled to contain magic. Its' evil will not be able to affect you if the lid is closed."

"Swabby be proud to be getting this for Lady Lily." Swabby moved to take the box and gloves. As he took them, Lily gave him a brief hug.

"Be safe, Swabby." Lily held him. "When you get back, we'll talk about the plans for Malfoy manor."

He left and returned within minutes. Lily checked the box and confirmed the diary was contained within. "Mimsy, could you take this to Orevein in the morning?" She placed the box in the drawer she pulled it from and locked it. She gave the key to Mimsy.

"Mimsy be taking it, Lady Lily."

Lily turned back to the four elves. "Over the next few weeks, the Malfoy manor is being restructured into an orphanage for magical children. When it is ready, we will begin looking to bring in children from all over the country. Our priority will be muggle-born orphans. They have the most need. We will take in any magical orphan that have no family able to support them. Your jobs will be to help them adjust and show them love."

All four began smiling at the thought of caring for children. Lily continued, "Until it is ready, I need the four of you to go to all of the old LeStrange, Malfoy and Crouch properties. I would like you to make them all ready for habitation. Mimsy will share the locations with you. All but the Malfoy mansion have been placed under unplottable and Fidelius spells. No one can know what we own or where the properties are. Even once the orphanage is operational, Mimsy will work out a rotation where you each will ensure each property is clean and ready."

The four elves looked extremely happy. They were going to be doing what they loved, for a family that treated them as friends.

Swabby started to speak, Flopsy interrupted him. "Flopsy be the oldest elf." She stared her mate down. "Wes be happy to be doing this, Lady Lily."

"Thank you, all." Lily smiled kindly, "I look forward to working with you all for a long time." She turned serious, "There are some family secrets that you will learn. I know that you will never break our trust. Mimsy will let you know what has happened up to now. I want each of you to know what has happened and what is being planned. Without your help, the plans will fail. It is late, I must get back to bed." She stood up, and with one last smile at the elves, she left her office. "Mimsy, can you finish the discussion?"

She went back to Harry's room. With some reluctance, she let her body default back to Harry's. She then cancelled the spells on her clothing. She then climbed into Harry's bed and allowed his body to rest. Since she was a spirit, she never slept. She had learned that if she kept Harry's body up all night, he would be tired the next day. Therefore, she spent her time at night reviewing what Lillian and, sometimes, Lilas had done the day before. When she had extra time, she reviewed Tom's early memories. The last memory she watched was Tom's first extra lesson with Albus. The feel of his magic flowing into Tom's shoulders felt wrong to her. She needed to continue to see if her intuition was correct.

* * *

 **Gaunt Shack**

 **Little Hangletom**

 **Saturday, 4 January, 1986**

A double crack of apparations were sounded outside the gate leading to the Gaunt shack. The two figures stepped forward. The primary animate of Lily Potter, Lillian strode forward. Beside her, strode another animate. This one went by Lelya. She stood an inch taller than Lillian. She sported slightly wavy, silky black hair, olive complexioned skin, and brown eyes. Most looking at her would see someone of Mediterranean descent. Thus, why she went by Lelya. Her body, was a slightly larger version of Lillian's.

Being formed from the same soul, they found that they could speak to each other nonverbally. They moved forward to the edge of the wards. They quickly moved through them. Since they held Tom Riddle's memories, they knew the wards and spells that had been left to trap the unwary.

With the ability to understand Parseltongue and cast Parsel magic, the two quickly reached the center of the hovel. Lelya opened the floor and pulled the golden box out. The compulsion to open the box and put the ring on, was immediately felt. Lillian having stayed back, cast the counter charm. Lelya was freed.

Lelya pulled a charmed moleskin bag out and opened it. Placing the golden box within it, she closed the drawstring. Standing up, she moved to Lillian. They both quickly exited the hut, replacing the traps and wards. Once outside of the property line, Lillian took the bag and apparated to Gringott's. She was to deliver the horcrux to him.

Lelya apparated to Flourish and Blotts. It was her task to see what new books had come on the market. Lily wanted to keep her knowledge current. After she finished selecting non-fiction books on potions, transfigurations, and charms, she moved to the fiction section. As she perused the titles, she found an entire wall covering the so-called adventures of Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived and World-Wide Adventurer. She hid her anger. Taking a copy of every volume along with her other selections, she made her purchases. Once she left, she apparated back to the manor.

Lily would be engaging Orevein and her lawyers soon.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Wizengamot Chanbers**

 **Friday, 31 January, 1986**

Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore entered the chambers. The various members settled down in preparation for the start of the meeting. Fudge made his way to his seat and sat down. Dumbledore made his way to the podium.

He took a gavel and banged it. "Hear ye, all peoples present, this first Wizengamot session of 1986 is called to order. Roll shall be called. If a quorum is present, we shall proceed to address the published agenda."

The Sergeant-At-Arms took attendance. She announced a quorum was indeed present.

"Thank you, Madam. We shall begin. Our first order of business is a presentation on the financing of the reparations due to those persons incarcerated illegally at Azkaban. Madam Bones shall present the findings."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Amelia stood. "Minister, and fellow members. At the direction of this body, the DMLE partnered with Gringotts. The estates of Millicent Bagnold, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, the late Dolores Umbridge, and the late Bartemius Crouch were audited. The results of the audits were surprising. Here are copies of the summaries." She raised her wand, flicking it at a pile of parchments in front of her. The individual papers then flew to each member's desk. Amelia paused to let the members read the parchments. Murmurs began rising.

"The figures are accurate. The property values were determined by the appraised values for tax purposes and where available purchase prices." Amelia frowned as she looked at Fudge.

* * *

 **Grangrot**

 **Chief Auditor**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

 **Auditing Service**

 **North Side Diagon Alley, London England**

 **Date: Thursday, 30 January, 1986**

 **Lady Amelia Bones**

 **Head, Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

 **Ministry of Magic**

Lady Bones,

The audit is complete. The results are below. 280 million galleons have been recovered. Each detainee shall receive 12,016,407.56 galleons. Gringotts awaits your direction in regards to processing a divestment strategy.

 **Millicent Bagnold**

Galleons: 282,825,958

Sickles: 240,659,686

Knuts: 34,092

Properties: 15

Investments: 45,876,488

Divestment: 171,429,491

 **Cornelius Fudge**

Galleons: 171,519,662

Sickles: 189,076,257

Knuts: 154,392

Properties: 23

Investments: 3,286,346

Divestment: 92,964,795

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Galleons: 43,874,233

Sickles: 54,871,039

Knuts: 234,199

Properties: 234,199

Investments: 432,000

Divestment: 23,767,208

 **Bartemius Crouch Senior**

Galleons: 0

Sickles: 0

Knuts: 1

Properties: 0

Investments: 0

Divestment: 0

 **Dolores Umbridge**

Galleons: 250,456

Sickles: 438,765

Knuts: 321,554

Properties: 1

Investments: 0

Divestment: 138,459

* * *

"Lady Bones?" Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks requested Amelia's attention. Having received it, she continued, "While I am sure to have more, two questions seem to jump off the page. Firstly, can you explain the valuation of the Former Minister Bagnold's and Minister Fudge's properties? Secondly, what happened to the Crouch inheritance?"

Amelia nodded to the older witch, "I, too, asked about the Crouch estate. Gringotts informed me of a feud that existed between the Crouch family and one other. With the death of Crouch Senior followed by his son's execution, the offended family took possession of the Crouch estate."

"What?" "Which family?" "This is an outrage!" "What of the Crouch seat?"

"I asked the name of the other family. Grangrot replied that as the information was not pertinent to the audit, he had not retrieved it." Amelia answered with a frown. She did not like being told no. "When I returned to the Ministry, the archives were searched for any issues between the Crouch and any other family. No feuds directly involving the Crouch family was on record. It is not a requirement to register feuds with the Ministry." A susurration of anger flowed through the chamber.

"What of the Fudge and Bagnold properties?" Madam Marchbanks asked a second time.

"It seems that for tax purposes each of their properties, all improvements and contents have been valued at one galleon each. Some properties were sold at Ministry auction for back taxes. The only records for these shows one bidder at each. The winning bids were one galleon." Lady Bones voice showed anger at this. As the Head of the DMLE, she fought corruption daily. This showed the rot lived at the highest levels.

A riot of sound erupted. "Outrageous!" "How did this come about?" "I call for an investigation!"

Narcissa Blackett raised her wand, "Lady Bones?" Amelia acknowledged her when the murmuring subsided.

"Lady Blackett, you have a question?" Amelia yielded the floor.

"More of a proposal than a question, Lady Bones," Narcissa formally answered. "There seems to be the possibility that some improprieties may have occurred with the purchase and valuation of certain properties. To remove even the suggestion, I propose the twenty-four victims each receive one of the properties of Bagnold, Crouch, and Umbridge. I am sure that if Ex-Minister Bagnold or Minister Fudge wish to repurchase their primary residences, an appropriate amount can be negotiated with Gringotts. This will take care of twenty-six of the thirty-nine properties." She paused. "Of the remaining thirteen properties, I move that they be publicly auctioned. All proceeds in excess of one galleon per dwelling be given to a charity, such as St. Mungo's."

"Or to an orphanage, my Lady?" Elphias Doge called out.

She nodded her head, "If this body so decides." She looked around the chamber. "I would abstain from the discussion. The conflict of interest should be obvious." Many of the members, from each faction, smiled at her.

"With all due respect to my esteemed colleagues," the Chief Warlock interrupted. "We seem to have moved beyond the review of the audit. Might I impose upon this august body to bring our attention back to reviewing the audit results?" He let his gaze rove across each member.

"Hear, hear, Chief Warlock!" "Good Job, Sir!" "We are on point." "What are you trying to stop?", again various voices shouted out. Dumbledore smiled patiently. After a few moments, he said, "Thank you all. Lady Bones, you may continue."

Amelia controlled any irritation in his having curtailed the discussion. "Thank you, Chief Warlock. To continue the audit summary, there were no further surprises." She paused. "The full audit can be viewed by appointment within the DMLE or at Gringotts. The details will be restricted to members of the Wizengamot only."

Taking a breath, "I move that we approve the audit summary as given. This approval to accept all parts including the amount of the required divestments."

"Second!" Lord Fabian Prewett yelled.

"A motion has been made and seconded." The Chief Warlock announced. "Is there any discussion?"

Minister Fudge looked at the former Malfoy seat. He knew that Lucius would have found a means to sidetrack this entire fiasco. Narcissa Blackett, formerly Malfoy, caught his gaze and calmly smiled back at him. He dropped his gaze. With the Black family regaining their footing, she would not help him. He dropped his gaze.

"I would like to amend the motion, Chief Warlock." Lord Cyrus Greengrass stood. Cornelius looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Lord Greengrass?" Dumbledore gave him the floor.

"I find myself in agreement with Lady Blackett. The obvious improprieties taken with how the Fudge, Bagnold, and Umbridge properties have been handled lay a stain on this body and our government. Therefore, I move the motion be amended. The thirty-nine properties valued at one galleon or less shall be offered to the twenty-four victims. Each victim may take possession of one property. The homes and all contents not previously documented as family heirlooms will be considered as one unit. Fudge and Bagnold may purchase their primary domiciles at a value as determined by Gringotts. The remaining thirteen estates shall be auctioned off. All proceeds to be handled by Gringotts. The Wizengamot to divide the funds between St. Mungos and the Safe Haven Home."

"I second the amendment." Lady Longbottom raised her wand.

"The amendment has been moved and seconded." Dumbledore confirmed. "I now open the floor to discussion."

"I call a vote on the full motion as amended." Lord Black spoke for the first time.

"The vote has been called." Dumbledore nodded towards his peer. "All those in favor of the motion as amended?" He paused as the Greengrass and Longbottom factions all approved. "All those against?" Lord Black raised his wand, followed shortly by most of the dark faction. "Abstentions?" Narcissa Blackett and Fabian Prewett raised their wands.

"The motion has been approved. All properties belonging to the Bagnold and Fudge families will be frozen. Minister Fudge and Former Minister Bagnold will be allowed to remain in their primary residences for a" He paused in thought, "period of three months or they repurchase the properties."

Lord Arcturus Black started to speak.

Lord Fabian Prewett yelled, "I call for a vote of confidence in the Minister. His actions show little regard for the citizens of this country."

Arcturus showed no emotion, but was pleased. Lord Prewett beat him to the punch. This would prove advantageous. "I second the call."

"A motion for a vote of condifence in the Minister has been called and seconded." Dumbledore proceeded. "A vote will be scheduled as the first order of business in the next Wizengamot session."

"Chief Warlock," Lord Greengrass spoke.

"Yes, Lord Greengrass?" Albus answered.

"I want to formally acknowledge that of the persons audited, your results show your honesty." Lord Greengrass stated. "I applaud your honesty."

"Thank you, My Lord." Albus smiled at him.

"I find I have a concern." Cyrus Greengrass frowned. "It is the role of the Chief Warlock to oversee the Wizengamot and work with the Minister, is it not?"

"Yes, Lord Greengrass." Albus said with his usual assurance. He was wondering where this was going.

"Would you not agree that the position of Chief Warlock is therefore an important and time consuming one?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, My Lord, it is." Albus began fearing where this was leading. Lord Black and Lady Longbottom were sitting back letting this go on. Without any discussion with them, Cyrus was asking the questions they had split with each other.

Cyrus Greengrass nodded in agreement. "I fear, Chief Warlock, that your time has been split too much. You are the Chief Warlock, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. While you have done an admirable job in each, with what we have learned today, I respectfully ask you to pull back to just one position. It is imperative that we show the citizens of Wizarding Britain that our government works for them. Given the results of the audit, could anyone in here expect our citizens to trust us?"

The Chief Warlock said nothing.

"With all due respect, Chief Warlock Dumbledore," Cyrus continued, "I ask you to spend the next month considering stepping down from two of your positions."

"I thank you for your concern, Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore coldly replied.

"That concludes the business to be brought today. I will entertain a motion to adjourn," the Chief Warlock announced with a weary smile.

"Chief Warlock, there is one more item to be discussed today." Lord Arcturus Black stood. "That is the matter of Harry James Potter, his custody, and the Potter will."

Albus smiled at the Lord, "My dear Lord Black, we discussed this last month. As I stated then, I will bring forward the documentation showing Harry is happy and loved soon. I simply have not had the time to collate all of the parchments."

"Let's start with that." Lord Black intoned. "Is Scion Potter being fostered by a muggle or magical family? I am curious as I would expect that if he were with a magical family, his whereabouts would be known."

"For security reasons, I am not at liberty to divulge any information on the boy." Albus said in a patronizing tone, "My Lord, Harry's safety is my primary concern. Would you not agree that there are elements within our country that would dearly love to harm the boy?" As he said this, he looked around the room letting his gaze stop briefly on each individual wearing full sleeves.

"While true, similar elements would find joy in harming myself, Lord Greengrass, Minister Fudge, or Lady Longbottom. Yet, we and our families are safe." Lord Black stated with a small amount of force. "Your question, Chief Warlock, is something of a red herring. It attempts to move our attention from the fact that the last remaining member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter is being held against the wishes of the Wizengamot."

"What are you suggesting, Lord Black?" Albus lost his smile.

Arcturus held himself. He quietly sat down. Letting the tension build, he leant forward. Seeing suspicion on the faces on the majority of the members, he finally spoke. "Suggesting, Chief Warlock? I am not suggesting anything. I am simply pointing out the way it looks. What would you think, Lord Greengrass, if the last member of your family was hidden away and the family's will sealed? Would you think my family is secure? Or, would you fear that something nefarious could be occurring?"

Lord Greengrass glowered at Lord Black. Nodding his head at him, he sat back and turned his glare on Dumbledore as the import of the words settled. "I would think the latter, Lord Black."

"As the Chief Warlock," Albus interjected. "I find these innuendos beneath the sanctity of this body. I assure you, Harry Potter is safe and loved."

"When is the last time you have personally seen the child?" Lord Black asked.

"I have someone monitoring the family. They see them daily." Albus answered. "They have my full trust. Personally, I last saw the tyke when he was turned over to his guardians."

Nodding, Lord Black frowned, "If I am hearing this correctly, you have not seen the boy in four years. You rely on a monitor. Do you get regular reports?"

"Yes," Albus ground out. He did not like being interrogated and it was showing.

"Are they dated? Can you have an elf bring us the latest communique?" Lord Black smiled. "We do not need to see all of the documentation today. A confirmation of my grandson's Sirius' godson being healthy can suffice for now." He leaned back, "I expect to see the full documentation at the next Wizengamot."

"Very well," Albus sighed. "Amelia, would you be so kind as to modify the wards to allow an elf from Hogwarts into the chamber?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," Amelia looked at the auror behind her. "I need the name of the elf."

"Certainly," He smiled at her, trying to show how gracious he was being. "I will be calling Feesey a young, female Hogwarts elf."

Amelia looked at the man behind her. He looked up and nodded to her. "You may call the elf, sir."

"Feesey" Dumbledore called gently.

"Yous be callin Feesey, Headmaster?" a small elf stood shyly.

"Feesey, can you bring me the parchment that," He leaned down to the elf and began speaking very softly.

"Feesey bes right back!" She said with excitement. In less than ten seconds, she popped back in carrying a rolled up parchment, which she handed to Dumbledore. "Wills there be anything else, Headmaster?"

"No, Feesey, and thank you." He smiled at her.

With a squeal of happiness, she popped back to where she came from. Amelia looked behind her. The auror was removing Feesey from the ward scheme.

The Chief Warlock unrolled the parchment and confirmed it was the correct one. "Lord Black, I hope this will suffice?" He sent the parchment to the other.

Lord Black let it settled on his desk. He opened it and quickly scanned it. It showed a date of Friday, 27 December 1985. The text read that Harry had a Happy Christmas and was enjoying his presents. Arcturus knew this was false. He felt a small amount happiness catching Dumbledore in a lie. He would not be calling him on this. This was only one nail of the many which would be needed to seal the coffin. He cast a Gemino on the parchment, sharing it with the rest of the chamber's members.

"Chief Warlock, I request a formal vote on unsealing the Potter will be held in the March Wizengamot session." Arcturus sat back. "Our next session, with a vote of confidence being held, already has a full agenda. Wouldn't you agree, sir?"

"Yes, Lord Black," the Chief Warlock acquiesced.

Lady Longbottom sat stoically. She had enjoyed today's session. "I make a move for adjournment, Chief Warlock."

Madam Marchbank's voice called out behind her, "Second, and I call for the vote!"

"A move to adjourn has been made and seconded." The Chief Warlock intentionally cut off any debate. "All those in favor?" Glancing around the chamber, he called out tersely, "A majority are in favor. This, the first session of the Wizengamot of 1986 is now adjourned. I look forward to meeting with you all in four weeks."

* * *

 **Orevein's Office**

 **Gringotts**

 **Tuesday, 11 February, 1986**

 **09:30 hours**

Lillian Potter, the animated clone of Lady Lily Potter, entered the office. Without waiting for acknowledgement, she took the chair in front of Orevein.

In Gobbledygook, she bared her teeth, "May our gold be increased today, Orevein."

"May our enemies tremble at our names, Lillian," Orevein grimaced in a semblance of a smile. "What business brings you here today?"

"Several things," Lillian began, "Have you discovered how Petunia's core was bound? Is there evidence that any other child suffered the same?"

With a frown, Orevein opened a drawer and took a parchment out. "Our investigators are limited in what we can access in the Ministry. We discovered that between 1947 and 1978, three hundred forty-seven muggle-born children attended Hogwarts whose eldest sibling was not magical."

Lillian paled at this. "What about younger siblings?"

"Good question, Lillian." Orevein frowned. "We found that in every case, only the eldest child did not have magic."

"Have you been able to check to see if any of them had bound cores?" Lillian asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Very few, Lillian." Orevein shook his head. "Most of these families were killed during the war. We found twelve people to test. All of them were found to have bound cores. Our investigators were curious and as part of the testing conducted inheritance tests. Each had some magical ancestry. Three would have been the primary heirs to Lordships that are inactive. An inactive Lordship is one that has a valid heir, but they are not known. If these families have seats on the Wizengamot, the Chief Warlock holds the proxy votes."

"How could this have been done?" Lillian was sick.

"We don't know exactly. Again, the answers are in the Ministry where we have no access. However, the entire staff of the Improper Use of Magic Office were killed by Death Eaters in 1978." Orevein shrugged. "If I didn't know that the Ministry was above reproach and scrupulously honest, I would suspect malfeasance."

"Why?" Lillian thought of the fracturing of her relationship with Petunia. "Why would someone do this? What would it gain them?"

"Two reasons come easily to mind, Lillian." Orevein responded. "If someone was afraid that a squib line could take an abandoned Lordship, this would be a prudent action. The balance of power would stay unchanged. The other? In the families we found, each had been broken. Just like Petunia and yourself, the eldest grew to hate magic. This had the action of weakening the International Act of Wizarding Secrecy. There are muggles who know of magic and hate everything about it. If the purpose behind this was to weaken the IAWS, the perpetrator was planning on a very long-term basis."

"I don't like either of these reasons." Lillian shook her head. "If either is right, I sincerely hope that it was the first. A simple power play." Her gaze stiffening, "It is confirmed that since 1978 that these bindings have stopped?"

"To the best of our knowledge, Lillian." Orevein put the parchment away.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Lillian shifted subjects, "I promised Petunia before she became Jessamine that I would follow-up and ensure that Dudley was being treated well. It's been almost a little over a year, how is he doing?"

Orevein smiled at this. "We've been monitoring Dudley and 'Petunia' as you asked. I must say, Lillian, I hope never to earn your ire. What was done to Vernon was a masterpiece of vengeance."

"Oh?" Lillian smiled. "Thank you. Coming from you, this is quite the complement."

"For the first six months after the fire, Petunia," he paused and interjected, "Vernon doesn't exist any longer and goes by that name, it is easier for me to refer to her with this name. Petunia and Dudley lived with Mrs. Arabella Figg. A squib who raises kneazles and was visited by Albus Dumbledore the day of the fire."

"That's very curious. Do you think Dumbledore had her there to watch Harry?" the animate asked.

Orevein nodded, "It seems that way. Records show that Arabella purchased and moved there in early 1981."

"While we were in hiding?" Lillian wanted confirmation.

"Yes," Orevein said with some irritation. "It seems as if someone anticipated your and James' deaths."

Lillian's eyes crinkled in anger, "That smug, patronizing, manipulative, man."

"Back to Petunia," Orevein brought the conversation back on track. "She went on a tear at the beginning. She bought several books on etiquette, dressing, and language. In addition, she bought books on child-raising. From the outside, it looked like she was trying to become a normal woman."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lillian snickered. "I guess the geas is working."

"Geas?"

"Yes, I placed a geas on her that all of her actions be filtered through her idea of what a normal woman would do." Lillian giggled. "She must have really confused."

"Again, I do not want to anger you. However, she seems to be better now," Orevein chuckled. "Living with Mrs. Figg helped her tremendously then. Dudley was not happy for quite a while. When Petunia read that children must not see food as a punishment or a reward, she began restricting Dudley's food. He is now within a normal range of weight. He did not like it. There were some major tantrums. Petunia went to her book and followed its' advice."

"Petunia told me that Vernon was clueless when it came to parenting." Lillian tole Orevein, "He told her that taking care of the home and children were the woman's duty. As the man, he would follow her lead in the house. She, as the woman, was to let him handle everything else."

"That tells me a few things. Let me tell you what happened last summer when Marjorie Dursley tried to get Petunia to give her Dudley and the insurance money." Orevein smiled.

* * *

 **The Figg Home**

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

The doorbell of the house rang. Before anyone could get up from their chairs, it rang again and continued until the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Figg asked irritably.

"Yes, you can show me to my beautiful nephew and his mother." A large woman began to enter the house. She was wearing a business suit. It comprised a green-checked woolen jacket and skirt. Under the jacket, she wore a matching blouse. It was light green. She wore sensible black flats. Finishing the ensemble, she wore a small necklace with amber beads. Her left hand held a leash which was attached to an English bulldog. "I am Marjorie Dursley."

"I'm sorry, you cannot bring your dog into my home." Arabella stopped the woman.

"My little Ripper is a sweatheart," Marjorie cooed at her dog. "He is a perfect gentleman."

"You cannot bring him into my home." Arabella said crossly. "My cats do not get along with dogs and I would not like to see your animal hurt. If you must, tie his leash to my fence."

"Well, I never!" Marjorie sniffed. "Who doesn't love Ripper?" She tried to get past Arabella. Arabella did not move.

"You can either take your dog home and come back or tie him outside," Arabella coldly stated. "Which will it be?"

"Humph," Marjorie sniffed. "It's too late in the day to go home and back. I will tie Ripper in your yard."

Arabella watched the woman. When her dog was safely tied, she led Marjorie to the front sitting room. "Wait here, Ms. Dursley, I will let Petunia and Dudley know you are here."

"I can't wait to see Dudley." Marjorie said. "Without Vernon around to keep her in check, I'm afraid of what she has done to him."

Arabella overheard her as she was leaving the room. She sniffed. What an obnoxious woman.

"Petunia, dear?" Arabella called softly outside Petunia's room.

"Yes?"

"A Marjorie Dursley is here." Arabella said sourly. "I assume she was Vernon's sister."

"That's right." Petunia said with excitement. "She told me that she was coming today."

"She's in the front sitting room, dear." Arabella let her know. "Be careful, my dear."

"Why? She's my sister-in-law and Dudley's aunt." Petunia asked.

"Just be careful." Arabella grabbed the other woman in a shoulder to shoulder hug. "There's something about her I don't like."

"Thanks, Arabella." Petunia smiled at the other woman, before disengaging and moving towards her visitor.

"Marjorie!" Petunia happily shouted. She wore a simple house dress. It was white with a rose-based floral design. On her feet were a pair of white sandals. Her hair had grown out, reaching an inch past her shoulders. In addition, it had been allowed to return to blonde. The longer length framed her face and visually shortened her neck. Her pretty looks had been restored. "It's so good to see you." Deep inside, Vernon was very happy to see her. She looked forward to reconnecting with her. "I haven't seen you since the funerals. It's been, what, six months?" She moved forward and gave Marjorie a quick hug. She then moved back and sat down, crossing her ankles.

"Something like that, Petunia." Marjorie smiled at the other woman. Petunia had not been good enough for her brother. She hoped that the woman would understood this fact. "How has Dudley handled the loss of his father?"

"Dudley struggled," Petunia answered, "We both went to grief counseling. It's been hard, but we both are much better. How have you been?"

"I've never been better." Marjorie began boasting. "My dog breeding business has really taken off. Ripper, my English Bulldog, won best of class at Crufts. Since then, I cannot breed enough pups. Ripper has been used by other breeders."

"That's good, Marjorie," Petunia slowly stated, "I was asking how you've been handling Vernon's passing."

"Oh, that." Marjorie made a moue, "I miss the darling man. He was a treasure, but one must live. Right, dear?"

Disappointed in her lack of caring, Petunia slowly responded, "I guess, Marjorie."

"Wonderful," Marjorie turned the conversation back. "I've been thinking about you and poor Dudley being homeless. Living with a," she leaned forward and whispered, "Cat Lady." She rolled her eyes. Letting her voice return to normal, "Where is that rascal, Dudley?" She looked towards the back of the house.

"Marjorie," Petunia waited until she had the other woman's attention. "He's at school. It's a school day. If we knew you were coming, we would have invited you to dinner when you can see him."

"I forgot." Marjorie excused herself. "It's been so long since I had to worry about school, it slipped my mind. Thinking on it, it's probably for the best."

"Oh?" Petunia crossed her legs and turned slightly in her seat. Instead of facing Marjorie directly, she now looked at her across her right shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, dear," Marjorie began, "I thought that I would help you out. I understand the pressure you've been under. It's hard for a single mother to find a job and raise a son. Especially one who has not held a job since university."

"That's true, I've been getting recertified." Petunia replied. "I'll be fini…"

"I am here for you, dear." Marjorie ignored the other woman. "Here's what we will do. We'll pack up all of Dudley's things and he'll move in with me. To allow you to focus on getting a job and on your feet, pf course."

"I don't think," Petunia crossed her arms.

"You don't need to think about this at all. To enroll Dudley in school, you'll give me parental rights." Marjorie rolled on. "You will be able to focus on getting back on your feet. There will be one thing more, my dear. Vernon's insurance. I'll need half of it. We need to keep Dudders happy and healthy." Marjorie reached into her purse and pulled several documents out, already pre-filled. "All you need to do is sign where I show you."

Petunia was livid. The combination of betrayal and bullying was beyond the pale. She began yelling, "Just who do you think you are? Dudley is MY son, not yours. The insurance is MINE not YOURS." She grabbed the papers and began shredding them.

"Who do I think I am?" Marjorie sneered at Petunia. "I am Vernon's sister and Dudley's aunt. You came from the Evans family. Your whole family are freaks. You are a freak and were not good enough for Vernon. I don't know why he married you, but I do not want Dudley marred by your freakishness."

"Get out!" Petunia stood up and pointed at the front door. "I don't care if I ever see you again."

Marjorie huffed. "I was hoping that you would be sensible." She stood up. "I'll be taking my leave. This won't be the last time you hear from me."

Petunia stared at her, following her to the door. Once Marjorie was across the threshold, the door slammed behind her.

Petunia began shaking as her anger ebbed. Arabella came out from the kitchen. "I heard everything, dear. A nasty woman, that one." She held Petunia around the shoulders and led her back to the living room. Sitting Petunia down, she moved toward the kitchen, "I believe we both need a cup of tea. I'll be back in a flash."

Petunia sat back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she walked through everything that had just happened. Did she react as a normal woman would have? Based on the books she had read on mothering and etiquette, she did. A mother protecting her child trumped civilized behaviors. There was no way that Marjorie, her former sister, would get her hands on Dudley. She was very transparent. She was after the insurance money. Dudley was the means to get to it. Her anger mostly gone, she mused that if she hadn't discovered the book, 'The Feminine Mystique', and other feminist works, she might have allowed Marjorie to steamroll her. He had been raised that women were rule the home and the man to provide for it. Vernon would have allowed Marjorie's play. Vernon had no idea how to be a parent, other than to follow Petunia's directions. Petunia, on the other hand, had dove into parenting. She had gone through grief counseling with her son. She had learned that it was good to say no sometimes. Dudley was now better behaved and healthier than he had ever been. The nerve of that b, woman. She laughed at herself. When she self-censored her words, she knew that she was becoming a good woman. Normal would come from being good she thought to herself.

* * *

"Jessa will be happy to hear how well Dudley is doing." Lillian said to Orevein. "Has Marjorie made any further moves to take control of the money or Dudley?"

"She went to a lawyer and tried to get the will challenged. It was thrown out. Marjorie hired a private detective to find evidence that Petunia was not a fit parent." Orevein smiled. "He found nothing. We are protecting them per your instructions."

"Good." Lillian's face turned serious. "Have you heard or seen the Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, books?"

His eyebrows rising in surprise, "No, Lillian. I cannot say I have. There have been no contracts approved in his name or royalties provided to the Potter vaults. What would you have done?"

"I want them destroyed. The authors, the publishers, and whoever thought to make money on Harry's name." Lillian's eyes flashed. "He will have a hard enough time when he goes to Hogwarts. He doesn't need false fame added to it."

"I agree, Lillian." Orevein showed his teeth in a smile. "Any who would profit off a child is lower than scum. Our lawyers will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Orevein." Lillian smiled. "Let's talk of the horcruxes. We now have the diary, ring and cup. The diadem is stored in Hogwarts. It can wait. We need to get the locket. I cannot get to this one without help. There is a blood ward on the entrance. Past that, one must cross an inferi filled lake to an island. The locket is at the bottom of a vessel filled with an especially vicious potion which must be drunk before the locket can be removed. The potion will cause the drinker agony along with forcing them to relive their worst memories. An added torture for the drinker is that they will be given an insatiable thirst. If any of the lake water is drunk, the inferi are set to attack."

"Riddle was a vicious man." Orevein shuddered. It is one thing to die an honorable death in battle. This was completely different.

"What do you need from me?" Orevein asked. The divide between goblin banker and witch client no longer existed.

"If a curse breaker could be assigned to help retrieve the locket," Lillian answered. "He or she would be able to open the blood warded doorway."

"What of the potion or Inferi?" Orevein asked.

Lillian grimaced, "Once the door is open, I and Lelya should be able to finish. I would prefer that they stay outside waiting on our return. If they went in and died, I don't know." Lillian shook her head. "I've seen enough death. They would be protected outside."

"True, Lillian," Orevein gently said. "However, you forget one major thing. Goblins do not care to be protected from danger. Our Curse Breakers live for danger. They will come with you. If nothing else, they will catalog the protections and help prepare counters if something along the same lines are seen in the future."

Smiling in chagrin, Lillian acquiesced, "You are right. I did forget the nobility of goblins."

"I'll find a Curse Breaker to work with you." Orevein nodded. "I would suggest that you change your appearance when you perform the retrieval. They will be under oath not to mention the task. If they see and recognize you, others might notice."

"As my friend, Alastor Moody, would say, Constant Vigilance!" Lillian giggled. "He would agree with your suggestion."

"Any other business, Lillian?"

"One last item, the feud." Lillian sat forward. "Dolohov, Rookwood, and Macnair. The first two are in Azkaban. Macnair lives alone. Those three are the next on the list. None have lordships. Their deaths will be unnoticed."

"I'll make sure Gringotts is ready for their demise." Orevein agreed.

* * *

 **Thursday Morning Edition of the Daily Prophet**

 **Thursday, 20 February, 1986**

 **OBITUARY SECTION**

 **Antonin Dolohov**

Mr. Dolohov died from prolonged Dementor exposure Tuesday morning. Convicted of being a Death Eater, his crimes are too long to list in this column. Prior to becoming a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he achieved Masteries in Arithmancy and Charms. He created several dark spells. He has no known family or survivors.

 **Augustus Rookwood**

Mr. Rookwood died from prolonged Dementor exposure Tuesday morning. He became a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named immediately after Hogwarts. He has no known family or survivors.

 **Walden Macnair**

Mr. Macnair died in Hogsmeade Monday evening. St. Mungo's has determined that the cause of death was accidental. In a tragic event, he tripped upon leaving an inn and died from the injuries sustained. Accused of being a Death Eater, Mr. Macnair at his trial provided evidence that he had been Imperiused and forced to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He has since worked in the Ministry of Magic. He has no family or survivors.

* * *

 **AUTHOR's NOTE**

I hope you are enjoying this story. I look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions, I will answer them.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ministerial Mamba

Chapter 10 – Ministerial Mamba

Greengrass Manor

Sitting Room

Friday, 21 February 1986

"Lord Prewett," Lord Cyrus Greengrass stood greeting the twins, "Mr. Prewett, welcome to my humble home. It is my dear hope that you both find my hospitality acceptable?"

Lord Fabian Prewett, being the senior in social standing, answered for both Gideon and himself. "You have a beautiful home, my Lord. We have heard of your graciousness and openness to your guests. Thus far, the reports fall short of the truth." Fabian smiled at his host. He thought the etiquette required when visiting another lord archaic, but he knew how and when to follow the guidelines. His brother, Gideon, smiled at their host. He turned his head such that only Fabian could see and winked. Fabian almost snorted, but maintained control.

When Fabian and Gideon received Lord Greengrass's invitation, they expected luncheon with Lord Greengrass and his family. They were surprised to see Derrick Ollivander and Lord Victor Shacklebolt. Both were leading members of the Grey faction in the Wizengamot. Instead of a private meal with the Greengrass family, they walked into a business meeting. The two brothers looked at each other.

"May I present my good friends, Lord Shacklebolt and Mr. Ollivander?" Cyrus motioned towards the two men. "Garrick, we're not in your shop. Please forgo mentioning the composition of their wands." He chuckled to show the joke.

"Cyrus," Ollivander hotly replied, "I am not that obsessed with wands. It's that I like to make sure that my creations are being taken care of."

"Come in and sit down gentlemen," Cyrus pointed to a selection of armchairs. The room was large enough to easily hold forty people. There were two entrances into the room. They were on the same wall at each end. Opposite that wall was a bank of floor to ceiling windows with a view to the private gardens. The windows were hung with silver velvet draperies. The walls were painted a pale lime green. Two fireplaces were centered in both end walls. Portraits of various ancestors of Lord Greengrass graced the walls watching the men with interest. Spread throughout the room were armchairs in groupings between four and eight. Lord Shacklebolt and Garrick had stood up in the grouping nearest the entrance Fabian and Gideon entered. Lord Greengrass and the two Prewett men moved to join them.

"It's good to see you Lord Shacklebolt," Fabian shook the man's hand. Moving to Ollivander, "And you, Garrick." He moved toward a chair letting his brother shake the men's hands.

The men waited on their host. Lord Greengrass took a chair. As he sat, the others settled. Cyrus was flanked by Victor on his right and Garrick on his left. Gideon and Fabian sat across from him. Gideon had Victor to his left. Garrick sat to the right of Fabian.

"I must say, I was expecting something different." Lord Prewett smiled.

"Lord Prewett," Lord Greengrass said apologetically, "forgive my little ruse. My friends and I have been looking for opportunities to talk with you since Lady Longbottom rescued you. I am sure you would agree that having a private conversation before or after the Wizengamot sessions is impossible."

"Yes," Fabian agreed. "If not the other members listening in, the reporters pestering us for our feelings on the proceedings make any discussion difficult."

"We have noticed that since your return," Cyrus nodded to the two, "that your standing and votes have moved away from the Light faction and more resembles the Grey. As the leaders of the Grey, we wanted to hear your thoughts on where the country needs to go." Garrick and Victor nodded.

"What do you want to hear?" Fabian slowly asked. "Why don't you ask the questions and we'll answer?"

"That would be good, if we were adversaries," Garrick interjected. "I would prefer that we be friends."

"Yes, Garrick is correct." Cyrus took control. "We want to be your friends and allies, if possible." He paused. "You may not understand what the Grey faction stands for. Our opponents would tell you that we are fence-sitters waiting until we know who will win before joining. That is just as true as everything the Dark faction stands for is evil and the Light is always good. Balderdash."

"My personal philosophy is that each sentient be given an even chance." Cyrus said with some chagrin, "Some are more given more chances or abilities than others, but we all should start with no stereotypes hindering us. Likewise, other than necromancy or rituals requiring live sacrifices, magic should be considered neutral." Cyrus paused. He saw the two brothers were nodding in agreement. "Any exceptions should be considered and legislated by the entire Wizengamot. Nothing should be outlawed by ministerial fiat. The Unforgivables were debated by the entire Wizengamot before being outlawed."

Fabian looked at Gideon and nodded. Gideon spoke, "My Lord, nothing you have said do we disagree with. We sided with the Light faction in the last war. They spoke of equality between blood classes and magical species. They supposedly won. What happened? The Death Eaters bribed their way out of Azkaban and back into power. Laws were passed that penalized everyone, except certain pure-blood families. How did this happen? The Light abrogated their power. They abandoned their principles. It seems they spent more time trying to reform the Death Eaters than taking care of the country."

"They? Or, Dumbledore?" Victor asked. He wanted to understand where they stood.

With a deprecatory wave, Fabian said with disgust, "Has there been a difference?"

"Not until recently." Lord Greengrass nodded. "Lady Longbottom has moved away from his orbit."

The twins looked at each other. Making an unspoken decision, Fabian turned to the others, "Are you gentlemen looking to have us formally align with the Greys?"

"Partially," Victor answered. This was the part of the discussion where he was to lead. "Our faction has not put forward a name for Minister since Hector Fawley's election. With the corruption and ill-governing we have seen of late, we felt it was time to place a name into nomination."

"Surely you don't want me?" Fabian sat back in shock.

"No, not you." Victor focused on Gideon. "We are seeking an individual who fought Voldemort successfully. One who was imprisoned illegally because of a corrupt leader. A former auror who understands the laws and how they affect our populace. The brother of a sitting Lord. We wish to nominate Gideon for the post of Minister."

Gideon paled as Victor spoke. He had delighted in teasing his brother. The duties of being Lord Prewett were long and boring. Payback was coming. "No, I am not a viable candidate, my Lord. I haven't worked in the Ministry since Azkaban."

"You will be a champion against corruption. It was, after all, an act of corruption that attempted to destroy your life."

"I am not a member of the Wizengamot." He tried.

"Not a problem, many Ministers have been elected without being in the assembly." Victor was ready. "If your brother, Lord Prewett, were to stand and win the election, he would have to freeze his seat. The Minister only votes to break a tie. He would not be allowed to vote his seat and then a tie-breaker. Worse, he would not be allowed to use a proxy. Two votes."

"What if I say no?" Gideon finally asked.

"Brother, we both know we detest what has happened to the Ministry." Fabian interjected with a smirk. "How many discussions have we already had regarding how to clean it up. When will we get a better chance?"

Closing his eyes in defeat, Gideon agreed. "Alright, I will allow my name in nomination. However, if I become Minister, I will be my own man."

"Of course," Cyrus agreed. "With our business concluded on a friendly basis, I would prefer if you were to address me as Cyrus. Might I also call you, Fabian and Gideon?"

"Of course, my Lo.." Fabian blushed. "Cyrus."

"Thank you, Cyrus." Gideon smiled at his brother's discomfiture.

"Let us withdraw to my family dining room. I would like to introduce you to my wife and daughters." Cyrus stood up. The others stood. "Your wives are already with them, correct?" Cyrus looked at Victor and Garrick.

"A Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble family and a soon to be Minister of Magic both bachelors." Garrick shook his head knowingly at the other two married men. "I believe our friends will be quite the topic of discussion. I cannot speak for your wives, but my wife is affronted when she meets a good eligible wizard who is not married or betrothed." He laughed.

"My wife, Delphina, will take the lead." Cyrus laughed, seeing the twins blanching. "The two of you will be married before you can blink!"

* * *

Potter Mansion

Training Room

"Lillian?" Jessa asked while juggling three Lumos balls of light. They had finished playing the Hide-and-Seek game.

"Yes, dear?" Lillian watched the little girl.

"How come Harry is learning to be a meta," she paused trying to remember the term, "meta… How come he's learning how to change himself and I'm not?"

Lillian looked at the girl, who used to be her sister. "Harry is a metamorphmagus. That means it is natural for him to change himself. It is a special gift and cannot be taught."

"How does it work?" the girl cancelled her spells and sat down.

"Well, everyone has a core. Wizards' and witches' cores are large enough to use magic. A muggle core is only large enough to keep them alive." Lillian sat across from the girl. Jessa nodded her understanding.

"Part of every core is a section that defines how everyone looks. Normally, this cannot be modified. A few, very special people can change this. This is Harry's gift."

"Okay, I understand." Jessa began to ask, "What would happen if he didn't practice?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Lillian scooted next to the girl and hugged her shoulders. "If he didn't practice, my guess is that he would accidentally change."

"That makes sense." Jessa thought hard. "If I am not a m.e.t.a.m. , how did you change my appearance?"

"One of my gifts is to be able to see magic. When I want to, I can see your core." Lillian said. "Because I can see cores, I can see where everyone's body image is. This was how I could change your looks permanently. It wasn't easy. Your body image is bound tightly. Most people's body images are. Harry's is completely unbound."

"If you can see my core and changed my looks, could you teach me what you did?" Jessa asked pleadingly. "Please?" She broke the puppy-dog eyes out.

Laughing at her, Lillian sighed. "How about this? Keep up your other studies school and magic, and I'll see what I can come up with. It's supposed to be impossible to teach a gift." She tightened her hug. "That just means we haven't tried."

"Right!" Jessa hugged her. "I love you, Lillian!"

"Love you, Jessa." Lillian disengaged. Using her magic, she caused a child's building block to fly across the room into her hand. "Let's try something new. I want you to turn this wooden block into a rabbit. Let me show you how it should be done." She slowly walked through the process.

Jessa watched her, but it was obvious she hadn't followed each step.

Lillian leaned closer to the girl and whispered, "Would you like to cheat?"

"Yes," Jessa said eagerly.

"Okay, I want you to come into my mind like we're going to play Hide-And-Seek." Lillian kept whispering. "Don't come in. Just wait. I'll let you in." The girl nodded. "When you are in, we'll do the spell together. We'll use my magic. I want you to watch what I do and feel how it's done." She looked at Jessa. "Okay?"

"Yes, Lillian." Jessa smiled at her. She moved from Lillian's side to across from her.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, Jessa come over," Lillian smiled.

Jessa stared into Lillian's eyes. Within moments, her consciousness entered Lillian's mind. She stopped at the edge and waited. Lillian showed up and welcomed her.

"Hi, Jessa!" Lillian greeted. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes." She giggled.

Lillian turned around and squatted in front of Jessa. "Climb on." Jessa climbed on. Her head lay on Lillian's left shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around her neck and her legs wrapped Lillian's waist.

The mindscape shifted. Lillian and Jessa were now in a copy of the training room. "Jessa, close your eyes and reach out to my magic. When I feel you are ready, I will transform this block." Lillian pushed her magic against Jessa. Jessa's magic responded and their magic connected. "Open your eyes."

Jessa opened her eyes. Lillian held the block in her left hand, giving Jessa a perfect view. "Feel my magic." Jessa could feel Lillian's magic pool with intent. It built up and then was released. She watched the block change as the magic drained from Lillian. "Did you feel how I powered the spell?"

"Yes," Jessa said. "But I don't understand how you knew to let it go."

"That's okay," Lillian encouraged. "I want you to know how it feels, before we do anything else. Ready to go again?"

"Yes." Jessa said. Lillian and Jessa went through the transformation twelve times before Jessa anticipated the release.

"Good girl!" Lillian hopped a little. This caused Jessa to yelp and giggle. Coming back to the block, she said, "This time, I want you to feel and hear my thoughts. Stay attached to my magic, though. I'm opening my thoughts to you."

Jessa went from telepathically communicating with Lillian to a deeper level. At this level, Lillian's thoughts felt like hers. Jessa kept her own thoughts, but Lillian's were there too. Jessa heard and felt Lillian concentrate on changing the block. The magic was building. Lillian's focus was on the spell. At the point of execution, Lillian's focus merged with her magic. The block was a rabbit. There was no block.

"Well, there's a thing." Jessa muttered.

Lillian quickly changed the rabbit back. Jessa was still connected deeply with Lillian, but it went too fast. "Let's do it again." They performed the conjuration several more times until Lillian began hearing Jessa saying, "Now!" in anticipation.

Jessa could feel Lillian's approval. "Ready for the next phase?" Lillian asked with a smile.

"What's next?" Jessa asked.

"We're going to work together. This time, I want you to build the magic while I concentrate. Let me know when you think it's enough." Lillian instructed. "Don't worry, I don't expect perfection. If it doesn't work, it means we get to try again. Ready?"

"Yes," Jessa said a little nervously.

With a nod, Lillian began. Jessa began building magic. When she felt it was right, she let Lillian know and they cast the spell.

The block became furry.

Jessa started to pout.

"Oh, no you don't, Jessa." Lillian lightly scolded. "I told you not to expect perfection. This was better than I expected. I was expecting the block to turn grey."

Jessa's pout stopped. "Really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Lillian huffed in false anger. "Let's go again."

It took over twenty attempts before Jessa could correctly balance the magic three times in a row. Jessa smiled at the three rabbits.

Lillian dismissed them. "Now we do the next step. This time, you will focus and I'll supply the magic when you are ready."

It took forty some odd tries before Jessa began casting the spell with the correct focus.

"Wonderful, Jessa." Lillian squatted to allow the girl off her back. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Yes," Jessa was happy with the progress they made.

"I stopped controlling the magic after the second try. You've done this all on your own." Lillian turned around and hugged Jessa.

"I did?" Jessa asked. Lillian nodded. "I really did?" Lillian smiled at her. "I DID IT!" Jessa began bouncing on her feet.

"Now it's time to cast the spell outside of my mind." Lillian suggested.

"Oh, okay," Jessa cancelled the Legilimency and was sitting across from Lillian again.

Lillian smiled at her. "You've done it. I want to see a rabbit." She handed Jessa the original building block.

Jessa nodded. Before she began casting, she settled. With a giggle and a glance at Lillian, she turned the block into a pink rabbit with white ears and tail.

"Really? Pink and white?" Lillian deadpanned at the girl.

"I like pink and white." Jessa giggled.

Lillian grabbed the girl in a hug. "Scamp." Lillian looked over at Harry. "Why don't you show Harry your new spell?"

"Harry, Harry! Look what I can do!" Jessa ran over to the boy. She turned another block into a rabbit.

"Wicked! I haven't done that yet!" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

Mannin Hotel

Private Dining and Meeting Room

Isle of Man

Sunday, 23 February 1986

Lord Arcturus Black was led into the room. There were no windows. The room was a small square, only large enough for eight or less people. The walls were painted an innocuous off-white. There were two chairs sat across from each other at the table. The chairs and table were made of matching teak.

"Well met, Lady Longbottom," Arcturus moved across the room. He took Augusta's hand and lightly kissed it.

"It is good to see you, Lord Black." Augusta smiled at him. "We simply need to stop meeting like this. Imagine what the Prophet would say!"

"I imagine they would report the world coming to an end." He walked to the empty chair and sat down. "The leader of the Light and Dark factions meeting surreptitiously? Obviously, I must have slipped you a potion and brought you under my thrall." He grinned back. "I have had quite an interesting few weeks since the last Wizengamot. I would wager half of my vaults that you have had an even more exciting time."

"I would decline that wager." Augusta answered. "It is beneath a lady to dabble in such base delights as gambling." With a small smirk, she continued, "If I were not such a lady, I would certainly know a," she paused searching for the correct word. "sucker bet when I see one."

Arcturus laughed with her. "My dear, I have missed such repartee since my dear wife passed." Sobering, he changed the subject. "Unfortunately, as much as I would enjoy matching wits with you, we are constrained by time. As such, we needs must focus on the more mundane."

"I agree, Arcturus," Augusta inclined her head. "Shall I start?"

"Of course, dear Lady." Lord Black demurred. "A true gentleman always defers to a lady."

"Enough flattery," Lady Longbottom smiled. "We are past such enticements." Smile leaving her face, she continued, "The last few weeks have been quite active for the Light. Minister Fudge has been haunting my home and office. I wonder if he has performed any work since the meeting."

"That is probably good for the country," Arcturus joked.

"Indeed," Augusta deadpanned. "Our Chief Warlock has been silent on the position of Minister. With the challenge to his positions, his focus has been on regaling everyone how well he has performed his jobs. That this latest scandal is but an aberration, not the norm. He came unannounced to my manor just yesterday. He wanted my support."

"What was your answer?" Arcturus interjected.

Augusta's lips ticked up briefly, "I told him that I was undecided. That indeed, I found myself in agreement with several of Lord Greengrass's arguments."

Lord Black smiled, "I imagine, dear Lady, that he found issue with your position?"

"Oh, yes." Lady Longbottom returned. "He reminded me of his defeat of Grindlewald. During that tie, he was Chief Warlock and Head of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. He was Chief Mugwump, Warlock, and Headmaster in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She took a sip of water, "I simply told him that I was looking at all evidence. After he left, I had myself and my home checked for any charms or potions."

"And?" Arcturus' attention sharpened.

"Nothing was found." Augusta waved her left hand as she set the water goblet down with her right hand. "I am not sure whether I was more relieved or surprised. With his history with my family, the possibility of trust does not exist."

"Indeed," Arcturus inclined his head. Getting back on task, "I am curious who you would replace Fudge with and how you would seat them?"

"There is only one person currently in the government who has refused bribery and other enticements." Augusta began her response. "Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, according to all my contacts has never wavered from following all laws."

"There are two problems with her." Arcturus interjected.

"Yes, I am aware. The minor issue with her candidacy is that the Dark faction that was led by Malfoy would never support her. The true hurdle is the fact that she has stated numerous times that she does not care to be Minister. She is happy where she is at." Lady Longbottom replied coolly.

"How do you propose getting her acceptance then? If the light and Grey support her, she will be Minister." Lord Black demurred. He was enjoying working with such an intelligent woman.

"Unless the Greys deliver a surprise nominee, there are no reasonable aspirants within the Dark or Light factions. Your factions most electable contender is Pius Thicknesse. The Lights best? Lord Macmillan." Augusta deadpanned. "Pius is too junior and his opinions too well known. I cannot say that I have ever Lord MacMillan proffer an original opinion."

"The Wizengamot would quickly deadlock if given those choices." Augusta leaned forward towards Arcturus. "I believe that in this instance, Lady Bones could be persuaded to become a dark horse candidate."

"A sound strategy," Arcturus began. "It seems to hinge on the assumption that the Greys will not have a candidate."

Augusta smiles, "It would be better if they put someone up. It is likely that whoever they put up will be acceptable to most."

Lord Black nods, "Let us then proceed with your plan. If the Greys put up an acceptable candidate, we shift our support to them. If not? We follow your plan to draft Lady Bones."

Augusta smiles and inclines her head. "Arcturus, how goes the orphanage?"

"The renovations are almost complete." Arcturus said. "Narcissa will be ready to accept the first orphan in April. Working with the ministry, we have found five magical children in muggle orphanages and three in muggle foster homes. These will be the first to be brought to the Safe Haven home."

"Is there anything my family can do to help the effort?" Augusta asked.

"Once the home is opened, it will be attacked politically." Arcturus answered. "Your support in deflecting the attacks will be needed."

He leaned back and smiled at her. "Augusta, our business is complete. Might I suggest the rack of lamb? I'm told that it is quite exceptional here."

* * *

Orevein's Office

Gringotts

Monday, 23 February 1986

08:00

Lillian bypassed the lines and walked directly to Orevein's office. "May our gold ever increase, Orevein." She spoke Gobbledygook as she entered his office.

"May the blood of our enemies grace our weapons." Orevein motioned her to a chair. "What business do you wish to discuss?"

"The Harry Potter books. Where are we in finding how these were allowed?" Lillian quickly began the business meeting.

"Harry's So-called Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, signed the contracts allowing the stories." Orevein answered. "The contracts allow the use of the name Harry Potter for the creation of youth adventure books. There was a payment of 100,000 galleons and a royalty of one sickle per novel sold."

"Have the monies been placed into the Potter vault?" Lillian asked. She suspected that they had not.

"Albus paid himself 95,000 galleons as a consulting fee. For each sickle paid in royalties, one knut is making it into the Potter vaults." Orevein read off a parchment. "Dumbledore acting as both the Magical Guardian and Regent for the Potter family, signed a secondary contract allowing those fees."

"Was Dumbledore ever officially given Harry's guardianship?" Lillian asked.

Orevein smiled ferociously, "No, he never filed any of the paperwork. He simply took the title."

"So, nothing was legal?" Lillian smiled back. "We can take them for everything?"

"Yes." Orevein cautioned. "But, we need to unseal the will and show that Sirius Black is the proper guardian."

"We need to have a copy of the sealed will brought before the Wizengamot." Orevein told her. "The best person for this would-be Sirius himself. Failing him, his grandfather should bring it forward."

"Oh?"

"With the official will sealed, Sirius or Lord Black will have to bring their unofficial copy. The copy given to them by the Potter elves." Orevein told Lillian. "The effect of this will increase the pressure on Dumbledore and will force the unsealing of the will. It will also stop Dumbledore from legitimizing his guardianship of Harry."

"How quickly can we make our move?" Lillian asked. She wanted to stop the hero-worship as soon as possible.

"The next session of the Wizengamot is set to elect a new Minister and a vote of confidence for the Chief Warlock. There will not likely be anything else of consequence reviewed." Orevein mused. "The March session should be our target."

"I need to approach Lord Black to find a way for Sirius to speak." Lillian thought out loud.

"Indeed, Lillian." Orevein nodded his agreement.

"When it comes out in the Wizengamot, how quickly can our lawyers begin their suits?" Lillian asked.

"As soon as the will is unsealed, the suits will be filed. The paperwork is ready." Orevein let her know. "What is next on the agenda?"

"Death Eaters." Lillian spat out in disgust. "I need your advice. I can go after those in the Wizengamot, those in Azkaban, or those that are free, but not ennobled. I'm not a warrior or a strategist. Goblins are both. I am a mother. Can you help me plan my attacks?"

"It will be my pleasure." Orevein bared his teeth. "We need to creep up on the cowards. I would target the Death Eaters that will not be missed. Gibbon, Goyle, Macnair, and Greyback will not be missed. Greyback has an open bounty. Severus Snape, like those on the Wizengamot, is in too public of a position to target yet. If we removed those in Azkaban, questions would be raised. After clearing these, we should slowly remove the rest from the war."

Lillian looked disgusted. "I understand. I hate this."

"The first three will be relatively easy for you. Greyback will be tough. Do not give him a chance to attack. Kill him." Orevein spoke seriously. "I know you don't like killing. Greyback loves to torture and kill. Do not give him the opportunity to escape. He will come after Harry."

Nodding her head, Lillian sighed. "Very well. I can use his Dark Mark to kill him."

"I need a way to introduce Draco Blackett to Harry and Jessa. Which of the Crouch and LeStrange properties have been restored, warded, made unplottable, and under a Fidelius?" Lillian asked.

"Let me see." Orevein magically opened a filing cabinet and floated two folders onto his desk. "The LeStrange manor and a property outside of Cannes are ready. The Crouch home and property have been completed. There are vacation properties and farms that are not ready."

"Narcissa has been to the LeStrange manor. I doubt that she ever went to the Crouch home." Lillian thought aloud. "Can you set up a meet with her?"

"I can, Lillian." Orevein assured her. "Why do you want to meet her?"

"I want to show her the benefits of training our children in magic after their first accidental magic." Lillian smiled. "Once the orphanage is open. The orphans and Draco will begin training their magic. This will break the concept of blood purity and strength down. When the pure-bloods enter Hogwarts alongside children ready for their third year or more, they will be jealous. Before it goes too far, we will offer the same training to any magical child."

"Any," Orevein cocked an eye. "Werewolves, half-humans, and non-humans?"

"It will take time. My dream would be that goblins, centaurs, werewolves, and any other sentient magical be allowed in my schools." Lillian stated.

Orevein nodded, "That is quite a dream. With enough time, I have no doubt that your dream will be realized."

Lillian stood up. "Our business is done. Thank you, Orevein. May the gold in our vaults always increase."

Orevein stood and walked to the door to his office to let Lillian out. "May our enemies' blood flow off our blades, Lillian."

As she exited, several wizards and witches looked surprised hearing a witch speaking gobbledygook. She moved to a private floo and exited home.

* * *

Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore's Office

Evening Monday, 22 May 1939

"Welcome, Tom!" Professor Dumbledore's door opened as Tom approached. It was a trick he liked to use to impress his students.

"Professor," Tom strode into the room. "Will we be continuing these lessons next year?"

"If you wish, my boy." Albus' eyes twinkled at the boy. "Since this is our last session of the year, let's go over what you've learned this year." Making a motion towards a love seat, he sat down. Tom sat next to him.

Putting his arm around the young boy's shoulder, the Professor praised, "Tom, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. You were top of class in Transfiguration. In addition, with our sessions, you have cast each of your spells silently. My boy, in my years of teaching, no other student has been able to cast silently in the first year. The best I have seen was a witch who began casting silently in the third year."

Tom leaned into the hug. Shyly, he asked, "Truly, Professor Dumbledore? No one else?"

"No one, my boy!" Dumbledore gave a light squeeze of Tom's shoulders. "Keep this up and one day you'll break all of the school records."

Tom looked up and smiled at his mentor.

Albus' smile dropped slightly, "You asked if you could stay at Hogwarts during the summer. I approached the Headmaster. He apologized to me, but stated that all students were required to return to their homes. I argued with him. I reminded him that your place of residence is a muggle orphanage. Armando shook his head, telling me he was sorry, but his hands were tied."

"They hate me there!" Tom moaned. "Did you tell him that?"

"I did, my boy." Albus tightened his hug. "I know that you will be challenged this summer. It is difficult for us to live in muggle areas." He paused. "Do you remember our talk when we first met?"

"Yes, Professor." Tom's gaze dropped to the peop

"I want you to remember that because of our gifts, we must take care of those weaker than us." Albus started. "We have the power to hurt the muggles in ways they have no defense. My boy, that is not how we should use our power. A muggle philosopher, I think his name was Charlus Darwiche, stated that life is a survival of the fittest. Like wolves, there are alphas and the rest. Do you follow?"

"I, I think so." Tom nodded hesitantly.

"Magic makes us naturally stronger and healthier than muggles. For this reason, you need to be careful around them. They are fragile and weak. However, there are many more of them than us. With our natural superiority, we should guide them. When you interact with those weaker or lesser than you, I suggest you always ask yourself how you can lead them into acting for the Greater Good." Albus turned his head and looked at the boy. Tom looked up and met his gaze.

"Greater Good? Like Grndlewald?" He asked puzzled.

"That is an excellent question, Tom." Albus squeezed the hug briefly. "Gellert wants to conquer the muggles and put us in charge of them. I believe he is wrong. There are too many muggles to control. We need to direct them like a shepherd directs his sheep. A shepherd by himself can lead hundreds of sheep. Why? They trust that he is taking care of them. When you go back, think of your fellow orphans as sheep. When I was there, the matron and children were afraid of you. You were a wolf hiding in the flock. My boy, make me proud this summer. Think like a shepherd, not a wolf. In time, you will gain the respect and companionship you crave."

Tom didn't understand everything his Professor was trying to say. He understood that Albus told him that he was better than the orphans since he had magic and they did not. He was told he should lead them. Why? Because he was more powerful. He wasn't sure what the Greater Good was, but it sounded like what was best for the leader would be best for the group. "I'll try, Professor." He wrapped his arms around his Professor's chest. "Thank you, sir."

Albus was tempted to place a kiss on the top of the boy's head. He held himself back. Tom wasn't ready. "You are welcome, my boy. Enjoy your summer. If you need anything, owl me."

Albus released the boy. "Now be off with you, Tom. Enjoy the rest of the week."

* * *

Ministry of Magic

Wizengamot Chambers

Friday, 28 February 1986

The visitor's gallery was full. Reporter's from every magical country were seated and had auto-quills at the ready. The Ambassadors from MACUSA, France, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, and Spain were in attendance. The French ambassador sat with a superior smile. He seemed to be letting all in attendance know that the French would never have fallen so low. The others were in better control of themselves and let nothing show.

Each Lord was in attendance. The leaders of the factions were just entering. Lady Longbottom came through the entrance followed by Lords Black and Greengrass walking side by side. Once in the center of the chamber, they each gave nods of acknowledgement to each other. Turning, they made their way to their seats.

Once they were seated, the Wizengamot slowly quieted. All eyes were on the chamber doors. The silence began to stretch. After several minutes, the doors were opened. The Chief Warlock and the Minister walked in. Albus strode confidently in. His shoulders were back. He glanced at no one. He simply walked to his chair and stood beside it. Cornelius walked as if he was being led to his execution. Even though he was a superb politician, he knew this was his last session as Minister. He attempted to seem unaffected, but his nervousness showed in many little tells. His eyes flickered back and forth to the members he hoped would support him. When his gaze slid across those he knew were against him, his shoulders stiffened as if in preparation for Fight or Fly response. In his case, it was a Flight or Fly response.

Albus watched Fudge ascend to the Minister's chair. As Cornelius reached the last step, the chamber rose. He moved to his seat, turned around, and looked around the chamber. With a visible deflation, he sat down. Once he was settled, Albus followed suit. Following this, Lady Longbottom looked towards Lords Black and Greengrass at an almost invisible signal the three sat. The rest of the chamber followed.

"The February Wizengamot for the year 1986 is now called to session. The Sergeant-At-Arms shall tally the roll." He turned to the Sergeant-At-Arms, the witch began the process.

The roll was quickly finished and the requirements for a quorum were met. In fact, only three seats were empty. These belonged to three Order of Merlin winners who were on a scheduled trip to South America.

"We have a quorum, Chief Warlock, Minister, Lords, Ladies, and members." The Sergeant-At-Arms proclaimed.

"Thank you." Albus Dumbledore smiled. "As Chief Warlock, I call this session open. The first order of business is the call for a vote of confidence on the Minister Cornelius Fudge. Lord Prewett," Dumbledore paused to turn towards Fabian. He frowned internally as he noticed the Prewetts were sitting with the Grey faction. "As the motion was made by you, I give you the floor."

Hiding his nervousness, Fabian slowly stood holding a few papers. He glanced at the parchments briefly before putting them down. "Chief Warlock, Minister, esteemed colleagues." He looked around the room. "The stability of our government relies on the faith and trust of our citizens. I come today not just as Lord Prewett. I am here as a citizen looking for hope. Hope that our government is honest. Hope that our government has the safety of us, the citizenry, as its' primary priority. Hope that the faith and trust that we give to our leaders is warranted." Fabian paused to look around the chamber. The reaction was mixed. The Greys were enthusiastically following his words. The Light faction were following Lady Longbottom's lead. She was smiling and acknowledging his points, but was not overtly showing signs of support. Lord Black sat expressionless. The Dark faction, therefore, showed no reaction. The reporters and others in the gallery were hanging on his every word. "Thus far, we have shown that their trust was not misplaced. However, the one wizard who should have led the charge against the corruption and vice failed us. Instead, he chose to allow it. I do not know whether he actively took part." Fabian took a breath, visibly containing his anger. "I do not care. It thrived under his watch. I cannot and will not follow one who has allowed this." Looking towards Dumbedore, he continued. "There will be calls to give him a second chance. That people make mistakes. I agree with the sentiment. I do not agree that we should forgive and forget, leaving him in the same position. He has lost our trust. He should work to regain our trust. I look forward to the day where he stands before us with our faith in him restored. Until that day, he should have no place in our government. Therefore, I made the motion to remove Cornelius Fudge from the office of Minister of Magic. The trust between his office and the people has been breached. To restore the public's trust, a new wizard or witch must replace our current Minister." As he finished, he held Minister Fudge's gaze. "I yield the floor."

"Thank you, Lord Prewett." The Chief Warlock acknowledged the other. "Does anyone else wish to speak on this motion?"

Lord Black and Lay Longbottom both raised their wands. The Chief Warlock noted them. "The floor is given to Lady Longbottom."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Augusta stood, taking the floor. "It is never a good day for Britain when a minister loses the support of our people. Today is not a good day. I truly am sorry that today has come. If we must vote today, Minister fudge will be leaving office." Murmurs were heard around the room. The stance of the Light was made clear. "Minister, to save you and, more importantly, the honor of your office, I ask you to resign. Your resignation will be the first step in the rehabilitation of your name. The office will survive, but our government owes explanations to our people. Will you, Minister, step down?" She looked at the minister. He nodded towards her. "I yield the floor to the minister. Minister Fudge, what say you?"

Cornelius Fudge was pale and shaking as he stood. His political instincts told him that his tenure was over. In a subdued voice, he stammered, "Lady Longbottom, I bow to the obvious. In order to save any further disgrace befalling this office, I offer my immediate resignation and will take my familial seat back from my proxy." He walked from the minister's seat to the Fudge seat. His wife moved to the gallery as he sat down.

"With there being no minister to vote on, may I request that the motion be withdrawn?" Dumbledore sadly said.

"Of course, Chief Warlock." Lord Prewett nodded, "I withdraw the motion of no confidence."

The Chief warlock stood. "With the resignation of the Minister of Magic, all other business must be tabled until a new minister is elected. The floor is open for nominations."

The body paused. The members were all looking at Lady Longbottom, Lord Black, and Lord Greengrass. With a barely noticeable nod, Augusta raised her wand.

"Lady Augusta Longbottom is recognized. You now have the floor." Albus bowed his head towards her as he sat back down.

"Firstly, I wish to thank Lord Fudge for his service. Our people have prospered these last few years. Your leadership was welcome." Augusta continued. "Our next minister must be above reproach and incorruptible. We need a leader who will be able to heal. It is my honor to nominate a Lady who fought the false Lord and his Death Eaters. Except for her niece, she lost her entire family. Her reputation is golden. I nominate Lady Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE for minister."

Heavy applause began behind Lady Longbottom. Lady Bones kept her countenance blank. She nodded her head towards Augusta.

"Second!" Garrick Ollivander shouted from his seat.

"Very well, the nomination of Lady Bones has been made and seconded. Are there any further nominations?" The Chief Warlock asked. Lord Black's wand was raised. "Lord Black?" Albus asked. Arcturus nodded his head slightly. "The floor is yours, Lord Black."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Arcturus began. "Thank you, Lord Fudge. Your service has been appreciated. We are better off today than when you began your tenure." He paused, looking around the room. "Lady Longbottom was correct in pointing out the next minister must be a person untouched by any scandal. One who everyone will see as maintaining our society. Our next minister should continue Lord Fudge's economic policies. These have brought us back from the brink of governmental bankruptcy to prosperity. The ravages of the war still haunt us. Our next minister must be courageous in looking forward. My friend, Lord Pius Thicknesse, is the Lord who will bring our society peace and prosperity. I nominate Lord Pius Thicknesse for Minister of Magic."

"Hear, Hear!" "Thicknesse? Thicker more like it." "Bravo!"

"Second!" Lord Corban Yaxley's voice cut through the din.

Dumbledore waited until the chamber had quieted. "Thank you, Lord Black. Your nomination of Lord Thicknesse has been seconded. We now have two nominees. The floor is still open for further nominations."

Lord Greengrass took the floor. He eschewed thanking Fudge. "Lady Bones and Lord Thicknesse are both strong candidates. However, I stand here today with a candidate who fought for us in the last war. His entire career has been spent as an auror. Due to corruption, his death was falsified. He was thrown into Azkaban as a nameless prisoner until Lady Longbottom's visit. He is a person who will fight any vestiges of corruption within the Ministry. I nominate Gideon Prewett. Gideon, the younger brother of Lord Fabian Prewett, is the wizard that will uphold the faith of the wizards and witches of Britain in their government."

"Hear, hear!" "A great nominee." "He has no experience." "Interesting." Clapping began behind Lord Greengrass. The clapping slowly increased. The people in the visitor's gallery began standing and clapping.

Dumbledore banged his gavel to silence the chamber.

"Second!" Lord Shafiq enthusiastically shouted.

"Gideon Prewett has been added as a nominee. Are there any further nominees?" Dumbledore asked. He looked through the chamber. "Seeing none, the nominations are closed." He smiled at everyone. "We will take a thirty-minute recess before voting. We will reconvene at 11:00."

* * *

After rushing to the public restrooms, the gallery quickly refilled. The members of the Wizengamot were more reserved in their exits and returns. At five minutes before the session was to begin, the members began returning. Looking very downcast, Cornelius Fudge entered alongside the lower ranked members. Without the power of being Minister, his personal power was mediocre, at best. There was a pause in the procession, Lady Longbottom, Lord Black, and Lord Greengrass strode in. Following them came the Chief Warlock. Everyone stood as he made his way to his seat. As Dumbledore began sitting, everyone in the chamber sat.

"As Chief Warlock, I declare the session reconvened." The Chief Warlock intoned. "Before the recess, the nominations for Minister were closed. Before we progress, the three nominees will be asked if they wish to stand for the position." Dumbledore paused, his gaze slowly panning the room. Lord Black glanced at Lady Longbottom. She placed her quill cross-wise on her desk.

"Lord Thicknesse, do you wish to declare?" he asked.

Standing up, Pius proudly began, "Chief Warlock, Lords, Ladies, and fellow members, I accept the nomination. If you grant me the honor to serve you as the Minister, I promise to uphold our traditions. I will work to grow our economy larger than it has ever been. Each Witch and Wizard of Britain will be better off. Before the war, we were the greatest magical country in the world. I will make us great again."

"Hear, hear" "Dark Wanker" "Blinding" "Nice one" were some of the mutterings heard once he finished. Lord Black politely clapped and smiled at Lord Thicknesse. Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom clapped.

"Thank you, Lord Thicknesses. Mr. Prewett would you care to make a statement?" Albus turned towards Fabian.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Chief Warlock." He spoke clearly as he stood next to his brother. "I accept the nomination. If the members of this chamber elect me as Minister, I will work with each of you to root out any and all corruption. The trust in our leadership has been broken. We must restore it. How, you say? By respecting all magicals equally." He paused, watching the reactions to his words. The Dark section was completely noncommittal. The Grey and Light were smiling and nodding their heads. "We may not be born equal, but each of us deserves respect. Why? We all have the gift of magic. Compared to the muggles, we are a miniscule minority. We should stand together, praise each other's strengths, and celebrate our differences. My main goal will be to regain the trust of our people by being honest and up-front in all my dealings. I agree with Lord Thicknesse in the belief that Britain was the greatest country in the world. I disagree with him in thinking we no longer are. We are a great country. I will work to make us even greater." He took one last look around the chambers and acknowledged the gallery. He bowed towards the Chief Warlock and sat down.

"Not qualified." "Hear, hear" "Britain is great!" "Blood will out!" "Equality? Bah" "Huzzah!" The members of the chamber were louder this time. Several of the blood supremacists were visibly sneering. The Greys were fully behind him. Surprisingly, the Light faction were smiling and supportive.

Acknowledging the bow, Albus smiled at Gideon. "Wonderful statement, Mr. Prewett! Now to our last nominee, Lady Bones. Madam, you have the floor."

The members of the Light all made noise for her. She waited for it to die down, then stood. "Chief Warlock, Ladies, Lords, and fellow members, I thank you for the consideration. However, after much thought, I ask that my nomination be withdrawn. Like Lord Thicknesse, I have worked in the Ministry and sat in these chambers while the corruption festered. The trust of our people will be difficult to recover while a Minister is sitting that was a part of the prior administration. Therefore, I ask that any who would vote for me instead vote for Mr. Prewett. He is a symbol of what the corruption led to. He is untarnished by what we have allowed. Mr. Prewett, I look forward to working with you."

Stunned silence met this statement. Lady Bones turned towards Gideon and bowed her head towards him. She then bowed towards Dumbledore and sat down.

Stunned himself, the Chief Wizard sat. Recovering himself, he bowed towards Lady Bones, "Your honesty and integrity amaze me, Lady Bones. The nominations have been accepted. The floor is open to debate."

"I move to close the debate and vote." Lord Doge yelled out. "We know who the next Minister will be."

"Second," Lady Blackett spoke out.

"The motion to close the debate and vote for a new Minister has been made." Dumbledore took the floor back. "All those in favor of closure?" He paused, "Against?"

"The ayes have it. Debate is now closed. We will move directly to the vote on Minister." The Chief Wizard directed. "A ballot will be placed onto each desk. Use your wands to select your preference."

The Chief Warlock sat back and perused the chamber. Each faction watched their leaders. Once Lady Longbottom, Lord Black and Lord Greengrass voted they voted.

Albus watched the tally board on his desk. Once the last vote came in, he pounded his gavel. "The vote is in. Congratulations Minister Prewett."

Gideon Prewett moved forward and the oath of office administered. Once completed, he sat down in the Minister's seat.

"There being no more business, is there a move to close?" The Chief Warlock asked.

"I" Madam Marchbanks was interrupted.

"Chief Warlock, there is one item of business yet to be addressed." Lord Greengrass stood up.

"There is, Lord Greengrass?" Albus looked puzzled. "The published agenda was for the election. There was nothing else."

"In the last meeting, I asked you to consider stepping down from two of your positions in order to focus fully on one." Lord Greengrass chided. "I would know your decision."

Smiling at the Lord, Albus patronized, "Ah, I remember. You asked me to consider stepping down from two of my positions. I considered it. There are no laws or traditions against holding multiple positions. Therefore, in my considered opinion, I shall continue in all three. Your concern for my health, is very well taken, Milord." He glanced towards Elphias Doge.

"I move to adjourn." Lord Doge jumped into the conversation.

"Second." Lord Yaxley bellowed. With Thicknesse not being Minister, he had better things to do.

"Ah, a motion to adjourn has been made and seconded." The Chief Warlock announced. "Those in favor?" He looked around the chamber, around a third of the wands were lit. "Against?" A clear majority were lit. "The ayes have it. This session of the Wizengamot is closed. Thank you, Minister, Lords, Ladies, members, and visitors."

* * *

Former Crouch Family Estate

Sunday morning, 2 March 1986

With a crack, Lillian, Harry and Jessa apparate in front of the refurbished cottage. "Let's go inside and get ready for Lady Blackett and her son Draco." The three went inside. The home was much larger on the inside. From the outside, it looked like a two story three-bedroom weekend home. Once inside, one realized that it was much larger. From the foyer, there was a circular staircase leading to the second and third floors. An opening on the left led to a ballroom capable of holding fifty comfortably. Looking at the right, a formal dining hall matching the size of the ballroom sat. On either side of the staircases, hallways led off. Lillian walked to the hallway between the dining hall and staircase. They went into the hallway and entered the first doorway on the right. This was an informal sitting room. It was also the room with an active floo. Furniture lined the walls. Each wall had two loveseats with end tables with lamps upon them. In the center of the room, a sextet of Victorian parlor chairs sat in a circle. Each chair had a small table for drinks or snacks next to it. The fireplace sat across from the door. The room was warded so that no one could enter the home without approval. The floo, itself, had an intent ward which would bounce anyone with ill intent to the public floos at the Ministry.

"Mimsy?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, Mistress Lillian?" the elf popped in.

"Please take this note to Lady Blackett. After she reads it aloud so that Draco can hear, destroy it." Lillian handed Mimsy a note containing the Fidelius code.

"Mimsy be doing that!" She said excitedly. With a light snap, she was gone.

A few minutes later, the floo activated. Lady Narcissa Blackett and Draco came through.

"Milady," Narcissa acknowledged Lillian. "I have come and brought Draco as you requested."

"Lady Blackett, my hope is that we can become friends. When it is the two of us, you can call me Lillian." Lillian stood. Motioning towards Harry and Jessamine, "May I introduce Harry and Jessamine Jameson?" The two stood up from the couch and moved over. Harry sketched a poor bow. Jessamine gave a careful curtsy.

With a smile at the children, Narcissa answered, "It is very nice to meet you. I am Lady Narcissa Blackett and this is my son, Draco. You can call me Lady Narcissa." She shook both children's hands. "Say Hello, Draco."

With a glance at his mother, Draco hesitantly began, "Hello."

Jessa grabbed Draco's hand. "Would you like to play?"

Narcissa glanced at Lillian, seeing her nod, "Draco, you may play with them."

"Sure." Was all Draco could say before the three children were out of the room racing to the front door.

"Boro? Grov?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, Mistress Lillian?" both elves popped in.

"Draco, Harry, and Jessamine are going to play. Will you watch them? They need to stay inside the wards." Lillian looked at the two in the eyes.

"Wes be keeping them safe, Mistress." Grov answered for them. They immediately popped out to oversee the children.

Turning to Narcissa, Lillian motioned for her to take a seat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Lady Blackett sat down.

"Mimsy," Lillian paused. The elf popped in. "Can you serve Lady Blackett and myself tea?"

With a snap, a tea service appeared with two cups already prepared.

With some uncertainty, Narcissa asked, "Lillian? May I ask why you asked us here?"

"Narcissa," Lillian paused looking for permission to use the name, "Harry and Jessa are being raised in the mundane world. They are being taught about magic, but have no magical friends. I am hoping that Draco can become their first magical friend."

"They seem to off to a good start." Narcissa nodded. "Draco liked them."

"They were very excited at the idea of meeting a young wizard." Lillian smiled. "That's all they have talked about since we confirmed this meeting."

"Harry, is your son, Harry Potter. Am I correct?" Narcissa changed the subject. Seeing a slight nod, she continued, "He does not look like you or James Potter. Is he under a glamour?"

"No." Lillian almost smirked. "We found a way to make semi-permanent changes. There is no glamour."

"So, who is Jessamine?" Narcissa was curious. "Did you change her appearance also?"

"I'll answer your last question first." Lillian sighed. "Yes, we changed her appearance. We changed it so that she and Harry look like twins. Both need to be hidden. Anyone looking for either would not expect to find twins."

"I assume her parents gave you permission?" Narcissa queried.

"She gave permission. Before you ask, I need to tell you who Jessamine is." Lillian forestalled Narcissa's question.

"Jessamine's given name was Petunia Evans." Lillian watched Narcissa for a reaction. "She was my older sister. We thought she was a mundane. She was born a witch. We just discovered that when I was born, her core was bound." Lillian then told Narcissa the entire story of finding the bindings on first Harry and then Petunia. She told her the options she gave her sister and how Petunia decided to be unbound and have a second childhood. Lillian did not tell Narcissa of the connection to Hufflepuff. She explained that she and Petunia came from a line of squibs. Narcissa became outraged when she was told the number of children that the goblins found evidence of being bound. She realized that by binding the first-born children, that families without heads could not be restored. Since the first-born could not claim their family, some families that could be reinstated stayed lost. In addition, the so-called muggle-born were being discriminated against without cause.

"Did your research find any true muggle-born children?" Narcissa asked.

Lillian thought for a second, "I cannot say. We were looking for muggle families with magical younger children. We weren't looking for heritage." She shook her head. "I wish I could understand what the point behind this was. It destroyed the relationship Petunia and I had."

Changing the subject, Lillian asked, "Narcissa, how are you and Draco?"

"Draco has had some moments. He still asks for his Father." She smiled, "When the workers arrived at the manor, he shied away from them. After the first couple of days, I could not keep him away from them. He kept asking them questions and wanting to know how and why they were doing things." She shook her head amazed, "I expected the Goblins to be rude and rough with him. They were patient with him, answering every one of his questions. When I asked the foreman, he told me that goblins believe children learn by asking. If they can answer his questions and show him respect, when he grows up he will remember and return the same respect."

"Just do not waste their time as an adult." Lillian nodded. "Disrespect."

"Exactly." Narcissa agreed. "I've learned more about goblins during the renovations than I thought there was to know."

Lillian smiled. "Narcissa, I am glad that Draco is doing well. How are you doing?"

"Better than I expected, actually." Lady Blackett started. "I must admit that I fully intended to hate you and work against you." She paused to sip her tea. "After seeing how Lucius degraded himself during his initiation, I was disgusted. He allowed himself to be branded like a sheep or a cow. The Malfoy family sold itself to a false Lord." She spat the last out. "I was raised a Lady of the Black family. Our motto is 'Always Pure'. The Malfoy motto was 'Purity will always conquer'. I am proud of my heritage. I can trace my family to before the founding of Hogwarts. Being pure does not mean being evil. It does not mean killing or torturing others because they are not pure. I was taught that being pure means that one knows who one is and stays true to oneself. Following a person who is ashamed of who they are is not being pure." She stopped.

"Staying pure of heart, mind, and soul," Lillian nodded. "would be a lifetime pursuit for anyone."

"You understand." Narcissa continued. "My closest sister, Andromeda, stayed true to herself. She married a muggle-born. My parents disowned her. My oldest sister, Bellatrix, followed the families wishes. The girl I knew would never have done the acts she performed. I believe she lost her goal of purity." She bowed her head. "I, myself, have strived to be the perfect Lady. I allowed parts of myself to be shunted aside to accede to Lucius' needs and wants. I lied to myself. I thought I was staying pure by being who my husband wanted me to be."

She took another sip of tea. She sat back and briefly closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, she leaned towards Lillian. "Your actions allowed my eyes to be reopened. For the first time since my engagement, I am being true to who I am. I must thank you for this. I miss Lucius. I miss the man who wooed me. I miss the smart and funny man who I fell in love with. He died before Draco was born. There is a reason Draco has no siblings."

"Lillian, my family owes fealty to yours. I will serve you to the best of my ability. You have given me a second chance." She bowed her head slightly. "We may never be best friends, but I hope that you will come to see me as a close confidant, if not friend, in the future."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Lillian answered quietly. "I look forward to being your friend."

A quiet moment ensued, the moment was broken by Lillian. "Can you tell me why we don't teach children any magic before the age of eleven?"

* * *

Author's Note.

I hoped to have this out earlier. I hope you are enjoying this. The conversation between Narcissa and Lillian will be completed in the next chapter. There will be some surprises coming soon.


End file.
